Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends
by JC-zala
Summary: The GS Characters as Norse Mythology gods and goddesses. Freya has been reincarnated in a form of a human. Odin has sent out his loyal gods to find her, along with them were the assassins to kill Loki. Pairings:AsuCaga,ShinStel,KirLac,AuelMey.
1. Loki, right?

JC: I came up with another fic, which was inspired by Demon Detective Loki, an anime concerning about Norse Mythology Gods. The characters are still the GSD characters, but their names may differ every now and then.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam Seed Destiny Characters. Some plots are inspired from the anime, Demon Detective Loki.

* * *

Introduction:

_During the time, when gods and demons rule the land, the world raged into a conflict. The time of Ragnarok vastly approaches, meaning the end is near. All the gods exchanged swords in battle, overpowering monsters and creatures alike, destroying half the land, and making people suffer. The Goddess Freya could no longer bear this tragedy, so in the midst of danger she left the realm of gods and disappeared into the world of humans._

_20,000 years later, unexpected news reached the gods, informing them that the beautiful Freya has been reincarnated in a form of a human. This brought exhilaration to the immortal world, for the goddess was an important being to them. To their disappointment, they do not have knowledge of the location of Freya, not even an image of what her human form looks like._

_Alarmed by this, Odin, the mightiest of all gods, commanded a group of elite gods to journey to Earth in search for the goddess. At the same time, he received word of Loki's appearance in the realm of humans. Loki, the trickster god, the god he loathed the most, he banished him from Asgard, taking away his immortality, leaving him to rot as a human. But from what he learned, Loki has also been reincarnated like Freya. Odin later notified his trustworthy gods and goddesses to destroy Loki from existence. _

**Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends**

Phase 01: Loki, right?

It was a fine sunny day at Archangel University. Tons of students were roaming around the campus, some were going to their classes, studying their lessons, and some were just gossiping. The students were divided into different groups, the popular, the nerds, the student council members, the athletes, and the bullies. Specifically, the bullies were feared by all. They ran the school as if they own the place. They break rules, plagiarize, and even wreak havoc around unsuspected victims, explicitly the nerds.

One of the known bullies in the university was Shinn Asuka, a sophomore high school student of class 2-B. No matter how tough his opponents were, he always managed to beat the guts out of them. He was really strong, but his stubborn attitude irritated the teachers rottenly. He was a candidate for expulsion, but because of his good grades, he was still safe. It was very odd, though, to find a bully of the worst kind to be a diligent student.

One day, Shinn was walking through the hallways in a rather unpleasant mood. He got a detention slip again for arriving to school late. He often complains about it. "I totally hate school," he grumbled.

"Shinn, Hi!" a blonde girl with golden-brown eyes came up to him and greeted him cheerfully.

Despite his mood, he was still able to face the girl with a smile. "Hey! Cagalli, how's your day?"

"Boring…" she replied disappointedly. "I almost died trying to solve a stupid Math Equation!"

"I don't think Math is hard."

"Easy for you to say, you're an expert on the subject."

"I'm just good, that's all."

"You're humble as usual." She snorted, crossing her arms at the same time.

For a while they looked at each other seriously and then, they burst into laughter. Seemingly, the two of them were good friends. Shinn, feared by the other students, has Cagalli as his only true friend. Cagalli was his childhood friend, who was always sticking up for him whenever things get hectic. As a popular girl, she sure was athletic, talented, and very outgoing. She was a perfect match for Shinn's temperamental personality.

In Cagalli's case, she always treated herself like an older sister for Shinn. She was the only one who could control him. It was a lot of work to maintain Shinn, but it was necessary.

_Class 2-B_

As the bell rang, the students rushed to their respective classrooms. For the sophomores in section B, they were having a new student who was currently introducing herself.

"I'm Stellar Loussier. I just moved here last week from America." A blonde girl with magenta-colored eyes spoke to the whole class with a smile on her face. She was fairly cute and attractive, making the boys restless, except for Shinn who was looking at her suspiciously.

Stellar looked at Shinn and waved a hand. "Hi there! It's nice to see you again!" Alarmed by this, Shinn immediately bolted out of his chair and approached her. He glanced at the teacher and told him to excuse him and Stellar for a while. Before the teacher protested, Shinn ran off with Stellar. Once outside, Shinn pinned Stellar against the wall and glared at her with his red eyes. "What the hell are you doing here?" he questioned her seriously.

"I was sent by him to find her," she answered right away.

"You mean that geezer? He sent you to find who?"

"If you must know, she has return."

After a brief talk, they entered the classroom, and Stellar apologized to the teacher on Shinn's behalf for his rude actions a while ago.

"It's okay. But tell me something Miss Loussier... How do you know Asuka?" the teacher asked curiously.

"It's a long story." She stuck out her tongue playfully. "You don't want to know it." She smiled sweetly at the teacher. With her expression, she looked like an innocent little girl.

"Hmph... Well, please take your seat."

Upon reaching her seat, she eyed back at Shinn and gave him one cheerful look, making Shinn blush a little. Shinn rolled his eyes away from her, thinking how annoying she was. Stellar lightly laughed at his grumpy attitude. "He hasn't change a bit," she said softly.

_Hallways_

Hurrying to her next class, Cagalli managed to bump into Athrun Zala, one of the hottest guys in school. Almost all the girls admired his cunning looks and his calm personality. There was even a fan club for him.

She almost fell when Athrun caught her in his arms. When her eyes met his luscious emerald eyes, she blushed. "Um... I'm sorry about that, Zala," she apologized, realizing it was her fault for bumping into him.

Athrun chuckled. "I was about to say the same thing." He leaned his head forward without taking his eyes off of her. "You know, you're very cute, Miss Cagalli," he complimented.

She was caught up in the moment. It was like time has stopped for her. She felt like it was a dream.

"Athrun!" a shrieking voice called him.

He carefully placed Cagalli back on her feet and turned around to face the person. "What do you want, Campbell?" He sounded and looked rather annoyed.

Meer Campbell, the star actress of the drama club and a popular girl, shot a glare at Cagalli for a second before she looked up at her dashing prince, Athrun. She pointed at the blonde and said, "Why are you with her? Is she your girlfriend? Don't you know that I'm the only girl for you?!"

"You have got to be kidding me?" he replied ironically. "I'm sorry, but I don't have feelings for you, so you might as well give up. You've been going after me for 3 years now. I admire your determination, but it's really pointless."

"How can you say that? It's because of this bitch, right?" Once again she shot Cagalli a glare. She was pretty possessive when it comes to Athrun.

For that, Cagalli got angry so she decided to speak up. "Who are you calling a bitch, you witch?!"

Meer clenched her fists. She absolutely detested insults. "What did you say?! I'm not going to let you get away with that!"

"Shut up, Campbell! I don't want to hear another word from you." He moseyed on to Cagalli's side and placed his arm around her waist. He pulled her towards him, forcing her to lean her head on his shoulder. "For your information, Cagalli here is my girlfriend."

Meer was astonished. She had never seen Athrun being like that to her before. Further more, he had just crushed her heart. Tears formed in her dark-blue eyes. Instantly, she ran off, leaving a trail of tears behind her.

Athrun sighed in relief. "I'm glad she's gone." He released Cagalli and faced her meekly. "I'm sorry about that. I just had to get rid of her and that was the only idea I can come up with." He forced himself to laugh.

Cagalli, on the other hand, was shocked to be held by a guy she barely knew. Yes, she knew the name Athrun Zala, but she doesn't actually know him in person. As she came back to her senses, she looked up at Athrun angrily. "I can't believe you!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She stomped on his foot, making him hop on his other foot. It was hilarious. "Serves you right!" After that, she walked away.

Athrun, after setting his foot down, merely smiled. He thought about her again and found her interesting. "Cagalli Yula Athha... I should keep an eye on her."

_Rooftop_

Shinn was told by Stellar to meet her at the rooftop after class. When he got there, he spotted Stellar standing on top of the fence, staring at the sky. Swiftly, he jumped up the fence and landed beside Stellar with complete balance.

"I was surprised to hear that she was reincarnated. Since she's a mortal now, I don't even know what or how she looks like. Odin-sama informed me that she's someone from this school. Who could it be?" she explained.

Shinn glanced at her and saw her sad face. "I can see you're not giving up until you'll find her."

Stellar nodded. "Yes. Why don't you help me, Loki-sama?" She called him by his real name with respect.

"Hmph..." He snorted. "I will find her for you and not for that geezer, understand?"

She hugged him in his arms in her excitement. "Oh, thank you very much Loki-sama!"

"Ah... Okay... Okay... Skuld... You are very welcome. Just let go of me right now!" He demanded for he was blushing in deeper shades of red.

_Streets_

Shinn was walking back home when he suddenly got the feeling that he was being followed. He stopped at one corner and turned around to get a glimpse of the stalker, but he found no one.

_He must be hiding. _"Reveal yourself or would you like me to do it for you?"

A guy with strands of hair covering his right eye stepped out from the shadows, revealing his face to Shinn. "It's been a while, Loki," he said.

At once, Shinn recognized him. "Heimdall?!" uttered Shinn. "What are you doing here?" He made a defensive position, preparing himself for any tricks from his greatest enemy, the watchman of the gods, Heimdall.

His clear blue eye narrowed. He clenched his fists, as he felt hatred towards Loki. "I'm here for revenge. Prepare yourself, Loki!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

JC: That's the end of the first fic. Try to guess which GSD character is Heimdall. As you know, Shinn is Loki, and Stellar is Skuld. There will be a slight battle between Shinn and Heimdall in the next chapter. Be sure to read it. Please leave a review. No flaming, okay? Flames are best left ignored. Constructive criticism would be nice.


	2. The Shadow of Darkness

JC: Thank you for the reviews! Because of that, I present to you chapter 2. Gods and goddesses are really interesting. I've read so many stories about them. This plot would be confusing, I warn you, but it'll be interesting. Promise! Many of you have guessed that Heimdall is Rey! You guys are quite good. Well, if you really wanna find out, just read on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed Destiny. I do really wish I own it.

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends**

Phase 02: The Shadow of Darkness

Shinn stood firmly, while glaring at his greatest enemy, Heimdall. Hearing him speak about revenge made Shinn wondered what he has done to him. As he recalled, he didn't offend Heimdall in any way during his time in Asgard. Shinn asked him for the reason.

And Heimdall responded, "Don't play dumb with me, Loki! I'll make you pay for what you did to me! I won't forgive you!"

Heimdall began to glow radiantly in red aura. The energy he unleashed was all his deep hatred for Loki. He slightly raised his hand as an energy ball formed, and when it was completed, he fired it at Shinn.

"Heimdall!" Shinn shouted before leaping out of the way. He landed on a roof of the house. "Stop this, Heimdall!"

"I won't stop until you're dead." Heimdall smirked as he eyed Shinn sinisterly. He fired again.

But this time, Shinn didn't evade. He formed a barrier to shield himself from the attack. He instantly jumped off the house and landed in front of Heimdall. "Why are you so intent on killing me? I demand for an answer!"

"You're the one..." Heimdall started. "You're the one who... who stole my right eye!"

Shinn gasped. "What the hell are you talking about?! I never stole your right eye! You must've mistaken me for somebody else!" He was starting to realize who.

"You're a liar, you bastard! Odin told me... Odin told me all about it."

"Odin?" Shinn grumbled. "So he fooled Heimdall into believing that I'm the culprit. Damn that old geezer!"

"Loki, I'm going to kill you." Heimdall raised his arm forward, pointing it directly at Shinn. He was prepared to fire until a blonde girl went in front of Loki.

"Please stop this, Heimdall-sama." She looked at him seriously with her magenta eyes.

"Get out of the way, Skuld!"

"I won't let you hurt Loki-sama."

Shinn felt pleased to hear that, but he was worried that Heimdall might shoot Stellar.

Since he didn't want to hurt the goddess, Heimdall decided to leave but with a warning. "You're lucky this time, Loki. Skuld was here to save you. Next time, I'll make sure you're dead." He then disappeared into the night.

Stellar sighed in relief. She turned to Shinn and asked, "Are you all right, Loki-sama?"

Shinn nodded. "Yeah, I am." Heimdall was right, Shinn thought silently. He was lucky that Stellar came to save him. If only Heimdall knew the truth about his eye, Shinn wouldn't have a hard time dealing with the watchman.

_Archangel__ University_

Cagalli opened her locker, only to find stacks of letters inside. She noticed all of them were love letters from her admirers, fan boys who are absolutely crazy about her, which annoyed her in any case. She didn't want to throw them away, but she wasn't interested in reading them. She then placed them all in her paper bag. As she was about to close the locker, she saw a red envelope with hearts on it.

"This one is different. It's not the kind of envelop I receive everyday." Slowly, she tore the top part of the envelope and pulled the letter out. The stationary was apple green, with the scent of perfumes on it. She started reading it silently after leaning her back on the locker.

_Dear Cagalli,_

_I got the chance to look into your eyes closely. I saw myself, the image of myself in your golden-brown eyes, because they were so clear. I felt warmth just by gazing at them. I want to look at them again if possible._

_Presently, my feelings for you are still unknown. I don't know if I love you or I'm just crushing on you. Three things for sure, I want to be with you, to know you more, and to care for you. If given the chance, I will surely learn to love you. When the time is right, I promise to reveal myself to you._

_Love,_

_A_

After reading, she felt the loud pounding sound of her heart. She was touched by the letter. Her cheeks burned in crimson red, as she wondered who the sender could be. She felt like she knew him. "This is strange. Before, I never read a letter and stop to think about it. To me, this letter seems different, because it's unique in a way." She softly spoke so nobody would hear.

She read the letter again and found one line striking. _I got the chance to look into your eyes closely. _"This means I already met him." But she doesn't know who.

When she saw Shinn approaching her, she immediately threw the letter inside the locker and closed it. As he neared her, she faced him with a smile together with an awkward laugh. "Hey there, Shinn!" greeted Cagalli.

"What's up with you? Are you okay? You seem a little dazed." Shinn felt her temple, checking her temperature to see if she was sick.

"I'm okay. I'm just sleepy that's all." She made up an excuse.

"Are you really sure?" Shinn sounded like a father worrying for her daughter.

Cagalli lightly laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure. You worry too much Shinn. You act like my dad."

Shinn blushed at that remark. "I...I... just care for you... So stop saying nonsense." His voice stuttered as he rolled his eyes away from her.

She was touched by his words. Knowing Shinn, he really meant it, because he was her best friend. She touched his shoulder. Her touch was firm yet gentle at the same time and it always eased Shinn whenever he was moody. She was about to say '_thank you'_ to him until unfamiliar scene flashed in her mind. She dropped on her knees and held her head.

Shinn quickly knelt down beside her, placed his arms around her, and pulled her closer to him. "What's the matter with you? Cagalli, what's happening?" he asked.

Cagalli showed him a frightened face. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep herself warm, because she was freezing. She didn't know why, but it was happening. After that, her vision slowly faded away. Her mind couldn't bear it anymore so she fainted.

Shinn shook her to wake her up, but it was no use. He decided to bring her to the clinic. On his way, he encountered Heimdall again. Talk about the wrong time and the wrong place, Heimdall was ready to fight him. Shinn knew that he had no chance escaping from him, but Cagalli was his top priority at the moment. "Heimdall, let's do this some other time. I have to take my friend to the clinic."

"I don't care about your friend. Let us fight now, Loki!"

It appeared that Shinn had no choice. If he would back out, Heimdall would come for him and what's worst, Heimdall might involve Cagalli. He decided to fight him. He placed Cagalli down and wished for her safety. He stood and faced his enemy, with eyes beaming with earnestness.

"Okay, let's do it, Heimdall!"

Heimdall gave him an eerie smirk, for he was confident with the outcome. The red aura enveloped him, making him glow furiously. With one snap of his finger, the aura charged towards Shinn, causing a flash of light to blind his eyes.

Shinn rubbed his eyes as he tried to see again. As he opened them, he found his surroundings different. He was now in a world of darkness created by Heimdall's illusion. His eyes wandered around in search of his enemy that disappeared from sight. "Show yourself, Heimdall!"

Suddenly, four shadow monsters appeared before him and started attacking him.

_School__ Garden_

Stellar was sitting on a tree branch while reading a book about Norse Mythology. Being the goddess Skuld, she read about her profile and found it interesting. Although the book had mistakes about her identity and powers, she can't blame the humans for not knowing.

"Now, about Loki-sama..." she murmured. Before continuing on, a silhouette covered in white aura materialized and informed her about Loki being in trouble. "Is that so? I have to help Loki-sama!"

She jumped off the branch from an unbelievable height. She managed to land safely on the ground, which startled the other students. She ran as fast as she could, wishing to get there in time. With Loki in her mind, she disappeared, teleporting herself inside the school.

"I'm coming, Loki-sama. Please hang on."

As she reached the hallways, she found no one there. But she felt the presence of darkness. She sensed a barrier. "Loki-sama must be inside. I better go in." She performed her magic in a graceful manner. She generated her energy towards the barrier and made a hole, which allowed her to enter.

Shinn defeated the shadow monsters, but he ended up wounded. He was losing blood fast, but he was still able to stand. He was trying to show Heimdall that he wasn't giving up.

Heimdall appeared before him. He admitted that he admired Shinn's determination. For that, Heimdall thought of something that would terrorize Shinn. He waved his hand, making the shadows move at will. "I think this would be interesting to see."

The shadows bonded together and it formed a spider web. A petite figure appeared in the middle and it was a girl to be exact—one that Shinn cherished the most. The girl happened to be Cagalli, who was still unconscious.

"Cagalli!" Shinn screamed in surprise. He turned back at Heimdall and glared at him with furious red eyes. "Let go of her this instant!" he demanded.

"You seemed very attach to this mortal. What if I torture her a bit?" Heimdall floated to her and pointed a dagger at her throat.

"Heimdall, if you hurt her, I'll make you pay."

"Hmph... I'm planning to kill you painfully. To do that, I will start off with this girl." Heimdall held the dagger back, preparing to stab Cagalli.

Shinn watched in horror. "Please, Heimdall, No!" he begged.

_To be continued…_

* * *

JC: I didn't reveal Heimdall's identity yet. Please wait for the right time and the right chapter for his identity. Things are not looking good for Shinn and Cagalli's life is on the line. Heimdall is pretty dirty, right? Please review and no flaming. 


	3. Deceiving Appearances

JC: Thanks to Heimdall's dirty trick in making Cagalli his hostage, Shinn is now in a real pinch. Can Shinn save the most important person to him? I'll try not to disappoint you with this story. Please go on and read! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the GSD characters. They will never be mine and I can never buy them.

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends **

_"Hmph... I'm planning to kill you painfully. To do that, I will start off with this girl." Heimdall held the dagger back, preparing to stab Cagalli. _

_Shinn watched in horror. "Please, Heimdall, No!" He begged. _

Phase 03: Deceiving Appearances

The god of mischief closed his eyes, for he couldn't bear to see the dreadfulness Heimdall did to his best friend. He was expecting his foe to laugh gloriously at him, but he only heard silence. He opened his eyes and saw the goddess of the future shielding Cagalli with her powers. Shinn couldn't believe this. His friend was saved. He felt so relieved. "Skuld, I'm so glad to see you," Shinn told her.

Stellar quickly pushed back Heimdall with her power and cut Cagalli loose from the web. When Cagalli was freed, Stellar took her to Shinn, and he immediately pulled her to a hug. "Cagalli!"

Stellar felt a little jealous, but she understood the situation. She turned back at Heimdall and asked, "Heimdall-sama, why are you fighting Loki-sama?"

"I want my revenge," Heimdall retorted. "Loki stole my right eye, which contained most of my powers."

Stellar turned her head at Loki, with a questionable look on her face. "Is this true, Loki-sama? Did you steal Heimdall-sama's right eye?"

Shinn shook his head right away. "I didn't steal anything from him. This is all a misunderstanding."

"You're one big liar, Loki. Odin told me everything. Being the god of mischief, you have a knack for tricking other gods to please yourself." Heimdall crossed his arms as he landed on the ground. "Why don't you hand over my eye?" He extended his arm.

"I don't have it, because I didn't take it. Odin is the suspect. He is the one who did it."

"The great god Odin could never do such a thing!" Heimdall called out his shadow monsters again and ordered them to attack.

Stellar formed a barrier around them, preventing the monsters from getting near them. "Loki-sama, you better teleport her out of this place," Stellar suggested. "It's too dangerous for her."

"You're right," Shinn agreed. He recited a spell, causing Cagalli's body to glow. When he finished the spell, Cagalli disappeared from his arms. "There she's gone. Now, I can focus on Heimdall."

Cagalli materialized in the hallway on the floor. Her body was still glowing, but it wasn't because of Shinn's power. It was different. It was her own aura, but soon it disappeared.

Passing by was Athrun Zala who was heading to the library to do research. He was about to enter the said place when he saw Cagalli lying on the floor. He went to her and settled her head on his lap.

"Cagalli Yula Athha?" Athrun murmured. Without delay, he rushed her to the clinic and let the nurse checked on her. "Nurse, I just found her unconscious in the hallway. What's the matter with her?"

The nurse told him to calm down. "We'll see about that. Please place her on the bed, while I get the thermometer."

Athrun did so. Once settled in bed, he sat down on a stool beside it. He looked at Cagalli, with his ever luscious emerald-green eyes filled with concern and care. He brushed some strands of hair from her eyes, as he admired her exquisiteness so closely. He felt like looking at a goddess. Somehow, she made his heart pound faster.

"Cagalli, I..." He stopped when he heard the nurse approaching.

After the check up, the nurse was pleased to announce to Athrun that Cagalli was fine. "Cagalli-san might have collapsed from fatigue. She is the star player of her sport's club, right?"

Athrun nodded.

"Maybe you should advise your girlfriend next time to take it easy, Zala-kun." The nurse winked as she giggled.

He blushed. "I'm sorry but she's not..."

"You, Athrun Zala, a girl magnet, plus Cagalli Yula Athha, a popular girl, make one cute couple." She added, making him blush madly.

_Hallways _

Heimdall retreated, because he was no match against Shinn and Stellar's combined powers. They were teleported back to the school safely. Shinn looked around, sensing if Heimdall was still around, but his aura completely disappeared.

"How can I make Heimdall understand that I'm innocent?!" Shinn growled. His eyes fumed with frustration as he thought of his foe.

"Loki-sama, are you sure Odin-sama tricked Heimdall-sama?" Stellar said. "It's not like him." She had strong faith in Odin.

"I'm sure of it. Odin was the one who banished me from the realm of gods, took away my immortality and let me live as a mortal. What pisses me off is why did he do that? I have done nothing wrong to him."

He suddenly remembered Cagalli. "Where is she? Where's Cagalli?" he asked. He looked around, but she was nowhere in sight. He started to panic. "She was supposed to be here!"

"Rest assured, for I will search for her," Stellar said. She knelt down and touched the floor. She closed her eyes as her hand glowed. A scene of Athrun taking Cagalli to the clinic flashed in her mind and then she immediately informed Shinn.

"Who brought her to the clinic?"

"It's a mortal named Athrun Zala."

"I see... I better thank Zala."

_Next day _

Because he was still worried, Shinn escorted Cagalli everywhere in school like a bodyguard. Cagalli was pleased with him for doing such a nice thing, not to mention that it was scaring her fan boys away. But she felt like being a burden to him. "Shinn, you don't have to follow me around anymore. I'm okay now."

"I'm not taking any chances. You just fainted without any warning yesterday."

Talking about yesterday, she remembered something before she fainted. It was a memory she didn't experience before. Her mind showed her an image of an unfamiliar place, where flowers bloomed endlessly beyond the field. She also saw a giant tree and a magnificent eagle soaring through the skies. During her daydreaming, Cagalli walked over to her locker and found a sticky note stuck on it. It was addressed to her from Athrun. She smiled, because the note says:

_Cagalli, _

_I hope you're feeling better now. Please take care of yourself. _

_Athrun _

Shinn noticed her reading the note. "It's from Zala. Why the hell is he writing to you?" he asked, feeling a little jealous.

"He's just telling me to take care," Cagalli ironically responded. "Is that so wrong?" She slammed her locker closed.

"Hmph, I think Zala is just messing with you."

"Athrun was kind enough to bring me to the clinic, which you were supposed to do."

"I told you, I got in trouble with some thugs. I just led them away from you." He was lying, because he knew that the real story was hard to believe.

"Which reminds me," she said as she approached Shinn, "are you okay? I mean, you got in trouble with some guys and you..." She placed a hand on his shoulder as she gazed softly at his red eyes.

Shinn's face flushed up. He turned his head away to hide his embarrassing facial expression from her. He roughly answered her, "I'm okay. I never lose a fight. I'm tough, you know." He was still boasting with confidence. _I'm glad Skuld used her powers to heal me yesterday. _

"Even so, I'm still glad you're not hurt."

"Well, I'm glad to see you okay again."

A girl with honey-brown hair walked up to them and asked them for directions. It appeared that she was a new student, who has yet to know the school. She smiled, revealing a friendly face to them. "Can you please direct me to the library?" she asked politely.

"You just head left and turn right at a corner and you'll arrive there," Cagalli replied.

"Thank you very much," she said as she slightly bowed her head. "By the way, you must be Cagalli Yula Athha-san that I've heard so much about." She looked at Cagalli with keen interest.

"Yes, I am."

"It's very nice to meet you, Cagalli-san. I am Miriallia Hawe. I hope we can be friends."

"Sure, we can."

"That's great."

Miriallia shifted her eyes at the red-eyed god who was eying her suspiciously. "And you must be Shinn Asuka," she said.

"Yeah, that's right." He snubbed. He turned to Cagalli and reminded her of practice.

Instantly, Cagalli excused herself from Miriallia and took off in a hurry.

Now that they were alone, Miriallia dropped the kind act and faced Shinn seriously. As she snapped her finger, an orb of light appeared before her and her friendly smile turned into an evil grin. "It's been a while, Loki-sama."

"First it was Skuld, then Heimdall, and now, you. Urd, as one of the goddesses of destiny, shouldn't you be in Asgard watching over the fate of the mortals? It's very unlikely of you to be here on Earth."

"Personally, I came here to see if my little sister is doing all right. Since the day Skuld left, Verdandi was never at peace with herself. She kept worrying about her little sister, which she cared so much. Her knowledge of the human world has led her to fear cruel and unbearable things created by mortals."

Shinn found her reason to be valuable, but he wasn't convinced with just that. He could tell that Urd was hiding something from him. "Urd," he spoke, "give me the real reason for being here."

"If you really want to know, then I will tell you," she replied, narrowing her gaze at him. "Under Odin-sama's orders, I am going to kill you!" She raised her voice.

"You're another assassin, huh? That's just typical of Odin."

"I won't allow you to insult Odin-sama." Her powers fired up. She created a magic barrier around her, which summoned a strong wind. "Take this!" She blew the wind towards Shinn.

The wind sent Shinn flying towards the wall. _This is bad... I have to do something. _He concentrated to summon his own powers as well.

"I'm not going to let you," said Urd as she swung her arms. She sent two blades of wind towards him. The wind blades injured his right arm in the process. Although, she was torturing him, she looked awfully depressed. _No, I must not pity him. I have to kill him for Odin-sama. _

_School Yard _

Cagalli was heading towards the gym. Upon nearing the place, she was confronted by a blonde guy. She stared at him for a while and noticed that strands of his hair were covering his right eye.

"Hi there!" Cagalli started. "Do you want something from me?"

"No," he simply answered. "But it's an honor to meet you, Athha-san."

Even though it was flattering, Cagalli remained composed. She found the guy to be cute, but not fairly attractive for her.

The guy introduced himself. "I am Rey Za Burrel."

"Are you a new student here?"

"No, I am not. I am just visiting a friend here."

"And who might that friend of yours be?"

"It's someone you know very well, Athha-san. It's Shinn Asuka."

"I didn't know Shinn had a friend like you." It was hard to believe. Rey looked like a total gentleman, and Shinn was not.

"Can you tell me where Shinn is?"

"I'll take you to him. Just follow me, Rey." She turned around and started walking. Suddenly, she was knocked unconscious by Rey.

Instantly, he caught her in his arms to prevent her from falling to the ground. He looked at the blonde and smiled maliciously. _Now that I have her, I'm sure that I will succeed. _ He was planning to put the girl's life in jeopardy again, all for the sake of destroying Loki.

_To be continued..._

* * *

JC: Rey is Heimdall. Most of you got it right! Rey is just perfect rival for Shinn here. He's mysterious and he's so handsome. I'm going crazy just by thinking of him. Rey got hold of Cagalli again. This means more trouble for Shinn. Review! Review! No FLAMES! 


	4. The Reason for all this

JC: I've done editing this again. Shinn and Verdandi are going to have their little fight here. The Norn goddesses, except for Skuld, are pretty loyal to Odin and they'll do whatever it takes to eliminate Loki. This is trouble for Shinn.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends **

Phase 04: The Reason for all this

Urd, the goddess of Destiny, with uncertainty in herself, had no choice but to kill Loki. It was under the orders of her great lord, Odin, and as one of the Norns, she had to fulfill it. She was in the verge of wiping Loki from existence. As she observed Loki, who was struggling to get away, her hands trembled—she was afraid. _I must not let my fear take over me. I must kill, Loki-sama. _

Shinn, with the pain he felt right now, was still able to stand. He looked straightly at the goddess. He looked kindly at her with a smile. "Urd, I know you don't want to do this. I know you're only forced to." He spoke softly.

With his words, she stopped her tormenting and she dropped to her knees. "I... I was... I was just..." She was stuttering, thinking of what Shinn said to her.

"Urd, you don't have to follow Odin."

"I can't go against Odin-sama's will."

"Urd, don't be so stubborn."

"You are the one being stubborn, Loki-sama. Because of your mischief, Odin-sama is angry at you." She rose up, feeling aggravated again. This time, she unleashed a power so greatly, not even Shinn could withstand it. Urd was serious now.

"Urd, please stop this," Shinn told her as he blocked off her power with his shield, but it was weak. _I can't hold on much longer. _

A silhouette appeared beside Urd. It was a female being who had crimson red hair and emerald-green eyes. Shinn recognized her as Verdandi, one of the Norns. She reached out to Urd, telling her to stop her actions. For a minute there, Shinn thought Verdandi was helping him. He was about to thank her when...

"Loki-sama, please don't get me wrong. I am not your friend, because I'm also an assassin," Verdandi explained.

"You two are in this together, huh? This is getting interesting." His whole body felt pain, but he was still able to smile at the goddesses.

"Verdandi, why did you stop me?" Urd demanded for an excuse. "I was about to kill Loki-sama."

"Onee-sama, I am sorry," Verdandi replied. "Somebody is heading this way and I cannot let that mortal see you or your powers."

"I see..." Urd turned to Shinn. "You are very fortunate, Loki-sama. I will get you next time." After that, she disappeared.

Verdandi looked at him for a moment, showing sincerity in her eyes. "I am sorry about this, Loki-sama," she said and disappeared from sight.

"Among the Norns, Verdandi is the most kind-hearted. She's not the type to hurt other gods. It's unbelievable that she's in this too." Shinn stood up, with his legs trembling and his arm wincing in pain. As he heard footsteps, he opened the window beside him, and jumped out.

He ran towards the garden. There, he settled himself on top of a tree branch and leaned his back against the bark. He held onto his damaged arm, soothing the pain he felt. _What should I do? If Cagalli sees me like this, she'll be so worried. _

Momentarily, he saw Stellar walking by. He called her attention, getting her to look up the tree. Once she saw Shinn, she immediately jumped up and landed on the branch.

"Loki-sama, what are you doing here?" Stellar asked.

"Skuld, can you heal me? I'm injured here."

"What happened to you?" She placed her hand on Shinn's arm and started healing it.

"I know you'll be shocked to hear this, but Urd is the one who did this to me."

"Urd Onee-sama?" Stellar gasped. Her eyes grew wide as she paused for a while.

"Like Heimdall, Urd, as well as Verdandi, is here to eliminate me too."

"It's very hard to believe." She shook her head gradually.

A female student with red-violet hair heard voices from up the tree. She looked up and saw Shinn and Stellar. "What are you two doing there?" she asked.

Shinn and Stellar jumped off the branch and landed safely on the ground. Shinn, with a rather pissed look, faced the girl, while Stellar promptly greeted her. "Hello, Lunamaria Hawke!"

"Loussier-san, what were you doing?"

Before Stellar answered, Shinn cut her off, "It's none of your business, Hawke!" He grabbed Stellar's wrists and ran off with her.

Lunamaria raised an eyebrow. "What was that all about?" she mumbled.

_Rooftop _

Verdandi and Urd felt a dark aura floating around the school. The dark power eventually led them to the rooftop where no mortal was in sight. They looked around, trying to sense the power, only to feel it growing.

"The darkness... It feels familiar..." Verdandi murmured.

"There's no doubt about it, this eerie aura belongs to Heimdall-sama," Urd added.

"You got it right, Norns," Heimdall spoke as he appeared before them. "It's nice to see you again, Urd and Verdandi."

Gradually, the Norns knelt down before him to show their respects to the god. "Heimdall-sama, we have come here to assist you in your mission," Urd told him.

"That's good. With your help, Loki is as good as dead." He let out a sinister laugh. "I already have a plan in mind." He lifted his right arm, as it started to glow. Beside him, on the ground, an unconscious blonde girl appeared. "This mortal will be useful to us."

One close look at the girl frightened Urd, because she befriended her earlier. The girl was Cagalli, a close friend of Loki. "Heimdall-sama, we mustn't involve her."

Verdandi agreed with her older sister. She knew it was wrong for him to use Cagalli for his intentions. She believed that no mortal should be caught up in the conflict between gods.

"Do not worry, because I promise not to harm her. I will just use her to get Loki, that's all."

"You better keep your promise, Heimdall-sama," Verdandi said.

_Classroom _

Before class started, the teacher introduced a new student who came from a foreign country. Because of his cute looks, he amazed the girls and made them giggle a lot. His purple eyes wandered around the classroom, looking at each student carefully, as if he was searching for someone. When the teacher told him to sit down, he immediately went to a vacant seat beside Athrun Zala.

"I'm Athrun Zala and from this day, we're official classmates," Athrun said, showing the new student a friendly smile.

"I'm Kira Yamato, but you can call me Kira." Kira seemed to be a nice guy. He had a gentle face, a warm smile, and unruly brown hair.

"Then just call me Athrun. By the way Kira, where are you from again?"

"I'm from America."

"I see, but you're accent is different."

"I spent most of my childhood days here before I went to the States."

"Hmm... Okay... Do you want to hang out after class?"

"Sure, I do."

Athrun shook hands with his new friend, Kira. Although he has noticed that Kira looked a lot like Cagalli, he didn't bother to ask him if he was related to the feisty blonde.

_Lobby _

Shinn had looked everywhere for Cagalli, because she didn't attend her 4th period. He tried the gym, the library, the computer lab, and even the girl's locker room. But she was nowhere to be found. He was about to give up when Stellar appeared.

"Loki-sama, I don't feel Cagalli-san's presence in this school," Stellar informed him.

"Maybe she's gone home already, but why do I feel like she's in danger?" Shinn said.

Stellar turned around, as she deeply sighed. She crossed her arms, feeling very sad and envious. _Loki-sama always talks about Cagalli-san. He truly cares for her. What about me? What am I to him? _Skuld thought.

Suddenly, she felt a massive aura forming near them. She recognized the aura very well, because it belonged to her sister, Verdandi. Stellar went in front of Shinn, stretching her arms sideward to shield him from danger. "Loki-sama, Onee-sama is coming."

As expected, Verdandi appeared showing a serious expression to them. "Skuld, it's nice to see you again." She gently brushed off her hair from her shoulder, before speaking once more. "Skuld, shouldn't you be looking for her than protecting Loki-sama?"

"I am looking for her. It's just that, I can't stand seeing Loki-sama getting hurt." Stellar defended.

"Skuld..." muttered Shinn, pleased to hear her words. He went in front of Stellar and faced Verdandi bravely. "Verdandi, if you came here to fight me, then let's do it." Shinn prepared himself.

"Very well, Loki-sama, very well..." She clapped her hands three times, causing an earthquake. During this moment, the surroundings changed into a field of grass, with dark clouds in the sky. A strong wind blew, carrying with it, the leaves from the trees. The wind was getting colder and colder, like the winter climate. Verdandi performed a magic stance, while chanting a spell of destruction. "Let me see if you can block this." Verdandi twirled once, creating fire balls around her. With one swing of her hand, the balls of fire flew towards Shinn.

Shinn evaded every single one of them, by jumping around and showing off some skills. He charged up his own power and attacked Verdandi.

_School Gate _

Lunamaria Hawke was waiting for her younger sister. She was growing bored every minute, so she decided to amuse herself by daydreaming. Her thoughts shifted back to the garden where she saw Shinn and Stellar. _Why am I thinking about them? _She shook her head, trying to erase the thought. _Shinn was so rude to me. I can't believe what a jerk he can be! _

While mumbling some curses about Shinn, including some insults about his hairstyle, a red-haired girl with pigtails slowly approached her. "Onee-chan, what are you babbling about?!" She gave Luna quite a scare.

"Meyrin, you almost gave me a heart attack," Lunamaria scolded, while touching her chest. "Don't you ever do that again, got it?"

"I can't promise you that." Meyrin winked.

"Yeah, right... Well, let's go home," Luna suggested as she started walking, but she was stopped by Meyrin. Apparently, Meyrin was looking at someone. Luna shifted her eyes at the person she was staring at. "Isn't that Athrun Zala?" asked Luna.

Meyrin nodded. "Yes, he is! Isn't he handsome, Onee-chan? He's just the coolest guy I've ever seen." She was definitely in fan mode.

"You had a crush on him since you were in junior high."

"I have many reasons for liking him. I wish he'll notice me for once."

"You must be kidding? You don't stand a chance against Cagalli Yula Athha or Meer Campbell."

Meyrin raised a brow. "Wait a minute, I understand Campbell, but Athha too?"

"You see, I've heard rumors that Athha-san is Athrun's girlfriend."

Meyrin turned green with envy after hearing that. Instead of being depressed, she was angry, steaming mad. "I don't want her for Athrun-san!" she uttered.

"Hey, what happened to the shy Meyrin?" Luna chuckled at her reaction. "Mey, you shouldn't believe that right away. It's only a rumor." Luna reminded her, so she would calm down.

"You're right, but I'm still worried." Meyrin replied.

_To be continued..._

* * *

JC: The chapter ends here. Kira and the Hawke sisters were introduced in this story. As you have read, Meyrin likes Athrun and Luna... well... nothing much of her for now. Kira is the new student here- you probably wonder what role he'll be playing here. Hehe... Okay, that's it for now. Please don't forget to review and no flames. 


	5. You're a God?

JC: Thanks goodness! I managed to edit this! Well, I had nothing to do in my spare time. And I saw so many errors in this one. Damn, I can't help to proofread it over and over again. I do hope you enjoy reading this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends**

Phase 05: You're a god?

The battle between Shinn, Stellar, and Verdandi, was reaching a critical stage. They were all heavily injured from various attacks, making it more difficult for them to move.

"Your power is really amazing, Verdandi. I don't know if I can keep up with you," Shinn said as he dropped on his knees. He was starting to feel weak.

"Loki-sama!" Stellar uttered, looking worried, as she groaned in pain. She faced her sister with an angry face. "Verdandi Onee-sama!"

Verdandi narrowed her eyes at her sister. "I can't believe you attacked your own sister. I was left with no choice but to attack you. I really didn't want to hurt you, dear sister."

"But you did!" Stellar retorted. "I didn't expect this to happen. I don't want to fight you, Onee-sama, but I want to protect Loki-sama!"

"You're so naïve! Protecting Loki-sama is not your mission!"

"Even so, I still want to protect him."

"Skuld..." Shinn muttered, as he stood. "I'm really grateful that you're on my side." He glanced at Verdandi and grinned. "Verdandi, this isn't over by a long-shot. I can still fight you."

Verdandi merely shrugged. "Hmph! With your current state, do you really think you can defeat me?"

"Yes, with the help of Stellar!" He turned to Stellar. "Let's go, Stellar!"

Stellar nodded. "Okay, Lo- Shinn!"

They combined their powers and created a giant ball of energy. "Here we go!" both of them shouted in unison. They released the energy ball, sending it towards Verdandi.

Verdandi felt the massive aura. During this, she knew she had no chance against it. _I have to escape. _She chanted a spell and teleported away.

Suddenly, the surroundings changed back to the school lobby.

"I'm glad that's over," Stellar said as she leaned on the wall. "I'm exhausted."

"You're not the only one. If everyday is going to be like this in school, I rather stay at home." Shinn chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"Let me heal you now, Shinn."

"Before that, heal yourself first."

"Um... okay... if you say so..." Stellar's face flushed lightly. It was nice of Shinn to think about her welfare before himself. Stellar was really pleased. She clasped her hands and started healing herself with her power.

_Library_

Kira was looking for a book for his homework. He was having a hard time finding the right one, because he was constantly being bothered by a bunch of girls who happened to admire him. In other words, they were his fan girls.

_Don't they have other things to do? _Kira complained in his mind. Luckily, he was a guy with patience. He turned to the girls, showing them a faint smile, but it was enough to make the girls giggle.

"Kira-sama!" screamed the girls. "You're so handsome!"

Unfortunately for them, their compliments reached the librarian's ears. Silence was always important in the library, and it was the librarian's job to maintain the silence. She stood, went to them, and started reprimanding them. She wanted to give them a warning, but judging from Kira's pleading expression that was saying, "Make them go away..." she sent them out instead.

Kira sighed in relief. "Now, I can do my research properly." He resumed his search for the book. He tried a different aisle, located at the left side of the room. There, while walking backwards, he managed to bump into a ladder, causing some soft-bound books to fall on his head. He then heard a soft shriek, a voice belonging obviously to a girl. He gazed up to see a girl wearing a mini-skirt on top of the ladder. She was presently trying to maintain her balance. During her struggle, Kira caught a glimpse of her pink undergarment, making him blush madly. What followed next gave him quite a surprise. The girl eventually lost her balance, but she was saved by Kira.

The girl was trembling a bit, feeling scared about the incident.

"Miss, are you all right?" Kira asked.

The girl looked at Kira with her crystal blue eyes beaming with radiance and clarity, as she showed him an innocent face.

Kira was astounded by the beauty and glamour she possessed.

"Oh... how clumsy of me." The girl spoke in a naïve tune. "I'm very sorry about this."

He shook his head. "I was the one who bumped into the ladder, so I should be the one saying sorry." He showed her a well toothed-smile.

As she was placed down, she thanked him for his help by slightly bowing her head.

"You're welcome." He extended his hand to shake hands with her. "By the way, my name is Kira Yamato. What's your name?"

She gladly took his hand and mentioned her name. "My name is Lacus Clyne."

_Park (Night Time)_

Shinn walked into the park for some fresh air to clear his mind. Apparently, he was still exhausted from his battle with Verdandi and at the same time, he was worried about Stellar. _Stellar is forced to fight her sisters just for my sake. I don't know if I can live with that. I also can't believe that the kind-hearted Verdandi attacked her own sister. _He placed a hand on his temple, looking rather troubled, as he deeply sighed. _If Odin wants to kill me so badly, why can't he do it himself? Why does he have to force the Norns to do it? _

In the midst of his thinking, he suddenly felt a familiar aura around the area. It was an eerie aura that belonged to only one god. "Heimdall!" exclaimed Shinn with seriousness in his red eyes.

The blonde-haired god appeared before him as a black light enveloped his body. He stared at Shinn, with deep-hatred and disgust, and smiled. "As expected, Verdandi failed to kill you. If Skuld wasn't there to help you, you would be dead by now," he said as his smile turned into a malicious grin.

"I'm really grateful that Skuld is on my side," Shinn replied.

"Unfortunately, Skuld isn't here to help you now."

"But I can still take you on!"

"Let us see..." Heimdall slightly raised his arms and a bright light of gold appeared. The light formed into a shape of a girl. And when the light disappeared, the face of the girl was now visible to Shinn.

"Cagalli!" yelled Shinn. He clenched his fists hard until blood came out. "Let go of Cagalli this instant!" He glared at Heimdall.

"I'll take the pleasure of torturing her, because I want to see your reaction."

"Please don't hurt her, Heimdall! I'll do anything, just please don't hurt her!" Shinn said without hesitation.

Heimdall glanced at Cagalli and placed a kiss on her temple.

Shinn got even angrier. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Heimdall faced him again with eyes narrowed. "You know, I can see why you really like her. She's really beautiful. Maybe I should make her mine."

"I won't let you!"

Athrun was walking by the park, trying to contact Cagalli through his cell phone. He kept on doing it for 10 times and still no answer. He wondered if Cagalli left her cell phone in her locker again. He gave up after his 12th attempt to make a phone call. "Maybe I should call her again once I get home."

As he entered the park, he saw Shinn and an unknown guy carrying a familiar blonde girl. He quickly hid himself in a nearby bush, where he could clearly see the girl. He was so shocked to find out that the girl was Cagalli. "What is that guy doing to her?" Athrun said as his expression turned serious. He got even more surprised when Shinn called out Heimdall's name.

_Isn't Heimdall a name of a Norse Mythology God? h_e thought silently, wondering about the situation.

"Loki," spoke Heimdall. He turned around and gently settled Cagalli under a tree. After this, he faced Loki again, looking sinisterly, as his hands glowed radiantly. "I will kill you."

Athrun gasped in surprise. _Loki... Loki is the god of mischief, but I thought his name was Shinn. Wait a minute, Loki and Heimdall... As I recalled, those two were enemies in the Mythology. This is kinda crazy, but from what I'm seeing now, it's no myth. _Although he didn't want to believe it, he was now looking at two gods. But what concerned him the most was Cagalli.

"Loki, take this!" He fired bolts of lightning at the red-eyed god.

Shinn jumped up and landed on a tree branch. He gathered up his own power, creating a ball of fire. He leaped into the air again and threw the ball at Heimdall, but it was easily blocked.

"Do you really think your power could beat me?" Heimdall boasted. He kept on firing lightning at Loki until he hit him on the right shoulder.

"Darn it!" Shinn yelled, wincing in pain. He landed safely on the ground and quickly held his damaged shoulder. _I can't fight him seriously knowing that he's holding Cagalli hostage. What should I do? _

During this time, Cagalli was waking up from her slumber. She slowly opened her eyes and saw two figures fighting head-on with one another. She recognized one of them, bringing fear and surprise into her heart. She stood and called out his name, "Shinn!"

Immediately, Shinn and Heimdall paused at the sound of her voice.

"Cagalli, are you all right?!" Shinn asked as he ran towards her.

"What's going on? Why are you fighting him?" Cagalli questioned, concern etched on her face.

Shinn couldn't find the right words to answer her. His identity as a god must be kept a secret, even from his best friend.

"Hey! Answer me!" She was looking seriously at Shinn.

"Cagalli, you see I got into trouble again and..."

"If that's the case, why am I here? How the hell did I get here?"

"Um... well... this is what happened..."

"Loki, just tell her the truth!" Heimdall spoke, as he slowly approached them. "She has the right to know."

Shinn turned around to face him and extended his arm sideward. He was shielding Cagalli from Heimdall.

Cagalli stared at the blonde guy. She felt like seeing him before. Suddenly, she remembered who he was. "You're that guy... You're Rey Za Burrel, right?"

Heimdall nodded his head. "But Rey is just a fake name... My real name is Heimdall."

"You can't be serious." She raised an eyebrow at him. "That's absurd. Heimdall is a name of a god."

"That's because I am one."

"You must be joking, right?"

"Cagalli, he's not joking. He is a god who was sent by Odin to kill me," Shinn said with hesitation.

Cagalli shrugged, thinking absurdly of Shinn. "What are you saying? Gods don't exist."

"But they do, Cagalli-san... They really do... Take Shinn for example." Heimdall smirked as he crossed his arms. "Shinn Asuka is really Loki."

Cagalli rapidly shook her head. "Are you guys trying to confuse me with nonsense?!"

"If you want proof..." Heimdall raised his hand as a black sphere formed. He chanted a spell, which summoned a strong wind. He gathered the wind into the sphere. "I'll give you proof right now." He threw the sphere at Shinn.

Athrun, who couldn't stand watching anymore, came out running towards Cagalli.

"What are you doing here?!" Cagalli asked, looking surprised.

"Let's go!" Athrun said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to safety.

Meanwhile, Shinn stood firm, preparing himself to shield from the attack. He formed a barrier before the sphere made contact.

Heimdall flew up and fired a sphere again. "Die, Loki!"

Shinn instantly noticed it, so he jumped out of the way. "Heimdall, we should stop this now!"

"Then give my right eye back!"

"I don't have it!"

"Then you leave me with no choice!" Heimdall was about to attack when a flying creature injured his right arm. "Where and how?!" he exclaimed.

"Heimdall-sama!" called Stellar as she flew closer to him.

"Skuld, I should've known."

"I am sorry for hurting you, but it was necessary to protect Loki-sama."

"You're a real pest!" He turned to Loki and said, "You got lucky again, Loki!" A blue aura enveloped his body, causing him to disappear from sight.

Stellar sighed in relief. She flew down and landed on the ground. She called the monster and sent it back to its dimension. After that, she walked up to Shinn to see if he was okay.

"I'm okay, Stellar, thanks to you," Shinn said. Gradually, he shifted his eyes to Cagalli and Athrun, who were staring at him with confusion. "I know that you guys have a lot of questions to ask me, so bring it on..."

"Shinn, why didn't you tell me about this before?" Cagalli spoke in a low voice, looking depressed.

The god sighed. "Because I thought it would be best if you didn't know about my secret..."

_To be continued..._

* * *

JC: Busted! Cagalli and Athrun found out Shinn's real identity! How will Shinn explain his god-status to them? This is getting more interesting, right? Please tell me what you think. Go on and review. No flaming! 


	6. Death's Arrival

JC: Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm sorry for the slow update. I'm just so busy these days. By the way, I really enjoyed writing this chapter because one of my favorite goddesses will be introduced here. Wanna know who she is? Well, please read to find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends**

Phase 06: Death's Arrival

_Park_

"I am Loki, the god of mischief," Shinn started, looking rather depressed. He leaned his back against a tree and crossed his arms, as he looked back at Cagalli who was eagerly listening to his explanation. "20,000 years ago, I was banished from the realm of the gods for a crime I didn't commit. Odin took away my immortality and turned me into a mere human."

Stellar nodded. "I remembered the day you left Asgard. I felt really sad seeing you go, Loki-sama." She clasped her hands together, looking sympathetically at Shinn.

Shinn suddenly blushed. "Um... yeah..." He started to feel awkward as he scratched his head.

"Please continue..." Athrun said.

"Okay," Shinn replied. "Of course, I lived my days as a human until I died in an unfortunate accident. Many years later, I was reincarnated in this form."

"But this human form looks exactly like your god form, Loki-sama," Stellar added, making him nervous again.

"Well, yeah... but... Stellar, please let me finish." He looked kind of pissed, but his expression was sure adorable for a guy.

"Um... sure..." She giggled.

"Anyway, 16 years later, Odin found out about my existence. He has sent out gods like Heimdall and the Norns to annihilate me."

"I'm also one of the Norns, but I am on Loki-sama's side. By the way, my goddess name is Skuld."

Cagalli faintly smiled at her. "Your name is Stellar, right?"

"That's my human name."

"Shinn is on Earth because he was banished from the realm of gods. How about you?" Cagalli asked the goddess.

"Odin-sama has sent me here on a mission to find Freya-sama, the goddess of fertility. Rumor has it that she was reincarnated."

"Was she banished like Shinn?" Athrun questioned.

Stellar shook her head. "During the war of the gods, she suddenly disappeared. Odin-sama wants me to find her and bring her back to Asgard."

_Freya?_Her name echoed in Cagalli's mind. She felt like she knew the goddess, but she wasn't sure of it.

"Shinn, with all those gods coming after you, will you be okay?" Cagalli was worried. It was natural for her to worry about her best friend.

"I'm not sure." Shinn sighed.

"Do not worry, Cagalli-san, I promise to keep Loki-sama safe," Stellar assured, as she held Shinn's hands.

Once again, Shinn's face turned bright red. He quickly turned away and faced Cagalli who was still looking anxiously at him. _Cagalli..._

_Hallways (Next Day)_

Kira was standing in front of the Principal's Office because he needed a copy of the school's grading system. As he was about to knock on the door, he spotted a familiar girl entering a vacant room. He entered the room where he saw the girl standing by the window. _Where have I seen her before? _He approached her cautiously, trying to figure out who she was. The girl had blue-violet eyes that matched her dark red hair. He had to admit that she possessed the beauty and the glamour of a goddess.

She turned around and faced him with a smile. "Yes, may I help you?" she spoke in a cheerful tone.

Kira narrowed his eyes, feeling suspicious. "Miss, do I know you?"

The girl giggled. "Of course... You know me very well, Freyr."

Kira's eyes shot wide open after hearing her say his god name.

The girl approached him with arms crossed in front of her chest. "Don't you recognize me?" she said seriously. Through the sound of her eerie voice, Kira finally realized who she was.

"You're Hel! Aren't you supposed to be guarding the realm of the dead? What are you doing here?"

"I came here to look for my father."

"I see... Well, I'm here for a different reason and that is to search for my sister."

"Then I wish you all the luck, Freyr." She slightly bowed her head. "I better go now." She snapped her fingers and black flames instantly appeared around her. When the flames engulfed her, she immediately vanished.

"So, Hel is here too. Heimdall is going to have a hard time fulfilling his mission." Kira knitted a peculiar smile on his face.

_Girl's Locker Room_

Lacus was changing into her PE uniform for her next class. During her rummage in the locker, she overheard the other girls talking about Kira. Since she was interested in him, she kind of eaves dropped on their conversation.

"Kira-sama is so cute!" a girl who appears to be a cheerleader said out loud as her cheeks flushed red.

"I agree," added another girl who was busy putting on her socks. "Kira-sama is so cool and athletic too. I've seen him play basketball."

"I think he's the perfect guy!"

All the girls nodded in unison, including Lacus who was secretly daydreaming about Kira at the moment.

Meer came in, looking rather pissed. She marched towards her locker located beside Lacus'. She banged her fist on the locker because she felt angry. _That Athha... I'm not going to let her have Athrun. He's mine and mine alone! _

She turned to her sister and noticed her blank expression. She waved a hand in front of her face to get her attention, but it was no use. She was still in a trance. "Lacus, what the hell is wrong with you?" Meer raised an eyebrow, thinking absurdly of her sister.

_Lunch Hour (Roof top) _

Shinn, Cagalli and Athrun gathered at the roof top. Cagalli wanted to discuss more about Shinn's problem with Odin and his assassins. She was completely worried about Shinn's safety as well.

"What are you going to do with those assassins?" Cagalli asked the god, looking worried.

"I have no choice but to fight them," Shinn calmly replied.

"But it's still dangerous. I don't want to see you getting hurt." Cagalli approached Shinn and held his right hand. She gazed at him with her golden-brown eyes.

"Cagalli, I can take care of myself," Shinn spoke to her softly as he showed her a smile.

During this, Athrun was getting jealous just by watching them. He closed his eyes to rid of the perplexing feeling he felt. _How can I compete with someone like Shinn? _

Shinn scratched his head in frustration, feeling irritated about his life. For once, he would like to experience a normal mortal life, but Odin had to ruin all his chances. "Why can't Odin leave me alone?!" Shinn yelled.

"Shinn... I..." Cagalli spoke as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "There must be a solution for all this."

"I know, but what?" He held his temple, gently massaging it to ease his mind. "Odin wants me dead and I don't even know why."

"It is because Odin-sama considers you as a threat to the gods and to humanity." A voice spoke as a figure appeared in front of them. The figure formed into a girl with red hair and blue-violet eyes.

"Who are you?" Cagalli asked as she raised one eyebrow at her.

The red-haired girl just smiled.

On the other hand, Shinn was staring at the girl intensely. "What brings you here, Hel?" Shinn asked.

"Hel?" Cagalli and Athrun muttered, looking surprised at the girl. "Isn't Hel the goddess of the dead?" Athrun added.

"Yes," replied Hel.

"You didn't answer my question yet! What are you doing here?!" Shinn demanded.

"Isn't it obvious? I came here to see you, Oto-sama," Hel replied, surprising Cagalli and Athrun.

"Oto-sama?!" uttered Cagalli.

"You're her father?" Athrun asked Shinn.

Shinn sighed. "Yes, I'm her father..."

"But she looks like our age," Cagalli said, pointing a finger at Hel. "Wait a minute... Since you were reincarnated..." She paused to think about it. "Ah! Okay, I get it!"

"Then I don't have to explain anymore." He turned back at Hel seriously. "Hel, tell me your real reason for being here."

"Oto-sama, can't you at least greet your daughter properly! Sheesh!" Hel exclaimed as she shook her head.

"Don't waste my time."

"Okay, okay... I came here to tell you about Odin-sama's intentions."

"What about it?"

"Before that..." Hel suddenly hugged her father tightly but warmly. "I missed you so much, Oto-sama!"

"Hel..." he spoke softly this time. "I missed you too." He hugged her back.

Cagalli felt happy seeing the father and daughter together again. "I can't believe that Shinn has a cute daughter like her. I've always taught that Hel was a hag." Cagalli said.

"It's one surprise after another," Athrun added.

_To be continued..._

* * *

JC: Which Gundam Seed character is Hel? Try to guess it along with your reviews. Come on, it's fairly obvious, right? Hel is one of my favorite goddesses. I've read so much about her, aside from Freya's stories. I just think the goddess of death is cool. Please give me reviews. Flames will be ignored, so don't bother sending those. 


	7. What's important to you?

JC: Hi! I want to thank all the reviewers who have supported this fanfic! Hel will reveal some important details here. You better read carefully. But I also want you guys to enjoy this story. I did edit this a bit. Okay, now I present chapter 7! Please read on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends**

Phase 07: What is important to you?

_Rooftop_

Hel, the goddess of Death, was telling her father and his friends about Odin's intentions—the real reason why he wanted to kill Loki. "Do you remember the war 20,000 years ago?" Hel asked her father.

"I participated in that war, but I ended up being banished by that geezer," Shinn replied, sounding irritated.

"During that time, I was summoned to Asgard by Odin-sama. When I got there, I overheard him talking to his Valkyries about Freya-sama and you."

"Freya?" murmured Cagalli.

"Freya-sama is the goddess of fertility. She is an important being in the realm of gods," Hel clearly explained.

Cagalli silently nodded her head, though something about that name bothered her.

Shinn remembered the times he used to spend with Freya. They were really good friends back then. If only Odin didn't banish him, he would still be living a happy life with her. Shinn regretted the day he left her. He didn't even get the chance to say good-bye to her. "After I was banished, what happened to Freya?" Shinn asked with hesitation.

"Freya was completely devastated when she found out that you were gone," Hel answered in a low voice.

"Now I understand," he retorted, "I'm the cause of her disappearance 20,000 years ago."

"No, it's not like that. Odin-sama didn't want Freya to be with you. Odin-sama has a great admiration for Freya. She was like a loving daughter to him. He didn't want to lose her to you."

"So that's why he punished me. I can't believe him! Because of his stupid acts, Freya was... Freya was..." Shinn shook in anger as he clenched his fists. "Damn you, Odin!"

"Shinn..." Cagalli muttered softly, as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Shinn turned his head at her. He had eyes that wanted to cry.

Gently, Cagalli placed his head on her shoulder. She brushed her fingers through his black unruly hair. "You've been through a lot," Cagalli said.

Suddenly, Shinn hugged Cagalli tightly. "Shinn, what the..." Cagalli was speechless. Her cheeks showed a hint of redness and her heart skipped a beat.

"I already lost a precious friend before," Shinn whispered into her ear, "and I don't want to lose another."

"Shinn..."

Athrun turned around to hide his facial expression from them. Seeing Shinn and Cagalli hugging each other was a little too much for him. He was overrunning with jealousy and anger. Who could blame him? He was having feelings for Cagalli.

_Warehouse_

In a warehouse near the port, two Norns were having a deep discussion about Loki. Until now, they were not able to eliminate him as Odin wishes.

"What should we do, Urd Onee-sama?" the red-haired goddess asked her older sister, who was seated right across her.

"If only Skuld wasn't helping Loki-sama, it would be easier to kill him." Urd (Miriallia) replied seriously.

"Skuld had always admired Loki-sama."

"I know!" Urd blurted out, revealing an angry face. "Because of that, she's willing to fight us just to protect him." She lowered her voice.

"Onee-sama, I don't want to fight her again." She went to Urd's side. "Skuld is our precious sister after all." She placed her hand on her shoulder.

"We should try talking to her. We have to convince her to side with us."

Verdandi nodded her head in silence.

_School Gate_

Stellar stood there, waiting for Shinn to arrive. She held a small pouch containing chocolates inside. She was planning to give it to Shinn as a gift. "I hope Shinn likes it," she said. She looked around, noticing random students passing by, as some of them waved her hi. "The mortals today seemed to be in a good mood." She looked up at the sky. Instantly, she saw a strange red bird flying over her head. "That bird... It looks familiar." She stared puzzlingly at the small red bird. Suddenly she realized that it belonged to Verdandi.

The bird quickly flew away. "Hey! Wait!" Stellar shouted as she went after it. She followed it until it led her to an abandoned mansion. She opened the door and peeked inside. She saw some old paintings of old guys and dusty old furniture. "It looks like no one's here." She entered the mansion and went into the living room, where she heard a chirping noise. She saw the red bird perching on someone's shoulder. She gasped when she found out that it was Verdandi.

"Skuld, I'm glad you're finally here. Why don't you take a seat?" Verdandi offered a seat beside her. "Come on, I won't bite." She mocked.

"No thanks..." Stellar's eyes narrowed at her. She held her guard up to be ready for any attacks.

"Skuld, I don't want to hurt you."

"But you already did, Verdandi Onee-sama!"

"That's because you're helping Odin-sama's enemy."

"Loki-sama is innocent."

"And who told you that?"

"I trust Loki-sama's words," Stellar spoke with hesitation.

"Hmph... You shouldn't believe in his words."

"I don't care about what you say. I will still help Loki-sama even if I die."

"Skuld..." Verdandi looked at the blonde kindly.

"If you have nothing more to say," Stellar said as she turned around, "I shall take my leave now." She was about to walk away when Verdandi magically closed the entrance. "What the?!" gasped Stellar.

"I'm sorry," muttered Verdandi.

"Onee-sama, what do you think you're doing?!" Stellar turned back at her sister.

"I will not allow you to see Loki-sama again. I am taking you with me." Verdandi raised her arm and a golden energy sphere formed on top of her hand. She looked at her little sister cunningly.

"Onee-sama, you can't force me!" Stellar chanted a binding spell to restrain Verdandi's powers. As she completed it, a chain of light appeared around Verdandi. "I got you!" Stellar smiled, thinking that she was victorious.

"Do you think this kind of magic can defeat me?!" Verdandi smirked. With one swing of her hand, the chain of light broke and disappeared. "Now, it's my turn." Verdandi pointed the sphere at Stellar.

Stellar backed away until she reached the door. She tried opening it, but a powerful seal was placed on it. She had no way out.

"Pleasant dreams, dear sister..." Verdandi fired the sphere at Stellar. The sphere hit her directly.

Gradually, Stellar fell to the floor. Before she lost consciousness, she thought about Shinn. _Loki-sama, it looks like I can't protect you anymore. I'm really sorry_.

Verdandi looked at her wistfully. "Skuld..." She lifted Stellar with her magic and brought it closer to her. "I hope you can forgive me, Skuld."

_School_

It was 5 minutes before classes will start. Shinn looked around the classroom in search for Stellar. Growing impatient, he pulled the guy sitting near him. He looked at him straightly in the eye. "Hey, have you seen Stellar?" he questioned him.

The guy was shaking, because he was scared. Who wouldn't be scared of Shinn Asuka? He shook his head and said, "No, I haven't..."

"I see," said Shinn. He quickly stood and went outside. "Where is she? Class is about to start." He walked down the hallways and down the stairs. When he reached the locker room, he checked Stellar's locker to see if her things were there. But the locker was empty. Shinn was getting nervous. _Did something happen to Stellar? _

"Why are you standing there like an idiot?!" a husky voice asked Shinn.

Shinn turned around and saw Cagalli looking seriously at him. "Are you waiting for someone?" Cagalli smirked.

"I'm waiting for Stellar." Shinn simply told her.

Cagalli's smirk turned into a malicious grin. She jerked Shinn's elbow and patted his back. "Stellar is one cute girl. I think you two are compatible," she teased. She was trying to annoy him, but he didn't retort. He was too worried about Stellar.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You're supposed to argue with me," Cagalli said as she placed her hands on her waist.

"I have no time to have a pointless argument with you."

"What did you say?!"

"I think something happened to Stellar," Shinn said in a serious tone.

"Are you sure? Maybe she can't come to school, because she's sick."

"Immortals can't get sick." Shinn clenched his fists. He stared at the ground with angry eyes. "The Norns... They must have done something to Stellar." She looked up at Cagalli.

"Well, Stellar is their youngest sister..."

"I have to find her."

"Let me help you." Cagalli offered her help, but Shinn refused. He didn't want to put Cagalli's life at risk. Still, she insisted until he gave up.

"Okay, you can help!" Shinn raised his hands in a form of surrender. "You're so stubborn." Shinn deeply sighed.

"That's how I am, Shinn," Cagalli proudly replied.

The two of them ran towards the gate where they saw a red-haired girl leaning her back on it.

"Hel?" Shinn muttered, as the twosome stopped.

"Good Morning, Oto-sama!" Hel greeted as she hugged Shinn.

"Ah... Good morning to you too... Um, can you let go of me?" Shinn asked nicely.

Hel released him at once and turned to Cagalli with a smile. "Hello, Cagalli... Where are you taking my Oto-sama?" she innocently asked.

"We're going to find Stellar," Cagalli replied.

"Why? Did something happen to her?"

"I'm afraid so," Shinn answered seriously.

"Oto-sama let me help you." Hel pleaded as she held Shinn's hand.

Shinn sighed as he scratched his head. "Okay, but don't get in my way."

Hel nodded her head. "I won't..."

Without any more delay, they ran off.

_Garden_

Athrun sat down on a patch of grass. He brushed his fingers through his navy blue hair. He leaned back and stared at the clear blue sky.

Kira happened to pass by and saw him. He nimbly approached him. And when he got closer, he picked up a pile of leaves lying on the ground and dropped them directly on Athrun.

Instantly, Athrun bolted up and removed the leaves from his face. "What the hell just happened here?" he asked.

Kira laughed out loud. "You were too funny," he said.

Athrun narrowed his eyes at him. "So it was you, huh?" he hissed. He crossed his arms and turned around.

"Hey, I was only fooling around. Don't get mad at me..." Kira placed his hand on Athrun's shoulder.

Athrun turned his head at him, revealing a serene look. "I know and I'm not mad. I'm just tired that's all. I thought I could get some peace and quiet here until you came along." He deeply sighed.

"Sorry about that," Kira said, smiling wistfully at him.

"That's okay," Athrun replied. He sat down on the grass again and looked up at Kira. "Kira, do you know Cagalli Yula Athha?"

"Cagalli Yula Athha?" Kira muttered. He folded his arms, as he thought about her. "Oh, you mean that girl who is very popular and athletic. I've heard so much about her, but I haven't met her yet."

"She's really cute and smart. She's also nice. You should get to know her."

"You seem to be interested in her."

"I guess you can say that," Athrun said, feeling nervous.

"I see, then why don't you introduce me to her?" Kira said, looking interested.

"Sure," Athrun replied, "I'm sure you'll like her."

_Abandoned Building _

Cagalli, Shinn, and Hel stopped by at an old building. Shinn wanted Hel to use her powers to locate Stellar. Hel did so without hesitation. "Please hurry," Shinn pressured her.

Hel concentrated hard. She sensed different auras, but one aura caught her attention. It was strong and dark. _No normal god possesses this kind of power. Whose aura is this? _

"Hel, any luck yet?" Cagalli asked her.

"Not yet," answered Hel. She decided to ignore that aura for a while to search for Stellar.

Shinn was growing impatient. He clenched his fists as he shook in anger.

Cagalli noticed his state and told him to calm down.

"How can I calm down when I know that Stellar is in danger?!" Shinn yelled, looking at her with those enraged red eyes.

"Shinn," Cagalli spoke in a low voice, "I know that you're worried, but please be patient. Hel is doing her best to find her." She pointed at Hel who was still concentrating hard.

At that, Shinn's heart eased up. "I'm sorry... It's just that," Shinn sighed before continuing, "It's my fault why Stellar is in danger."

"Shinn, don't blame yourself."

"Stellar is even fighting her own sisters just to protect me. I feel so pathetic right now. I can't even do anything for her."

"No, don't say that."

"Maybe I should give up and let the assassins kill me."

Suddenly, Cagalli punched him on the face. Of course, Shinn was taken by surprise. He held his swollen cheek as he stared at the blonde with wide eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Cagalli shouted, glaring dangerously at Shinn. "You shouldn't give up!"

"Why shouldn't I? Because of me, your life is also in danger."

"So you're saying that you're going to throw away your life, is that it?! You're saying that you're going to let Odin win?! Don't you dare give up, Shinn Asuka!" she said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Cagalli..."

"The greatest battle ever is to keep on living!"

Shinn said nothing, because he was astonished by Cagalli's words. Everything she said was true and that made him cry. "I'm sorry, Cagalli. I'm really sorry."

_To be continued..._

* * *

JC: Oh my… I hope Shinn wasn't being OOC here. Well, in the series, he can be sentimental at times. He may be tough, but he's pretty emotional. I always find Shinn and Cagalli to be really cute. Please leave your reviews. No flaming, okay? 


	8. Revelation

JC: I'm sorry for the late update. I was really busy with schoolwork and my mom doesn't want me to use the computer anymore. I managed to finish this on a weekend. Before proceeding, I would like to inform you about the sequel of **Love Fulfilled**. I said that it was going to be posted on February but it's already March. I'm sorry if I wasn't been able to post it on the right month. I was concentrating my time and effort on this story first.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends**

Phase 08: Revelation

Shinn cried after hearing Cagalli's words. Her words made him realize how important life was, and how important he was to her. They were best friends after all. They've known each other since they were kids. If he were to die, what would become of Cagalli? Of course, she would be depressed and he didn't want that.

_I mustn't run away. I have to be strong... for her... _He thought with a weak smile. He looked up at Cagalli, with tear-stained eyes. "I'm sorry," he said in a low voice.

Cagalli knelt down before him and handed her handkerchief to him. "Here, wipe your tears. It's really strange to see a guy cry. I guess guys have their soft spots too." She chuckled.

Shinn wiped away his tears with the handkerchief. He handed it back to Cagalli, as he muttered, "Thank you..." He stood and turned to Hel. "Did you find Stellar yet?" he calmly asked.

Hel's aura vanished. She looked at her father and smiled. "Yes," she said, "I have found her."

"That's great!" uttered Cagalli.

"Take us to Stellar," Shinn told his daughter.

Hel nodded her head in silence.

_Old Mansion_

When they reached the mansion, they entered it without hesitation.

Shinn went into the living room where he saw the dismantled furniture and the dusty figurines. Cobwebs filled the ceiling and rodents roamed the floor. The place was repulsive.

"Hel, are you sure that Stellar's here?" Shinn turned to her daughter who just entered the room.

"There's no doubt about it," Hel answered.

She walked around the room and found a large portrait on the floor. It was covered with dust, so she wiped it off with her magic. She leaned down to get a closer look at it.

"This girl," she murmured, "she looks kind of familiar."

The portrait was about a blonde girl wearing a beautiful green gown. She was seated elegantly under a tree, with a smile on her face. Her long silky hair was tied in a ponytail while orange flowers decorated her head. Golden bracelets on her wrists and a necklace on her neck couldn't even compare to shine that she held in her golden-brown eyes.

"She's beautiful," Hel added.

Hel touched it, and suddenly it glowed. The portrait of the girl turned into a black hole that was starting to pull Hel in.

"What's this?!" Hel shrieked, as she tried pulling her hand away. "Oto-sama, Cagalli-san, help!" she shouted.

In an instant, Shinn and Cagalli came rushing towards her. When they saw the predicament Hel was in, they immediately tried to pull her away. But the black hole was too strong for them.

"What are we going to do?" Cagalli calmly asked Shinn.

Before Shinn could answer, the black hole pulled them all in. The portrait returned to its original form, as the glow slowly faded away.

Gaining Consciousness, Shinn found himself in a field of red roses. He slowly stood up, while massaging his temple. He then looked around to find Hel and Cagalli, but they were nowhere to be found.

"Cagalli, Hel," he yelled out, "where are you?!"

Nobody answered him.

Suddenly, a slight wind blew through his hair, bringing with it the red petals of the roses. At that moment, he felt a familiar aura rising. His eyes narrowed in anger. His aura grew strong. He called out the Norns' names, telling them to face him now.

With that, the two Norns appeared before him. They stood composedly with a smirk on their faces.

"Where are they?" questioned Shinn, sounding impatient.

"Where's who?" Urd replied.

"Don't play dumb with me," Shinn retorted, "if anything happens to my daughter and my friend, I'm going to kill you!"

"Rest assured," said Verdandi, "for they are safe."

"Skuld too." added Urd.

Shinn felt relief after hearing that. Well, he almost forgot that the Norns wouldn't hurt immortals and other gods unless Odin tells them to do. That gave him less problems to worry about. Now, he need to concentrate on the challenge he was about to face.

"Okay, let's get this started." Shinn boldly said. He extended his arm, pointing it at the Norns. He grinned mischievously at them. "You wanna kill me, right? Bring it on."

The Norns face expression changed into a serious one. Verdandi stepped forward, preparing herself to attack Shinn. Meanwhile, Urd hovered through the air, as she summoned the Shadow Creatures.

Not a moment to spare, the battle between Loki and the Norns started.

_Basement of the Old Mansion_

Presently, Hel and Cagalli were locked in a sealed cage. The seal was so powerful that not even Hel could break it.

"How can we get out of here?" Cagalli mumbled, while kicking the bars. She growled, as she leaned against the bars. She crossed her arms, looking irritated, as she tried thinking of a plan. "Hel's magic won't work against this, but there's probably another way." She turned to Hel to ask her out. "Hey, can you..." She stopped when she saw Hel shivering.

Hel dropped to her knees, as she trembled in fear. She was sensing the aura of her father and the Norns. Because of that, she knew that they were fighting.

"Hel, what's wrong?" Cagalli asked her, worriedly. She knelt down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Hel faced Cagalli, looking anxious, as tears formed in her eyes. "Cagalli-san, Oto-sama is in trouble. I'm afraid. If something happens to him, I just don't know what to do."

"Hel, it's going to be all right. Shinn will be fine. He's pretty strong you know." Cagalli told her that to calm her down.

"I know Oto-sama is strong, but I still wanna help him."

"All you can do now is to believe in him. That's what I'm doing right now."

"Cagalli-san..."

"I believe that he can defeat those Norns," Cagalli said with a smile.

"Thank you," Hel replied.

Cagalli's smile soothed Hel's mind and heart. At the same time, she felt like seeing that smile somewhere before. She just couldn't remember it clearly.

"My, my, how touchy..." A voice coming from the darkness spoke to them.

Hel quickly stood up, because she knew that voice belonged to Heimdall. Of course, as Loki's daughter, she hates anyone who tries to kill her father, namely Heimdall.

Heimdall appeared and approached the cage. He looked at Hel seriously, as if he wanted to kill her at that very moment.

"What do you want, Heimdall?" Hel started, looking pissed off.

"Hmph, I didn't expect to see the goddess of Niflheim in a cage." Heimdall mocked her.

"You just shut up!"

"You don't have any right to talk to me like that, Hel."

Heimdall shifted his eyes on Cagalli. He smiled at the blonde in a friendly way, which was rather unusual. He slightly bowed his head like a gentleman. He was totally acting differently to her.

"What's your game?" Cagalli asked him, sounding cold.

"I am just happy to see you again, Athha-san." Heimdall faced her again, with a kind look in his crystal blue eyes.

"Are you drunk or something?" Cagalli raised an eyebrow at him.

"You must think that I'm pretty absurd," said Heimdall, "but I am not."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You see, I'm pretty interested in you."

"What?!" gasped Cagalli. She was so shocked to hear him say that.

"Do not believe him, Cagalli-san. He's just playing you." Hel told her.

"I know and it's giving me the creeps." Cagalli pretended to be shaking, just to tease Heimdall.

"I am not lying so you better shut up, Hel." Heimdall remarked, as he turned around. "I have deep feelings for you, Athha-san." After saying that, he took his leave.

_He's serious. _Cagalli could tell from the sound of his voice and the look on his eyes that he was telling the truth. He left a great impression on her that really bothered her heart. _Things are getting out of hand. First, I found out that my best friend is a god. Now, I just found out that a god loves me! _

"_I have deep feelings for you, Athha-san." _Heimdall's words played back in her mind. She swiftly shook her head, trying to get rid of those words in her mind.

"Um... Cagalli-san, are you all right?" Hel asked, noticing how troubled she looked.

"That Heimdall... He was really..." Before Cagalli could finish, she was cut off by Hel.

"Lying!" bellowed Hel. "He's nothing but a big liar. Don't tell me you believe him?"

Cagalli shook her head. "No, I don't. What makes you say that?" She lightly laughed.

"Well, that's good to hear."

_To be continued..._

* * *

JC: Sorry for the short chapter. I'm planning to save my ideas for the next one. Please review and no flames!

Attention: The sequel of Love Fulfilled, **Entwined Hearts**, will be posted after I finish Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends. I'm sorry for the delay.


	9. I'm not an Enemy

JC: Thank you for the reviews! Oh yeah before I forget, I should let you know that my Finals are next week. During that time, I won't be able to write or update my fics. But don't worry because I'll update them as soon as the finals are over.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends **

Phase 09: I'm not an Enemy

"Take this!" Urd yelled out.

A powerful blow hit Shinn head-on, sending him flying at a distance. Once he landed on the ground, he felt the pain running through his body. He was seriously hurt, but that didn't stop him from standing up. He stood composedly and faced the two goddesses with a smile beaming with confidence.

Growing impatiently, Urd gathered ample amounts of energy in her right hand and shot a powerful beam at Shinn. But he was able to block the attack with his own power, though his body was already weak.

"I'm not going to give up. My life is not yours for the taking!" Shinn blurted out, as he tried to keep his defense up. Again, he remembered Cagalli's words in his mind.

_"So you're saying that you're going to throw away your life, is that it?! You're saying that you're going to let Odin win, is that it?! Don't you dare give up, Shinn Asuka!" Cagalli said, as tears formed in her eyes. _

_"Cagalli..." _

_"The greatest battle ever is to keep on living!" _

Because of that, his will to live became stronger and his power suddenly boosted. He was able to bounce back the beam towards Urd.

"Urd Onee-sama!" shouted Verdandi, looking shocked. Quickly, she ran in front of Urd and blocked the beam with her body. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!" she screamed in pain.

Urd could only watch her sister getting hurt by the power she unleashed.

Verdandi dropped to her knees with her head bleeding. She winced in pain, but she still gathered the strength to smile at her sister.

"I'm glad," Verdandi faintly said, "that you're all right, Onee-sama." She groaned and struggled until her vision blurred. She turned her head at Shinn. "Loki-sama, please don't hurt my sis... sister..." Those were her last words before she fainted to the ground.

Then Urd finally screamed, "Verdandi!"

"Urd," Shinn spoke, "I'm sorry, but I had no choice."

Urd cuddled her sister in her arms, as she healed her injuries with her magic. She cried tears of guilt and sorrow, while brushing her fingers through Verdandi's crimson red hair.

_Verdandi, you're going to be all right. I'm here for you. I'm going to make you all better again. _Her hands trembled, because she felt fear in her heart. She was afraid of losing her sister and because of this, an undesirable emotion fired up inside her heart. It was the emotion of anger.

When Urd healed Verdandi completely, she placed her comfortably on the ground. She glared at Shinn with furious eyes, as she stood up. Slowly, she approached him and in every step, her hands glowed brighter and brighter. Tears still streamed down from her aqua blue eyes.

Shinn, unquestionably, feared her. _It's the first time I've seen her like this. _He tried calling upon his own powers, but it was no use. He was too weak to even use a small amount of power. He saw Urd approaching him so he backed away.

"Urd, I don't want to fight you. I'm not your enemy." Shinn reasoned with her, but seemingly it wasn't going through her head. She was blinded with rage.

"Anyone who is an enemy of Odin-sama is my enemy and anyone who hurts my sister must die!"

"Wait! Stop!"

"You're finished!"

Urd jumped up and tried to attack him, but Shinn dodged her attack easily. He jumped sideward to avoid contact with her. As soon as he landed, he felt a sudden pain in his chest. He clutched onto his chest as he moaned excruciatingly. He looked up at Urd again. Urd, this time, aimed a magical sphere at him. She fired it with incredible power that hit Shinn on the chest. Shinn screamed as he floated through the air. During this, Urd immediately teleported herself on top of him and kicked him to the ground.

"Are you having fun, Loki-sama?" Urd said with a smirk.

His landing on the ground was hard enough to make the earth crumble. His body was numb and the only thing he could move was his head. He struggled just to sit up, but Urd telepathically chained him to the ground.

"Urd, please stop this."

"I won't stop until you're dead," Urd threatened. She landed beside him and placed a foot on his chest. "Loki-sama, are you prepared?" she asked.

"Urd, we used to be friends before," Shinn reminded her, his eyes growing soft. "And now, we're enemies just because Odin ordered you to kill me... I can't believe this."

"That was all in the past. What's now is now... Die, Loki-sama..." She looked at him with eyes so cold. She formed an aura blade on her right hand and pointed it at the disabled god. She was prepared to thrust him with it, but something within her heart stopped her from doing so.

_"Urd, we used to be friends before." _Shinn's words echoed in her head that only confused her and his words also brought tears in her eyes again. "Loki-sama..." The blade faded away, as she fell down to her knees. She buried her face in her hands as she trembled heartily.

"Urd, what's the matter?" Shinn asked worriedly.

"I can't do it." Urd shook her head rapidly.

"Urd..."

"No matter how hard I try... I just can't kill you, Loki-sama."

_Bedroom _

In a bedroom located on the 2nd floor of the mansion, Stellar was sleeping soundly on the bed. Surrounding her was a barrier of white light—a seal that Verdandi and Urd placed to prevent her from waking up.

Unexpectedly, a figure engulfed in blue light appeared beside the bed. The light slowly disappeared and revealed the figure's true form of a guy with unruly brown hair and purple eyes. He was none other than Freyr (Kira).

Freyr glanced at his side, to his right, where he saw the sleeping goddess. Of course, he was surprised to see Skuld there. The last time he saw her was the time when she was about to embark on a journey to Earth to find his sister.

He approached the barrier and placed a hand on it. "Hmm... The barrier is weakening. I wonder..." he said, "Well, I better get Skuld out of here." With that, he took a few steps backwards as he extended his arm forward. He began chanting a spell as soon as his hand glowed in blue light. When the spell was done, ample amounts of energy were unleashed and went towards the barrier.

"This should do it," he said as he increased his power even more.

The barrier started to crack. A bright yellow light emerged from it, which blinded Freyr's eyes. He closed his eyes and backed away from the barrier. When the light disappeared, Freyr slowly opened his eyes.

"That was unexpected," said Freyr, trying to regain composure.

He approached the bed to wake Stellar up. He gently shook her as he called out her name. "Skuld!" yelled Freyr, "Skuld, please wake up!"

Because of this attempt, Stellar stirred and moved her head a little. She turned over to her right side where Freyr was. Gradually, she opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Freyr's worried face.

"Freyr-sama?" muttered Stellar.

"I'm glad you're all right, Skuld."

"What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"Oh, well... I'm here because..." She was about to continue when she suddenly remembered Shinn and her sisters. She jumped out of bed in an instant and ran towards the door.

"Skuld, wait!" Freyr said as he grabbed her wrist. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go help Loki-sama. He's fighting my sisters as we speak."

"What did you just say?!" Freyr sounded surprise to hear that.

"Odin-sama ordered my sisters to annihilate Loki-sama."

"Why did he do that? The Goddesses of Destiny shouldn't be doing things like fighting other gods."

"I know... I know that, Freyr-sama." Stellar lowered her head as she deeply sighed. "But my sisters are very loyal to Odin-sama, that's why they cannot ignore his commands.

Stellar suddenly felt Urd's strong aura. "Urd Onee-sama... Oh no... Loki-sama is fighting her right now." She started worrying for Shinn's safety. She quickly turned back to Freyr. "Frey-sama, I must go."

Without any more delay, Stellar bolted out of the room and disappeared into the hallway.

_Basement _

Stellar reached the basement of the mansion. She had sensed a dark and eerie aura from the place, so she decided to check it. She also heard faint voices there. "Who's there?!" she asked.

"Stellar is that you?" a voice answered her back.

Stellar recognized the voice, which belonged to Cagalli. She immediately went deeper into the basement and found Cagalli and Hel trapped together in a cage.

"Cagalli-san, I'm glad you're all right!" Stellar said. Approaching the cage, she looked at Hel and smiled. "Hel, it's a surprise to see you here."

Hel crossed her arm and raised one eyebrow at her. "Just get us out of here, Skuld."

"Be patient," Stellar told the red-haired goddess. "You should be a little nice to your rescuer."

"I really don't have time for this. I have to go and save my Oto-sama." Hel's face became depressed. Obviously, she was worried sick for her father.

"I understand how you feel right now, Hel," Stellar said as she placed both hands on the lock. "Get ready, I'm going to break it."

"Do your best, Stellar." Cagalli cheered on.

Stellar closed her eyes to concentrate. Her hands started glowing the minute she chanted the _Releasing Spell_. After 5 seconds, the lock broke and the prisoners were freed.

Hel immediately went out and grabbed Stellar's shoulders. "Skuld, take us to Oto-sama right now." She sounded demanding.

"I'm sure Shinn is having a tough time," Cagalli added.

Stellar nodded her head. She chanted a teleportation spell and her body began glowing in bright yellow. She grabbed Hel's and Cagalli's wrists. "Here we go!" she yelled out before they disappeared from sight.

_To be continued... _

* * *

JC: Will Stellar, Hel, and Cagalli be able to make it on time to save Shinn? Find out in the next chapter. Well, I'll see you! Don't forget to review and no flames! 


	10. Verdict

JC: The tenth chapter already? Wow! I'm amazed with myself. I've never would have gotten here if it weren't for the inspiring reviews. Thanks for much for supporting this fic.In this chapter, read and find out if friendship can once again be restored between the Norns and Loki. Please read and enjoy. Don't forget to review in the end.

Disclaimer: Don't you dare sue me! I don't own this series. I can never own it, so there!

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends**

Phase 10: Verdict

When Cagalli, Stellar, and Hel reached the desired place, they all saw Shinn lying on the ground. Hel quickly went to her father and cuddled him in her arms. Shinn smiled as he felt the warm touch of his loving daughter. He was also glad that Hel was safe and sound. He would kill himself if anything bad would ever happen to Hel.

"Hel," he said as he touched her cheek, "you were probably worried about me, huh?"

Hel nodded her head as tears formed in her eyes. "Of course I was! I was worried sick about you!" She trembled in anxiety.

"Hel, I'm sorry for making you worry," Shinn said in a soft and comforting voice.

"You don't have to apologize, Oto-sama. It's okay as long as you're safe." She brushed her fingers through his dark hair.

On the other hand, Stellar went to her sister's side to see if she was okay. "Onee-sama, what just happened?" she asked, feeling worried for her sister.

"I can't kill him. I can't kill Loki-sama no matter how hard I try!" Urd scowled, pulling herself away from Stellar. She turned to Shinn and narrowed her eyes, showing the frustration she had, as she clenched her fists. "Now I really regret being friends with you in the past," she said in a cold voice.

Shinn giggled.

"What's so funny?!" Urd retorted.

"Regret huh? I don't think so. You told me once that I'm a good friend to have. Don't try to deny that, Urd."

"What?!" she shouted. "I don't remember saying those things!" She turned around, showing her back to him. "You're making things up, Loki-sama!"

Shinn shook his head. "No, I'm not."

"Well, all I can say is that you two were very good friends before," Stellar added.

"I... I..." Urd stuttered glumly, looking confused. Urd kept shaking her head as she covered her ears. She didn't want to be friends with Loki again.

Then someone suddenly placed a hand on Urd's shoulder, which startled her a bit. She slowly turned her head at the person who touched her, and it was none other than Cagalli. She stared at the blonde silently for a moment before she muttered her name. Cagalli gave her a significant smile—a smile beaming with radiance—as she looked at her with kind eyes.

"Cagalli-san..."

"I can see that you still treat Shinn as your friend."

"Stop saying nonsense! He's not my friend anymore!" Urd stood up, with legs trembling, as she clenched her fists.

"If he's not your friend anymore then why did you hesitate to kill him? No matter how much you deny it, you still like Shinn as a friend," Cagalli continued. Evidently, she was also trying to knock some sense into Urd for Shinn's and Stellar's sake.

Urd was speechless, nevertheless.

"Urd-Oneesama, I know that Odin-sama is only forcing you and..." Stellar started but she got cut off by Urd.

"I can't go against Odin-sama!"

"I'm sick and tired of following Odin-sama," Verdandi, who just regained consciousness, spoke up in a cold voice. She sat up as she looked at Urd seriously. "This is foolish. We're fighting the one we called a friend before. It's pretty ironic." She laughed sheepishly.

"Verdandi-Oneesama is right," added Stellar, revealing an angelic smile.

And then there was silence.

Urd deeply thought about what Verdandi said. All along they have been fighting for a stupid reason. Of course, she knew that following the commands of her High God was an important duty, but she failed to understand the meaning of the mission. She was being used by Odin all this time.

_I've known Loki since the beginning of time. I know everything about him; his personality, style, hobbies... everything. Why didn't I realize this before? If I know so much about him, why didn't I believe his words before? He told me that he was innocent, that he didn't do anything wrong to Odin and yet... I'm such a fool. I can't believe that I didn't trust the words of my former friend._

Urd sighed. "I guess all our hard work was for nothing, huh?" She looked up at Verdandi, enlightening a bright and warm face.

Verdandi smiled. "I guess so..."

"So does this mean?" Stellar clasped her hands together as her eyes widened with excitement.

Verdandi nodded her head. "Yeah, we decided to quit the mission." She slowly stood up, red hair covering half of her face, as she crossed her arms together.

"I'm sure Odin-sama will punish us for this, but I'm prepared for that." Urd stood, looking composedly, as she faced Cagalli.

"I'm sorry for involving you, Cagalli-san," Urd said sympathetically, with her head slightly bowed.

"Well, that's okay. You were only doing your job," Cagalli replied.

"Thank you for your understanding." She turned to Stellar and smiled. "You must be pretty happy now, Skuld." She extended her arm to help Stellar stand up. As she looked at her little sister, she noticed that she was trembling. "What's the matter, Skuld?"

Verdandi approached them right away to see if Skuld was all right. As soon as she knelt before Stellar, she was immediately hugged by the young goddess.

"Skuld!" Verdandi yelled, trying to support Stellar's weight. "You're pretty heavy..."

"I'm so happy that everything's okay now," Stellar cheerfully said.

Urd placed a hand on Stellar's head and knelt down. "Skuld," she giggled, "you're still adorable as ever."

Cagalli motioned over to Shinn's side and asked him if he was all right. Shinn told her that he was just fine and he even gave her an assured smile. As he sat up, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hug. Cagalli was surprised, wondering what came over with Shinn to hug her all of the sudden.

"How about you, Cagalli?" he whispered softly. "Are you okay?"

"Um... Yeah..." She was absolutely blushing at the moment. She felt so nervous that she couldn't even answer him properly. When Cagalli snapped, she immediately pulled herself away from him. "Hey, what's the matter with you?" Cagalli raised an eyebrow at him.

Shinn put on a smile as he held her cheek, causing Cagalli to blush madly.

"I'm glad that you're safe. I don't know what I'll do if anything would've happened to you." Those words enlightened her. She knew that Shinn could be protective sometimes, but she didn't expect him to be so caring. So, Cagalli just patted him on the head as if he was a dog and smiled.

"Shinn, I'm okay so stop worrying so much."

"You're important to me, Cagalli, that's why, I..." He lowered his head as he slowly closed his eyes. He leaned his head on Hel's chest before he lost his consciousness.

"Huh? What happened to him?" Cagalli asked Hel.

"Don't worry, Cagalli-san, Oto-sama is just tired that's all. He really needs some rest." Hel answered calmly.

_Next day ( Archangel Academy)_

Upon reaching the classroom, Cagalli made her way to her seat. She stretched out her arms up high as she sighed in relief.

_A lot of things happened yesterday but I'm glad that everything turned out okay. Now there's only one more thing that Shinn has to handle... _She remembered what Heimdall said to her back at the mansion. His words were really troublesome for her.

_"I have deep feelings for you, Athha-san."_

_I shouldn't believe him. He's Shinn's enemy. _She turned to the window and looked at the sky. _Heimdall is out to get Shinn and he's probably trying to manipulate me to get to Shinn. I won't let him do that. _She lowered her head, her blonde hair framing her face, and looked intensely at her desk.

_"You see, I'm pretty interested in you." _Heimdall words played back in her mind again.

She shook her head, trying to remove his voice from her head. "Why does he bother me so much?!" she mumbled, eyes growing fierce, as she clenched her fists. "Why?!"

_Lunch Hour_

Cagalli went to the school garden to catch some fresh air. She sat down on a bench near a patch of roses and daisies. She took a moment to view the entire garden, admiring every bit of plants and flowers that were present in the area.

Then her stomach suddenly growled, meaning she was hungry.

"It's time to eat," she said. She took out the lunchbox from her backpack, placed it beside her and took another one out. But she stopped when she realized something. "Why is there another lunchbox here? Hmm...Oh yeah, I made this one for Shinn!" She laughed as she scratched the back of her head. "And Shinn's not here so..." She looked down and sighed. "It's too bad that he had to skip school today because of his injuries. I even made his favorite."

The wind blew gently, carrying with it the aroma of the fresh cut grass, as it swayed the leaves of trees gracefully. Cagalli breathed in deeply as she closed her eyes to feel the flowing sensation of the wind blowing through her hair.

"You must be Cagalli Yula Athha," a voice spoke out of nowhere, giving Cagalli quite a surprise. She quickly turned to person seriously.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you. I just want to know if you're The Cagalli Yula Athha that Athrun was talking about," he told her.

"Athrun told you? Wait, who are you, anyway?" she questioned, standing up from the bench.

"I'm Kira Yamato, a classmate and a friend of Athrun."

"So you're Athrun's classmate..." She approached him for a closer look. The more she stared at him, the more she felt that she knew him. "Have I seen you before?"

"No," he replied immediately, "but I must say, Athha-san, we have something in common."

"And what is that?"

"We kinda look alike."

"Huh?" She raised an eyebrow at him. She leaned forward to get a closer look at his face. She stared into his purple eyes that were as clear as glass. She felt a bit awkward, but she didn't care. She then pulled herself away and cupped her chin with her hand. "I agree. We do look alike. What a great coincidence."

"Coincidence?" Kira muttered before sitting down on the bench. "Well, I wouldn't say that." He smiled coolly at her.

_To be continued..._

* * *

JC: Cagalli and Kira finally met! What is their relationship here? I'm sure some of you will ask me that. I won't tell anything yet. I don't want to be a spoiler. But you guys can guess the possibilities. The next chapter will be about Kira Yamato, or should I say, Freyr. Let me see some reviews rolling in, okay? I don't want any flames. 


	11. Freyr

JC: Hey, here's the 11th chapter. Before going on, I would like to thank all the reviewers out there. I really appreciate your support until now. I'm happy to see that my story is so well-liked. That really inspires me to write more. Okay, enough about that! Please read on...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends **

Phase 11: Freyr

"Coincidence?" Kira muttered before sitting down on the bench. "Well, I wouldn't say that." Kira smiled at her.

His smile struck Cagalli, because she felt like seeing that smile before. She could sense the gentleness inside of him just by gazing at his smile. Somehow, it made her feel comfortable and relaxed, but she didn't know why. Well, it was no use thinking about that matter because she was very hungry. So, she continued eating her lunch silently.

"That looks delicious," Kira said as he leaned forward to look at the food.

"Wanna eat? I have an extra lunchbox here." Cagalli picked up the other lunchbox and opened it. "Here you go," she said, handing it to Kira.

At first, Kira hesitated because he felt a little shy taking her lunchbox, but he ended up eating the food in it. Once done, he leaned back on the bench and sighed in relief. "That was delicious!"

"I'm glad you liked it, Yamato," Cagalli replied, looking happy.

"Just call me Kira, okay?"

"Okay, then you can call me Cagalli." She extended her hand to shake hands with him. "Since you're Athrun's friend, you're my friend as well." She smiled.

Kira looked at her hand momentarily before he looked up at Cagalli. "I'm happy to hear that, Cagalli." He shook hands with Cagalli and smiled back.

After lunch, Kira and Cagalli decided to take a walk around the school yard. During their walk, Cagalli started talking about her best friend, Shinn. Of course, Cagalli mentioned some embarrassing things about Shinn, but she didn't really mean them. Though Kira didn't know Shinn, he could say that he was a great guy from the way Cagalli was talking about him. He could also sense that Shinn was the most important person to Cagalli.

"Do you love Shinn, Cagalli?" Kira asked her all of the sudden, which gave her quite a shock.

"What did you just say?!" Cagalli retorted.

"It's just a simple yes or no question. Do you love him or not?"

She shook her head rapidly. "No, I don't! I only like him as a friend."

"Are you sure about that?" Kira smiled mischievously, giving her a strange feeling.

"Shinn is my best friend. He's like a brother to me."

"I was just checking," Kira said with a giggle.

Cagalli blushed and stayed silent after that. She thought about what Kira said, and she realized that she had never given notice about that matter before. Since she was a little kid she had always been together with Shinn. Even though Shinn was a god, he was still her childhood friend—the friend who had always helped her during her sad times and the friend who had always stayed by her side.

_Shinn is only friend to me. _

"Um... Cagalli, are you all right?" Kira asked. "You've became quiet. Did I upset you?"

Cagalli looked up at him and smiled. "No, it's nothing," she lied. "Well... Ah... How about you, Kira? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I don't have one," answered Kira.

"That's hard to believe."

"Why is that?"

"Because you're one cute guy!" Cagalli exclaimed, looking cheerful. "There's no way for girls to resist you." She winked an eye at him.

"Well, the girls in my class like following me around. They are such a bother sometimes."

"Girls that like following you around have nothing better to do. They're just a bunch of annoying fan girls. Athrun has fan girls too."

"Like Meer Campbell I presume..."

"I can see that Athrun has told you a lot."

"He said that Meer has been after him for years now. She never seems to give up. I admire her determination, but..."

"Athrun can never learn to love her," Cagalli continued.

_RING! RING! RING! _

The school bell rang.

"Well, it's time for class." Cagalli spun on her heel and walked off. When she reached a certain distance from Kira, she raised her hand and waved. "It was really nice talking to you, Kira."

"Likewise," replied Kira.

"I'll see you later," she was saying while her head was slightly turned. She showed him a smile before she ran off.

When she was gone, Kira grimaced. He leaned his back against a tree and placed one hand on his forehead. "Freya, she reminds me of you." His eyes were filling up with tears. He lowered his head until his eyes met the ground. The tears started falling and with every drop, he remorse. "Her face... her smile... they're all the same. But she's not you. I don't sense your presence within her." He dropped to his knees and trembled. "Freya, where are you?"

"Freyr?" a familiar voice broke into his thoughts.

Kira turned his head at the person immediately. "Hel?" he muttered. Gradually, he stood up and wiped away his tears using his hand.

"Here you go," Hel said, handing a handkerchief to him.

"Thank you," Kira replied. He took it and wiped his tears. After that, he asked Hel about Loki.

"Oto-sama is fine," Hel answered. She approached the god and placed her hand on his cheek. Because of that Kira's cheeks turned red and he started feeling nervous. "Freyr, you don't look good. Are you all right? Why were you crying?" she asked him, looking worried.

"Well, I was thinking about my sister again." Kira's facial expression turned sad again. "I don't know where she is."

"If Freya didn't disappear 20,000 years ago you wouldn't be suffering this much." Hel presented one gentle smile, as her eyes were locked into his. "Freyr, I hate seeing you like this."

"I'm sorry." He hugged the goddess. He needed somebody—someone to shoulder him in his time of grief, to comfort him and to stay at his side. And Hel was the only goddess he could open up to during this time.

"Freyr," muttered Hel. She closed her eyes and hugged him back.

_To be continued... _

* * *

JC: I think Kira was being overdramatic here. But you can't blame the guy. He longs to see his sister again. Hel's identity is not yet revealed here. Many of you guessed that it's Fllay, Meyrin or Lunamaria, but majority is Fllay. Who is Hel? Well, her identity will be revealed in the next chapter. Please don't forget the reviews. I like reading reviews, but I hate flames. 


	12. Roses for Cagalli

JC: Here's Chapter 12. Thanks so much for the reviews! I just love reviews because they inspire me to write more! As promised, I will reveal Hel's real identity here. Please read on...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends**

Phase 12: Roses for Cagalli

It was already 6:00 AM.

Cagalli rose up from bed and stretched out her arms. She went to the window to open it. When the window was opened, a cool and refreshing breeze blew in. She knitted a smile on her face and closed her eyes, while she enjoyed the breeze. _I wonder if Shinn is okay now, _Cagalli thought silently. She hoped to see her best friend back in school looking alive and well.

After getting dressed, Cagalli went downstairs to eat breakfast that was prepared by her mother. She greeted her mother first before she sat down at the dining table.

"Cagalli," her mother called. Cagalli looked up at her with a what-is-it look as her mother continued, "I'll be home late again."

"Your job is really pressuring you," Cagalli muttered, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"It can't be helped." Her mother struck her long brown hair before she faced the kitchen sink to wash the dishes.

When Cagalli stepped out of the house, she found a bouquet of roses on the front porch. She picked up the bouquet and inhaled its sweet aroma. "These are nice looking flowers. I wonder who left it here." She then noticed a card hidden behind the flowers. She pulled it out and read the note written on it:

_You are my Precious Rose, Cagalli Yula Athha._

_From: A_

"It's from that A again. Who is this guy?" she asked herself, raising an eyebrow. "There's no use thinking about it now." She went back inside to place the flowers in a vase. "The only A I know is Athrun..." she muttered, while arranging the flowers. "But it can't be."

Then she heard the doorbell ringing.

"Who could that be?" She opened the door and saw her best friend standing composedly with his hands in his pockets. "Shinn, it's you." She stared at him with wide eyes. "Are you all right now?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm totally fine." He sounded annoyed. He crossed his arms and sighed. "We're going to be late if you'll just stand there and do nothing!" he blurted out without a care.

At that, Cagalli pinched his cheek and pulled him towards her. "What did you just say?!" she shouted near his ear.

"AH!" yelled Shinn, backing away from Cagalli, as he rubbed his sore ear. "You don't have to shout, Cagalli!"

Cagalli presented a playful smile. "Whatever..." She grabbed his wrists and walked off in a hurry, pulling Shinn along with her. "Let's go, Shinn!"

"Hey! You don't have to drag me! Ah!" Shinn struggled to keep up with Cagalli, because she was walking too fast. "Let me walk on my own!"

Cagalli slightly turned her head at him. "No, I won't!" She giggled and walked even faster this time, without letting go of Shinn's wrist.

"I'm going to be exhausted when I get to school." Shinn grimaced, sighing.

_Class 2-F_

"We are going to have two new students," the teacher announced to the class before she turned to the two young ladies standing beside her. "Please introduce yourselves to the class."

The girl nearest to the teacher took the liberty of introducing herself first. Taking a few steps forward, she struck her long crimson hair which was flowing and silky. Her smile illuminated the glow she held in her emerald-green eyes. She stood before the class with confidence, showing no nervousness or whatsoever. "Good Morning!" she beamed. "I'm Jean Corda. I'm good at badminton and tennis. I love PE and I suck at Math." She stuck out her tongue, making the students laugh.

The other new student, a girl about the age of 17, stood there unperturbedly. _I can't believe Verdandi is making a fool out of herself. _She blinked and took a deep breath to ease her sense of disappointment. She wanted to be in the same class with her father. But fate wasn't really on her side and she had the Norns to thank for that. Sighing, she turned her head back at Verdandi who had just finished her introduction.

"Thank you, Miss Corda. You may take a seat now," the teacher told Jean.

"Yes ma'am!" Jean made her way towards the seat located on the 4th row at the far left.

The teacher turned her head at the other girl and said, "It's you turn now..."

With that, the girl knitted a smile on her face and placed one hand on her waist. She showed a very natural yet sexy pose, making the boys howl. Brushing away some strands of hair from her face, she smiled divinely before the class, impressing each and every student there. Indeed, she was someone with beauty and glamor. Knowing she has the attention of the class boosted her confidence. With a flip of her hair, she said, "I am Fllay Alster. I'm a friend of Jean and I love to dance. I'm thinking of joining this school's cheerleading club. Hmm...What else? Oh yeah, I'm also into shopping. That's all."

Cheering out loud, the boys whistled and complimented her. In return, she showed them an ever-shining smile.

Giggling, Jean stared at Fllay. _Looks like Hel made a really good impression on the mortals. _That thought made Jean realized something new about Hel. All along she thought of Hel as an anti-social type of goddess, but she was wrong. As one of the goddesses of destiny, she should have known Hel's important trait. But she had never taken Hel's trait into consideration until now.

However, Hel could be a little...

"By the way, my father is really amazing. You should see him when he's fighting. He's unbelievable!" The goddess of death just went on and on and on... She was a real daddy's girl. Whenever she talks about Loki, she tends to exaggerate a bit. Who could blame her? The goddess loves her father!

And Jean knew that too well.

She glanced around to see if there were any students feeling sleepy because of Fllay's chatter. Surprisingly, the students looked rather interested._Whoa! Hel is good at catching people's attention. _Jean blinked twice before shifting her eyes back at Fllay. Noticing how happy she looked made Jean wondered about her life in Niflheim, the realm of the dead. She already had gone to the said place in the past. When she met Hel there, she immediately felt the presence of loneliness inside of her. It was like having a dagger pierced through your heart. But Hel was capable of bearing such feeling. The Hel she knew back then was totally different to the Hel she presently knows. Truthfully, Jean liked the new Hel and so does her sisters.

_Lunch Hour_

After eating her lunch, Cagalli went to the garden to relax. She always thought of the garden as the best place to hang out. When she got there, she saw Athrun sitting under a tree while reading a book. She approached the guy and greeted him."Hey," Cagalli said as she sat down beside Athrun. "What's up?"

Athrun turned to her and said, "Nothing much."

"What book are you reading?" she asked, pointing at the book Athrun was holding.

"It's a book that tells a story about two lovers," Athrun answered. "The girl here is a goddess and the guy is a mortal."

"That sounds interesting," Cagalli said, looking interested, as she hugged her legs. "Tell me more about it."

"The goddess and the mortal loved each other so much, but unfortunately their love was forbidden."

"That's so sad. By the way, what are the characters' names?"

"The goddess is Freya and the mortal's name is Alexander."

"Freya?" Cagalli muttered. She was having that strange feeling again. _Why is her name so familiar to me? Freya used to be Shinn's good friend until Odin ruined everything for them. But it doesn't explain why I feel like I know her, _she thought.

Athrun noticed her in her state of deep thinking. He placed a hand on her shoulder, which brought her back to her senses. "Is something bothering you?" he asked.

Cagalli swiftly shook her head. "No, it's nothing," she replied. _It's better if I keep quiet about this. _She looked up at Athrun and remembered something from this morning. _I wonder if Athrun gave me those roses... _

"So, do you want to hear more about the story?" Athrun questioned.

"Yes, but before that... Athrun, someone left me a bouquet of roses on my porch this morning."

Athrun's lips curved into a simple smile. "It must be from one of your suitors. You're not popular for nothing," he remarked.

"I guess so. But I'm still wondering who that A-guy is..." She leaned her back against the tree as she looked up. "It's not you, is it?"

_Cough... Cough... Ahem... _Athrun gradually shook his head. "Um... err... no! What made you say that?"

"Well, you're the only A I know."

"That's true, but there are many guys in this school whose name start with an A."

"You're right," Cagalli said in awe. She somehow felt disappointed that it wasn't Athrun. "I'm sorry if I suspected you."

"That's all right," Athrun replied. _Actually, you're very right. I was the one who gave you those roses. _He felt bad for lying to Cagalli, but it wasn't the right time for him to express his feelings for her. He planned to keep it a secret until the perfect moment comes.

Going back to the book, Athrun said, "So, you wanna hear more about the story?"

"Sure," Cagalli answered , inching a bit closer to Athrun.

Athrun got a bit nervous, but he was doing a great job staying and looking calm. Without anymore delay, he continued reading the story to Cagalli.

_After Class_

"Stellar and her sisters are getting along just fine. You don't have to worry about them," Shinn said knowingly because he knew the Norns better. Leaning against his locker, he faced his blonde best friend who was looking anxiously at him. Shinn raised an eyebrow at this. "What's the matter?" he then asked.

Shaking her head, she told Shinn that it was nothing. Turning around to face her locker, she noticed a rose sticking out of it. Carefully, she pulled it out along with a card. She glanced at the rose for a moment before she turned her attention to the card. She started reading the card, which says:

_Take care of yourself, Cagalli..._

_From: A_

Shinn happened to see the card Cagalli was reading. Quickly, he swiped the card away from her and read it. "What is this?" He faced Cagalli with a stern look. "Let me guess, it's from one of your suitors again, right?" he added, sounding very annoyed.

"Isn't it obvious?!" Cagalli answered back in a rough voice. She took the card from Shinn and hid it inside her pocket.

"Hey, who is A?" He looked curious. "Don't tell me it's Zala?"

Cagalli immediately shook her head after hearing him say Zala. It couldn't be Athrun, because he clearly told her that it could've been some other guy. Besides, from her point of view, Athrun doesn't seem to be interested in her.

"Are you sure it isn't Zala?" Shinn questioned her again.

"No!" shouted Cagalli.

"Okay... okay... You don't have to shout!"

"Why are you shouting back?!"

"Well, you started it!"

"Why I ought to...!" Cagalli raised a fist, preparing to smack Shinn on the head, as she knitted a malicious grin on her face.

"Wait, can't we talk this over?" Shinn pleaded, clasping his hands together, as he smiled faintly at her.

Giggling, Cagalli spun on her heels and crossed her arms. "I'll spare you this time, Shinn," she said.

Shinn sighed in relief. "That's good. Please remind me not to irritate you next time."

"You don't have to be reminded of that!"

"I'm just saying." Shinn lightly laughed. "Well, I better go now. See you tomorrow, Cagalli," he said before he ran out of the building.

Now that she was alone, Cagalli took the opportunity to gaze at the rose. It was a red rose—the same kind she received this morning. _Who are you, A? I want to find out who you are. If only there was a clue... _

Sniffing the sweet aroma of the rose gave her a soothing feeling. Its simplicity and beauty was quite admirable for her eyes. Showing her admiration to the flower, she touched it as softly as possible. The rose made her realized her fondness for flowers. A great surprise for her and yet, she didn't care. All she cared about was the flower, the Precious Rose from her mysterious suitor, known as A.

_To be continued..._

* * *

JC: It's fairly obvious who the A-guy right is? It's really sweet of him for giving her roses. Cagalli is a Precious Rose. That's all for now, but there will be a lot more in the next chapter. Please don't forget to review this fic and no flames! 


	13. The Truth about the Goddess

JC: Hey! Finally made an update! In the previous chapter, Cagalli received so many roses from her mysterious suitor. She doesn't know that the A-guy is actually Athrun! Will she find out here? Please read on...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends**

Phase 13: The Truth about the Goddess

It was a rainy Sunday morning.

The streets were lifeless. People were staying indoors due to the harsh weather. None of them would care to go out except for one blonde girl.

"Cagalli, why don't you wait until the rain stops?" Mrs. Athha told her daughter. She observed how strong the rain was and she was worried for Cagalli's health.

Stubbornly, Cagalli shook her head. She insisted that she should go to Shinn's house. "Shinn has a big test tomorrow and he needs me to tutor him. You know how lazy he is when it comes to studying," she said as she grabbed her umbrella.

"Okay," replied her mother. She didn't want to argue with Cagalli anymore. "Please be careful."

"I'll be fine," assured Cagalli, winking an eye.

She stepped out of the house, exposing herself to the bitter stir of the rainwater. With her raincoat on, she walked through slippery streets like it was nothing. She glanced at her watch and realized she was late. She had to hurry. She closed her umbrella and started running, knowing that it would be faster that way.

The wind was getting stronger and stronger. It was giving her a hard time, but that didn't stop her. She pulled through until she reached the riverbank. Only a few more steps to go... She was almost there.

She crossed the sturdy bridge. As she looked below, she saw the raging waters fighting through. It would be suicide to swim in that. She shivered at the mere thought of it. As she reached the other side, she encountered a man with long black hair. She glanced at the man and sensed something different in him.

The man extended his arm towards her, attempting to touch her face. Cagalli quickly jumped back and said, "What do you think you're doing!" She glared at the man.

"I have finally found you..." He said in a solemn voice. A cunning smile was knitted on his face. His eyes, a pair of golden orbs, were focused only at her. He opened his arms, inviting Cagalli to embrace him.

"What are you saying? Who are you? You're a total stranger to me," she said, backing away from the man.

The man stopped. He released a sinister laugh that frightened her even more.

"You're insane," said Cagalli, raising one eyebrow at him.

"It seems your memory has not returned yet."

Puzzled, Cagalli asked, "What memory?"

"You're not who you think you are, Cagalli Yula Athha."

Hearing him uttered her complete name gave quite a shock. "How did you know my name? Who are you really?" she stammered, feeling anxious.

"The question here is 'Who are you?'" He pointed a finger at Cagalli. He smirked as he narrowed his eyes. His stare was piercing through her heart, making her more nervous and confuse.

"I'm Cagalli Yula Athha. I'm a student of Archangel University. I'm best friends with Shinn Asuka and..."

"Is that your true identity?" The man suddenly cut her off, raising his voice this time. "I don't think so... Freya." He uttered the goddess's name so deeply.

Cagalli was even more surprised. The man had just addressed her as Freya, the goddess of fertility and a very good friend of Loki. She shook her head in disbelief. "You're crazy! I'm not Freya!"

"You are Freya and I'll prove it," he retorted.

"There's nothing to prove!" She was about to run when the man caught her arm. He pulled her closer to him and embraced her. Cagalli struggled to get away but he held her too tightly.

"Now let me open the door to your past, Freya," he said, placing a hand on her temple. He chanted a spell as his hand glowed in black aura. Cagalli froze in silence as her mind blackened. At that moment, all she could see was darkness.

As he continued chanting his spell, Cagalli's memories were slowly coming back. He was nearing his goal when a gush of power emerged from the unconscious goddess. That power prevented him from restoring her memories, which irritated him. He made another attempt but it was no good. Her power was too strong for him.

"When did she get this kind of power?" he asked himself.

A goddess of her caliber had never had this kind of power. Not to mention it was even superior to Odin's. It was highly unbelievable for Odin to accept. But instead of getting jealous or angry, he was more delighted.

"This is marvelous." He had a plan in his mind- one that is cunning and wicked. The thought of using her power for his schemes made him laugh like a madman. Still, there was a disadvantage. Since Cagalli couldn't remember her past, she can't control her powers. And Odin had failed in restoring her memories.

Odin didn't know what to do at that point. For the meantime, he had to leave the goddess in order to do some research on her power. He had to find a way to break through her powers to unseal her memories.

"I will come back for you again, Freya." He settled the unconscious Cagalli on a patch of grass. With eyes focused on her, he struck her blonde hair gently. He felt at peace just by looking at her, making him more determined. When it was time for him to go, he felt hesitant to leave her. His face showed love and proof of how much he cared for the goddess.

A strong wind blew, carrying dried leaves and dusts with it. As he raised his hand, the wind encircled him, creating a small twister. Slowly his body was becoming transparent. After taking one more glance at Cagalli, he smiled and vanished into thin air.

Driving his car, Athrun Zala was strolling through the streets in the heavy rain. He was already on his way home. He decided to pass near the riverbank because it was faster to pass there. When he reached the said place, he saw a female figure lying unconsciously on the ground. Worried, he stopped the car and went to the girl.

_She must've fainted, _he thought. As he knelt down beside her, he took one close look at the girl. "Cagalli!" he yelled out her name, as he recognized her. He carried her in his arms and brought her to his car. _My house is much closer than hers. It would be best for her to stay there for the meantime._

Without any delay, he stepped on the pedal and drove off in great speed.

_Shinn's House_

Sleeping peacefully in his bed, Shinn Asuka was dreaming of a very wonderful dream until a disturbing aura pierced his heart. It jarred open his eyes and left him breathless. As he took a deep breath, he wondered what it was.

"This feeling... It's familiar..." he muttered softly, looking concerned.

The aura was cold and dark. He thought it belonged to his enemy, Heimdall, but it was much stronger. He remained calm as he tried to remember. He thought long and hard until he finally came with the right answer.

"Odin!" he uttered. "That geezer is here on Earth." He got out of bed and faced the window. Eyes fuming, he clenched his fists and said, "I'm going to get you, Odin." He spun on his heels and exited his room without a fuss.

Suddenly, a knock came from the front door.

"That must be Cagalli," he said, unaware of what happened to his best friend.

He opened the door only to find Stellar gasping for breath. Her clothes and hair were totally drenched because of the hard rain. Her eyes were full of concern, which gave Shinn a bad feeling.

"What's the matter, Stellar?" asked Shinn, placing his hands on her petite shoulders.

"Odin-sama is here on Earth. I felt his presence awhile ago." Stellar sounded afraid.

Shinn nodded his head. "I felt it too. That's why I'm going out to find him."

At that, Stellar swiftly shook her head. "No, you shouldn't!" She knew how dangerous it was for Shinn to face Odin. It would be suicide, and she didn't want to lose Shinn. She hugged him securely as she cried on his chest.

"Stellar..." was the only thing he could mutter after seeing her tears. He hugged her back to sooth her. As a friend, he understood what Stellar felt for him. Despite Stellar's concerns, he still wanted to face Odin for his revenge. And he had to make Stellar understand his intentions.

Carefully, he pushed Stellar back and faced her with a smile. "I'm happy to have a caring friend like you," he started. "And I'm really sorry for making you worry. It's just that I have to make Odin pay for what he did to me and Freya." He explained it slowly.

"But Shinn... What if you get k-" She was immediately cut off by Shinn's words of trust. Telling her to believe in him was a hard thing to do since she knew Odin's might. Still, Shinn assured her that he won't get killed.

"Promise?" she said, holding her pinky out.

"I promise," replied Shinn, making a pinky promise with her.

RING! RING! RING! The telephone rang, shattering the moment between them.

Irritated, Shinn grabbed the phone and answered it. "This is Shinn Asuka."

"It's me," a deep-voice on the other end of the line replied.

Shinn's eyes widened upon recognizing the voice, which solely belonged to one god he loathed. "Odin, why did you call? What do you want!"

Stellar got appalled when he heard Shinn say Odin's name. Tensions rose up in her as her heart raced. She motioned herself to Shinn side to listen to the phone as well. She got even more surprised when Odin mentioned her name. She let out a small shriek as she held onto Shinn's shirt.

"Skuld, didn't I order you to find Freya!" He said in a stern voice. "You have failed me greatly."

"I'm really sorry, Odin-sama. A lot of things happened and I..."

"I don't need your excuses, you traitor!"

Addressing her as a traitor made her felt so miserable. Trembling, she dropped to her knees and faced the floor. "Forgive me, Odin-sama..."

"Stellar, you don't need to apologize to this old fart," he said out loud so Odin could hear him clearly. He shifted his attention back to the phone and threatened the great god. But his threat didn't affect him one bit. Odin was even laughing to prove that he was just underestimating the god of mischief.

"Hmph... You can never defeat me, Loki."

"We'll see about that!"

"You're boasting with confidence as usual." He let out a light laugh before saying, "By the way, I know where Freya is..." After that, he hung up the phone, leaving Shinn speechless.

"Freya," he muttered loud enough for Stellar to hear. "Odin knows where Freya is..."

Stellar immediately stood and asked Shinn about Freya's whereabouts. But Shinn just shook his head and answered no. Disappointed, Stellar leaned her head on Shinn's shoulder and sighed.

"If Odin lays one finger on Freya," he whimpered, clenching his fists hard. "I'll make sure he won't live another day!" He was dead serious about it.

_To be continued..._

* * *

JC: Odin reveals himself! Guess who Odin is here... I think it's pretty obvious right? Hehe... I'll update as soon as I can. I need to find some time to write because I have a pretty busy schedule next week. Please bear with me... Ja ne! Oh, please review and no flaming!


	14. A Sudden Discovery

JC: I'm up with another chapter! In the previous chapter, Odin finally made his debut and appeared before Cagalli. He told the young blonde that she is Freya, which is unbelievable to her. Odin tried to unseal her locked memories but her power was blocking it. But he wasn't going to give up there. Leaving Cagalli in the rain, Odin set out to find the solution to her memories. At that time, Athrun came and saw Cagalli...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends **

Phase 14: A Sudden Discovery

_Zala Mansion _

His heart was pounding. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't panic so much with girls, but Cagalli wasn't like other girls. For him, Cagalli was, unquestionably, the girl who gave him inspirations and desires. Since the day he gazed into her eyes, an unexplainable feeling rose from the depths of his heart. As time passed, he came to know the feeling as love.

He sighed in relief when he finally reached his mansion and placed Cagalli on his bed. _Wait a minute... Why did I take her to my room in the first place? _Because of his anxiety, he wasn't able to think clearly. Instead of bringing Cagalli to a guest room, he brought her to his own room. He wanted to smack himself for that.

A little sneeze from Cagalli reminded Athrun of her wet clothes. He had to change her clothes before she gets a cold. The only problem was... how? He couldn't possibly change a girl's clothes!

"Why am I losing my cool?" He tried to calm himself down. As he motioned himself over to the bed, he heard footsteps coming from outside of the room. Then it suddenly hit him. "I'd nearly forgotten that I have maids!" And in a flash, he went outside and called the maid who was cleaning in the hallway.

"Athrun-sama, is there a problem?" The maid observed how restless her master looked.

Before he answered, he hesitated to tell the maid about Cagalli. He knew the maid would have suspicious doubts about him since it was his first time to bring a girl home. The maids in his mansion tend to be nosy when it comes to his personal life. Unfortunately, he had no choice but to tell her.

"Um... I need your assistance." He spun on his heels and approached the door to his room. He opened the door and told the maid to get in.

The maid did. When she saw the sleeping blonde resting peacefully on her master's bed, she immediately got some strange ideas. Slyly, she turned her head at Athrun and smiled.

Athrun shuddered at the mere sight of his maid's smile. He was about to explain the details when...

"Finally!" the maid yelled, giving Athrun quite a shock. "You have a girlfriend! I'm so happy for you, Athrun-sama!"

As Athrun feared, the maid thought Cagalli was his girlfriend. Although he liked the sound of it, he was still willing to tell the truth. Plus, Cagalli might kill him if he doesn't set things right.

"You're wrong," Athrun started, feeling a bit tense. "She's only a friend."

The maid narrowed her gaze at him. "Then what is she doing in your bed? Don't tell me you already did **IT**?"

At that point, Athrun's cheeks turned red. "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything to her." He was stuttering.

She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Quit lying, Athrun-sama."

"I'm telling you she's just my friend." Truth to be known, Athrun wanted her to become more than a friend. But the maid still wouldn't believe him. Frustrated, he hauled her to the side of the bed and ordered her to look at Cagalli. "When I was driving back home, I saw her lying on the ground unconsciously. I brought her here so she could dry off. Her clothes are wet and I need you to change them." He spoke fast and clearly.

"I really thought she was your girlfriend. I'm sorry for troubling you, Athrun-sama." She bowed her head to show her respects to her master. "Now then..." She straightened and pointed a finger at the door. "Please leave this room so I can change her clothes."

"It seemed to be command rather than a request," said Athrun, crossing his arms.

"You know I'm always like this, Athrun-sama. Now if you don't step out this room, I will be forced to use drastic measures on you."

"Is that a threat?"

"Oh, is that what you think?"

Sarcastically, he answered, "Nope, I guess not." He motioned himself to the door and stopped. He shifted his glance at the blonde and wondered what happened to her. The only way for him to know was to wait for Cagalli to regain consciousness.

_The Norns' Mansion _

Since the Norns decided to stay on Earth, they used their magic to restore the abandoned house into its rightful state and turned it into a beautiful mansion. The word 'amazing' would be an understatement for such. French Architecture was the main style of the mansion. Astonishing carvings painted in ivory decorated the walls, making the place look exquisite to any artist's eyes. The dazzling chandelier hanging above the living room was fetching. But the most breath-taking of all was the view of the surroundings, which can be seen from the terrace. Living here would be almost like paradise.

And the Norns enjoyed living there like princesses.

It's funny to think the goddesses as princesses. Of course a goddess is much more superior and powerful than a princess, but a princess also has its advantages. The Norns were the guardians of destiny. Their main job was to watch over the lives of the mortals. Like a princess, a goddess is beautiful, smart and cunning. Both of them share unique and similar qualities. The biggest difference between them was the life span. A princess is just a mere mortal while a goddess is immortal.

Immortality... It was considered as a blessing until many realized how painful it is to live for eternity. Mortals have an end to their life and they are able to rest in Heaven.

She really shouldn't be thinking about stuff like that. But then again Verdandi couldn't help thinking about whether it's good to be a mortal, an ordinary human with no power or special skill. She wondered what she would feel if she became human.

"And they say gods are lucky..." She deeply sighed, wishing she was mortal. If she became mortal then what would become of her duty as a goddess of destiny. Surely she can't leave her position for her own wishes. Guiding people throughout life was her important task.

Jean Corda, she thought, was only a fraud to her. The name exists to hide the identity of her true self. She was forbidden to inform any mortals about her status. Other people won't or don't believe in mythological gods anyway.

Holding the teacup in her hand, Verdandi walked around back and forth in her new room. She felt so uneasy.

Tensed, Verdandi spun on her heels and faced the bedside drawer. The goddess picked up a picture frame containing a photo of 3 young girls. She was going to stare at the photo for awhile when Urd suddenly barged into her room.

Quickly, she placed the photo back to its rightful place. She faced Urd and said, "Onee-sama, don't you know how to knock?" She stared at Urd seriously as she crossed her arms.

Urd apologized for her intrusion in a sarcastic manner, which annoyed Verdandi a little. She then told her that Heimdall was in their living room.

"What does Heimdall-sama want with us?" asked Verdandi, sounding surprised.

"He said he wanted to talk to us about Freya-sama," Urd replied.

"Freya-sama," she uttered that name with importance. "What does he know about Freya-sama?" Her eyes grew soft and her voice became frail. Though she wanted to believe Heimdall knows something about the beloved goddess, she knew how a snake he could be. So, she refused to see or even talk to Heimdall.

Urd didn't say a word to Verdandi because she understood her feelings. She too was doubtful about Heimdall.

_Zala Mansion_

The rain had stopped and the skies were clear again. The weather was fine and it was a great time to go out. People of different ages were starting to leave their own homes to pursue their normal and outgoing day. It was like the rain had never happened.

Weird, huh? Actually no! They say people are like cats sometimes. They hate water but they like keeping themselves clean.

Athrun had some encounters with cat people- ones who are considered as pretenders. The time he thought he had found a friend was the worst moment of his life. His so-called friend was just using him to gain popularity. Athrun just wasted his time and energy with him. He didn't want to encounter somebody like him again so he was now careful in choosing friends.

_Friends like Cagalli, Kira, Shinn, and Stellar... They're all very kind friends. _His fake friend was nothing compared to the friends he has now. He couldn't ask for more... maybe...

His friendship with Cagalli was questionable. He was happy to have a friend like Cagalli. He was even happier when he fell in love with her.

Why did he fell in love with her? A question Athrun used to ask. At first he had thought of Cagalli as a girl with charisma and strength. As he got to know Cagalli, he found out that Cagalli was a kind and caring friend. He had always observed her behavior towards her best friend, Shinn Asuka a.k.a. Loki.

_Shinn is lucky to have someone like her_, he thought silently as he stood in front of his bedroom door. Thinking about Shinn made him feel edgy. Not that he loathed Shinn or anything, he just felt like fraying him for Cagalli's heart. He could consider him as a rival but he wasn't even sure if Cagalli has feelings for the god.

Thinking stuff like rivals was very unlikely of him, but thinking about love was very new to him.

When the maid came out of his room, she immediately told her master she was finished with Cagalli.

"Thank you for your trouble," said Athrun, sounding serene.

The maid bowed her head and said, "It was no trouble at all, Athrun-sama." She straightened up and walked off with the wet clothes in her hands.

Athrun went into his room as soon as the maid left. He pulled a chair to the side of the bed and seated himself. He gazed down at the sleeping bond and admired her facial appearance. He knitted a smile, a sign of happiness, because he felt so lucky to be able to look at her so closely. He was even tempted to hold her hand but he tried not to. He shouldn't take advantage of her just because she was asleep.

Still, his heart won against his will. He held her hand and noticed how soft and smooth it was. Savoring the moment, he placed it against his cheek and felt the warmth nestling in. It was like a dream come true and he never wanted to wake up from it. But alas, like all dreams, his dream had an end.

When he released her hand, she suddenly moved. She slowly opened her eyes as she let out a small groan. The first thing she saw was Athrun looking at her with concerned eyes. As she realized her situation, she quickly sat up and looked at the guy with a surprised look.

"Athrun, what... where... how...?" She was obviously confused.

Understanding her reaction, Athrun took his time to explain things to her. He also asked her if she was feeling all right.

Smiling, Cagalli nodded her head. She also thanked Athrun for helping her when she was unconscious.

One look at her smile made his heart raced. He could feel his cheeks burning up, which made him nervous. Luckily, he was able to hide his emotions from her- even though it was hard.

On the other hand, Cagalli had been thinking about what happened to her. She definitely remembered seeing a golden-eyed man who was fairly interested in her. She even recalled how he addressed her as Freya, the goddess of fertility. But it seemed impossible for her to believe his words. She had been living on earth for 18 years together with her mother. She had done so much during her time of struggle with life. She had made a lot of friends and one of them was Shinn. She had been going to Archangel University since kindergarten. She had experienced so much; therefore she can't be the goddess.

"He must be lying. If I was Freya then I should be able to remember her past." She clenched on the bed sheet, looking rather serious.

Noticing her deep thinking, Athrun decided to ask Cagalli about something that has been bothering him. "Cagalli, what happened to you? Why were you unconscious?"

She was afraid of that. How can she explain about the man she saw? Then again, because of the happenings, nothing was unbelievable anymore.

"I met a mysterious guy. He was really weird. He told me that I am..." she hesitated for a moment before she continued, "Freya..."

"What!" uttered Athrun, looking shocked. "That can't be."

"I also reacted the same way as you did," she further explained, "and I denied it too. But that man was totally serious about what he said."

"Was that man a god?"

Cagalli turned her head at him and said, "Yes." Showing the frustration she felt, she narrowed her gaze and gritted her teeth. "Before I lost consciousness, he held me in his arms and used some of his power on me. I think he was trying to do something with my memories."

Athrun had a hunch about the man she described. From what he heard from the other gods, Freya was an important being to all the inhabitants of Asgard, especially to Odin. He also remembered Stellar saying she was ordered by Odin to find Freya. It was far too inevitable to be just a mere coincidence.

"Could it be that the man you encountered was Odin?" Athrun asked her, shocking Cagalli instantly.

"You have got to be kidding me!" she exclaimed. "Odin, the great god and enemy of Shinn, came to me in person?" She was trying to sound sarcastic but she sounded more concerned.

Athrun observed how confused she was. He thought of relieving her but he hesitated. A bad time to be bashful, he turned his head away from her and sighed.

_Norns' Mansion_

Without knocking on the door, Hel entered the mansion and went straight to the living room. She never expected to see Heimdall when she arrived at the said place. She tried to maintain poise as she seated herself on a couch in front him. Not wanting to pick a fight, she greeted him with a forced smile.

"Drop the act, Hel," Heimdall ordered, sounding cold and rude as usual.

Groaning, Hel crossed her arms. She didn't want to argue but he was provoking her to do so. She realized that acting nice to a god like him was useless!

"You're so insensitive!" she shouted.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he answered calmly, knowing it would enrage her even more.

"That was an insult, idiot! I don't think you have the brains to realize that!"

Her words weren't affecting him. He just sat still and stayed quiet, while he watched Hel do all the talking. He knew that she would eventually tire.

She did tire.

"Why aren't you arguing with me?" she asked.

"I don't want to waste my time with Loki's daughter," he simply answered, which sounded like an insult to her.

"Hey, when you deal with my father you're dealing with me as well!" She placed her hand on her chest as a sign of addressing to oneself.

"Your good-for-nothing father owes me big time."

"Oto-sama doesn't owe you anything."

"You're lying! He stole my eye!" He bolted out of the couch and approached Hel with haste. He grabbed Hel by the neck and lifted her up with great strength. "I want revenge. I want his life!" He was dead serious about this. His thirst for revenge was the thing that kept him going.

And his grip on Hel was getting tighter, which blocked her air supply.

"Heimdall," she managed to speak despite her situation, "please believe me. My father didn't steal. It was Odin who did it." She held onto Heimdall's arms and looked at him kindly. It was getting harder for her to breath but she still went on. "Please... stop... blaming... my father..."

The look in her eyes softened Heimdall's cold heart. Somehow her words were convincing to him. He wanted to believe her for split moment until Odin crossed his mind. He remembered Odin telling him about Loki's mischief in Asgard. Because of this, he believed that Loki should be punished. But, surprisingly, a part of him thought differently.

Going back to Hel, he noticed how pale she looked due to lack of air. He quickly released her and helped her maintain balance. Hel, on the other hand, fell to her knees due to weakness. She tried to regain proper breathing by doing proper breathing exercise.

Heimdall was feeling a little guilty for hurting Hel. As a sign of apology, he knelt down before her and brought her closer to him. He told her to lean her head on his chest, and she did it without complaining.

"I let my anger get the best of me. I'm sorry, Hel," He whispered softly into her ear.

She knew he was her father's enemy. She knew he wanted to destroy her father to satisfy his revenge. She knew it was wrong for her to be so close to him. And yet... she didn't care. She just wanted to stay with him, to be held by him, and to be comforted by him.

It seemed so ethereal for him. He wished he could stop time to enjoy the moment he was having with her. But she was Loki's daughter; therefore he can't have feelings for her. Besides, he also liked another girl- a certain blonde that gained his full attention.

"Are you guys planning to do something here?" A voice disturbed them, which made Hel push Heimdall away.

Regaining poise, Hel faced the person who disturbed them. "Urd, I'm glad you came. Heimdall was trying to score points with me!" She deliberately pointed a finger at Heimdall.

"Oh, really?" replied Urd, racing an eyebrow. "It seemed like you two were getting along just fine."

"We were not!" Heimdall and Hel answered at the same time, giving Urd quite a shock.

Urd giggled a little. "Okay... Okay... Let's say I believe you two." She then faced Heimdall seriously. "So, are you ready to tell us about Freya-sama?"

"Freya?" muttered Hel. "You know something about Freya?"

"Where are Verdandi and Skuld?" He asked, noticing the other Norns weren't present. "They have to hear this as well, you know."

"Skuld isn't here right now and Verdandi doesn't want to see you," Urd answered straightly.

"I guess you can tell Skuld later but I won't start until Verdandi's here."

"Very well then..." With quick snap of her finger, a small portal appeared on the floor near her. In a flash, Verdandi came out of the portal and materialized. "Here she is..." Urd sounded proud and cheery, which annoyed her sister a bit.

"What's the big idea, Onee-sama?"

"Verdandi, you have to listen to what Heimdall is about to say. It's very important for the Norns to know about Freya-sama."

"But..."

"Don't be so stubborn!" Urd raised her voice this time to put an end to Verdandi's whining.

Verdandi sank deeply into the couch with her head facing away from Heimdall. She was being the stubborn-type. Of course, it was unusual for her to act that way in front of other gods. Heimdall was once her friend and now she treated him as an enemy.

Well, Heimdall could tolerate her thanks to his patience.

Without anymore delay, Heimdall started telling the goddesses about what he found out from Odin. "All of you know that Freya disappeared 20,000 years ago. We weren't been able to confirm the cause of her disappearance."

"She just disappeared so suddenly," Urd added.

"Odin searched long and hard for her, and his efforts weren't wasted," he paused for a second before continuing, "Because he has finally found her."

Verdandi became thrilled after hearing that. She immediately asked Heimdall about Freya's whereabouts, hoping it would enlighten her even more. But he gave her solemn look- one that is baffled with disturbing thoughts. She wondered what his expression meant.

And she was going to get an answer.

"Freya was reincarnated into a form of a human," Heimdall said, knitting a sad smile on his face, "and that human is Cagalli Yula Athha."

"WHAT!" The goddesses exclaimed, looking surprised. Who wouldn't be surprise? Who could've guessed that their loving goddess was none other than their friend! But before reaching to any conclusions, Urd wanted to make sure if Heimdall was telling the truth. She was completely doubtful about it, because she can't sense Freya's aura in Cagalli.

Heimdall anticipated this. He also admitted that it was hard to believe. "But Odin was very sure that Cagalli-san is Freya."

"I don't believe it. So, my father has been with Freya all this time." Hel leaned her back against the couch and sighed in relief. "Father would be most pleased with this."

_To be continued..._

* * *

JC: I'm done with this chapter. Notice the Heimdall and Hel moment here... Does it give you any ideas? Hehe... To all Meyrin fans, Meyrin Hawke will appear in the next chapter. She also plays a good role here. Well, that's all for now. I'll update as soon as I can. Please don't forget to review and No flaming! Ja ne!


	15. Innocent Heart

JC: Yawn! I finished this chapter at the exact time of 12:00 AM. Time flies when you're having fun writing stories! Hehe... Before we start, I would like to express my thanks to all the reviewers!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends**

Phase 15: Innocent Heart

Was she really Freya? Was the man telling her the truth? These were the questions bothering her head. She couldn't rest quietly in bed because of her desire to learn about the truth. She had to talk to someone who might know the answers and that would be none other than her best friend, Shinn Asuka.

"I need to see Shinn," muttered Cagalli, clenching her fists. "He needs to know about this." She looked up at Athrun seriously.

Gazing into her golden-brown eyes, Athrun could feel the determination burning within her. But there was no doubt about the confusion in her mind. Like reading an open book, he also sensed the sadness welding inside her heart.

He had to do something for her. He indisputably volunteered to bring her to Shinn, knowing it would cheer her up.

"Really? You would do that?" There was but a tiny smile forming on her lips. Her eyes enlightened a bit and her heart was temporarily drained from all negative feelings.

"I can take you to Shinn's house if you want," he offered.

"Please do," she replied. "I really want to talk to him about that man." Talking about the golden-eyed man sent shivers to her spine. She had the right to fear the man but not entirely. After all, Cagalli was one tough girl to handle- even for a god with supreme powers.

Anyway, her primary objective was to talk to Shinn to set things out. She couldn't possibly go anywhere if she would stay in one spot. She had to move fast.

Weakly, she got out of bed with Athrun's support. She didn't think she would feel so dependent because of her condition. She wasn't the type who would rely on others for assistance. Still, she felt happy to be dependent for once.

When she tried to stand straight her legs became numb, causing her to drop to the floor.

"What's the matter, Cagalli?" Athrun asked, feeling concerned, as he knelt down beside her.

"My legs... They're numb," she stammered, as she placed a hand on her right leg. "What should I do? I can't walk right now..." She began trembling in despair.

But there is always a light of hope in despair. For Cagalli, her hope was Athrun.

Placing a hand over hers, Athrun lifted her chin with his other hand and told her to look at him. As his eyes met her golden-brown orbs, he knitted a kind smile on his face that signified his love and care for her. The willingness to do everything for her was definitely real.

Heart racing, he calmly said, "I'll help you get to Shinn." He gestured his hand on top of her head as he pulled her closer to him.

"But I already owe you so much. I couldn't possibly ask for anymore..."

He quickly cut her off, "I'm helping you because I want to."

"Athrun..." she said in a soft voice. She was extremely thankful for having a friend like Athrun. Even though she felt like being burden for him, she was still happy to be with him. Since she wasn't able to control her emotions anymore, she started to cry tears of gratitude.

"Please don't cry anymore, Cagalli," he whispered, pulling her into a hug.

Cagalli felt his warmness and care. Through his eyes, she was able to see how concerned he was for her. His actions explained how important she was to him. She suddenly felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

_Norns' Mansion_

Revealing the truth about Freya was astonishing news to the goddesses, Urd, Verdandi, and Hel. Though they didn't believe it at first, Heimdall made sure that it was the whole truth. Of course, he also told them about Odin's plan to use Freya for his evil bidding.

"He's going to use Freya-sama for his own selfish reasons!" Urd blurted out, looking angry.

"We mustn't let Odin-sama do such a thing," Verdandi added.

"You cannot stop Odin!" exclaimed Heimdall as he crossed his arms. "Odin is far too powerful for you." He sounded a bit concern this time.

"I'm sure Oto-sama can handle him," Hel said knowingly. Being a daddy's girl, she had always believed in her father's skills.

"Loki is nothing but a weakling."

"My father is strong! You better take that back!"

He was really getting tired hearing her arguments. Things between him and her had never changed. She was still the bossy goddess of the death and he was still the cold-hearted god. They became friends because they just like each other.

Sometimes he wished they never became friends in the first place. Hel, being his former friend, was making it harder for him to eliminate Loki. He had destiny- the Norns- to thank.

Now, their friendship was over. Everything between them ended. They became enemies because of Heimdall's desire for revenge. Hel tried to stop him before, but she failed. Heimdall was totally blinded by rage.

"Your father is a liar! He stole my right eye but he doesn't admit it! He's an insolent fool!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, giving Hel quite a shock. As he took a deep breath, he glared at Hel so intensely and uttered, "Loki better give me back my eye if he doesn't want me to take his precious Freya away."

His words scared the Norns completely. They could see how serious Heimdall was when he uttered those words. They had to do something to make him believe that Loki was innocent. After all, they had to protect Freya.

"Heimdall," Verdandi paused for a moment to release a bit of aura from her body. She lifted her arm forward and pointed it at him. At the tip of her fingers a blue energy sphere formed.

"What are you trying to do, Verdandi?" asked Heimdall, who doesn't seem to be afraid of her power.

Narrowing her gaze, she said, "Rey Za Burrel, I will personally kill you if you hurt Cagalli-san." The kind-hearted Verdandi was actually threatening the god she once respected.

Rey made a frightening glare as he let out some of his own aura. Instantly, the room was filled with a dangerous aura that can kill a normal human. His sudden outburst of aura implied that he was ready to fight the goddess if she attacks.

"Jean, please stop!" Urd went in front of her sister, blocking her view from Rey. "You mustn't start a fight here.'"

"Onee... Miriallia-san..." Jean hesitantly called her by first name.

"I understand your reasons for being protective but please..." Miriallia approached Jean and placed a hand on her shoulder. Aqua-blue eyes were focused on Jean's emerald-green eyes, showing how much she cared.

"All right... But if he does anything to Cagalli-san."

"We'll make sure his dead," Miriallia continued, as turned around to face Rey.

"Hmph, we'll see about that!" After saying this, Rey summoned a shadow monster and commanded it to attack the Norns.

"Jean, Miriallia!" Hel shouted, getting afraid.

The Norns immediately used their magic to create a barrier in front of them. The barrier prevented the monster from getting near them. With their might, they chanted a spell of divine light and eradicated the monster. It was pretty easy for them to beat a low-level monster like that. However, it was still a very dangerous thing to do.

Miriallia was about to give Rey some serious insults, but he was already gone. Irritated, she mumbled some curses about him as she crossed her arms. "That bastard disappeared. What a cowardly act!"

"He makes me so mad!" Jean added.

"Now... now... You two better calm down." Hel cautiously tapped their shoulders, hoping it would ease them up. Honestly, she has never seen the Norns act irately before. Because of this, she made a reminder to stay on the Norns' good side at all times.

Putting her thoughts aside, Hel reminded the Norns about Freya. She also suggested telling Shinn about this as well.

"You're right, Fllay," Miriallia agreed.

Jean walked towards the door and paused in silence. Curiously, she wondered if Cagalli already knew about her true identity. _But how did she hide her aura from us? _She looked up at the ceiling, trying to think of an answer. _Could it be? There's no way for her to possess..._ A drop of sweat streamed down from her forehead to her cheek. She shook her head in disbelief from her interesting theory about Freya's power.

Before coming to any conclusions, she had to make sure if her theory was correct. Without moving from her spot, she lied to Miriallia and Fllay that she was going out to find Stellar. After this, she immediately ran out of the mansion to the front gate. As she left the premises of her 2nd home, she bumped into a red-haired girl with pigtails.

"Ouch!" the pigtailed girl yelled out, as she dropped butt-first to the ground.

Fortunately for Jean, she was able to maintain her balance. She was still in a hurry, but she couldn't possibly leave the girl without helping her. So, she held out her hand and apologized for bumping into her.

The pigtailed girl looked at her with a smile. "It's okay. I'm sure you didn't mean to."

When she took her hand, a vision entered Jean's mind without any warning. The vision showed the girl's future with the goddesses.

Noticing her vague expression, the girl simply waved her other hand in front of Jean's face. "Um... Are you all right?"

Her voice brought Jean back to her senses. _This girl... _She faced the girl and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry for spacing out like that," she said, scratching the back of her head.

"There's no need to be sorry." The pigtailed girl took her hand away from Jean and bowed her head. "I have to go now." She was going to walk off when she was suddenly hauled by Jean.

"I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"I was wondering," she replied, "if you go to Archangel University."

The girl nodded her head in reply.

"That's great. I go to that school too."

"Is that so? Then we are schoolmates. I'm from Class 2-A."

"Well, I'm from Class 2-F."

"Really? I don't see you often at school." The girl placed a finger on her cheek, showing a perplexed face.

"That's because I just transferred. By the way I'm Ver..." She instantly clamped her mouth when she realized what she was about to say. It was careless of her for almost exposing her true name. Nevertheless, she remained composed and continued with her introduction. "I'm Jean Corda."

"I'm Meyrin Hawke!" She said excitedly, raising one hand in the hair. "It's very nice to meet you, Corda-san."

"Please call me Jean. Corda-san sounds way too formal." Jean giggled.

"Then you can call me Meyrin," she informed.

The newly-found friends talked about so many things. Both of them enjoyed each other's company- even though they just met 5 minutes ago. As time passed, both have come to realize their different traits. But it was getting late...

And Meyrin needed to run some errands for her mom. "It was really nice talking to you, Jean. I'll see you tomorrow at school." She raised her hand and waved at the goddess.

"Yeah, bye..." Jean showed a wide smile.

Meyrin turned around and walked off. When she was at a certain distance from her previous spot, she quickly spun on her heels to face Jean again. But Jean wasn't there anymore.

"Huh?" she muttered, raising an eyebrow. "Where did she go? It's like she vanished into thin air..." Although curious and concerned, she decided to put that thought aside and go do some errands.

_Zala Mansion_

"There you go," Athrun said softly, as he helped Cagalli into his car.

Smiling, the blonde looked up at Athrun. She was already feeling a little embarrassed of having Athrun do things for her. Frankly, he was giving her the princess treatment. "I promised to repay you for your kindness."

Athrun chuckled. That promise wasn't typical of her. He knew she meant it, but it bothered him. He wasn't really asking for anything in return except for Cagalli's happiness.

"You don't have to pay me back, Cagalli." He slowly shook his head.

He went to the other side of the car and hopped onto the driver's seat. As he started the engine, he told Cagalli to buckle up for her safety. He stepped on the pedal, accelerating the car out of the garage. He drove the car through the gate and into the streets where he increased the speed further.

VVRRROOOOM! Like a lightning bolt, the car zipped across two lanes, missing a black cat. There was a screech of tires rubbing against concrete. Athrun was driving like a race car driver.

"Oh, wow..." Cagalli muttered. Her heart was thumping so loudly Cagalli was sure it could be heard back in the mansion. "I didn't know you were such a great driver."

"It took me a lot of practice." His eyes were still focused on the road.

When the car reached the road near the river, Athrun decreased the speed and drove cautiously. Taking one glimpse of the river reminded him of Cagalli's story about the man she met. He was going to ask the blonde about it until...

"This is where I met him," Cagalli started. Her hands trembled as she remembered how the man pulled her into his arms. He was indeed warm, she thought, but fearsome at the same time. "Was he really Odin?"

"I don't know," Athrun answered, shifting his eyes on Cagalli.

Cagalli sighed in disappointment. Then she looked forward and saw a man standing in the middle of the road. "Athrun, stop the car!" she told her blue-haired friend.

Pressing the brakes, the car pulled to a complete stop before even touching the man. Athrun got out of the car to confront the man when he was suddenly dragged to the ground by an unknown force. He tried to stand up, but his strength was of no use. "What is going on around here?"

"Athrun!" shouted Cagalli. She tried to get out of the car, but her legs were still numb. However, she hated being helpless so she still struggled to go to the guy by crawling on the ground. When she reached him, she immediately asked him if he was all right.

"I'm okay," he groaned, "but I can't get up."

Cagalli grabbed his shoulders and tried pulling him up.

"Your effort won't work, Freya," the man who stood in their way spoke. His voice was awfully familiar, which frightened the blonde. She didn't want to see that man again, but luck wasn't on her side. Despite her fear, though, the blonde still managed to look at the man seriously. "What's with that look, my lovely Freya?"

"You're Odin, right? Release Athrun immediately," Cagalli retorted, clenching her fists. "You better do it now!"

"You seemed to care for this boy." Odin frowned and began to release ample amounts of aura from his body.

Cagalli had to admit, his power was unbelievable. She remembered seeing other gods releasing ample amounts of aura, but she has never encountered a god with a dangerous aura. "If you think you can scare me then you're wrong!" she said bravely.

"That's what I admire about you."

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Cagalli went on, trying to ignore his sweet talking. She held Athrun hand and placed it near her chest. She caressed it softly as she looked at Athrun with eyes so captivating. "I swear I'll get you out of this mess."

"Cagalli..." was the only thing he could say, as he took a glimpse of Cagalli's eyes.

Angered, Odin lifted Athrun into the air by using telekinesis. He was in the right mind to kill the mortal anytime.

"Athrun!" the blonde screamed in fear.

Athrun was having a hard time breathing. It seemed that Odin was using his power to strangle him to death as well. How typical for the great god to use to dirty tricks.

Odin didn't even mind the mortal's suffering. He gazed at Cagalli and pasted a smirk on his face. "A goddess like you shouldn't be with mortals like him."

"What did you say!" She said angrily. "That mortal...is...is... my precious friend!"

_Precious Friend_, Athrun thought. Her words were pleasing to his ear. He was very surprised and happy to hear Cagalli say that about him. He was able to feel relaxed for a moment, but then he felt a force gripping his neck even harder. "Ugh..."

"Your friend?" he groaned, narrowing his gaze at her. His aura grew more furiously. "I forbid it! I forbid you to be friends with this measly mortal!" He shifted his gaze at Athrun and pointed his hand at him.

"What are you going to do?" Cagalli questioned, fearing his actions.

"I'm going to kill him," Odin answered slowly.

Her eyes grew in surprise and her heart felt like bursting. She wanted to help Athrun, but she was still unable to stand up. "No, don't do it! Odin!" she pleaded.

Odin didn't listen, because he was too focused on Athrun. As he began closing his fists, the force around Athrun's neck completely blocked off his air supply. "Is it painful, mortal?" he laughed sinisterly. "Do you regret meeting Freya now?" He gestured his hand downwards, bringing Athrun to the ground.

"Ah..." Athrun was certainly in pain, but he wasn't giving up. With his remaining strength, he struggled to keep consciousness. "I... I'm glad... I met Cagalli... I never regretted..." he stammered.

"Athrun..." Her eyes soften. His words, somehow, brought encouragement that made her want to fight.

And his words also made Odin angrier. "Mortals are fools! You don't have any right to be with gods!" He started chanting the spell of direct killing, a forbidden magic used by superior gods. "Heed my words and come out my loyal servant!" he went on until the spell was completed.

"NO!" exclaimed Cagalli, burying her face into her hands. A gush of light suddenly emitted from her body, sending sparks all over the place. Raging power of divine light oozed out like an overflowing water, disabling Odin from using his powers.

Because of this Odin, his connections with Athrun broke and his body became paralyzed. Athrun, on the other hand, landed safely on a patch of grass.

Cagalli was still bursting with energy. She had no idea on how to stop her power from going out of control. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to shake off the anxiety she felt in her heart. Her body was wincing in pain and her vision was blurring. She hadn't anticipated this to happen to her. She seemed quite helpless at the moment until Athrun came to her rescue.

Unbelievable! The guy almost died from lack of air, but he was still able to approach Cagalli as if nothing happened. Honestly, it was his determination to help Cagalli that kept him going.

He jumped in and hugged her. "Cagalli, it's okay. I'm here now." He brushed his fingers through her golden locks to calm her down.

She did calm down. She looked up at Athrun and smiled weakly. "I'm glad you're safe," she murmured, leaning her head on his chest.

"I have you thank for that."

"I only did what I c—" She lost consciousness before finishing her sentence.

"Cagalli..." He constricted his arms securely around her. "You did great." He felt at peace being able to hold her. He thought everything would be fine, but he had to take care of one more problem.

And that problem was Odin.

"Freya's power is even astonishing than I expected." Odin stood from his position and faced Athrun. "If you don't want to get hurt again, you better hand over Freya to me," he said confidently.

"Over my dead body!" defended Athrun.

"You never learn, do you? Well then, allow me to annihilate you." Odin raised his hand and chanted the same spell again. This time he was certain he would succeed, since nobody was there to stop him. "Farewell, pathetic mortal."

Unexpectedly, a lightning bolt came out of nowhere and flew straight to Odin. Though the lightning was powerful, Odin still managed to defend himself from it.

_This power_, he thought, clenching his fist, as he recognized the power. _So he finally shows up. _

"Odin, you bastard!" Shinn appeared, running as fast as he could. Behind him, Stellar was following closely, trying her best to catch up.

"What perfect timing," Odin groaned in frustration. _Freya's power drained most of my powers_. Due to his condition, he couldn't afford to fight Loki and Skuld. So, he decided to make haste and disappear out of sight.

Athrun sighed in relief, knowing the danger was gone. He could now focus on Cagalli who was resting in his arms, tired from all the happenings.

"Zala, is Cagalli all right?"

Startled, Athrun turned to see Shinn kneel down beside him. "What did Odin do to her?" he asked, placing a hand on Cagalli's head.

"She's fine," Athrun answered. "In fact, she was the one who saved me from Odin." He knitted a smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" Stellar asked curiously.

Athrun was silent for a minute. Then he started talking. "I know you guys are going to be surprise, but you deserve to know the truth. Odin was trying to take Cagalli or should I say Freya?"

"What!" Indeed, both Shinn and Stellar were completely surprised.

_To be continued..._

* * *

JC: That's the end of chapter 15. Odin was trying to kill Athrun! Was it because he hates mortals or was there another reason to it? What's going on between Hel and Heimdall? And when will Freyr know the truth about his sister? I won't reveal it here yet... Hehe... Please review and no flaming!


	16. My friendship with you

JC: Back with another chapter! In this chapter you will find out about Freya's past life with Loki. I hope you guys enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends**

Phase 16: My Friendship with you

"Cagalli is really Freya. I saw her using her powers awhile ago." Athrun stood, carrying the blonde, as he faced Shinn seriously. "And I have to tell you that her powers are amazing."

"How come I didn't sense Freya's presence within her before?" Stellar said, seemingly confused and troubled.

Shinn shrugged. "It's not the right time to think about that, Stellar." He frowned, feeling a sudden pang of worry. "We should take Cagalli to my house."

Athrun and Stellar agreed on his idea.

"Shinn, you better take Cagalli," Athrun said, giving the blonde to the god.

Shinn took her into his arms without complaining. He stared at the blonde and felt a little upset. _I can't believe the person who has been my friend since childhood is actually Freya_, he thought silently.

Athrun and Stellar took the front seats of the car, leaving Shinn to use to back seat. As Shinn entered the car, he carefully positioned Cagalli's head on his lap as the rest of her body occupied the seat.

Stepping on the pedal, the car skidded along the road.

During the road trip, Cagalli was having a dream...

_She groaned in ecstasy as she leaned her back against the tree. She glanced around her surroundings, which were filled with all kinds of beautiful flowers. Colorful butterflies and buzzing bees frolic along the meadow, as birds soared through the sky. Everything around her was so cheery, peaceful, and wonderful. And she considered it to be paradise._

_She took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of the flowers. As the wind passed by, she closed her eyes and knitted a smile. She struck her long golden hair with her hand and clasped her hands together. She went into deep meditation, freeing her mind from the problems she was experiencing. _

_She may look like a goddess who has everything: beauty, grace, and power. Certainly she was well-respected by the mortals from below. But nobody knew that she was actually suffering. _

_She tried her best not to be affected. She tried to put on a good face all the time whenever she speaks to other gods. But she couldn't bear to smile anymore, knowing the Midgard and Asgard were at war. _

_As the goddess of fertility, she had to do something to save the mortals from utter chaos. But what can she do? Odin forbid her to help any mortal, especially the one she loves. _

"_This beautiful meadow was breath-taking, but it didn't take my mind off the war." She looked down and narrowed her gaze, as she held onto her skirt tightly. "I wish this war would end." She was about to break into tears until a soft hand touched her shoulder._

"_What's the matter?" _

_She turned to see her good friend, Loki. "Is the war bothering you again, Freya?" he asked, sitting down beside her. _

_Freya nodded slowly. "That's right." _

"_Don't let it get to you," Loki said. He held up his hand in the air and stared at the bright blue sky. "You know that Odin is trying his best to save the world from demons." _

"_But he's involving the mortals too," Freya retorted. _

"_I know... I know..." Loki grimaced and sighed. "But we can't do anything about it." He laid back and placed his hands under his head. _

"_Don't you think it's unfair? The mortals didn't do anything to deserve such chaos and yet..." Freya covered her face with her hands and started crying. "Loki, I'm worried about **him**." _

_Loki snorted. "That **guy** is strong. You don't have to worry about him." _

"_Still—" Freya stopped. Well, Loki is probably right, she admitted to herself. But she didn't say it out loud. _

"_Anyway," Loki went on, "if anything goes wrong, I'll be there to save him for you." _

"_Loki, thank you." Freya showed him a grateful face. "Thank you very much." _

"_Freya, I'm your friend and I'll always be ready to help you out." Loki looked thoughtful. "Friends always support each other, right?" He sat up from his position and smiled at the goddess. _

"_Loki," she muttered, her tears streaming down her face. "Thank you..." She suddenly gave him a big hug to show how happy she was to have a friend like him. _

"_Hey, you're choking me," Loki stammered. "Freya, I can't breathe. Let me go..." He tapped on her shoulders, trying to get her attention. _

"_Oh, I'm sorry." She finally realized what she was doing to Loki. She released him from her grasped and said, "I guess I got carried away." She giggled. _

_Loki rubbed his neck as he looked sternly at the blonde goddess. "You don't know how to control your strength sometimes," he grumbled. _

"_Didn't I tell you?" She tapped her finger to her chin, looking knowledgeable. "I don't know my own strength." She then burst into laughter. _

"_Well—" He had to admit, his best friend was strong but soft-hearted too. He held Freya's right hand and squeezed it gently. "Freya, let's make a promise." _

"_A promise!" she echoed. _

"_No matter what happens, we'll always be friends till the end," he said proudly. _

_Once again, Cagalli let out a giggle. "All right then." She smiled. _

Her promise, her memories, and her friendship with him... were all coming back to her. A new light of hope emerged from her heart, making her more confident and braver to face challenges. Convinced she was really Freya, she was more than ready to handle Odin.

Cagalli woke up from her slumber and found herself in a familiar room—Shinn's room to be exact. _How did I get here? _Cagalli asked herself. Then she suddenly remembered attacking Odin with some power she summoned. She couldn't remember it clearly, but she could still feel the energy burning inside of her. _I was able to harm Odin with my own power. _She clenched her fists and trembled.

"Cagalli?"

She turned to see Athrun enter the room. "How are you feeling?" he asked, taking her hand into his. "Do you feel anything strange?"

She didn't utter a word to him. She just blushed and lowered her head.

Her actions made Athrun more worried. "Cagalli, please tell me if you're okay." He used his other hand to lift her chin so he could gaze into her eyes.

"Athrun," she said, "I'm fine. I'm sorry for making you worried." She folded her legs and wrapped her arms around them. "And I want to thank you for what you did." She looked at Athrun with a smile.

Curious, Athrun asked, "Why are you thanking me?" He placed his hand on her shoulder. "I should be the one thanking you for saving me from Odin." Yes, he was extremely grateful for that.

Cagalli shook her head. "You're the reason why I was able to unleash my power." Touching his cheek, she let out a sigh of relief. "I remembered your words back then."

"_I...I'm glad... I met Cagalli... I never regretted..." _

Suddenly he blushed. "Well," he began, "I really meant it."

"And I'm happy because of that."

"Cagalli, I—'' He stopped when he heard the door flew wide open.

"Cagalli, you're finally awake!" Shinn looked amazingly surprised.

Athrun quickly removed his hand from Cagalli's shoulder and backed away from the bed. "I think I should leave you two alone to talk." He drew a long breath. "Please excuse me," he said politely. He motioned himself to the door and exited without a fuss.

Shinn had to ask Cagalli about Athrun's sudden exit. "What's the matter with Zala?" He raised an eyebrow.

Cagalli just answered him with an I-don't-know look.

Outside the room, Athrun leaned his back against the door. Frowning, he looked down at the floor and placed a hand on his temple. _Why did I act that way when Shinn entered? _Athrun asked himself, while his heart pounded loudly like a drum. _Was it because I'm jealous? _

_Norns' Mansion_

"Shouldn't we inform Freyr-sama about his sister?" Miriallia asked absentmindedly as she stepped onto the terrace. "Do you know where he is?" She turned her head at the red-haired goddess standing beside her.

Letting out a deep sigh, Fllay shook her head slowly. _I'm sure Freyr will be delighted to know about Freya_, she thought silently. She leaned against the railings and fiddled with her thumbs. "Freyr, where in the world are you?"

"I'm right here."

"Huh?" escaped from the goddesses' mouth. The voice drew their attention to the rooftop where they saw Freyr waving his hand at them. "Freyr-sama, please get down from there immediately," Miriallia demanded as she crossed her arms. "What if the neighbors see you?"

Smiling, Freyr jumped down and landed in front of the goddesses. "I heard you mentioning my name, Hel. So, you want something from me?" he asked innocently.

Fllay stood in silence as she examined Freyr's face. He seemed to be in a good mood, which would be a perfect timing for her. "Freyr," she started, "umm... about Cagalli..." She was speaking in words that were hard to understand. She couldn't help it because she was feeling nervous. _Come on! You can tell him! _

Freyr shrugged. "What about Cagalli?" He asked, placing a hand on his head.

_Tell him now, Hel! Tell him that his sister is Cagalli! _She put on a calm face. "I have some great news for you." She cleared her throat and tried to figure out a way to explain it plainly to him. "Cagalli-san is actually your long-lost sister, Freya."

"What!" Kira looked at her intensely.

"It's the truth," Fllay said firmly.

"Heimdall told us about this," Miriallia added.

Freyr's mouth felt dry. "Cagalli is my sister?" he managed to get out. _No wonder I felt relaxed around her. _He suddenly remembered the time he spent with Cagalli at the garden. "And no wonder she bears a striking resemblance..." He dug his nails into Fllay's arm and yanked her closer to him. "Where is she now?" He sounded impatient.

Nobody could blame him for being restless when it comes to his sister. Though confused and surprised, he was still managed to show a friendly smile. Nothing could ever surpass the smile he held. And because of his overwhelming joy, he hugged the goddess of death tightly but warmly.

Blushing like a red tomato, Fllay commanded Freyr to let go of her. But he didn't listen to a word she said. Well, the hug was getting tighter and tighter by the minute, and she was already running about air. "Freyr... Kira... Kira... let me go!" she stammered.

At the sound of her voice, Kira realized what he was doing. "Oh, I'm sorry," he apologized as he released the goddess of death from his grasp. "I didn't mean to overreact."

"Learn self-control next time, Kira," Fllay advised him like a stern instructor.

"I'll try to keep that in mind," he replied, taking a seat on the railings, as he drummed his fingers on it. "So, tell me where my sister is."

"Before that," Miriallia butted in, "you have to know something very important." She narrowed her gaze. "Heimdall and Odin are planning to use Freya-sama to get revenge on Loki."

"No way!" Kira exclaimed, his eyes growing wide as marbles.

_Shinn's House _

"So, are you okay now?" Shinn asked, placing a hand on Cagalli's shoulder. He looked at her with importance and care.

Cagalli nodded slowly. "I'm okay."

"That's good to hear," Shinn replied, smiling.

Cagalli grinned weakly. "You know what," she started, "I had a dream about my past."

"Let me hear about it," Shinn said, sitting beside Cagalli on the bed.

Cagalli's heart started to pace. She felt like a restless animal ready to pounce on his prey. And somehow Cagalli couldn't quite imagine herself as the goddess, Freya. She was totally flabbergasted for the first time ever.

Normally he wouldn't be patient, but he would always have the patience for his best friend. He had to say that Cagalli was taking a lot of time being silent. He was so eager to listen to Cagalli's story about her dream. But he knew he couldn't force Cagalli into telling it all in once. He had to give Cagalli some personal space if necessary.

"Um... If you don't want to talk about it now, we could always talk later." He patted her head and smiled.

"Shinn..." Cagalli closed her eyes and turned to the wall. "My dream was about you."

"What else?" he asked in a brittle voice.

Cagalli sighed loudly and gritted her teeth. "We've been friends like for eternity!" She turned to Shinn, with teary eyes. "I can't believe that we were friends in the past." She pasted a faint smile on her face. "And I was happy being your friend, Shinn."

"Do you remember the promise we made?" Shinn asked, feeling nervous but excited at the same time.

A little timid, Cagalli nodded her head. "It was a very special promise between friends."

"No matter what happens—" Shinn began. He stopped and smiled widely.

"We'll always be friends till the end," Cagalli continued the sentence.

At that, Shinn gave Cagalli a big hug. "Freya, it's really you..." His happiness led him to tears streaming down his face. Nothing could ever explain the longing feeling in him. He never expected for this inevitable day to come.

_To be continued..._

* * *

JC: Freya's memory of Shinn has returned. So, what do you think of the chapter? Please tell me when you review! No flaming. 


	17. Reunion

JC: I'm back with another chapter. I want to thank all the reviewers for supporting my story up until now. I owe you guys a lot! Let's have a sweet sibling moment, shall we? This chapter will be a treat for Kira and Cagalli fans. Please do read and enjoy the story. Don't forget to review in the end. I love getting reviews as much as I love reading and writing stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends **

Phase 17: Reunion

"If Odin and Heimdall lay one finger on my sister, I'll make sure they'll pay!" Kira uttered, looking serious. Narrowing his eyes, he faced Fllay and asked her to tell him where Freya was.

She didn't want to disappoint him, but she had no idea where Freya was. She has no knowledge of her neighborhood or the location of her house. However, she knew one person who could help Kira find his sister. "You better ask Oto-sama instead," she suggested.

"You mean Loki? Where is he now?"

"I'll take you to him if you want." She lunged forward and grabbed his right hand. As she wrapped her arms around his arm, she smiled at him. "Let's go now!" She sounded like a little girl, which concerned Kira a bit. He wouldn't expect for a goddess of her caliber to act like a child when it comes to her father. But that's Fllay for you…

It took a while for Kira to say, "Please do…" It seemed like he was in a state of excitement.

At this time, Miriallia stepped forward and bid Kira good luck. She also told him that she feels a heavy disturbance in the air. The disturbance was eerie and frightening—even for a goddess like her. She suddenly felt a pang of worry gushing in her heart. _Is something bad going to happen to Freya-sama? _Her mouth went dry, while she thought of the possible tactics Odin and Heimdall would use. It was a scary thought, but she had to analyze every aspects of their plans carefully.

_Why would they want Freya-sama so much? _Miriallia wished she had some sort of clue to unravel the mysteries behind the beloved goddess of fertility.

Fllay chanted a spell which formed a warp hole on the floor. She said it would lead them directly to her father's house. "Kira, let's jump in!" She jumped into the warp hole, yanking Kira along with her. As they entered, a gush of light blinded the surroundings and then it vanished.

_Outside Shinn's House _

Two suspicious figures, Heimdall and Odin, were lurking around the neighborhood until they came across a certain house. They stood before it and glared furiously, knowing their enemy was there.

"Loki is probably tending to Freya right now," Heimdall said, approaching the gates. "Let's retrieve the goddess and destroy Loki now." He turned his head at the great god, Odin, who remained composed.

"Heimdall, we cannot act now. We must be patient." Of course, Odin also wanted to kill Loki, but his first priority was Freya. He swore that he will bring Freya back to Asgard before he left the said place.

Heimdall had nothing to say so he kept quiet—even though he was itching for a fight inside.

Unexpectedly, a strange light appear on the roof of the house. Surely Odin knew what it was, so he immediately spun on his heels and walked off.

"Are we leaving now? Don't you want to face those two up there?" Heimdall deliberately asked those questions.

"Now is not the time to face Freya's precious brother," Odin answered without stopping.

"I see…" Heimdall pasted a smirk as he glanced up only to see Freyr and Hel materialized on the roof. _Freyr…Hel… _His eyes soften as he gazed dreamingly at the red-haired goddess. _Our fate is cruel. Oh, how I wish things were different between us. _

Taking one more look at the goddess, he felt a sharp pain of guilt in his heart. Hesitating, he turned around and followed Odin.

"Why are we on the roof?" asked Kira, crossing his arms. "You could've picked a better place." He was being sarcastic with her.

Fllay rolled her eyes away from him and said, "SORRY! I wasn't able to use my powers properly because of the excitement!" She turned, showing her back at Kira.

Curious, Kira questioned, "What kind of excitement?"

"Oh come on! I thought you knew that I'm very excited to see you and your sister back together again!" Fllay shook her head in a funny way, as she swung her hands up and down.

"You're excited for us? That's a surprise."

Raising an eyebrow, Fllay faced him again. "And why?"

"I never expected for the goddess of death to be excited for such a thing." Kira started giggling, which only irritated Fllay.

"Say what you want!" Fllay quickly jumped off the roof and landed safely before the main door of the house.

"You're such a grouch." Kira placed a hand on his temple, pretending to look tired. "You never change."

Fllay looked up at him and pointed a finger. "Do you want to find your sister or not!" she shouted at the top of her lung.

"Okay, okay…" He jumped down and landed beside Fllay.

Fllay pressed the door bell, setting off a wonderful humming tune. "You'll be able to see your sister again," she said without taking her eyes off the door. "I'm happy for you, Freyr."

"Thanks." He heaved a sigh. "But I'm kind of nervous, Fllay." He stared at the ground as he thought about his moment with Cagalli in the school garden, the time he first met her. Surely he felt comfortable around her, but he didn't know why. "Cagalli…you're my sister all along…" he muttered under his breath, thinking _How come I didn't feel your aura? That's quite strange. _

Strange indeed. Neither Freyr nor the goddesses knew that Cagalli was actually Freya. Nobody could even explain why her powers were dormant. Well, he came up with a theory which definitely states about Cagalli's mortality. Mortals don't possess any powers or the skill to manage great power unless they are given by gods, and Cagalli was born into this world as a mortal.

_But my theory could be wrong_, Kira put in as he crossed his arms. Before he could think of anything about the matter, the door suddenly flew wide open.

"Freyr-sama? Hel?" gasped Stellar, placing her hand over her mouth.

Raising one eyebrow, Fllay told Stellar to call them by their mortal names.

Stellar blinked twice before she realized what Fllay said. "Okay, okay! I'm SO SORRY, FLLAY!" she sarcastically said as she narrowed her eyes at Fllay.

"And what's with that look!" Fllay couldn't resist raising her voice because she felt a little irritated.

Stellar smiled at her in a friendly way.

"Err… What are you smiling about?"

"I remembered something funny about you."

"Huh? What!"

"I-won't-tell-you." Stellar gestured her index finger back and forth.

"Fine then!" uttered Fllay, pasting a frown on her face. "Screw you!"

Stellar laughed lightly. "You're so funny when you're mad." Her laughter got louder and louder until Fllay got impatient…

"Oh, shut your mouth!" Fllay hustled into the house, went into the living room, and sat on the couch. She leaned back and sighed in frustration. _I can't believe that SKULD! _She clenched her fists hard and hit the soft couch. _She makes me so mad! _

"I really made her mad this time…" Stellar had to admit that she went overboard, but she didn't mean any harm. "Oh well…" She turned to Kira and smiled. "So, what brings you here?"

"I'm here to talk to Shinn," Kira replied in a stiff voice. "I want to ask him something."

"You want to ask him something?" Stellar paraphrased. _Does he know that his sister is Cagalli-san? _She placed a finger on her cheek, which made her look like a little curious girl. _Hmm… maybe I should tell him. _"Um… Is this about Cagalli-san?"

"Huh?" escaped from his mouth, wondering how Stellar managed to guess. "Well, I was hoping he could tell me where Cagalli lives."

"If you must know, Kira-san, she's here." Stellar pointed to the stairs without taking her eyes off of him. "She's in Shinn's room as we speak."

With that, Kira felt like his heart just skipped a beat. "Seriously? Freya is here!" He gently squeezed Stellar's hands.

"You know already? Who told you?" Stellar had to ask.

"I'll tell you later, okay?" He released her hands and walked to the stairs. "I've got to see her first!" He ran up the stairs, reached the second floor, and saw Athrun leaning against a door. "Athrun?" he called, looking surprised.

Recognizing the voice, Athrun quickly turned to Kira. "Kira, what are you doing here?" His voice sounded frail, because of the little pain he felt.

"I should ask you the same thing, Athrun," replied Kira, trying to remain composed despite his excitement. "Anyway, is Cagalli in that room?" He pointed at the door behind Athrun.

"Cagalli? Why would you want to see Cagalli? Do you want something from her? And who told you that she's here?" From the way he talked, he sounded like a father who is worried for his daughter. And Kira giggled because of that…

"Athrun, chill, because I'm just here to see and talk to her."

Somehow, Kira's answer didn't convince Athrun at all. He was also struck by a sudden thought that brought shivers to his spine. "Kira, are you by any chance…" he started, feeling hesitant.

"A god?" Kira continued for him. "In fact, I am one. I'm Freyr, the god of fertility."

_Freyr, Freya's brother! _Athrun screamed in his mind. He couldn't find the right words to say at the moment. He never expected that his friend was actually a god. _This is getting more and more complicated day by day. _He let out a deep sigh.

"Are you all right?" Kira asked, placing a hand on Athrun's shoulder. "You seem to be a bit confused."

Totally confused would be more suitable to describe Athrun's state. All these mythology stuffs were giving him one major headache. "Kira, don't mind me coz' I'm fine." He gestured his hand to the door, inviting Kira to go in. "Cagalli's in there. I bet she's talking with Shinn right now."

"Shinn? Oh, you mean Loki."

Athrun nodded. "Honestly, you immortals lead a harsh life."

"Can't argue with that," agreed Kira, pasting a mischievous smile on his face. He approached the door and reached for the door knob. With hands trembling, he tried calming himself down by muttering some words like 'I can do this'.

"Kira, what are you waiting for?" Athrun questioned, tapping his foot impatiently, as he placed one hand on his waist. "Your sister must see you." He then smiled.

Athrun was right, making Kira realized that there was nothing to be hesitant about. His sister was there, alive and well, and probably waiting for him. "All right, I'm ready."

He faced the door, turned the knob slowly, and opened the door. The first thing he saw inside the room was Cagalli herself.

On the other hand, Cagalli and Shinn quickly turned their attention to the door as they heard it opened. Shinn was a bit surprised to see the brown-haired god standing in glee, while Cagalli was actually happy to see him.

"Kira, I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?" Cagalli showed an attractive smile, which set off Kira's rapid heartbeat.

Voice soft, Kira said, "I'm fine." He tried to put on a good smile, but his heart was giving him a hard time. It was impossible for him not to think about crying. He never felt so happy yet sad at the same time. If he would snap he'd probably go over to Cagalli and hug her like a big teddy bear.

A heavy hand hit his back like a block of wood, making him squeal a little. He turned to the owner of the hand, which was Shinn, and gave him a death glare. "What was that for, Loki?"

"For standing there like a statue," replied Shinn, trying to set off a mood. "Don't tell me you're not going to do anything? Your sister is right here!" He pointed directly at Cagalli.

"Sister?" muttered Cagalli, looking puzzlingly at Shinn. "What do you mean?"

"Oh yeah, I haven't told you about him yet." Shinn turned his head at Kira. "You see, Cagalli, he's your—"

"I'll tell her," Kira cut him off.

Shinn had no arguments there. He figured it would be better if it came out from Kira's own mouth rather than his. "Go ahead…"

Once again, he gazed upon his beloved sister who looked lovelier than ever. Sure, she was different than before, but she was still his younger twin. "Cagalli..." He sat down beside her and took her hand into his. "Or should I say Freya?" He was showing a smile beaming with radiance.

"Kira, you're a god too?" asked Cagalli.

"I'm actually Freyr, your brother." He was staring into her eyes like there was no tomorrow. He held onto her hand gently but securely, not wanting to let go.

And Cagalli could see it clearly in his eyes that he was telling no lie. "Freyr…brother…? You're my brother…?" Eyes widened in surprise, she merely convinced herself to think calmly. _But why can't I remember him? _He looked at his face and studied it a bit. Still, she can't recall anything about him.

"Freya, is everything all right?" Kira asked, noticing how quiet she was.

"I-I…" She muttered, shaking her head vigorously. She pulled her hands away from him and placed them on her head. "I can't remember you!" She trembled in fear.

"Freya, you can't remember your own brother?" Kira looked sad and hurt. He felt suddenly distant from her.

"I'm really sorry." She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep herself from breaking.

"I understand," he said sincerely, managing a half-smile. "There are still some missing pieces of you memories."

She turned and saw him holding his hand above her head. She figured that he was scanning her mind and memories with his powers. Aside from that she also noticed the frown on his face. It was unbearable.

"Look, I'm so sorry that I can't remember you." She simply turned her head away and closed her eyes.

Shinn felt rather sorry for Freyr. He wished he could do something for Freyr, but what can he possibly do?

Freyr, though, felt a screeching pain in his heart, and that pain was turning into a scar. With the situation bestowed upon him, he couldn't force his sister to remember him. He couldn't even locate any signs of his presence in her mind—not even a single one.

But at least he found his sister again. It took him 20,000 years, but it was all worth it.

"It's all right if you don't remember me." He pulled her to him and securely wrapped his harms around her. "What matters is that were together again…" he whispered, brushing his hand through her golden locks.

"Kira…" she said slowly and quietly. "I'm really sorry. I'll swear I'll get my memories back."

"Freya, even if you don't remember me, I'm still your brother." He tucked some hair behind her ear and kissed her head. "And I will always love you."

"Thank you…" A tear escaped from Cagalli's eyes. She didn't want to say it but the words tumbled out of her mouth: "Brother, I will also try to love you—even if I don't remember you yet." Her cheeks burned in deep shades of red.

Shinn suddenly felt the heavy drama. Of course, he didn't expect to see a god like Freyr act so sweet. _Maybe he just forgot that I'm still here or maybe he's letting his emotions get the best of him? Nope, I guess not. _He almost burst into laughter because of his thoughts. _But I'm sure that he's like that because he finally found his sister. _

_To be continued…_

* * *

JC: Okay, Cagalli can't remember Kira yet… That's too bad. Should I let her remember in the next chapter? Hmm… I'll think about it. I'm sorry if there were confusing parts in the story and for the wrong grammars as well. I kinda did this fast so I can update on time. Well, please review and no flaming.


	18. A Brother's Love

JC: In the previous chapter, Kira and Cagalli finally met! The down side is that Cagalli doesn't remember her own brother! Before starting, I want to thank all the reviewers for their support! Thank you so much.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cagalli/Freya, Kira/Freyr, Shinn/Loki, and all the other GS characters. I only own Jean Corda here!

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends **

Phase 18: A Brother's Love

Athrun went downstairs and found Stellar and Fllay in the living room. "Hey…" he said weakly as he sat down on a couch located next to Fllay.

"Hello Athrun-san!" greeted Stellar, looking lively. "How is Cagalli-san and Kira-san?"

"I don't know. I didn't stay to watch them." He slumped down and heaved a sigh. His face had the word down written on it. Surely he was still thinking about Shinn's relationship with Cagalli in the past.

But his feelings were rather visible to Fllay. Without even using her powers, she sensed a solemn aura coming from him. "You're in love, right?"

Athrun nodded his head without a doubt.

"And the girl is Cagalli-san, am I wrong?" Stellar butted in, giving Athrun a cheery smile.

The mention of Cagalli's name made his heart go wild. His cheeks turned red in a split second, giving away all his hidden emotions. He tried to hide it by lowering his head, but the girls already saw it and they were already giggling.

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Fllay, placing a hand on Athrun's shoulder. "You're in love with Cagalli-san! That's big news!"

"I have to agree with Fllay here. Athrun-san, why didn't you tell?" Stellar added.

"Well…err…I-I was…" he stuttered, feeling kinda embarrassed. He wouldn't usually act so shy, but when it comes to love he becomes different.

"Stellar, isn't it obvious!" Fllay stood and glared at the blonde goddess, as she placed her hands on her waist. "Guys, especially mortal ones, don't usually tell other people about their feelings for a girl!"

"Oh, I didn't know that," Stellar replied, turning to look at Athrun. "So, Athrun-san, have you told Cagalli-san about this?"

"Eh!" shouted Athrun, shaking his head vigorously.

"What are you, stupid!" Fllay bellowed, pointing her index finger at Stellar. "Confessing to a girl is a tough job for guys!"

Stellar's eyes grew wide in surprise. "So that means you haven't told her? Not even a hint?"

Sadly, Athrun nodded his head in reply.

"When are you planning to tell her?"

"Never… I think…" Athrun's face darkened.

"Never!" gasped Fllay, her face appalled. "But why Athrun-san?"

Athrun heaved a sigh. "I think Cagalli's in love with someone else."

"What makes you say that?" Fllay asked, examining Athrun carefully.

"Your father," replied Athrun, looking up at Fllay. "I don't stand a chance against him."

"You think Cagalli-san is in love with Oto-sama! Is that right!"

"No, that can't be…" Stellar said in a low voice, thinking _if Cagalli-san is in love with Shinn, then Shinn must be too… _She gripped onto her skirt, trying to control the tears from coming out of her eyes.

"The two of them share a deep bond and I have no place between them." Athrun was talking like it was the end of the world for him. He lowered his head, giving up all his hopes and feelings for Cagalli.

But he suddenly heard laughter.

"What the!" he muttered, looking at Fllay who was laughing out loud. "What's so funny?"

"Athrun-san, you're so funny!" Fllay held her stomach, because it was starting to hurt from all that laughing. She hit Athrun hard on the back several times, which annoyed him a bit.

"Fllay, what are you doing?" Athrun questioned after getting hit like a punching bag.

"Sorry about that… He he… I couldn't help it." She straightened up and cleared her throat. "How should I say this? Hmm…" She stared hard at Athrun. "You are totally wrong. Cagalli-san and Oto-sama are best friends. They can never be anything but friends."

Stellar finally snapped from her gloomy thoughts and joined Fllay. "That's right. Cagalli-san and Shinn only treat each other mutually."

"How can you two be sure about that?" Athrun didn't seem to be convinced.

"Trust me on this one, Athrun-san." Fllay clasped her hands together and giggled. "I've known Oto-sama and Freya all my life!" she said proudly.

With that, Athrun felt revitalized. "Okay, I trust you." He showed a smile.

Stellar also felt the same way. _I still have a chance with Shinn… _she thought quietly.

_Shinn's room_

Not wanting Kira to know she was hurt, she kept her breath and looked calm in front of him. Only minutes ago she'd been open to giving herself to Kira. He kept asking her questions and she kept answering them. She'd also been observing Kira, examining his face, his features, and his personality. She came to a conclusion that her brother was kind-hearted and friendly.

_But I still don't remember him, _she thought wryly. She wondered if she will ever remember him. Cagalli felt it in her heart that she cares for Kira very much. The thing about her past with him bothered her.

"Do you have a…" Kira was saying. The word _crush _came loud and clear. And a few seconds later "…or a boyfriend?"

Cagalli's eyes popped wide open when she heard that.

Noticing her sister's reaction, he asked, "What's wrong? Was it something I said?"

Her heart raced. "A boyfriend!" she uttered, looking appalled. "I don't have one!" Her face turned red, which made Kira suspicious.

"Hmm… You look like you're in love with somebody." Kira gestured his hand on his face, looking knowledgeable, as he narrowed his gaze at Cagalli. "Who's the lucky guy?" He smirked.

Cagalli shook her head. "I'm not in love, okay? Get that through your head."

"I'm going to find out sooner or later…" Kira taunted her.

She jumped off the bed and faced Kira with an iron fist. "I'm telling you I'm not in love! Why don't you believe me, Kira?"

"Your face doesn't convince me at all."

"Whatever… No matter what you say, I'm still going to deny it."

Shinn also grew curious about the whole 'are you in love' thing. So, he asked, "Cagalli, are you in love with Zala?"

The mere mention of Athrun's last name gave her heart a real work-out. Her heart pounded so loudly she was certain the boys heard. A light sweat covered her.

Shinn shrugged. "Are you?"

Cagalli blinked twice before answering him, "No… Not him… I only like him as a friend and that's all." She laughed nervously. "There's no way I could fall for someone like him."

Kira and Shinn eyed her suspiciously, sending shivers to her spine.

"I'm telling you guys the truth." Cagalli insisted. Though she had to admit that Kira and Shinn were on to something, she wasn't sure herself if she has feelings for her blue-haired friend.

"Cagalli, you can tell your brother anything," Kira told her. "We shouldn't keep secrets now." Obviously, he was still trying to make Cagalli confess.

"And I'm your best friend. We swore not to keep secrets from each other, right?" Shinn pasted a smile on his face.

"You guys…" Cagalli sighed deeply, pulling a long face.

Kira and Shinn looked at each other and laughed lightly. Then they faced the blonde again. "Since you're not in the mood to tell us then let's change the topic," Kira suggested.

An idea suddenly struck Shinn and he immediately told the siblings.

"Great idea, Shinn." Kira totally agreed with Shinn's idea of taking Cagalli for a walk to the park. They could totally bond better if they went out for a while. "Let's go, Cagalli. You are okay now, right?"

She nodded her head. "Of course I am. My strength is back to normal. I was getting bored lying here anyway."

"Since that's settled," Shinn approached the window beside his bed and opened it, "you two can jump off from here."

Cagalli's face became paled. "Are you nuts? We can't jump off from there!"

"Don't forget that we're all gods here. Jumping from the 2nd floor would be a breeze for us."

"Shinn's right." Kira held her hand and squeezed it gently. "You don't have to be afraid."

"Okay, I trust you." Cagalli followed Kira to the window. She peeped out and looked down to see the height. She had to admit that it wasn't really high. She turned to face Shinn. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, yeah… Just go already!" Shinn demanded.

Kira jumped off first and pulled Cagalli along with him. The siblings made a perfect landing on the ground, a relief for Cagalli. "I just remembered something. I used to this when I was younger."

"You did say you're athletic." Kira took note of everything Cagalli had said about herself.

"Maybe I got afraid because I fear that my legs will get numb again."

"Your legs got numb because of what Odin did, right?" He clenched his fists hard.

"Odin entered my mind and unleashed something from within me. I don't remember it much, but I feel an immense power wakening inside me. I'm afraid of it, somehow." Cagalli's hand shook in fear as she stared at the ground.

"That power must be…" Kira had a flashback about the power Cagalli was talking about. He remembered a scholar saying, "_Chaos will rot the land and vengeance will prevail. Only the one with the power of pure light can bring forth peace to the land, thus saving all_."

Noticing how quiet he became, Cagalli decided to break the silence by asking, "What about my power?"

Kira snapped back to reality and immediately answered, "Um… it's nothing." He thought of telling Cagalli about the saying, but he figured that it will only confuse her more. _It can wait. Right now, I have to focus on refreshing her memories. _

"We can't stand here all day. We have to get a move on." Kira started walking, hauling Cagalli behind him.

"Hey, you don't have to pull me! I can walk fine on my own!" Cagalli pulled her hand away from Kira's grip.

"I forgot that you're a grown woman now," Kira muttered, heaving a sigh of relief. "You used to hold my hand during a walk when we were still little." Remembering his childhood days with her brought a beaming smile to his face.

"Well, I'm not little anymore." Cagalli took a few steps forward away from Kira. "And I still don't remember you," she stammered.

"You'll remember your past sooner or later…"

"But for the meantime…" Cagalli held out her hand without looking at Kira. "I want to reminisce my childhood days with you."

"Cagalli…" Kira gladly took her hand. "You haven't change a bit."

"I am what I am… I think…" She giggled.

On their way to the park, the siblings encountered the red-haired Jean strolling around the streets, and Jean seemed to be looking for something or someone.

"Jean!" called Cagalli, waving her hand high.

Jean quickly turned at the ones calling her name. She smiled the instant the recognized the two persons. "Kira-san! Cagalli-san!" She ran towards them. "Fancy meeting you guys here."

"Likewise," replied Cagalli, smiling back at her. "So, where are you headed to?"

"I was heading to Shinn's house, but I don't know where it is."

"I'll be glad to take you there if you want."

"Well, I don't need to go there anymore."

"And why is that? I thought you wanted to see Shinn."

"The one I want to see is you, Cagalli-san or should I say Freya-sama?" Jean knelt down, paying her utmost respects to the blonde goddess.

"You knew about my identity?"

"That's right," answered Jean in a straight voice. "Freya-sama, I want you to know that I'm very pleased to see you again. It's been 20,000 years since I last saw you."

"I can't say the same thing since most of my memories is still a blur. I can't remember you, the other gods, and even my own brother."

Kira flinched after hearing that.

And Jean's face became depressed. "I'm sorry to hear that, my goddess."

Cagalli grimaced after hearing 'my goddess'. "Do me a favor and stop treating me like some sort of queen?"

Jean looked up at Cagalli. "I can't do that. It's only right for me to act this way in front of you, Freya-sama."

Cagalli sighed in frustration. "I am Freya, but my mortal name is Cagalli." She knelt down to Jean's level and placed both hands on her shoulders. "Just call me Cagalli, okay?" She gazed kindly into Jean's emerald-green eyes.

"If that's what you want, Fre-I mean… Cagalli-san…"

"Much better." Cagalli stood up first and helped Jean up as well. "So, you still want to head over to Shinn's?" she asked.

"Sure!"

"Then just follow me-'' Cagalli was about to walk when Jean suddenly overtook her. "Just tell me where his house is. I can manage to find it."

"This is a big neighborhood. You might get lost." Kira spoke out of concern.

"I won't get lost if Cagalli-san would give me clear instructions." Jean faced Cagalli again and winked.

Surely Cagalli knew Jean could handle herself. So, she told her the directions with the help of gestures and a couple of 'go left' and 'go right'. Jean eventually got it and she said that it would be a piece of cake.

Jean took off in hurry while waving her hand high. "I'll see ya later!" She kept running until she disappeared from the siblings' sight.

"Now let us resume our walk." Kira was about to walk when he suddenly noticed Cagalli standing idly. "Cagalli, let's go. Are you gonna keep me waiting?"

"I was just thinking… Do all the gods act so noble in front of me?" Cagalli had been thinking about this since the day she realized she was Freya. She had heard from the goddesses about their respects to Freya. She even learned that Freya was the most admired being in Asgard.

Kira thought of it as a good question and he knew what to answer. "The gods lower than our class respects us wholeheartedly. We're practically role models."

"A role model?" Cagalli thought of her school, which was prowling with her fan boys. _Those boys did say something about me being a role model to them. _She never did consider herself as a model.

"And you had always been admiring me." Kira showed a playful smile.

Cagalli became silent as her cheeks turned red. "Oh really? You must be so proud with yourself," she sarcastically said.

"Look, I'm not lying here. In fact, I'm not good at lying."

"Please don't state the obvious." Cagalli crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You're the kind of guy who doesn't know how to make excuses," she bolted, raising one eyebrow.

"I'll take that as an insult," said Kira in a low and disappointed voice. "It's just that lying is actually one of my weaknesses. I can't lie very well no matter how hard I try."

"Then we're the total opposites!" Cagalli practically shoved her finger to his face. "I guess that what makes us compatible."

"I'm the more civilized and approachable one. The other one is more creepy."

"And what do you mean by that?" Cagalli banged her fists together and made some cracking sounds of the bones. "You think I'm creepy, huh?" Her gaze narrowed, giving Kira a death glare.

"No don't…. You see, I couldn't find the right words to replace creepy."

_Excuses… _She remembered how Shinn always managed to get an excuse slip, detention slip, and excuse letter from his guardian. Being a delinquent student wasn't really a big thing for him, Cagalli thought, but it was always the cause of his troubles. _And I mean big troubles… _

Anyway, they talked and talked about a lot of things until they reached their desired place, the park. During this, they sat down on a patch of grass facing the center of the park. It was already getting a bit dark, which explained why the place was almost deserted.

"No noisy kids, no annoying nagging from old people, and no sweet couples showing off their affections, the park looks like a peaceful place." Cagalli stretched out her arms and yawned a bit.

"Are you sleepy?"

"No… I'm just tired."

"Just tell me if you want to go home."

"Stop that!" exclaimed Cagalli, looking annoyed.

"Stop what?"

"Sounding like my mom… Please stop talking like my mom."

"So this means you hate your mom when she's concern about you?"

Cagalli was caught off-guard with this question. Without having a ready answer, she just replied with a shake of her head.

"You probably have a nice mother, right?"

"She's the kindest mother I've ever known," Cagalli boasted.

"Well, I'm so sorry for talking like your mortal mother," Kira apologized. "By the way, I'm usually over protective." He patted her head, treating her like some cute cat.

"Don't do that!" demanded Cagalli, squirming away from Kira. "Not only do you sound like my mother, you also act like her." But Cagalli didn't consider it as a bad thing.

Kira motioned himself to Cagalli's side. "I can't help it coz you're so cute." He used to tease her a lot by calling her cute. He even called her a giant teddy bear, which was a rather odd name for a young girl.

"I'm not some kid, so stop treating me like one," groaned Cagalli, feeling enraged.

"You may not be a kid anymore, but you're still my little twin sister…" Kira placed his hand over her shoulders and gently pushed her head to lean against his shoulder. "I usually act mature when it comes to you. I can become very responsible."

"Is that so?" Cagalli pretended to sound unconvinced to make him feel uneasy.

But Kira remained calm as he carefully pushed her away to face her. As his eyes met hers, he smiled kindly. "Freya, you're my sister and I love you very much. I'm so glad that I've found you again." He pulled her into a warm hug, the hug he'd desired for so long.

Cagalli felt his warmness and the strong beat of his heart. The love he felt for her was flowing into her like a wild rapid. She hugged him back by wrapping her arms around him. She wanted to give him the same warmth that she felt.

_This moment I'm having with you will become a very precious memory to me, my brother… _A tear fell from her eye, which was a sign of her extreme joy. Deep within her heart, she sensed the love she felt for him was strong. "Kira," she whispered softly, "I love you…"

Her words brought a smile to his face. Slowly, he pushed her back and gazed hard at her. "Thank you…" he muttered, placing a light peck on her temple.

Eyes softening, she caressed his cheeks as she examined his face a lot closer. "Guess what!" she said lively.

"What?"

"I'm lucky to have a brother who is very handsome!"

Kira blushed like crazy because of her sudden compliment. And it was the first time Cagalli saw him blushed! "Oh… you look so cute, Kira!" She lightly laughed.

"Look who's talking!" retorted Kira. "You're cute as well. No wonder the boys at school love you."

"Don't remind of those annoying fan boys."

"I'm just saying…"

They looked at each other intensely for a few seconds before they burst to laughter.

Despite his laughing, he gazed at her. He reminded himself again on how lucky he was to have a sister like Cagalli. He became so devastated when she disappeared 20,000 years ago and now he was refreshed. His sister was there, looking alive and well, armed with a mysterious power, and still has the same cheerful aura. He wanted nothing more but to be with her always.

_To be continued…

* * *

_

JC: It took me about 3 days to come up with this chapter. I had to read the previous chapters again to keep track on my plot. Hey, please let me know what you think about this chapter! Please review and no flaming. I'll update the next chapter soon!


	19. A new teacher, a new threat

JC: Back with another chapter! I was planning to make 20 chapters for this story, but I decided to make it longer, which means **Love Fulfilled 2** won't be coming out soon. I have to finish this first before I could proceed to the sequel. Hope you guys understand.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends**

Phase 19: A new teacher, a new threat

"Shizukana Yoruni!" sang Meer Campbell, prancing along the hallways and heading towards her locker. On her way she spotted her dashing Athrun talking to Cagalli. "I won't let that wretched blonde have her way. Athrun is destined to be mine and mine alone."

Cagalli was nothing good for her, she was certain. She marched up to Cagalli and pushed her aside. "Get away from my Athrun, bitch!"

Cagalli seemed thoroughly surprised at Meer's interference. Then she bolted, yanking her hair hard. "What did you do that for, witch?!" On guard, she reluctantly released her hair and went over to Athrun's side.

Soothing her poor hair, Meer muttered some curses about her, which doesn't seemed to affect Cagalli at all—even though she had a violent temper.

When Meer realized Cagalli wasn't paying any attention to her, she quickly grabbed Athrun's arm. "Athrun, that girl is no good for you. I'm much better than her. Why don't you dump her now?" Meer talked sweetly, thinking it would convince Athrun.

From the way she acted, it would be impossible to gain Athrun's full respect. Tempted to gag her already, Athrun wondered if it would be right to insult a girl to the fullest.

Cagalli, though, felt so jealous seeing Meer holding Athrun like a stuff toy. She couldn't possibly let it go. She had to do something. "Meer Campbell, let him go this instant!"

"No way!"

"Let go of him or else…" Cagalli warned her.

But Meer wouldn't budge one bit, so things were about to get worst. Too bad Athrun interfered with them.

"Campbell, I've told you so many times already!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, showing Meer how serious he was. Firmly but gently, he pushed her away from him and placed his arms over Cagalli's shoulder. "Can't you see I'm with her now?"

Even as he thought about his actions just now, the notion bothered him so much.

And Cagalli just got surprised again. He didn't only do this once but twice already in front of Meer Campbell.

"I don't want to believe the rumors going around, but I can see that it's true." Meer tried to sound firm. "Athha is really your girlfriend, isn't she?"

"Believe what you want to believe," replied Athrun, looking coldly at her. He grabbed Cagalli's hand. "Let's go." He walked off pulling Cagalli with him. When they reached a certain distance, Cagalli looked back at Meer and saw her sad facial expression. Somehow, it made her feel sorry.

_Class 3-A_

Waiting for her teacher to arrive, Cagalli decided to read a book she borrowed from Athrun just to kill some time. She wasn't a bookworm but reading was more entertaining than doing nothing.

"This book is rather interesting," Cagalli murmured softly.

Her new classmate, Miriallia Hawe, looked up from the notebook in front of her. She shifted her eyes at Cagalli and saw the book she was holding. "What are you reading, Cagalli-san?" she asked.

"A story about a mortal and a goddess falling in love with each other," Cagalli said. "Their love is actually forbidden."

"Forbidden?" muttered Miriallia, growing curious all of a sudden. "What are the names of the characters?"

"Well… The mortal's name is Alexander and the goddess's name is—"

Miriallia butted in. "Freya-sama…"

"Oh, that's right." Cagalli's cheeks turned a little red. Umm…" She wrinkled her brow. "I wonder if this story is true. Do you know, Miriallia?"

"Hmm… I'm not sure." Miriallia began thinking about Freya's past love life. Surely she knew that Freya got involved with a mortal before. "Please tell me more about this story."

"Okay." Flipping to the next page, she read aloud the first lines she saw. "_Freya was willing to go against the great lord, Odin, and she was willing to give up everything—even her own immortality for the one she loved._"

_Giving up everything, _Miriallia told herself. She shifted her gaze at her desk. _She was willing to do anything for love… _She clasped her hands hard.

After reading some of the lines, Cagalli turned to Miriallia while saying "Isn't that romantic?" Then she noticed Miriallia's face. "Huh? What's wrong?" she asked.

Miriallia quick gave her a cheerful look. "Ah, nothing's wrong. I was just enthralled by the story," she lied.

Cagalli snapped the book shut. "So… Is this story true? Did it happen before?"

"Ah… you see…" She tried to come up with an excuse. "That story is actually…"

Cagalli gave her a look. "I'm getting impatient here," she complained. "Don't tell me you forgot?"

Miriallia chuckled nervously. "There's no way that book can be true."

"No?" Cagalli challenged her, raising an eyebrow.

"A mortal wrote that book." Miriallia had finally found an excuse. "A mortal couldn't possibly have unlimited knowledge about the gods and goddesses," she said confidently.

"Oh, I see," Cagalli said softly. "I thought it was true."

Miriallia felt her mouth curve into a smile. "You shouldn't believe in what Mortals write about the gods."

"Sure." Cagalli frowned and began to fiddle with her fingers. "So, a mortal and a god can't be together?"

"I'm afraid so." Miriallia reached for Cagalli's shoulder and urged her to look at her. "What's wrong? Don't tell me the story bothers you?"

Cagalli nodded slowly. "You see… I actually like—"

"Good morning, class!"

Startled, Cagalli turned to see a familiar guy enter the room. "I'm sorry for being late," he said, bowing his head in apology. "I'm your new teacher, Gilbert Dullindal."

"It can't be…" Cagalli stared at the new teacher in surprise.

Miriallia clamped her mouth. "What is Odin-sama doing here?" she asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Cagalli grumbled, clenching her hands.

"My, my, I have good-looking students here," Gilbert started, talking to the class as though he didn't notice the two goddesses. "Before I begin, let me check your attendance first." Her grabbed his record book, opened it to the desired page, and read out the names out loud.

When he mentioned her name, Cagalli refused to raise her hand to indicate she was present. But Gilbert still went on calling her name until she irritably raised her right hand and uttered "I'm here."

"So there you are… It took you some time to answer me."

Cagalli tried her best to stay calm. "I'm very sorry sir. I guess I was just surprised to see a new teacher." She smiled weakly.

Gilbert tapped his finger to his chin, looking knowledgeable. "I understand."

_Sheesh! Stop your foolish acting, Odin! _Cagalli yelled in her mind. She didn't know how long she could be patient. _What are you up to this time? _

Miriallia glowered at Gilbert. _Is he planning to take advantage of Freya-sama by being her teacher? _She had to stop and think about what to do for a moment. "Cagalli-san, we should inform this to the others later," she whispered.

"Okay," replied Cagalli.

_Library_

Jean sat up and stretched as she crossed her legs. Finished reading the book at last! And she'd finally had some ideas for her report.

"I'm going to score an A+ in my English Class," she said in a low voice, hoping no one would hear. She thought about her English Teacher, her terror teacher. "I swear I'll surprise her with my report." She grinned.

As she left the table and went across the room, she saw the pig-tailed girl she met the other day. Happy to see her again, Jean approached and greeted her. "Hello there, Meyrin!"

Meyrin blinked the minute she saw Jean. "Ah… Hi… umm… Jean?"

"Glad you remembered me," Jean said with a sigh of relief.

Meyrin giggled. "How could I forget?"

"So, what brings you to the library?" asked Jean.

"I have a report due next week. I came here to do research."

"Want some help?"

"Really?" Meyrin's heart started to jump for joy. "That'll be great!"

"Come on, let's get started."

Jean returned the book in its respectful shelf. Behind her, Meyrin pulled out a book and opened it. "This book is probably good," Meyrin said, reading the introduction.

"Probably?" echoed Jean. Turning around, she noticed Athrun and Cagalli sitting together at one table. "Oh, those two again… They look cute together, wouldn't you agree?"

"Huh? Who?" Meyrin asked, turning to the direction Jean was looking at. She couldn't stop herself from blushing when she saw her crush, Athrun.

"Athrun-san is a fitting man for Cagalli-san," added Jean in a whisper.

Meyrin felt a little uneasy. Seeing Athrun was wonderful but seeing Cagalli with him was another thing. "Athrun-san… Cagalli-san… Together?" She unintentionally dropped the book. "I thought their relationship was just a rumor…" She lowered her head.

"Well, they do care about each other, and that's close to loving each other." Jean leaned against the shelf without taking her eyes off of Athrun and Cagalli. "From my point of view, I think the two of them are in love."

"What?!" Meyrin gasped. "They're…in love?" She shivered like a frightened little girl.

Before her eyes, Cagalli leaned her head on Athrun's shoulder. Suddenly she felt like lightning struck her heart. _No… Athrun-san… _She closed her eyes.

Noticing her expression, Jean asked, "Hey, you okay?"

Meyrin opened her eyes slowly and shifted her gaze at Jean. She put on a good face to hide her true emotions. "Yeah, I'm okay!"

"You sure? You don't seem okay a while ago."

"I'm telling you I'm fine," Meyrin insisted. "Come on, we should get to work." She picked up the book she dropped.

"That's right. Let's not waste anymore time."

"Uh-huh." Despite of her broken heart, Meyrin couldn't think she could put up a good act in front of Jean. The hope she had until now was diminished. She knew from the start she couldn't be in Athrun's heart. He doesn't even know her and yet… _ I prayed hard, but nothing happened. _

After sensing a strange aura, Cagalli felt a little dizzy, making her lean on Athrun's shoulder. She held her head and groaned in pain.

"Are you all right?" Athrun asked, touching her cheek.

"I think so…" She straightened and stretched out her arms. "I must be tired from all this school work." She showed Athrun a smile.

"You must take better care of yourself," said Athrun, stroking her soft blonde hair.

Cagalli swallowed hard. "Don't worry, I will."

"Everything's going to be more dangerous now since he's here," he said in a deep tone. He held her hands and squeezed them gently. "Be careful around him."

Cagalli could tell how important she was to Athrun. For his sake, she decided to train how to use her powers against Odin. Besides, she couldn't always rely on others to protect her.

Outside the library, Gilbert had been watching them. "Looks like my psychic waves affected her, which means her powers haven't fully returned yet." Visions of ruling Asgard with Freya danced in his head. _It won't be long now until you're mine, Freya." _

_To be continued…_

* * *

JC: Gilbert is the new teacher of Archangel! Shocking isn't it? What do you guys think? Oh, Meyrin is in love with Athrun! Too bad she doesn't have a chance. Don't worry; I'll pair her up with someone else soon. Please review, okay? No Flames! 


	20. Trouble in School

C: I wanna squeeze my brain out. I was having a writer's block… DAMN! I had to find some ideas in the library again. I need more knowledge about Norse Mythology too. But I have to admit, I managed to write this chapter in 3 hours only. Usually, it would take me longer. Oh well… Please read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: Of course, you all know I don't own Gundam Seed.

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends**

Phase 20: Trouble in the School

_Rooftop _

"Are you serious!" yelled Shinn, eyes widening in surprise. "That old geezer is now a teacher! This is unbelievable!"

"Would I joke about this matter?" Cagalli shot him an irritated look, making him back away a few inches from her. "No, of course not…" Shinn laughed nervously.

Stellar clasped her hands together as she emitted aura from her body. "I'm going to inform Jean, Kira-san and Fllay about this too," she said, closing her eyes. Concentrating hard, she sent out telepathic messages to the said goddesses.

Shinn sighed in frustration. "Man, doesn't that Odin ever quit! He always gives us big problems!" he uttered, moving his right hand in a dismissive manner.

"Calm down," Athrun said. "There's no point in getting pump up."

Shinn shrugged. "Then what do you plan to do?"

"We can't do anything for now but to observe Odin."

"Why don't we just attack him?" Shinn battered his fist against his other hand.

"We can't do that, knucklehead!" Cagalli hit his head hard just to make him realize his idea was totally wrong. "Let me remind you that Odin is now one of our teachers!"

"Okay! Okay! You didn't have to hit me!"

"Humph! For someone like you, a good hit on the head is always good."

"As if!" retorted Shinn.

"Break it up!" Athrun butted in. "This is not the time to argue."

"Athrun-san is right," Stellar added, reducing her aura emissions. She opened her eyes and looked at them. "We should prepare for Odin-sama."

"He might be planning to use his authority as a teacher to get Cagalli," Athrun assumed, feeling worried.

"I won't let him get Cagalli!" Shinn said, getting protective again. "She's an important being of Asgard, a precious friend to all, and I swear to protect her at all cost."

Once again Cagalli was touched by his words. Despite of being tough, Shinn can sometimes be a big softie—maybe overdramatic even. _A precious friend to all_, she told herself. _Am I really that precious to Asgard? _She had asked the same question to Kira and Shinn once, and they told her the same thing.

"I'm a being who shines light upon darkness and the hope in every people hearts," Cagalli said, shifting her gaze at Shinn. "I'm the goddess who everyone worships and adore."

"You are the goddess of fertility," Shinn continued for her, "the most cherished being in Asgard—"

"Freya…"

"Odin's objective in abducting you is still unclear, but we will find out soon enough."

"Yeah…"

Shinn placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Cagalli, remember we're always with you."

Cagalli nodded slowly. "I know that… I know that already. You don't have to remind me." She tried to sound firm, but her emotions were getting the best of her. Tears almost came to her eyes if it weren't for Fllay's sudden appearance behind her.

"Hey, how are you!" Fllay bolted, looking cheerful.

"Ah!" Cagalli quickly backed away, looking startled, as she held her chest tightly. "Fllay, you almost gave me a heart attack!" she exclaimed.

Athrun tried his best to hide a grin after watching Cagalli's reaction. On the other hand, Shinn laughed out loud. "Gosh, you should've seen your face. It was hilarious." He started pointing fingers at her.

Surely she wouldn't let him fly by without a fight. Her facial expression immediately turned serious. "Shinn!" she shouted, lounging forward to grab Shinn's collar.

"Hey! Umm… wait… can't we talk this over…?" Shinn stammered, looking nervous. He slowly turned his head at his daughter and asked for help.

"Sorry… You have to deal with her yourself, Oto-sama." Fllay displayed a mischievous look.

"What happened to daddy's little girl?" Stellar sounded sarcastic enough to piss off Fllay.

"What are you trying to imply?" Fllay replied, glaring at Stellar.

"Nothing… Nothing… Don't mind me…" Stellar giggled, acting innocent as usual.

_Faculty Lounge _

The lounge was the place where the teachers would usually hang out during their breaks or free time. At the moment, Gilbert Dullindal was finished teaching for the day so he whipped himself up a coffee and sat down on a couch. Sipping his drink, he rested back.

"How can you rest at a time like this?" a large shadow appeared behind Gilbert and formed into a guy, which was Rey. "Shouldn't you think of a way to seize Freya?" he asked, taking a seat across Gilbert.

Gilbert placed his cup on the table and looked at Rey. "Actually, I already have a plan in mind." He pasted a grin on his face.

"What is the plan?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Gilbert folded his arms in front of his chest. "By the way, Rey, do you want to become a student as well?" he asked.

"Become a student?" Rey repeated, his eyes wide open in surprise.

"I think it will be a good experience for you."

Rey slowly shook his head. "I'm sorry but I can't possibly interact with the pathetic mortals around here." He sounded firm.

"Hmm… Your hate for mortals is still great. I guess it will never diminish."

"Never!" retorted Rey, clenching his fists. "I know you can agree with me."

"Of course, I hate mortals as well. I want them all to vanish to the face of the earth."

"But in order for us to do that—" Rey added, narrowing his gaze.

"We have to destroy Loki," Gilbert continued.

_Stairways_

Shinn was so late for his next class that he had run up the stairs as quickly as possible. He could imagine the look of his teacher's face when he'll enter the classroom. Well, being tardy was nothing new for Shinn, but he doesn't want to be scolded by the teacher again.

Adrenaline pumping, he made his way to the 2nd floor. "Man, I have to rest for awhile," he said, gasping for air.

"Good afternoon, Shinn Asuka," a familiar voice spoke, alerting Shinn right away. "That voice…" He can recognize that voice anywhere. "Heimdall!" he shouted.

"It's Rey Za Burrel, Shinn." Rey suddenly materialized in front of Shinn. "I see you're late for class. How typical of you—"

Shinn interrupted, "Buzz off, Rey! If you wanna fight me then fight me later. I still have class!" He showed Rey a hard fist.

"I don't care about your stupid class," Rey retorted, heating his aura up. "All I care about is defeating you!" He pointed his finger at Shinn.

Shinn tried to stay calm. "Move away, Rey! I'm warning you!" His gaze narrowed as his hands trembled in anger.

"You're in no position to order me around!" Rey swiftly punched Shinn on the stomach, sending him to his knees. "Serves you right!" exclaimed Rey.

Shinn held his stomach and soothed the pain a little. He looked up at Rey and groaned, "You're going to pay for this!" He immediately stood and tackled Rey to the floor.

"Get off!" Rey demanded as he struggled to remove Shinn on top of him.

Shinn grabbed Rey's collar with one hand and punched his face with another. Blood came trickling down from Rey's lips. "Want more!" Shinn questioned angrily, preparing for another strike.

"You're going to regret what you're doing."

"Shut up bastard!" Shinn punched him again and again, until Rey's cheeks were soared. He then pulled Rey up and pinned him against the wall.

"So, are you going to finish me off?" From his tone, Shinn could clearly see that Rey wasn't serious with him at all. It was like he was just playing him for time—even he was getting beat up.

"What are you up to, Rey?" Shinn had to ask, despite his urge to destroy Rey's face. "I know you're doing this for a reason."

No reply. Rey only showed Shinn a cunning smile.

"Answer me!" Shinn's grip on his collar tightened.

But Rey didn't show him any fear. "Shinn, do you remember an important rule in school?" he asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Shinn raised an eyebrow.

Rey sheepishly laughed at him as he gripped Shinn's arms. "No fighting is allowed in school, you know."

"And what's that gotta—" Before Shinn could finish he was disrupted by his teacher's voice. "Shinn Asuka, what do you think you're doing!" the teacher shrieked, looking appalled.

Shinn quickly backed away and faced the teacher. "Ma'am, it's not what it looks like," he started. "You see, he was the one who started it and…"

"Ma'am, he's lying…" Rey posed as an injured person to make Shinn look bad. "I'm seriously hurt and I need help…" He reached out for the teacher before he dropped to his knees.

The teacher rushed to Rey's side to assist him. "Oh my goodness, what have you done to him!" She looked up at Shinn and narrowed her eyes. "You'll be in big trouble, young man!"

"What!" yelled Shinn, smacking his hand on his temple. "But… but… but…"

"No buts!" the teacher growled. "You report to the principle's office immediately, Asuka. Not only are you late for class but you've also violated another school rule."

"Yes ma'am…" Shinn heaved a sigh, thinking _so, this is Heimdall's plan. No wonder he wouldn't fight back. He's such a sly one! _He clenched his fists so hard.

"What are you waiting for? Go now!"

"Uh… Yes ma'am!" Shinn spun on his heels and walked off in a hurry. _Man, how can I get out of this one? I'm going to be suspended! It's not my first time to be suspended, but this is something I didn't do on purpose! That Heimdall is so dead when I see him next time. _He stumped along the way with gritted teeth, while mumbling some curses about Rey.

_To be continued…_

* * *

JC: Things are heated up in school. Having a teacher like Odin means big trouble for Shinn and the others. Now that Heimdall/Rey framed Shinn, what will Shinn do? Oh yeah, Lacus and Meyrin will be in the next chapter. I'll update the next one as soon as possible. Please keep sending me reviews. Don't send me flames.


	21. Impending Dilemma

JC: Shinn got in trouble in the last chapter? Wonder what's Gilbert's plan? Hehe! I won't reveal that just yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends **

Phase 21: Impending Dilemma

Making his way into the principal's office, he took a seat beside a table. He began thinking for a logical explanation to give to the principal and teacher for his actions. But surely he knew they wouldn't believe Rey would try to kill him.

"In short, I'm dead…" He sighed in frustration.

Not another minute, his teacher and principal entered the office, both wearing a frown. "What did he do this time?" the principal questioned the teacher seriously. The teacher folded her arms and casually explained the whole happening to the principal.

"He did what?!" uttered the principal, eyes widening in surprise.

"He attacked a boy, who isn't even a student of this school."

"Hmph! I shouldn't be surprised anyway. Shinn is known for this kind of devious act." The principal narrowed her eyes at Shinn, thinking how absurd he was.

"What kind of punishment would be suitable for a delinquent like him?" The teacher curled her lips up as she slowly rubbed her hands together in a sinister manner.

"Suspension won't do the trick, so it's got to be expulsion." The principal sounded firm.

Shinn bolted up from his seat as he stared at the principal in disbelief. "You must be joking? You can't expel me!" he yelled.

"And why not?" retorted the principal.

"Because I didn't start the fight!"

"How can you prove this, Shinn Asuka?!"

"Well… I… That guy is actually… Um…" Shinn hesitated to tell them the whole truth, because it was hard to believe. Clearly he understood that the true identity of the gods must be kept a secret—though he wanted to tell so badly.

"You see." The teacher laughed. "You don't have any proof. Consider yourself a drop out, Asuka."

"Please give me another chance, Principal," begged Shinn, clasping his hands together. "Don't expel me."

The principal slowly shook her head. "I'm sorry but I can't do that. A rule's a rule, you know." She pointed at the door and said, "Now if you don't mind, Shinn Asuka, you may leave now."

"Principal…"

"As of this moment, you're not a student of this school anymore."

He paled visibly at what the principal said.

"Shinn Asuka, the most delinquent student of this school, has finally been expelled," the teacher said, her smirk widened.

With nothing else to do, Shinn slowly exited the room and stood in silence in the hallways. He stared hard at the floor as he started thinking of a way to explain his situation to Cagalli. "But if I tell her then she would probably confront the principal and it would lead her to trouble." He shook his head and mumbled, "I should keep this a secret."

_Hallways _

Kira was trying to find his sister, since she wasn't in her classroom anymore. He tried looking for her in the library, the computer lab and even the school laboratories. "Where could she be?" Kira muttered, turning his head from left to right. He kept on walking and searching until he came across a beautiful voice.

_In the cold depths behind the curtain,  
You sleep alone.  
_

He followed the voice which eventually led him to the Music Room, the place where the choir and the band members practice. He stood before the door, thinking whether or not to open it.

_The melodious voices of prayer,  
Shines a tiny light onto the lonely fields._

But the voice was so alluring yet so familiar. _I've heard this voice somewhere before_, he told himself as he reached out for the door. Taking a deep breath, he slid open the door. _  
_  
_I had a dream of you,  
You were laughing like a child.  
Familiar yet still distant, that is the future's promise._

"Lacus Clyne?" he said softly as he saw the pink-haired girl singing to her heart's desire.

_Someday on a green morning, someday I will get there,  
Because I believe in this desolate winter sky.  
Fields of hope_

Amazed, he clapped his hands and said, "You have an angelic voice."

Lacus quickly spun on her heels and faced the brown-haired god standing at the entrance. She turned red in embarrassment as she acknowledged his compliment. "My, do you really think so?" she asked, placing a hand on her cheek.

Kira nodded his head. "You didn't tell me you're a singer, Clyne-san." He leaned his back against the wall and folded his arms before his chest.

"Well, I don't boast my talent unlike my sister, Meer."

"You have a sister?"

"Yes. My sister's name is Meer, who is actually my identical twin."

"So, you two must look exactly alike. How can I tell the difference if ever I'll see you two together?" Kira looked pretty interested as he approached Lacus.

Lacus' face flushed up a little, but her calm smile hid all her expression. And she was quite thankful for having complete control of her emotions. "Yamato-kun, it's quite easy to tell us apart." She pointed her finger at her curved hairclip. "This hairclip of mine is actually my trademark. I have a curved hairclip while Meer has a star-shaped one."

"Really? Is that all?" His voice sounded apathetic.

"There's more. Let me see…" She tapped her finger on her cheek. "Oh, my hair color is light pink and Meer's is dark pink." She stroked her long silky pink hair with her fingers.

"But pink is still pink."

"I guess you are right, Yamato-kun. Hmm… Well, my hair is wavy and Meer's hair is straight."

"What else?"

"Um… I don't know how to say this…" She felt hesitant telling a boy about a girl thing. But as she can see Kira wanted some more comparisons. "Oh my, please don't be shock if I'll tell you this, Yamato-kun," she said politely, pasting a faint smile on her face.

"What's there to be shocked about?"

"You see, Meer has a bigger chest than mine." Lacus felt her face heating up as her heart pounded like a big drum in a marching band. She could've sworn Kira heard it.

Kira, though, was a bit shocked to hear such thing from a girl. "I wouldn't bother listing that up on my checklist." His lips curled into a smile.

"I'm terribly sorry. I had no other descriptions to say to you." Lacus bowed her head slightly. "I hope you understand," she said, raising her head to look at him.

"It's all right. You don't have to be sorry."

"I'm grateful to hear that," she once again spoke in her naïve tune. Okay, she had to admit that her way of speech was unusual, but her singing voice was outstanding. She could be the next singing sensation.

"By the way, Yamato-kun, what brings you here? Did you just happen to pass by?" she asked, thinking _or did he come to see me? I really do hope so… _

"Actually I was looking for someone," Kira replied.

"Someone? A girl perhaps?" Lacus showed a hint of sadness when she said 'girl'.

"Yeah… Do you know Cagalli Yula Athha?" he asked, adding a light tone to his voice.

Lacus tried her best to keep smiling. "Cagalli Yula Athha, the declared princess of sports, is the one you're looking for?" Her voice started to sound firm.

Kira nodded his head slowly. "Have you seen her?"

"No, I haven't," she replied, lowering her head. "Please tell me, is she your girlfriend?"

Kira almost squealed. _My sister, my girlfriend? That could never happen! But I can't tell Clyne-san about my real relationship with Cagalli. _Unfortunately, he had no choice but make up something. "Cagalli is actually my most precious person," he said casually. "She's the best friend a guy could ever have."

"I see." Lacus grimaced.

"Well, I better go now." Kira turned around and walked to the door. "I'll see you around, Clyne-san," he said, raising his right hand slightly in the air.

"Take care…" She waved him bye as she heaved a sigh. When he was gone, Lacus sat down and grasped her skirt with both hands. "Cagalli-san is the most precious person to Yamato-kun… From his way of speaking about Cagalli, he's surely in love with her." Once again she sighed.

_Room 3-A _

"I almost forgot something," muttered Cagalli as she entered the classroom. She went straight to her desk and pulled out her history book underneath. "I can't do my homework without this." She hid the book inside her bag and exited the room.

"Going home, Athha-san?"

The voice completely startled her. She wasn't about to turn around and face the person until her guts kicked in. "Odin, what do you want?" Cagalli questioned with a stern look.

"You already know the answer to that question," Odin replied, his face plastered with an evil grin. "All I ever wanted was you, my dear Freya."

Cagalli quickly backed away from him. "Don't come near me!"

"Please don't be alarmed by me. I'm just going to bring back your memories." Odin reached out and grabbed Cagalli's shoulders. "Just hold still, Freya…" he whispered.

Cagalli felt a huge and massive aura oozing from him. Not only was it sucking the life force out of her, it was also hurting her. "Stop… Stop it!" she screamed as she struggled.

"Be patient. I'm almost done restoring your memories." Odin soothed her hair gently. His face was showing nothing but concern despite the pain he was causing her. As much as he wanted to stop the restoration of her memories, he couldn't possibly waste the opportunity.

Cagalli kept screaming, struggling, and wincing in pain. She didn't know how much she could take of the torture. She wished someone would save her from her predicament… But she remembered telling herself to be strong… _I said that I would train myself to control my powers so I won't depend on others to protect me. _She clenched her fists and smirked at Odin.

"What's this? What's with the smirk, my dear Freya?" Odin humbly asked, feeling suspicious about her.

"Let go of me this instant, Odin," Cagalli demanded, her aura rising to maximum level. She glared at Odin, showing the fierceness she possesses.

Something wasn't right, Odin thought. He knew he shouldn't be afraid of anything, but the way he felt her aura was nothing he ever felt before. As the goddess ordered, he released her from his grasps.

Cagalli had never expected Odin to be obedient just because of her aura. But then again, she was completely glad that she was in control. "You know, you messed with my head for the last time!" she yelled. Extending her arm, she released an energy sphere powerful enough to injure Odin's ribs.

Odin dropped to his knees as he rubbed the sore parts of his body. He looked up at Cagalli and said, "So, you've learned how to use your powers conveniently. It's only a matter of time until you side with me again, Freya." Despite his injury, he still had the strength to laugh.

"Side with you again? Look, I don't know what happened in the past but I'm not going to side with you ever!" Cagalli made it loud and clear to him. "So, why don't you get it straight and leave me alone!" Cagalli spun on her heels and walked off as fast as she could.

Shaking in joy, Odin assured himself of his victory. _Everything will be clear soon, Freya. You will join me and we'll rule the realms together. _He let out a sinister laugh.

_To be continued..._

* * *

JC: Okay that's it for this chapter. Gil is pretty darn obsessed with Cagalli. Major thing here is Cagalli can use her powers now. Cool, right? Well, I'll be back with a next chapter soon. I'm sorry for taking so long with the updates. School is rather harsh for a nursing student like me. Oh, please review and no flaming. 


	22. Innovations

JC: Shinn got expelled from school in the last chapter. I wonder what he's going to do. Cagalli has learned to control her powers, which is a complete advantage over Odin/Gilbert. And how about Lacus? What are her true feelings for Kira? Hmm… Well, please read and find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends **

Phase 22: Innovations

She was completely psyched about her powers. She kept glancing at her hands, trying to figure out how she released such amount of aura to scare the wits out of Odin. "Maybe I should ask Stellar to teach me how to control my powers. A few pointers would do me good." She clenched her fist in excitement.

As she walked out of the campus, she saw Athrun leaning against a post while reading a pocket book. "Hey Athrun!" she boomed, nearing him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for you," answered Athrun, shifting his gaze at her.

"Really?" Cagalli raised an eyebrow. "I didn't ask you to wait for me."

"It was my decision, okay. Besides, you might need some company on your way home."

Cagalli shrugged. "Sort of…" She noticed the book Athrun was holding and wondered about it. "What are you reading this time?"

"Oh, it's another Norse Mythology story."

"About what?" she insisted, peeking into the book.

"It's about Ragnarok."

She looked up at him. "Ragnarok? You mean the end of the world? That's pretty exciting." She tapped her finger on her chin, looking interested.

"I'll tell you all about it on our way home," Athrun told her.

"Okay! But before that… I have to tell you something important."

"What is it? Did something happen?"

Cagalli nodded slowly. "You see… Odin tried to restore my memories again by force."

Athrun could feel his temper rising. "The nerve of him!" Athrun bolted, his eyes narrowing. "So, are you all right? Did he hurt you?"

"I felt so much pain when he was restoring my memories."

"Then he's going to pay!"

"Calm down, Athrun…" Cagalli placed her hand on Athrun's shoulder as she looked at him sincerely. "I already took care of him." She pasted a smile on her face.

"What?!" Athrun sounded surprised yet uncertain. "But how?"

"Remember, I have powers too. I just used my powers to scare him off."

"You scared him?" asked Athrun, looking appalled. "With your powers?"

"Why?" Cagalli looked pissed. "You don't believe me?" She folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Well…"

"Athrun!" Her voice sounded firm and intimidating.

"Okay… okay…" Athrun raised his hands in a form of surrender. "I believe you." He laughed nervously.

"You don't sound like you believe me. If you want proof then I'll give you proof." She extended her right arm away from Athrun. Closing her eyes, she concentrated hard to release some energy. Her hand started glowing in bright gold color.

Athrun could sense a heavy presence in his surroundings. He wasn't the bit comfortable when he felt Cagalli's power rising. He wasn't a god but he could sure feel her power. "Cagalli, you've learned how to use your powers freely…" he said.

Cagalli lowered her energy down. She turned to face Athrun and said, "See… This was the same power that scared Odin." She giggled.

"Yeah… And I'm glad you can use it properly."

"Well, I'm still a novice when it comes to using it. Cagalli walked ahead and stopped at a certain distance from Athrun. She quickly spun on her heels and faced him. "And I still have a lot to learn..." she spoke in a soft voice.

Athrun nodded his head in agreement. "I'm sure you'll learn in no time," he said confidently. There was no doubt in his mind when it comes to trust her. He had trusted Cagalli since the day he met her. Not only had his faith in her grown, but also his love for her. He knew she could accomplish great things. But as he recalled the story he read about Freya and Alexander, he immediately became alarmed about the forbidden love between a mortal and goddess. He hoped reality would be a lot different than the story.

_Cagalli… I mean Freya… She's the only girl I love_, he thought silently as he gazed upon the goddess, with eyes so soft and kind. The more he laid eyes on her, the more he wanted to take her into his arms. He felt the sudden gush of love flowing into his heart. He experienced this before and he had to admit that it was a satisfying feeling. And he never ever wanted to lose that feeling…

"Athrun, stop stalling and let's go!" Cagalli demanded, tapping her foot impatiently on the ground.

Hearing her voice brought him back to reality again. He quickly looked at her and answered, "Oh sorry…" Then he began walking towards her. "Okay, let's go home."

_Cagalli's House _

After getting out of the shower, Cagalli dressed up and went downstairs to the kitchen to get some snacks from the refrigerator. She picked out a pudding and chocolate cake, which were made by her mother.

"Mom makes the best desserts!" She was ready to gulp down the scrumptious desserts if it weren't for the doorbell. "Shoot! Who could that be?!" she exclaimed, putting the desserts down on the dinner table.

The doorbell kept ringing and ringing endlessly. The repeating ringing was enough to make her head burst. She had to make a note in reminding her mother to change the doorbell. But before that, she needed to check who's at the door.

"This better be someone important," grumbled Cagalli, still thinking about the desserts. She opened the door and saw the troubled face of her best friend Shinn. "You don't look too good. What happened?" She grew concerned.

Shinn didn't know how to put the situation into words. He couldn't possibly break the bad news to Cagalli, knowing it would trouble her as well.

"Shinn, why aren't you answering me?" Cagalli asked, noticing how silent he was.

"Huh?" He looked up at Cagalli. "Oh sorry about that… I was just wondering if you…" he started speaking, while thinking of an excuse for his visit. Suspension would be real easy to explain, but expulsion would be another thing. He convinced himself to act naturally like nothing ever happened—even if it was hard.

"I was wondering if you could help me with my geometry homework," Shinn finally spitted out after a short silence.

"Is that all?" Cagalli eyed him suspiciously.

"Yeah… You see, the lesson is kinda hard to understand." He faked a smile, hoping she wouldn't notice anything about him. Hiding a secret from Cagalli was sort of hard for him.

"So, you just came here to ask for my help?" She wasn't the bit convinced. She knew something was up with Shinn and she had to find out. "Is there something bothering you?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Eh...? What makes you say that?" He rolled his eyes away as he laughed nervously. "Nothing's bothering me… Hehe…"

Cagalli shrugged. "It's fairly obvious that you're lying, Shinn." She pointed a finger at him. "Do I have to strangle you to dish out some info from you?!" she uttered.

Shinn gulped. "Strangle me? You can't be se-" He stopped when he noticed the mischievous look on Cagalli's face. "You are serious!" he said, backing away from the doorstep.

"Better tell me now or else!"

"Ah… Eh… You see…" He was feeling restless as he motioned his head from left to right.

Growing impatient, Cagalli clenched her fists hard and said, "Spit it out!"

"Umm… I was expelled!" Shinn finally confessed. His palms sweated and his heart pounded loudly.

Cagalli was speechless after what he said. She knew Shinn was a trouble-maker, but she wouldn't expect him to reach the point of expulsion. It was inhuman to expel someone like Shinn who still did his best in school. But there would also be a reasonable explanation why the principal decided to expel Shinn.

"Okay, what did you do?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow. "What destruction did you cause this time?"

"I got into a fight…" Shinn lowered his head in shame, hiding his eyes with his bangs.

"That's typical," she replied, sounding cold. "But why did the principal expel you? She could've just suspended you for all I care."

"You're going to be surprised if I tell you I fought with Rey Za Burrel."

"You mean Heimdall?! You fought with him in school?!"

Shinn heaved a deep sigh. "Yeah… He was the one who assailed me first and I just had to defend myself. While I was returning blows, the teacher passed by and saw us. Man, I got sent to the principal office after that."

"And what did the principal say?"

"Well, the principal scolded me as usual. I tried coming up with excuses, but she didn't buy it. Also, I can't possibly reveal mine and Rey's identity. The principal might think I'm crazy or something."

Being expelled was a big problem and Shinn had no idea how to solve it. It was one of the worst things that ever happened to him as a mortal. Suspension wasn't scary. He didn't even find it boring since you can do whatever you want when you're suspended for a day, 3 days, or maybe a week. But your grades would be shaky and you would be under provision. Now, he was expelled and disregarded by the school because of one trouble. He can't blame anyone but Rey.

Meanwhile, Cagalli thought of talking to the principal about Shinn's expulsion. Since she was pretty close to the principal, she had confidence on making the principal reconsider her decision. "I'm gonna help you out, Shinn. I can't let this thing fly by without any fight," she said, clenching her left fist in excitement.

"I don't think it's such a good idea. The principal made it clear that I'm expelled."

"Don't worry… I'm going to take care of things for you."

"Thanks Cagalli," he said happily. "I'm so lucky to have a friend like you. I wish all girls are like you." He plastered a smile on his face.

"We're friends, remember? Uh, don't tell me you forgot?!" Cagalli began lecturing him about how important friendship is. She even told him that it's one of the most important things in the world.

Surprised to see Cagalli talked like that, Shinn pulled a nagging-looking face and started yawning. "Are you done yet? I'm dying of boredom here." His voice sounded lazy and crude.

"You're picking a fight with me again," she grumbled. "I'm talking here and you're saying that my sermon is boring!" She turned away and crossed her arms. "This is too much!" She pretended to look pissed off.

Shinn had always thought she looked cute when Cagalli was pissed off. The charming looks on her face, with her eyebrows furrowed, made her look like a little spoiled girl. And he would give anything just to stare at her expression. It would almost seem like a habit to tease Cagalli and watch her facial expression every time. Evidently, the things about her were a wonder to Shinn. Surely he never met another girl like Cagalli. The best friend of his life, a goddess who once lived in Asgard, was now a mortal living on earth.

He let out a small laugh as he patted Cagalli's head. "Hey, sorry about that," he said jokingly.

Cagalli quickly brushed his hand away and glared at him. "Stop treating me like a little kitten, Shinn. I mean it," she warned him as she turned around. "We could talk more comfortably in the living room." She had a sad face. The expulsion thing was really disturbing and it was totally disrupting her mind. Despite Shinn's thinking of boredom, her mind was still conducting an excuse to say to the principal.

She went to the living room and Shinn followed her. Both of them sat down on the soft leather couches that made little squeaky sounds when someone sits on them. The large carpet, with a simple cherry blossom tree design, lay contentedly on the floor. The small coffee table stood in the center of the room, with a flower vase and teacups on it.

Stretching, Shinn let out a deep sigh of frustration. "Damn, I got into such a mess because of Heimdall. I bet Odin ordered him to do it," he groused, hands rolling into face. Then he let out a gloomy sigh. "Cagalli, do you remember Heimdall?" He faced Cagalli sincerely as he anxiously waited for her answer.

"Heimdall is your mortal enemy. I can never forget a guy like him," she scampered, looking fierce. She even remembered the time she got kidnapped by Heimdall so he could use her to get Shinn. "Heimdall keeps blaming you about his missing eye. What's up with that?"

Hearing about Heimdall's eye sent shivers to Shinn's spine… well, probably his whole body. The first time he met Heimdall in the realm of the humans was hectic. In addition to that, Shinn had nothing to do with Heimdall's missing eye and Heimdall was beginning to annoy him when he kept demanding for his right eye. Heimdall, as in Rey Za Burrel, is one of the few gods that are skillful in both fighting and casting of powers. If it weren't for Odin's selfish need, Rey wouldn't have gone into the human world to fight Shinn. The watchman of the gods was no more than an observer, a guardian, and a helper.

"Heimdall had served the gods for as long as I could remember. He was a loyal follower who never ceased to amaze Odin. I have to admit he was popular with girls back in Asgard and I was a little jealous of him," said Shinn, letting out a hint of frustration. He fixed his eyes on the floor as he pasted one pleased smile on his face. "But you know what…"

"What?" Cagalli paraphrased, wondering about his unusual smile.

"We were good friends before," replied Shinn, eyes shifting towards Cagalli.

Cagalli grew appalled as her eyes widened. She stood in silence as she stared at Shinn disbelievingly.

_Meer's Room _

The cassette was in maximum volume and it was playing Meer's favorite song, Quiet Night Remix, was being played. Hugging her pillow, Meer rolled around her bed as she sang the lyrics of her song. She then stood and jumped up and down until she lost her balance and fell butt first on the bed. But she didn't stop singing.

"In this quiet night, I'm waiting for you!" she sang beautifully, raising her right hand as if she was reaching for something. In her mind, she thought about Athrun, the man she admired for quite some time. "I'm dreaming of you, my dear sweet Athrun!" She recited out loud and lay down.

Despite the loud music, she was able to hear a knock on the door. She rose up and jumped out of bed. "Lacus, is that you?" She asked, sounding irritated.

"Yes, it is me. May I come in, sister?" Lacus replied very politely, holding onto the door knob.

"Come in!"

"Oh, thanks so much."

Lacus entered the room and approached Meer timidly. "I am very sorry to disturb you." Unfortunately, her voice was so small that even Meer couldn't hear.

Meer turned off the cassette with the remote control and placed it back correctly. "Whatever! Anyway, what is it that you want?!" Talking rudely as ever, Meer crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I was wondering if we could talk about a guy," Lacus said, drawing herself back.

"A guy?!" uttered Meer with emphasis. "Did you just say guy? I mean… Are you sure? Who's the guy? Is he from our school? Are you in love with him?" Clearly she was excited.

"I don't know if you can call this love, but all I can say is that I have a crush on him," Lacus answered, her cheeks flushing red. "His name is Kira Yamato."

"Isn't he the guy who's friends with Athrun right now?"

Lacus nodded slowly.

"Oh my gosh, Lacus!" Meer shouted at the top of her lungs. "Kira Yamato is one hot guy! You sure have a good taste, dear sister." She clasped both of Lacus' hands.

"Do you really think so?"

Meer raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you doubt your own sister? Oh, how rude!" She snubbed, releasing Lacus' hands and turning her head away.

"No, I never doubt you. It's just that I'm pleased with what you said." Lacus considered her sister's statement as a compliment. She had never fallen in love with anyone before until she met Kira. "I admire Kira so much and I want to be with him. Meer, how can I get close to a guy?" She wasn't like her sister who was very always clinging to boys like Athrun. Heck, she wasn't even the aggressive type, though, she wished to be one.

"What's this? My naïve identical twin is asking me for some advice?" Meer sarcastically said, flipping her long pink hair.

"Please Meer… I beg of you."

"If I help you with this Kira-guy," Meer shifted her gaze at Lacus, "will you help me with Athrun?" She sounded serious.

"I thought you can take care of Athrun yourself."

Narrowing her eyes, Meer said, "It would be a piece of cake if it weren't for Athha. She always nabs Athrun away from me." She sat down on her soft bed and grabbed a pillow. "Athha just wants to keep my darling Athrun all to herself. She's so annoying!" Imagining she was strangling Cagalli, she squeezed the living daylights out of her pillow.

"I don't think Cagalli-san is annoying. She's a very nice girl," Lacus said, recalling the time Cagalli complimented her voice.

"You think she's nice?!" Meer retorted, throwing the pillow at Lacus.

"Ah, please don't do that," Lacus politely said, despite of her sister's discourtesy. "I was just telling you the truth."

"But Athha is taking Athrun away from me!"

"Is Zala-kun yours in the first place?" Lacus calmly asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Well… I… You see…" Meer couldn't answer her because Lacus had a point. Athrun was not her boyfriend and not even her friend. She was just a guy she loved so much that she was willing to do anything to win his heart—even if it means eliminating the competition. "Athrun is not mine, but I'll make him mine soon," she said confidently.

"I really admire your great determination sometimes," Lacus said, placing a hand on Meer's shoulder, "but please think before you act. You can win Zala-kun without getting rid of Cagalli-san."

"As if that's an easy job," Meer snorted. "Athrun told me that Athha was his girlfriend. I don't wanna believe it, but I think it's true." She bit her lip as she trembled in anger.

"Then let him go…"

"I can't do that!"

"But Zala-kun has a girlfriend."

"I don't care. I love him and I want him. I know you understand my feelings."

"Yes, I do… Well, that's because we are in a similar situation."

Meer's lips curled into a grin. "Glad you know that, my sister. Now then…" She brushed her hand through Lacus' soft wavy pink hair. "Let's think of a plan to remove Cagalli Yula Athha out of the picture."

"No, don't. Please stop thinking like that." Lacus felt a little intimidated.

"If you're not gonna help me, then fine!" Meer bolted out of bed and stood in front of her full-length mirror. "Maybe I should just flirt with Kira Yamato instead," she stated.

"Oh my, are you serious?"

"I'm not the type to joke around, sister." She twirled and twirled, admiring her reflection on the mirror, as she hummed a tune.

"Meer, please don't… Kira is…"

"Yours? Hmph, I thought so. You're beginning to think like me. Hmm… that's good." Meer stopped and faced her sister with a smirk.

Lacus put a lot of thought, though her good conscience kept telling her to back off. Still, her heart was dominating her as it yelled out Kira's name in every beat. Normally, she would decide on something and then pull through in the end. But she wondered if she could apply it on her situation.

_To be continued…_

* * *

JC: Shinn and Rey were good friends before. Heimdall's mystery right eye hasn't been revealed yet. Lacus has to decide whether to help Meer or not. 


	23. Secretive Flaws

JC: Hey, what's up! I'm having fun for the past 3 days because I'm just inspired! I was able to come up with this in only 3 hours and I hope it's not messed up. Anyway, please read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends **

Phase 23: Secretive Flaws

"We were good friends before," replied Shinn, eyes shifting towards Cagalli.

Cagalli grew appalled as her eyes widened. She stood in silence as she stared at Shinn disbelievingly.

Shinn had already expected that kind of reaction from her, so it wasn't a surprise for him when she buried herself in silence. If he was in the place of Cagalli, he would've reacted in the same way.

"Heimdall was only a friend before and now we're enemies," Shinn remarked, clenching his right hand. "He has committed so many sins that are unforgivable." He stood and faced the wall to avoid Cagalli's eyes.

"Unforgivable…? Yeah… I agree… But he is…" Cagalli felt a little awkward for not saying anything to counter Shinn's statement. Sure, she had a lot of comments about Heimdall, but the fact that he was Shinn's friend was bothering her.

"Heimdall is not anymore the Heimdall I knew and cared." Shinn banged his fists on the wall. "He's long gone and it's all Odin's fault." He leaned his forehead against the wall with eyes closed.

Cagalli approached Shinn, wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled herself closer to him. "It must've hard for you to fight him," she said in a low voice.

"You said it…" he replied in a husky voice. Surely he was furious, but he also showing a hint of sadness in his face.

Cagalli tightened her grip around him, securing him and comforting him at the same time.

"Cagalli…" Shinn said softly, his cheeks burning up.

"There's no doubt in my mind that you can find the solution to settle things between you and him," the blonde goddess assured him.

"Aren't you mad at him?"

"Yes, I was. But now I feel differently about him," she answered, releasing him from her arms. "Heimdall was your dear friend, right?"

Shinn slowly turned around to see his blonde best friend smiling cheerfully at him. "Cagalli…"

_Next day (Front Gate of School) _

Meyrin had just arrived to school together with her older sister Lunamaria. Both of them were indulged in a very interesting topic that Meyrin rarely talks about: Boys! Lunamaria was leading the conversation and she went non-stop when she started talking about Athrun Zala. Meyrin stayed quiet as she listened attentively to her sister.

"I heard that Athrun Zala likes to read books about Mythology," Lunamaria said, adjusting her yellow back pack.

"Really?" replied Meyrin, doubting what Lunamaria said. "I don't think Athrun-san is the kind of guy who would spend his time reading books."

Lunamaria shook her head vigorously, disagreeing with Meyrin. "My friend actually saw him one time in the garden reading about gods and goddesses. You better believe it, Mey," she told.

"Then we have something in common because I love reading books as well." Meyrin giggled a bit.

"Yeah, you two are a bunch of bookworms," Lunamaria sarcastically said.

"Hey, don't say that!" retorted Meyrin. "Athrun is no bookworm. At least, he's not exactly like me… I think…" She toned down her voice as she shifted her gaze at her feet.

Lunamaria lightly laughed. "But you're one regular bookworm, Meyrin. The only thing missing is glasses to complete your geeky look." She quickly ran off, laughing hard, as she waved back at Meyrin.

"Onee-chan, you get back here!" demanded Meyrin, running after her sister. But Lunamaria was just too fast for Meyrin and she practically lost her in the hallways. She tried looking around in every corner and room along the way, but she found no trace of Lunamaria.

Giving up, she decided to go to her classroom. She spun on her heels and headed straight to the stairway. However, she wasn't prepared for a surprise attack from behind.

"Ha!" A person shouted beside her ear, giving her the scare of her life.

"Ah! Don't hurt me!" Startled, Meyrin dropped to her knees and trembled like crazy. "Please don't," she squeaked.

"Meyrin, it's just me Jean," the red-headed goddess spoke up, kneeling to Meyrin's level.

Meyrin slowly turned her head to look at Jean. With her frail expression, Meyrin buried her face in her hands. "You scared me to death, Jean," she said.

Jean giggled as she patted Meyrin's back. "Hey, sorry… I never thought you would be that scared."

Meyrin looked at Jean and pouted, "Don't you ever do that again, Jean," she said in a nice way, despite being upset.

"Okay, I won't," she promised, crossing her fingers behind her back. She then stood up and offered her hand to Meyrin. "Come on, we have to be in class before the bell rings," Jean reminded.

Before taking Jean's hand, she took a deep breath and exhaled pressingly. She grabbed onto Jean's hand and she was immediately pulled back to her feet. "Thank you," she said politely.

"No problem," replied Jean, her lips curling into a big friendly smile.

They were about to climb the stairs when Jean suddenly remembered that she left her history book inside her locker. She has to take a very long way just to get to the lockers and she was going to be late. Surely she didn't want Meyrin to ruin her perfect punctuality record, so she asked her to go on ahead.

"Are you sure?" Meyrin wanted to be certain, though she was a bit worried about the time.

Jean nodded slowly. "Just go… I have to get my history book because it's needed for today's subject," Jean explained sincerely.

"All right… I hope the teacher doesn't scold you."

"Nah, I bet the teacher won't mind." Jean turned around and ran towards the direction of the lockers.

Meyrin, on the other hand, climbed up the stairs while humming a tune. Reaching the desired floor, she saw Gilbert Dullindal, her new teacher, talking to a blue-haired guy that she had never seen in her entire life in school.

Thinking he was cute, Meyrin felt her cheeks burning up. She couldn't move properly as she kept staring at the guy with admiration. Her mind was telling her, _"Go approach him for crying out loud. He's one hot guy like Athrun!" _but she hesitated because of her shyness again.

Since she just wanted to hide from the blue-haired guy, she decided to stay at one corner and try to listen to their private conversation. "I wonder what his name is," she whispered softly, hoping Gilbert would mention the blue-haired guy's name.

"Everything is going accordingly to plan. We'll have Freya in no time," Gilbert muttered deeply, rubbing his hands together.

"With Freya at your side, nothing could ever stop you from ruling the realm of humans," the blue-haired guy spoke in an unruly voice. "By the way, does Heimdall know about his missing eye?"

Meyrin couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't even tell if they were just talking gibberish or not. It was definitely a complete surprise for her, especially hearing about the missing eye. Her mind was searching for answers to the mystery revolving around Gilbert and the blue-haired guy.

"No, he doesn't," Gilbert replied, "because he still thinks Loki took it."

_Loki… Did he just say Loki? Loki is the god of mischief and I think Heimdall is a god too. Hmm… Oh, Heimdall is the watchman of the gods. _Sometimes she just amazed herself with the information she gets from her stock knowledge.

"Odin-sama, you've done a great job manipulating Heimdall. I salute you," the blue haired god said, giving Gilbert a correct salute as if he was a soldier.

"I'm very grateful to hear that, Tyr." Gilbert extended his hand to shake hands with one his loyal followers. "I'm also looking forward to your plans of eliminating Loki," he stirred.

Tyr, with his bright azure eyes, grinned at the great god. "I won't disappoint you," he assured, shaking hands with Gilbert.

Once again questions filled Meyrin's head. Discovering the blue-haired guy's name was a thrill for her, but the thing about Tyr referring Gilbert as Odin was bothersome. First of all, how could Gilbert be Odin? Do gods exist in the first place? It didn't make any sense to Meyrin. She felt like she was trapped in vortex of confusion. She stopped and reflected for a moment. _Maybe they're just using the gods' names as code names! Yeah, that's it! _She placed a finger against her cheek and focused her sight on Gilbert and Tyr. _There are no such things as gods, so it has to be the code names._

Still, a part of her wanted to believe that Gilbert and Tyr are real gods. She may sound crazy when she's going to tell everyone about it. No, not just sound crazy but psychotic. She had to make sure Gilbert and Tyr were real human beings before she could make any assumptions.

_Rooftop_

"Is this right?" Cagalli extended her right arm as she focused her eyes in one direction. She was currently having magic tutorial lessons with Stellar being the teacher. So far, Cagalli had been learning well and she had already done so many magical stunts that surpassed the powers of a normal god.

Stellar observed her arm position very carefully. With a smile, Stellar clapped her hands together. "Yes, it is. You're one of the best students ever."

"That's because I'm you're only student ever," Cagalli replied sarcastically.

"But you're still the best, Cagalli-san," Stellar uttered happily, proud to inform anyone who hears it.

Cagalli blushed a bit. "Hey…um… you're ruining my concentration…" She was trying to conserve energy to form an energy sphere in your hands.

"All right, I won't talk anymore until you're done."

Cagalli emitted some aura out of her body, causing Cagalli's body to glow in gold color. She gathered all her released aura onto the palm of her hand and transformed them into an energy sphere. "It's ready," said Cagalli, smiling contentedly.

"You did it. You're really good."

"No, I'm not really good."

"Oh come on! You already managed to control your powers now."

"But I can't utilize the full extent of my powers yet." With one flicker of her wrist, the energy sphere dispersed into little dusts of light. Cagalli pulled out her handkerchief and wiped away the sweat from her forehead. Obviously she was tired from all the training and she could sure use some break.

"I think we should end our session," Stellar declared, brushing her fingers through her golden locks. She, as well, was also itching for relaxation. Her sisters wouldn't give her a break whenever she gets home. They would always tell her to do meditations to maintain control of her powers. And school work was giving her a hard time adjusting her schedule. It was all work and no play for her.

Cagalli let out a sigh of relief, thinking _finally some rest! _She stretched her arms up high as she yawned quietly. "Thank you for your time again, Stellar," Cagalli said, smiling.

Stellar bowed her head a little and muttered, "You're welcome." She paused and faced Cagalli, with her innocent looking eyes and her adorable smile. "Cagalli-san… I'm looking forward to our session tomorrow."

Cagalli agreed with her. Not only was she excited for more magic lessons, she was also eager to gain more information about Asgard from Stellar. She was proud to say that Stellar was a great story-teller. "Stellar, I have to go now. See ya!"

"Yeah, see ya!" Stellar waved her hand as she watched Cagalli taking her leave. "Now, what shall I do?" She twirled around in a fashionably manner, leaping and prancing about, as she hummed a tune from her favorite song. For a moment, she felt at peace, free of worries and trouble.

_To be continued… _

* * *

JC: Chapter 23 finished! Wow, I couldn't believe I've written so many chapters already. Take note of the new character I included here—the blue-haired god named Tyr. Clearly he is one of Gilbert's minions and he'll be one powerful enemy. Shinn better be prepared for him. You may wonder what Meyrin will do after overhearing Gilbert and Tyr's conversation. Just wait for the next chapter. Please review and no flaming!


	24. Another Enemy

JC: Chapter 24 is finally up! I'll be introducing Tyr's mortal name here, though many of you have already guessed who he is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends**

Phase 24: Another Enemy

It seemed almost like a dream, to be a goddess of fertility. Cagalli had taken the truth with full force that it almost gave her a heart attack. With all the confusions back then, she seemed to be dying for clear answers. Sure, Shinn and the other gods have answered her questions slowly without a doubt. She was thankful for having them as supporters and friends. She even thought it was cool to have such beings as friends.

Of course, she didn't seem to mind that her life was changing. Heck, she didn't care if she had powers and authority over the other gods. But she was very troubled with one certain god—Odin. Although his intentions were questionable, it was very clear he wanted her badly. And because of him, Cagalli had to stay alert for any trickery Odin might have up his sleeve.

She frowned, looking a little sleepily, while staring outside through the window. She was quietly sitting alone in the classroom, with her elbows resting on her desk. "The gods and goddesses of Asgard," she spoke in a low voice, hoping nobody in class would hear. She remembered some of the gods' name after reading Athrun's Norse Mythology book. She was impressed on how the author portrayed each gods and she was a little flattered with Freya's description.

"What are you doing? Looking for bird brains?" Cagalli recognized that voice anywhere. As soon as she turned her head at him, she stood and shouted "Shinn Asuka!" right in front of his face. "You're not supposed to be here."

"And so?!" retorted Shinn, smirking. "I don't care."

"Fine!" she yelled back. "Be that way."

"Gee Cagalli, don't be such a hothead."

"Look who's talking. You're one regular hothead yourself," Cagalli informed him, poking his chest. "Don't try to deny it, Shinn."

Shinn groaned in frustration. "Well… That goes the same for you!"

Arguing was Cagalli and Shinn's favorite past time. They would usually start on a nice conversation until one of them breaks the peace and rants about something pointless. But their day wouldn't be complete without their arguments. At first, they felt so alienated and weird, and they kept getting stares from other people. But they've gotten used to it. What do you expect from childhood friends?

"By the way, Stellar said my magic is improving." Cagalli glanced at her hands, imagining the energy she unleashed not too long ago.

"That's good. You better keep up the good work, Cagalli," Shinn said, pasting a mischievous grin. "Try not to give Stellar a hard time."

"I'm not giving her a hard time. Actually she enjoys teaching me."

"It's because you're a fast learner."

"And I'm proud of it." Cagalli laughed, sitting down.

"I can see that," replied Shinn, as Cagalli leaned back and sighed. Cagalli put on a frown and Shinn knew exactly why. "Are you going to be all right when you're going to talk to the principal?" Shinn took a seat right in front of Cagalli's desk and faced her with eyes of concern.

"A little bit," Cagalli answered, playing around with her bangs. "I hope the principal will understand my explanation."

Shinn was certain he was also worried. He had to admit that making the principal reconsider her decisions was a tough job for a student. However, he had to have faith in his best friend who was brave enough to defend him. He had to stay confident and optimistic as well. If he'll think it's the end for him, then it will really be the end.

"You can do it, Cagalli. I'll support you," Shinn announced, raising Cagalli's confidence. He took her hands into his and gazed intensely into her golden-brown eyes. His lips curved into a smile as he rubbed her hands gently.

Cagalli's eyes softened, feeling touched for Shinn's kind action. "Oh Shinn…" She smiled tenderly as she clasped Shinn's hands. "Thank you," she then said.

The bell rang, ending their heartfelt moment. Class was about to begin and the teacher would come into the room any minute. Shinn, though, doesn't give a damn if the teacher sees him or not, but it was a different case for Cagalli. She gripped Shinn's right arm and pulled him towards the door by force. While struggling to break free from her painful grip, Shinn declared that he'll stay around to watch over Cagalli. Of course, Cagalli felt flattered and everything, but she assured him that she can take good care of herself.

Okay, Shinn believed in her but he wanted to play safe. "I'll be on the rooftop when you need me," he informed, turning around. "See ya later!" He walked away with one hand slowly waving back at Cagalli.

"Stay out of trouble, got it?" Cagalli reminded, her voice sounding solid.

"Got it," he replied shortly. "You don't have to worry about me."

Cagalli went back to her seat and took out her blue-covered notebook with a lion insignia on it. It was her favorite notebook and she had kept it since the 5th grade. She flipped through its pages, admiring every bit of detail and scribbles on it. Everything in the notebook brought back memories, one she could never forget. The time Shinn gave her the said notebook for her birthday—it was hilarious. Shinn almost crashed into her birthday cake just by trying to give his present. He could be reckless most of the time, Cagalli mused. But being reckless was one important trait that made Shinn unique.

She was about to snap the notebook shut until a photograph fell out and landed on her desk. "This is…" She picked it up and stared at the adorable photograph of Shinn and herself when they were still in kindergarten. She simply smiled at it, recalling the good old childhood days.

"Shinn Asuka… Loki…" she muttered slowly. The friend she'd known for so long was also her friend 20,000 years ago. Almost unbelievable enough to make one crazy, her memories guaranteed her special friendship with Loki. "The past is so like the present."

She smiled and held the picture close to her heart.

_Rooftop _

"I'm dying of boredom here," Shinn complained out loud. He wished he could go to the arcade and play some games, instead of sitting around and doing nothing. He would consider fighting Heimdall a lot more fun than waiting for Cagalli to come. Patience will never be a virtue for him for sure.

He straightened and took a deep breath just to calm his nerves. Luckily, the breeze blowing through his dark unruly hair was just right to settle his mood down. He decided to sit down and enjoy his rest of time napping. He yawned and stretched in ecstasy. He positioned his legs and arms in a comfortable position as he lowered his head. He was fast zooming into the dream zone when all of a sudden…

"Looks like Loki is a bit tired," a hoarse voice spoke, disturbing Shinn's desired nap.

Shinn popped his eyes wide open and brought himself back to his feet. Standing alertly, Shinn glanced around in search of the person who had spoken awhile ago. He threatened the person to come out or else he'll have to use drastic measures. Not another second, a towering blue flare appeared in front of him. Of course, Shinn was shocked.

_This aura_, Shinn thought. His senses were picking up a familiar aura and he was getting a little worried. When the blue flare was forming into a being, Shinn took a few steps away from it. He was already expecting a very horrendous act from his rival from Asgard.

The blue flare slowly dispersed as a blue-haired god materialized. "Loki, I actually missed you for crying out loud," he said without a care.

Narrowing his eyes, Shinn asked, "Tyr, what are you doing here? Don't tell me you're working for Odin as well?" He clenched both of his fists hard.

"I'm here to visit and no, I don't work for Odin," Tyr replied.

"I see…" He looked and sounded unconvinced, obviously. He didn't care if his reaction would bother Tyr. Shinn don't always get along with Tyr—even in the past. It was all quarrels for them and Shinn would usually be the one to deliver the first blow. His aggressiveness often led him to defeat, which was rather embarrassing for his part. He hoped Tyr wouldn't bring this subject up.

"So, where is this Cagalli I've heard so much about? I'm curious to know who she is," Tyr told Shinn, looking interested.

"She'll be here later."

"Okay, I'll wait for her then."

"Why don't you go harass somebody?" Shinn boomed, sounding sarcastically, as he glared at Tyr.

Tyr shook his head in a fashionably manner. "I can't do such a thing." He walked over to the door, with his head slightly facing towards Shinn. "I wanna explore the school. Why don't you give me a tour, Loki?" he asked.

"I don't wanna waste my time with you, Tyr," retorted Shinn, shifting his eyes away from Tyr.

"Hmph! Grumpy as ever…" Tyr mumbled.

"Shut up and go!" Shinn stomped his foot hard on the floor, showing how irritated he was.

"Man, can't you be patience for once?" Tyr made a silly expression and told Shinn how funny he looked when angry. Back in Asgard, Tyr also used to make fun of Loki a lot and he usually got away with it.

Scratching his head in frustration, Shinn murmured, "Will you just go now?!" If Tyr stayed for another minute, Shinn swore to hit Tyr right on the face.

"Well then… I'll see around, Loki."

"It's Shinn—Shinn Asuka," Shinn told him seriously.

"Your mortal name, huh? Pretty nice if you ask me." Tyr leaned against the doorway, looking cool, as he crossed his arms. "By the way, I also have a mortal name and it's Auel Neider," he announced.

"I take it that you're going to be on Earth for a while."

"Yeah… You're totally right." Auel marked a sinister expression on his face.

"Oto-sama, I heard you got ex-!" boomed Fllay, appearing right in front of Auel and giving him quite a surprise. Fllay looked pretty upset as a drop of sweat trickled down her face. But she put on a fierce face when she stared into Auel's azure eyes. "I wasn't expecting to see you again, Tyr. What brings you here?" She spoke in a cold tone.

"You still hate me until now, Hel? Unbelievable…" Auel slowly shook his head in disappointment. He looked up at Fllay and gave her a malicious grin.

Fllay, though uncomfortable and worried, had the courage to push him aside and ran to hide behind her father's back. "Oto-sama, I can sense evil within him," she whispered as her hands trembled.

"Yeah… I can feel it too," Shinn replied, wrapping his arms securely around his daughter. He glared at Auel and said, "I know you're up to something."

"Say what you want, Shinn, 'cause I don't care." He sighed in frustration, thinking how exasperating Shinn was. No matter how Auel lied and pretended, Shinn manages to read him like an open book. But Auel wasn't about to blow his cover easily. He believed if he continued his act, Shinn would definitely trust him in due time. All he had to do was to be patient.

Once again Auel sighed and gazed at Fllay, with his azure eyes. Of course, Fllay was concerned from the way he looked at her. It was as if he desired her, which was sending shivers down to Fllay's spine. She turned away, completely avoiding his gaze, as she uttered, "Go away, Tyr!"

"Same old Hel… You're still afraid of me until now? What a pity…" Auel laughed maniacally as he insulted Fllay with thrash talk. Fllay couldn't stand him anymore that she wanted to vaporize him in a flash. But her father halted her and told her that he will handle Auel himself.

Extending his arm towards Auel, he started manipulating strong winds around him. He glared at Auel as he ordered the wind to gather around him. Overwhelming power was unleashed, with a mixture of anger and hatred. Shinn's body glowed in a beaming red aura, signifying his thirst for rage. He was prepared to kill Auel in an instant if he were to insult Fllay again.

However, Auel wasn't at least scared of Shinn's attempt. He was even disappointed, because Shinn's power wasn't at its fullest capability.

"Auel, will you just leave? I can't tolerate you any longer!" Shinn shouted, exerting extra energy to make the winds wild.

"Going… Going…" Auel replied sleepily as he yawned. He turned around and descended the stairs, finally giving Shinn and Fllay some peace.

As soon as he was gone, Fllay dropped to her knees and clasped her hands together. She already stopped trembling but her heart was still a little jumpy. Shinn knelt down to her level and held her hands gently. He looked into her eyes, with a smile that assured her she was safe. He pulled Fllay into a hug as he whispered words that only a father knew.

"Oto-sama…" Fllay muttered, leaning her head against Shinn's chest. "Tyr… Why is he here?" Her voice stiffened at the utter of Tyr's name. Tyr did something to Fllay in the past which traumatized her. She didn't want to be reminded of the painful experience with Tyr ever again.

"Hel, be strong. You mustn't be weak in front of him. Show him that you got over it." Shinn brushed through her long red hair with his fingers. He kissed her forehead, knowing it would help her eased up a bit.

Fllay felt like crying because of her father's kindness. Her father, as she would smugly say, was considerate, gentle, and kind. Though she knew Shinn was hot-tempered and reckless, she was still proud to say he was her father.

_Hallways _

As Auel descended the stairs, he saw Gilbert Dullindal leaning casually against a wall with his arms crossed. "I met Loki and his daughter Hel a while ago," he said, smirking. He thrust his hands into his pockets and sighed. "Loki hasn't change quite a bit. He's still hotheaded as ever."

Gilbert noticed the impish expression on Auel's face that stroked him dreadfully. Clearly Auel was eager to fight Shinn. And judging from his expression, Gilbert thought, Auel was ready to do all the necessary tricks to take down Shinn. "Tyr… I mean Auel Neider," Gilbert said as he straightened. "You better not mess things up." Gilbert sounded solid. Of course, he trusted Auel without any doubt at all. But he had to be serious to discipline Auel.

"I'm not going to mess up, Gil!" Auel uttered, dropping his arms. "And you better call me Auel from now on!"

"Then I'll be expecting some good news from you-" Gilbert paused for moment as he stared at the blue-haired god. "Auel…" he said deeply.

Auel motioned his head away, looking irritated. Sometimes he just wished he could slap Gil's mouth shut, he pondered. Gilberts was expecting way too much from Auel as he was with Rey. It was pressure and hard work for him. But he had a score to settle with Shinn and for that reason he chose to side with Gil. He had always thought of _"Revenge as a dish best served cold." _

Unknown to them, Meyrin was around the corner, eavesdropping on their conversation once again. For a girl who loved books, she sure can spy on people. Not that she enjoyed spying or anything, she just happened to came across the blue-haired guy and Gilbert again. She thought their first conversation was weird, but now it seemed to get weirder. However, she was somewhat pleased because she got to hear the blue-haired guy's real name.

"Auel, huh?" she muttered under her breath. "I wish I could get the chance to talk to him someday." She stared at Auel dreamingly as her cheeks flushed red.

Since he had nothing else to do, Auel decided to take a look around the school. He had to say that the school was so big for him to handle. He needed some kind of tour guide or a student familiar with the physical setup of the Archangel University. As he furthered his exploration, he came across the gym filled with basketballs. He picked up one ball and faced the ring with utmost interests. "How do you play this game again?" he asked himself, holding the ball into position. He started dribbling the ball slowly, and then he quickly did some ball maneuvers. He ran around the gym, guiding the ball in each way, and stopped outside the 3-pointer line. With one turn he turned around, faced the ring, and released the ball.

"Come on!" Auel shouted, hoping the ball would shoot. The ball hit the ring, making the ball bounced up high, but as it fell down it went through the ring. "Yeah, I'm still good." He raised his fist up in excitement. For a god, he was sure fond of sports like basketball.

_To be continued…_

* * *

JC: Tyr is Auel Neider! I think Auel is so cute and it's a pity he had to die in Destiny. Oh well… Well, sorry for the short chapter. I was gonna make it longer but I had no time left. Please review and no flaming. 


	25. Like a Dream

JC: Chapter 25! I don't know if I'll ever finish this story. But then again, I'm having fun plotting and writing it. Oh, there's an AsuCaga moment here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends**

Phase 25: Like a Dream

_Library (After Class) _

"I knew I would find you here," Stellar said, walking up to Athrun who was currently scanning the shelves for a book. "So, what kind of book are you looking for?"

Athrun got the desired book from the top shelf and started flipping through its pages. "A Norse Mythology book," he replied finally.

"You're really into this thing," she said, taking away the book from his hand. "You better give it a rest sometimes, Athrun-san."

"Stellar, I just want to know more about the Norse Gods, to know more about you and Cagalli, and to learn about the history of Asgard," Athrun explained, attempting to grab the book. But Stellar backed away and placed the book behind her back. To Athrun's dismay, he pleaded her to give him the book.

Stellar shook her head, grinning. "Instead of wasting your time here, why don't you visit the garden?" She winked a playful eye at him.

"Huh?"

"I'm sure Cagalli-san will love to have some company."

"Cagalli's there?"

"Yes… I actually brought her there and then I left her to look for you."

"And why?" Athrun raised an eyebrow.

"Let's just say I want to play matchmaker right now." Stellar giggled teasingly.

"You don't have to. I think I should—" He stuttered and paused for a moment. He always liked the idea of matchmaking, but it can be a hassle. Nevertheless, he couldn't possibly turn down Stellar's once-in-a-life-time offer. He had to take every available opportunity into account. "I better go see her." Athrun made his exit, looking focused yet excited, as he trudged along the school hallway.

Stellar smiled contentedly. It would only be a matter of time for Athrun and Cagalli, she thought silently. As Athrun told her about his feelings for Cagalli, Stellar felt the urge to help him in anyway possible. She was totally fine pairing Cagalli with a nice guy like Athrun.

_Hallways _

Hard to say, she was still pretty confused. From what she had heard earlier, it was almost too good to be true. Gods? Odin? Tyr? What is going on? Meyrin stooped her head low as she sighed in frustration. She didn't know whether or not to tell someone about this. But she thought of the possibility of being called crazy. "Oh, what should I do?" she murmured, folding her arms.

For a while, she was silently walking towards her classroom, with her eyes focused on the floor. Then suddenly a pair of hands covered her eyes. "Hey, what the?!" she gasped.

"Guess who?" a familiar voice asked her. Meyrin didn't even have to think twice to guess whose voice it was. "Onee-chan, I know it's you," she answered coldly. She stepped forward, removed her sister's hands, and faced her seriously.

Lunamaria was shocked to see Meyrin's expression and maybe a little intimidated. "Mey, what's wrong? You seem a bit tight," muttered Lunamaria.

"Oh… it nothing…" Meyrin replied, turning her head away.

"Don't tell it's nothing. I can see there's something wrong."

"Ugh! Just leave me alone."

Meyrin was giving Lunamaria one serious attitude, which was starting to be very annoying. Honestly, Lunamaria had never seen her sister act so coldly towards her. Yes, Meyrin can be very moody but not to the point that she would actually be rude. It wasn't like Meyrin at all.

_Or maybe Meyrin's mad at me for what I said this morning… _That must be it, she thought. What other explanation could there? "Okay, I'm sorry for calling you a regular bookworm," Lunamaria said, bowing her head.

"Huh?" Meyrin looked up at Lunamaria. "Why are saying sorry? It's not like you hurt my feelings."

"What did you say?" Lunamaria said as she lifted her head. "Then why are you acting so rudely?" She placed her hands on her waist.

"Onee-chan…" Meyrin placed her hand on her temple as she sighed deeply. "There are a lot of things in my head and I don't feel like talking to anyone right now, especially you." She pointed a finger at Lunamaria.

"Oh, okay…" Lunamaria narrowed her gaze at Meyrin. "Then mind telling me what—"

Meyrin quickly cut her off. "I told you I don't feel like talking! Is it so hard to understand that?!" she shouted, clenching her fists. "Some nerve…" She spun on her heels and walked away.

Lunamaria didn't bother to run after her, because she was too shocked to move. "Meyrin, why are being like this?" Her hands dropped as her eyes flinched in frustration. "Why?"

_Garden_

Cagalli rose from the bench and stretched out her arms. She looked around to see if Stellar had come back. Stellar told Cagalli she was just going to buy a sandwich from the cafeteria. But Cagalli noticed that Stellar was taking a lot of time. She wondered if Stellar would still come back or not.

"Maybe I should go to the cafeteria," Cagalli said, putting one foot forward. "But what if she's on her way here?" She decided to sit down again and wait. As she looked around, she saw Athrun walked into the garden.

"Cagalli," Athrun called, waving his hand at her. Smiling, he approached Cagalli and sat down beside her. "What are you doing here all by yourself?" His eyes looked straight into amber orbs as if he was trying to reach into her.

Cagalli felt a little nervous but she didn't react to this. "I'm waiting for Stellar. She went to the cafeteria and she said she won't take long," she muttered, grumbling. "But she's not back yet. It's been 7 minutes already!"

Athrun was surprised that Cagalli counted the minutes. Some people, he thought, wouldn't even bother to check the time. _So, Stellar made her wait here while she went off to fetch me… I think its one slick move, but it made Cagalli aggravated. Cagalli isn't the type of girl with patience. _Though he wanted to tell Cagalli about Stellar's real intentions, he decided to keep quiet for Stellar's sake.

"Hey, what brings you here?" Cagalli asked Athrun, with her earnest look.

"Me? I was just passing by when I saw you here." He made a pretty good excuse.

"Oh? I see… Um…" Cagalli bent her head as she clasped her hands together on her lap. Her blonde hair almost covered her face as her eyes appeared worried. "Athrun, with all the girls chasing you around, don't you have plans on getting yourself a girlfriend?" she asked, stuttering.

Athrun found it hard to believe for Cagalli to be asking such thing to him. However, Athrun wanted to express his feelings for her. To be sought after girls, annoying or not, was giving him a bad case of dizziness. He was just sick and tired of girls tailing him all around in school and even in public places like the mall. But the goddesses, especially Cagalli, were different from the girls he usually runs away from. For him, the only girl who ever caught his attention was Cagalli Yula Athha, who was also known as Freya.

"To tell you the truth," Athrun started, "I am planning to get one."

Cagalli's face fell as she closed her eyes. "I see… Which one of the girls is it? Is it Meer Campbell?" she said, her voice cracking.

Athrun could sense something different from Cagalli through her questions. It was like she was questioning him with a profound reason. "No, it's not Campbell. I can't tolerate her," he replied, looking worriedly at Cagalli.

"Then who is it?" Cagalli lifted her head and glanced at him.

_It's you! _He wanted to say this so badly. But the question is how should he tell her? Adrenaline pumping, Athrun urged himself to tell Cagalli his feelings. It was a now or never situation and, he could not choose 'never'. _I've got to… _

"You don't want to tell me then that's fine…" Cagalli sounded irritated as she turned her head away.

"Cagalli, you're the one I want…" He spoke out clearly and sincerely.

Cagalli gasped. "What did you say?" She slowly turned back at Athrun, with eyes widening. "Are you serious?" She wasn't about to believe him until she'll hear his explanation.

"I'm serious, Cagalli." Athrun placed his hand on top of hers as he locked his eyes into hers. With emerald meeting amber, the both of them were engaged into a world where their hearts were crossed. "I… I-I love you, Cagalli," he admitted it. Touching her cheek, he smiled sincerely.

Like a dream, she muttered in her mind. Truly it was like a dream for her to be able to experience something wonderful. Yes, it was wonderful to have someone express their true feelings for you, especially if that someone is the one you also love. Cagalli smiled in return and hugged Athrun. "I'm so glad to hear that!"

"Ah… Cagalli…?" He uttered with a questionable expression.

Cagalli pulled herself away and faced him. There was a hint of redness on her cheeks. Her head pounded as loud as a drum and her hands were growing cold as ice. Though she showed a tiny smile, she felt nervous inside as she gazed deeply into Athrun's emerald green eyes. "Athrun," she said, "I also feel the same way… I love you too…" Her face turned even redder. Feeling a bit shy, she lowered her head.

"Cagalli…" Athrun said, his lips curving into a smile. "I can't believe it… No joke, right? Are you for real?"

Cagalli suddenly glared at Athrun and said, "Of course! I wouldn't joke about this kind of matter!" She blurted with a rolled fist.

"No, it's just that… I feel like I'm dreaming. The girl I love actually loves me back. This is too good to be true."

"Look Athrun, you're not dreaming and it's true, so stop contemplating."

"Sorry…" Athrun grabbed her shoulders and gently forced her to face him. Leaning forward, he lightly kissed Cagalli's temple and backed away. "I'm just happy that's all," said Athrun, his cheeks burning up.

Cagalli felt like her heart wanted to jump out. She had never experience such a tender kiss before. It made her warm and comfortable. Her nervousness was diminishing. "Well, I understand. I feel the same way," she replied, smiling.

_To be continued…_

* * *

JC: End of chapter 25. Meyrin was a bit OOC here but it was necessary. Sorry about that… Anyway, Stellar really did a big favor for Athrun and Cagalli. Because of her, the two finally told each other about their feelings. Wonder what will happen from now on. 


	26. Conversation with an Obstinate

JC: It was one sweet moment for Athrun and Cagalli in the last chapter. It was a treat to all the loyal fans of the couple. And now…This chapter will tackle about Cagalli's attempt in persuading the principle and many more…

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends**

Phase 26: Conversation with an Obstinate

Athrun sat with her on the bench, chatting with her. It was incredible to him that he was able to confess his love for her. He hadn't been sure how or what to expect from Cagalli after telling her the deep admiration he felt since the day he laid eyes on her. And he couldn't help being so happy when Cagalli reciprocated his feelings. It was all too good to be true. Definitely a dream come true, he thought yet again.

"I love you," he said, looking peaceful, and he reached out and took her hand, and held it. He had said those 3 wonderful words to her so many times and he has lost count. But he didn't care as long as he could utter those words with importance to her.

"I won't get tired of hearing that from you," Cagalli said, looking into his emerald-green eyes. "And I won't get tired of saying 'I love you too.'" She giggled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Athrun smiled as he held her closer. They both sat in silence as they enjoyed each other's company. The time they had at the moment would be an unforgettable one. It was just simply precious to them. And for Athrun it meant a lot to finally be able to love Cagalli more freely and not anymore hiding it in the depths of his heart.

"You know, I never thought this day would ever come. I thought you had had some other girls in mind and—" She heaved a sigh of relief and looked at him, with golden-brown eyes that were so captivating. "I was really worried. But now I'm glad."

Athrun understood what she meant. Though he was humble and a complete gentleman, he was also very handsome, dashing, and cool. Athrun had everything a girl would desire. To be sought after thousands of beautiful girls was rather flattering yet annoying. Of course, he was completely paranoid with girls like Meer Campbell. Not that he was angry with the girls or anything. He was just getting sick and tired of hiding from girls all the time. It was like he wasn't free to walk around the campus. "Cagalli, you're the only girl for my eyes. You're unique and special to me."

Her eyes softened because of his profound words. Her mother, her mortal parent, always told her she was a very special girl. But she didn't know how special she was until the day she met the other gods and goddesses. However, she knew Athrun was telling her another thing of being special, and she completely understood it. "Thanks… I'm flattered," she said, feeling a bit embarrassed, as her cheeks turned pinkish red. She looked rather cute when blushing and Athrun found it to be amusing yet adorable.

But there was one question lurking in Cagalli's mind. Although she remembered Athrun saying it wasn't him, she was starting to doubt him. The whole admirer thing and the A-guy perfectly made sense to her now. She didn't bother to check on her other admirers for the A-guy, but she was sure that it was Athrun. Who else could there be?

"Athrun, tell me the truth…" Her voice sounded firm and solid, as he stared at her curiously. "Are you the mysterious A-guy?"

Truly he didn't want to tell her about the whole admirer thing, but he explained to Cagalli that it was important to get close to her. For him, courting a girl would be hard thing to do, especially if don't have any experiences before. And he couldn't just lie to Cagalli now that she had uncovered a vile secret.

Athrun nodded slowly in acknowledgement and said, "I hope you're not mad."

"I'm not mad. I'm just sad about what you did. You lied to me. You deliberately told me you weren't the A-guy," pouted Cagalli, turning her head away, and stared down at the grass.

"I guess I wasn't ready before," he said solemnly, as she looked up at him again. "I'm sorry for not telling."

And she smiled tenderly. "Well, that was before and we should only focus on what's happening now."

"You're right. I agree with you, Cagalli." He leaned forward and kissed her temple again. Then he pulled her closer and gave her one warm hug. He whispered "I love you" into her ear again, and she smiled.

Sadly, their moment had to end. Cagalli needed to do something important, not for herself, but for her best friend Shinn. She had to talk to the principal and she considered it to be a troubling task. She told Athrun about Shinn's predicament, and Athrun was even willing to help her. "Are you sure? You could get in trouble for this." As memory served, Cagalli knew Athrun had an outstanding record in school. Like her, he was a good athlete and a model student. But Athrun was also a straight-A student material. She couldn't possibly risk Athrun's perfect record just for the sake of Shinn's problem.

But Athrun insisted on helping her until she finally agreed. "Don't worry… I'm sure we can sort things out with the principal." Athrun had known the principal since he was still in 1st year High School. The principal had always admired Athrun for his academics and great leadership in class. It put him in a great advantage of gaining the principle's favor.

_Principle's Office_

There was no hesitation in Cagalli. Though the thought of being at risk was 100 sure, she was still up to the challenge of facing the principal. "I can do this…" she said, raising her hand to knock on the door. She was certain the principal was there. It was almost closing time, but she knew the principal always stayed late in school.

Athrun placed his hand on her shoulder. "We can do this," he said, gazing into her golden-brown eyes, as he smiled.

Cagalli lighten up and nodded. "I know… Thanks…" She focused her eyes on the door and finally started knocking. There was a voice, obviously belong to the principal's, saying "Come in." Without another knock, Cagalli turned the knob and pushed open the door. "Good afternoon, Ma'am." Cagalli greeted as soon as she spotted the principal working hard on her desk.

The principal shifted her eyes from her paperwork to the two students who stood at her doorway. Her lips immediately curved a smile as soon as she saw Cagalli and Athrun. She stood, with a pen in her hand, and walked to them. "Well, good afternoon to you, Athha-san," she said," and to you too Zala-kun." She was well-aware those two were the school's top students and she was pleased to see them both in her office.

"Ma'am, we wish to talk to you about a certain matter," Cagalli straightly said, her eyes full of seriousness.

"And what is this certain matter?" the principal muttered, offering Cagalli and Athrun to sit down. As the two of them settled in their seats, the principal noticed something lucid in Cagalli's eyes. The principal, well, thought of it as just Cagalli's normal expression.

But Cagalli had a serious matter in her hands. "This is about Shinn Asuka." She sounded solid as she glanced up at the principal. "Please reconsider him."

The principal gasped at what she said. It was definitely a surprise and the first time she heard a student defending another student. And it wasn't just any student, it was Shinn! "He's no longer a student here. I already expelled him for a valid reason," the principal said strictly, as Cagalli slowly rose from her seat.

"Ma'am, Shinn Asuka has done nothing wrong. The guy he fought was actually the one who provoked him first. Shinn, being the hothead, couldn't resist picking a trouble with that guy." Cagalli blamed Rey Za Burrel for the trouble he was causing to Shinn. But she wasn't mad at him or anything, even though he had threatened her before. Cagalli clearly remembered how Shinn stated that he was good friends with Rey in the past. It seemed so unbelievable because of what was happening to between them. Nevertheless, she wasn't disappointed with Rey, or Shinn, or anybody. Nobody was to blame for their wrong actions except for Odin. Up until now Odin still haunted her mind.

"I know the guy whom Shinn fought. He's name is Rey Za Burrel," Cagalli said, almost saying Heimdall out loud. She had had to make a note about her talking about the gods or else she's sunk. "Rey is a trouble-maker, but he's not entirely like Shinn." She wasn't so sure about Rey's description but she said it anyway.

"But Shinn Asuka still fought with him inside the campus, which is a violation of school rules." The principal didn't want to reconsider her decisions. What she had said was final and nothing could ever change it. She was awfully stubborn, but Cagalli was even more stubborn. Cagalli wasn't going to take a negative response from the principal. She had to do whatever she could in order to help her best friend. "Athha-san, I can't do anything. What is done is done. Shinn Asuka is expelled and the school can't take him back."

Trying to keep her cool, Cagalli sat down again and stared hard at the floor. She wondered how or what she could explain to the principal about Shinn. Seriously, she didn't expect the principal to be steady with her decisions. Cagalli thought about Shinn for a while, remembering how he used to skip classes all the time and even sleeping through history class. Shinn had never liked studying history and he definitely disliked memorizing important dates and time. Sometimes she would be the one to tutor him whenever he refuses to study. Shinn was one intelligent guy, she mused, but not really the diligent one. He may be a delinquent student, but he always got good grades because of Cagalli's influence.

"How about Shinn's grades and academics?" muttered Cagalli, shifting her eyes at the principal who was looking keenly at her and Athrun. By the way she looked, Cagalli had guessed she was thinking about her relationship with Athrun. She didn't mind it, though. "Shinn never gets bad grades and he is always in the top 10 honorable students in his year." Cagalli was proud to say that.

"I'm well aware of that…" The principal let out a deep sigh as she massaged her temple. "But the school can't possibly…" She stopped and turned her head away from Cagalli and Athrun. Of course, she knew about Shinn's grades and she was somewhat proud of him. And knowing Shinn Asuka for two years had given her migraines almost everyday. Dealing with a bright yet trouble-maker student was very tiring. And because of Shinn, she feared she might get old faster. "Shinn Asuka is a handful of trouble. He brings a bad name to the school." It wasn't the exact same words she wanted to say, and Cagalli frowned.

"Truthfully, Shinn has a bad reputation in school and in the city. He's hard to control at times, but I can still manage him."

"Athha-san, no matter what you say, I can't take him back."

"Shinn Asuka has done nothing wrong. It's unfair for him. He didn't deserve to be expelled." Cagalli would never give up defending Shinn.

"It can't be helped."

"Yes, it can!" Cagalli raised her voice this time, not caring her status as a student. She just cared about helping Shinn. "He should've been given a chance."

"He's been under probation for a long time. Don't expect me to give him a chance."

It seemed it was no use to persuade the teacher, and Cagalli didn't expect to fail. She was disappointed with herself and she felt so useless to Shinn at the moment. "It was really Rey's fault." She lowered her head and sighed deeply.

Athrun felt sorry for Shinn and for Cagalli as well. It was sad for him to see Cagalli feeling so down. "Cagalli, we can't do anything if the principal refuses. We better break the news to Shinn while it's still early," Athrun said, and Cagalli looked up at him.

She shook her head vigorously and said, "I won't accept it!" She turned to the principal again and asked her if she could gamble her academics for Shinn's admittance to school again.

"What?!" the principal gasped, her eyes were wide and vivid. "You're willing to put your academics on the line just for the sake of a delinquent student." The principal had always considered Cagalli as one of the school's best students. Truly she adored Cagalli and was proud of her. So, it was a total shock for her to hear something so crazy from her favorite blonde student.

"I'm going to risk everything for my best friend, because I believe he has done nothing wrong to deserve the punishment of expulsion." Cagalli's tone of voice was well-rounded and profound.

"And based from my own thorough observation, I noticed how Rey Za Burrel loathed Shinn Asuka," Athrun added, taking her hand into his, and Cagalli just blushed a little.

"But Athha-san, Zala-kun… This is something…" The principal tried to make an excuse, as the two students watched her intensely.

"I don't want to sound rude or anything…" Athrun had noticed how the principal speaks of Shinn. She sounded like she didn't care about him one bit. "But why are you so hooked up in ridding Shinn for good?" he had asked her, and Cagalli nodded in agreement.

"Ever since Asuka-kun studied here," the principal started, looking angry, "the school's name was ruined." Shinn had made a big impression on the other schools that other principals threatened her to discipline Shinn. But no matter how hard she had tried her efforts of disciplining Shinn would be end up in vain. There was no stopping Shinn Asuka.

"Like the fight Shinn had with Rey Za Burrel, your excuse isn't good enough at all," Athrun said firmly, as the principal looked nervous.

"You do have to consider Shinn's grade and performance before deciding on expelling him from school," Cagalli added strongly as her lips curved into a smile. Her smile even widened as she saw the principal sweating a bit.

The both of them, she admitted, were unquestionably right. No matter how delinquent Shinn was, he was still a fairly-good student. Though at times she got irritated by his number of tardiness and absences, she put them aside and just thought about his outstanding grades. "All right… I'll give Asuka-kun another chance," the principal finally said the words Cagalli and Athrun were waiting for.

"Thank you… This means a lot, ma'am." Cagalli said, as all of them rose from their seats.

"But this is going to be his last chance." The principal had to be stricter if she were to handle Shinn yet again.

"I'll let him know that," Cagalli replied, extending her hand to shake hands with the principal. "Again, I thank you."

The principal nodded and took her hands. She showed Cagalli a smile, a genuine smile, even though the concerned look was still there on her face. She wondered if she did the right thing. She wondered if it was okay for Shinn to back to school. She wondered what the faculty staff would say about this. All of these were rumbling around her brain and they were just plain annoying.

Cagalli and Athrun politely excused themselves from the principal and went outside. As soon as she closed the door behind her, Cagalli sighed and leaned against the wall. "It went well as expected," she murmured, glancing up at Athrun.

Athrun nodded. "Shinn can come back to school now."

"Yeah… I can't wait to tell him the news." Cagalli started imagining what would be the look on Shinn's face when she'll tell him. "I better go find him fast." She was about to walk away until Athrun grabbed her wrist. When she faced him again, she saw his emerald green eyes and blushed a little.

"Are you also going to tell him about us?" Athrun asked, smiling.

In the midst of her excitement, Cagalli almost forgot about her and Athrun. They were officially on and it would be big news to tell Shinn. "Of course," she answered gaily, "and I'm sure he'll be happy for us."

"That's good to hear." He grinned, and then pulled her close to him and kissed her. He kissed her hard. They stood alone in the hallways, and he felt the softness of her body against his as he leaned toward her. He wanted to feel her next to him, and she didn't stop him. When they pulled away, they gazed into each other's eyes, with excitement and thrill.

"Cagalli, I love you so much," he said, brushing his fingers through her golden locks.

"I love you too," she replied, feeling warm and safe in his arms. Her eyes looking up at him were filled with love and trust.

They walked to the rooftop hand in hand without saying a word, and when they reached the said place, both Shinn and Fllay noticed immediately.

"What took you so long, Cagalli?!" Shinn questioned his blonde best friend, looking fairly bored and annoyed. But he grew appalled when he saw them holding each other's hand. "Don't tell you guys are—"

Fllay instantly knew what was going on with Athrun and Cagalli the moment she saw them walking hand in hand. "Athrun-san, you've told her at last. I'm so happy for you," she beamed.

Athrun smiled and thanked Fllay as she said it.

"Fllay already knew about your feelings?" Cagalli looked questionably at Athrun. She thought of him as a very secretive person, but she couldn't believe he had actually told someone of his feelings.

"Yes," Athrun answered, "and Stellar too." He had recalled the time they were talking about his feelings in Shinn's own living room. Stellar had asked him so many questions and Fllay had assured him that Shinn and Cagalli were only best of friends. And he was extremely grateful to Fllay for that.

"I knew you were in love with Zala. How come you didn't want to admit it before when I asked you?" Shinn crossed his arms and grinned at her.

"Well… I wasn't so sure about it at that time. Sorry…" She faced Shinn, looking apologetically, and bowed her head. As she straightened, she gently pulled her hand away from Athrun and rubbed his head. "But now I admit that I'm in love with Athrun Zala!"

"Get away from me!" Shinn shouted, backing away from the blonde goddess. "Geez, my hair is already messed up and you have to worsen it."

Cagalli lightly laughed as she gave Shinn a big hug. She was trying to give Shinn the impression of being happy to have him as a friend. And as she faced him, his ruby red eyes were gazing at her own. Smiling thoughtfully, she said, "Shinn, you're a student of this school once again."

"What?!" gasped Shinn. He wasn't expecting anything, though he had trusted Cagalli to knock some sense into the principal. But as he heard her saw he was a student again was great! He felt so relieved that he hugged his best friend tighter than ever. "You did it, Cagalli! Thank you!"

"No problem," she whispered into his ear.

_To be continued…_

* * *

JC: That's it for now. Nothing much happened here and it was all talk. I had to save my ideas for the next chapter. Anyway, how's the AsuCaga moment here? Sorry if it wasn't much. The good news here is that Shinn's problem was finally resolved. Next chapter will be updated soon. Please review and no flaming. 


	27. The Forbidden Rule

JC: Chapter 27 finally up! Yes! I've made so many chapters so far. I think I'm planning this up to Chapter 40 or 35. Then after this, I'm going to introduce the sequel to **Love Fulfilled. **I'm getting excited. Let's get on with this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends **

Phase 27: The Forbidden Rule

On a Saturday morning, Stellar got up bright and early and did thirty minutes of Aerobics before getting ready to visit Shinn. She decided to wear her favorite blue and white dress she had bought when she arrived in the human realm.

On the way to the dining room for breakfast, she bumped into Jean. She smiled when she saw her. "I really love that outfit of yours," Jean said. "It suits you so well."

Stellar blushed a little at her sister's comment as she smiled. She was glad that Jean liked it so much.

Stellar took a sandwich from the table and started eating it. As soon as she finished it, she drank milk and went to the living room. There, she saw her eldest sister, Miriallia, watching television.

"Hi," Miriallia said, noticing Stellar's presence. She looked at Stellar cheerfully. "You're all dressed up. What's the occasion?" She gazed at Stellar from head to toe, thinking how hot and sexy her little sister looked. Miriallia always knew that Stellar had a great fashion sense—even for human clothes.

Stellar sat down beside Miriallia on the couch and said, "I'm going to Shinn's house. He called me last night and asked me out." Her cheeks turned slightly red as she mentioned Shinn's name. She was awfully excited for the day because of Shinn.

Miriallia smothered a smile. It suddenly occurred to her that Stellar was going on a date with Shinn. Though Stellar said Shinn had asked her out, it obviously meant something else. Miriallia was completely happy for her little sister. All her life, she had known that Stellar had a big crush on Shinn. "I'm sure you two are going to have fun."

Stellar giggled. "Yes, I'm pretty sure too." She switched her gaze to the television that was showing an anime. "What are you watching, Onee-sama?" she asked.

"It's an anime called Chrno Crusade. It has a good plot and characters. I especially like Rosette Christopher and that little demon Chrno." Miriallia spoke like a true fan of the show but actually she was just watching it to kill some time. Nevertheless, she had to admit that watching anime was very intriguing and fun.

"Rosette is a nun with guns?" Stellar pointed out, looking intensely at the screen. She had known that nuns are religious people who pray loyally to God, but what she was seeing in the anime was different.

"Anything is possible in an anime. Demons can be good and nuns can carry guns."

"It's pretty amazing," Stellar concluded, sounding very interested.

"And did you know Rosette and Chrno are in love with each other?" Miriallia closed her eyes as she imagined the previous episodes of the anime. It was interesting to see how a demon and human love each other. She knew it was forbidden in their real world, but she wished it could be possible.

And Stellar does too. "You could compare this to the love of a god and a mortal." She spoke in a deep tone as she grimaced. She remembered how she set up Athrun and Cagalli at school and she felt terribly happy for them. But one thing concerned her so far. The forbidden love of two different beings from different realms was not to be taken lightly. "Cagalli-san is a goddess and Athrun-san is a mortal. How can they…?"

From what Stellar had told her yesterday, Miriallia was also happy for Athrun and Cagalli. But she also thought of the same thing as Stellar did. "Asgard forbids it." She sighed.

"Isn't there anyway?" Stellar asked, holding her sister's shoulders. "I haven't told this to Cagalli-san and Athrun-san yet. I hesitated because I didn't want them to be troubled." Stellar only thought what was best for the couple, though she knew they will have to know sooner or later.

Sadly, Miriallia shook her head. Stellar had suggested looking for a solution. Miriallia thought it would be a good idea, but she also doubts it. She was fully aware of the strict rules bestowed on gods and goddesses. If anyone disobeys it then they will be severely punished by the heavens.

Stellar glanced at the clock to check the time. "I have to go, Onee-sama. I bet Shinn is already waiting for me at his house." She stood and bowed respectfully at her older sister. A frown was still on her face as she thought about Athrun and Cagalli. It would be very impossible for them. _What should I do? _She thought quietly as she excited through the main door.

_Shinn's house_

When Stellar arrived at Shinn's house, Fllay complimented her on her dress. It was such a shocker to find Fllay actually admiring a dress she wore. They rarely get along for some reason.

"Thank you," Stellar told Fllay, smiling, as she sat down on the couch. "Where's Shinn?" She hoped Shinn would like her dress as well.

"Oto-sama is still getting ready. He woke a little late and now he's rushing." Fllay plastered a mischievous smile on her face, giving Stellar the case of the shivers. Stellar was fully aware Fllay had some screwy idea on her mind. "You know what, Stellar?" She sat down beside Stellar and held her hands.

Stellar felt a little nervous, as Fllay looked straight at her. "What is it, Fllay?" she gulped.

"He beamed with happiness after you said yes to him at the phone yesterday." Fllay kinda eavesdropped on the phone conversation. She was usually overprotective when it comes to her father, but the idea of him and Stellar going out on a date was just too good! "Oto-sama planned this date very well. You guys are going to have a great time!" Fllay said as she grinned.

"Date!" uttered Stellar, growing more nervous. "My sister also told me this was a date, but I didn't want to believe it. I thought Shinn was just asking me out for a walk or just to hang out."

"Stellar…" Fllay shook her head and looked disappointedly at Stellar. She couldn't believe how naïve Stellar was when it came to things like dating. Carefully but surely, she explained what goes on in a date and how would it feel like in the end.

If she had a notebook in her palm, Stellar would've written everything Fllay said. For once, Fllay was giving a lot of useful advices to her. It wasn't like Fllay to be nice to her and she had a hunch that Fllay had a hidden agenda. "Why are you telling me all this?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"It's because you don't know the first thing about dating in this realm." Actually, that wasn't the real reason at all. Truth to be known, she was jealous of Stellar at first. She called it a daughter's defensive mechanism. She had hated Stellar for being such close friends with Shinn. Since she was the goddess of death, she had to stay and guard Niffleheim, the underworld, so she doesn't see her father often. She sometime wished she was in Stellar's place instead. But now she was totally fine with Stellar going out with her father.

Before Fllay could think of any more comments to say to Stellar, she suddenly remembered of the two new couple in school. "Hey, have you heard about Athrun and Cagalli?" Fllay asked, giggling.

"Those two?" replied Stellar, blinking twice as she remembered her plan to set Athrun and Cagalli up. "Yeah, I've heard. I'm actually happy for them." She had wished for someone who would do the same to her. She had been crushing on Shinn for so long but he doesn't seem to notice her feelings. She thought maybe Shinn had feelings for Cagalli, but Fllay had specifically said they were just friends. Well, it would still be nice for Shinn to like her more than a friend.

Fllay still went on talking about how cute and compatible Athrun and Cagalli were. Nevertheless, she was also aware of the forbidden rule. "No gods or goddesses are allowed to have a relationship with a mortal." Fllay looked up seriously.

"The rule… We can't do much about it." Stellar deeply sighed as she stood and went to the window. She saw some big oak trees surrounding beautiful rose garden. The birds and butterflies were in perfect harmony that seemed to give her a soothing feeling. She was reminded how it was back in Asgard. Everything there was beautiful, especially the endless fields of flowers where she would usually play as a child. As she drifted into her thoughts, her eyes caught sight of a silhouette lurking around behind one of the oak trees. "Who could that be?" she asked aloud.

"Is there someone out there?" Fllay asked in response to her question. She approached the window, stared at the direction where Stellar was addressing, and saw no one.

"I bet he's hiding behind the tree. Let's go check it out." Stellar opened the window and jumped out. Slowly, she walked towards the certain tree, hoping she could give the unknown bystander a surprise. Fllay wasn't about to follow her, but she was also curious whether or not someone was hiding there. She swiftly jumped out and went to Stellar's side silently.

When they neared the tree, a guy with sky-blue hair came out and smiled at the girls. "Hey there!" he greeted, gesturing his hand in a fashionably manner. "It's so nice to see you again, Skuld, Hel." He particularly glanced at Fllay in a spiteful manner.

Fllay felt chills going up to her spine as her hands trembled in fear. "W-what are you doing here, Tyr?" stuttered Fllay, trying to suppress her nervousness. She stayed close to Stellar and held her hand.

"Don't be afraid, Fllay, I'm here," assured Stellar as she smiled. Stellar knew what happened between Fllay and Tyr, and it wasn't a very pretty one. She glanced at Tyr and told him to go away.

But judging from the look of Tyr's face, he wasn't about to leave without talking to them.

"Just go away, Tyr! Oto-sama!" shouted Fllay, desperate for the protection of her father. She couldn't stand being just a few inches away from Tyr. She wanted him out of her sight.

"Fllay…" Stellar held her tight as she whispered words of assurance to her.

Tyr started laughing. "I can't believe you, Hel." He shook his head and sighed. "It was a long time ago and yet you're still traumatized. You better get over it." Though he was telling her this, he felt kind of sorry for Fllay. Yet, he couldn't possibly let her know that since he was an enemy.

Stellar had no longer the patience to withstand Tyr, so she recited an incantation and threw an energy sphere engulfed with blue aura towards him. Tyr evaded just in time by jumping upwards and landing on the branch of the oak tree. He looked down and showed thumbs down to Stellar. Stellar turned to Fllay and let her sit down on the patch of grass. "I'll take care of Tyr for you," the blonde goddess said, her eyes filled with concern. Once Fllay was settled, Stellar flew up and started attacking Tyr.

_To be continued…_

* * *

JC: End of chapter 27. I promise some Athrun and Cagalli moments in the next chapter. Until then, well, just stay tuned... Hehe. Please review okay?


	28. Abduction

JC: Hey, hey, hey! I'm already in chapter 28! I'm guessing this will leads to Chapter 45 or so on… With the forbidden rule, no mortal and immortal can ever be together. It's going to be hectic once Athrun and Cagalli find out about this matter. What will Stellar, Shinn, and the other gods will do? Just read on…

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Seed Characters. They officially belong to Sunrise.

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends**

Phase 28: Abduction

Stellar flew up and started throwing energy spheres at Tyr. The god was doing a pretty good job evading them all as if it was nothing to him. He jumped from branch to branch, and then he leaped up and back flipped to evade Stellar's recent shot. He landed on the branch with poise and smothered a smile at the blonde goddess.

"I'm getting bored here. Is that all you've got?" Tyr blurted out, placing both hands on his hips. "You're a bit rusty, Skuld." He laughed maniacally, trying to annoy her at the same time.

Fortunately, Stellar had perfect control of her temper. She wasn't the type to be easily influenced by such words from Tyr. She positioned her hands for another attack as she voiced out a Paralyzing Spell. But as soon as Tyr knew what she was up to, he set up a barrier around Stellar to restrict her breath.

"Stellar!" Fllay shouted, still shaking in fear. She wanted to help Stellar badly, but she had no courage to do so. She was still vaguely afraid of Tyr. She knew how strong he was and what he was capable in doing. She couldn't even stand up to him when he assaulted her back in Asgard. Tyr had completely overwhelmed her and she felt pathetic about it. "I'm sorry… Stellar…"

Still standing on the tree branch, Stellar struggled to dispel the barrier. But because of her lack of air, she was having a hard time. "I-I… mustn't…g-give up…" She managed to utter out. She performed one hand seal and recited the spells quietly in her mind. She focused all her energy on the barrier.

"That's not going to work." Auel raised his hand and balled it into a fist. He released certain amounts of energy to boost up the barrier around Stellar, making it impossible for her to break free.

"Aghh! I… can't…" Stellar shook her head rapidly. "I can't give up… Ah!"

"Auel, let her go!" a familiar voice alerted Tyr in a second. He looked down only to see Shinn preparing the throw numerous fireballs at him. Shinn's eyes were fumed with rage.

"About time you showed up. I was getting so bored fighting Skuld here," Auel sarcastically said, which only angered Shinn even more.

"Let go of Stellar!" Shinn shouted as he attacked Auel with the fireballs. As expected, Auel dodged them all, but Stellar was freed from the barrier. Shinn quickly jumped up to aid Stellar. "Are you all right?" he asked, looking very concerned. He held her securely in his arms as he shook her gently.

Stellar breathed in deeply as she looked up at Shinn. "Thank you for saving me. I'm in your debt again." She smiled faintly.

"Aww… Isn't that sweet?" Auel uttered, floating above them. "For losers, you two make a cute couple." He laughed out loud.

Shinn helped Stellar up before turning to face Auel. Through gritted teeth, Shinn demanded Auel to leave immediately. He was seriously not in the mood for a battle, and to prove his point he even rush up and push Auel away using telepathy. "You have no business here."

_Meanwhile at Cagalli's House_

When Cagalli finished dressing, her mother, Mrs. Athha, called out, "Hurry and get the table set—breakfast is almost ready."

"Okay, Mom," the young blonde replied, hurrying downstairs. She went into the kitchen to find her boyfriend, Athrun, talking to her mother.

"Let me help you," Athrun was saying. He then spotted Cagalli by the dining table. "Good Morning, Cagalli." He greeted her with a smile.

Cagalli, observing Athrun's cheerful expression, couldn't help blushing. She was happy that he was getting along so well with her mother…her mortal mother to be exact. And the fact that her mother thought Athrun would make a great husband for her was a little overwhelming. They just got together and her mother was already talking about marriage.

"Good morning," she said, taking a seat at the table. She inhaled the sweet aroma of breakfast, which made her hungrier. "Please hurry up, mother!"

"Don't rush me. The food is almost ready." Indeed it was. Cagalli's mother turned off the stove and transferred the scrumptious pancakes to the plates. She poured maple syrup on them. "Athrun, be a dear and serve them to the table." Mrs. Athha pulled a cute face.

"Sure…" Athrun picked up two plates with 3 pancakes each and served one to Cagalli. He placed the other one across Cagalli and went back to serve the last plate. When everything was in place, Athrun took a seat beside Cagalli and began eating the pancakes.

"I just love pancakes," uttered Cagalli. She acted like a little girl enjoying her treat. Athrun thought it was very cute, but Mrs. Athha thought she was being immature. Cagalli didn't care what her mother said and continued to eat playfully. Of course, Athrun didn't mind this. He was just glad to be able to spend time with Cagalli and her mother. On the other hand, Cagalli didn't think of anything else but the food she was eating.

After breakfast, Cagalli and Athrun walked along the street of her neighborhood. Cagalli chattered away about the Annual School Marathon being held next week. Athrun listened to her keenly. He was always amazed with Cagalli's performance in races and marathons. She has been the star of every sport since the day she entered Archangel Academy. Well, Athrun was an athlete too and he was as popular as Cagalli. Still, he felt inferior to her through differences of skills and status.

_She's a goddess. She has mystical powers. She's a straight-A student and number 1 in class. She might be the most perfect being on Earth right now," _Athrun thought silently.

"Do you think I can win or keep up with the other racers?" Cagalli's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"What!" Athrun tried to pull his attention back to the moment.

"I said, do you think I can win or keep up with the other racers?" Cagalli repeated.

Athrun thought it was absurd for her to think that way. Cagalli was after all a champion in running. Not only can she keep up, Athrun mused, she can be ahead. "Cagalli, you're a sure win," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. He smiled at her again and she blushed.

"You… You seem pretty confident when you said it." Cagalli turned her head slightly away from Athrun to hide her red tinted cheeks. But no matter how she tried, she couldn't possible hide her expression from Athrun's eyes. In fact, Athrun had always admired her blushing. He would always think she looked cute and adorable.

Athrun took her hand into his, gently squeezing it, and slowly turned her head using his index finger. He locked his emerald eyes into her golden-brown eyes, as she felt the burst of loving emotion gushing in her heart. He stroked her shiny blonde hair and placed his hand on her cheek. With a smile, he leaned forward and kissed her on the temple.

Cagalli's face lit up even more. "A-Athrun… what the!" uttered Cagalli, looking uneasy. "What was that for?" Cagalli raised an eyebrow at him, as he smiled maliciously.

"Nothing… I just felt like kissing you." Athrun giggled, and Cagalli blushed even more. The color of her face could really be compared to that of a lobster or even a tomato.

They were approaching Shinn's house before they realized it. Since they were already there Cagalli thought it would be great to pay her best friend a visit. She stood in front of the gate, pulling Athrun at her side, and pressed the doorbell. After a few seconds, nobody came to answer. She tried ringing again and still no answer. It was getting annoying. She crossed her arms and groaned, "What's taking Shinn so long! I'm sure he's here right now." She turned to face Athrun for an answer.

Athrun just gave her an 'I-don't-know' expression. "Maybe he just went out." From what he had learned from Cagalli, Shinn loves going to arcades and video stores. He thought he could be playing some games as they spoke.

"Then if he's not home, how about Fllay?" Cagalli said, pushing the doorbell again and hoping someone would open up. "She's usually the one who stays home."

"She's probably sleeping."

"It's 9:30 AM, Athrun. I'm sure she's awake at this time."

"AUEL!"

"SHINN!"

Two voices shouted out loud, surprising Cagalli and Athrun. Cagalli recognized one voice which officially belonged to Shinn. But she was not familiar with other one and neither was Athrun. "I wonder what's going on." Cagalli levitated into the air, pulling Athrun with her. They glided over the rooftop and reached the garden where an intense battle was raging. "What in the world— SHINN!" uttered Cagalli as soon as she saw Shinn flying towards the wall of his house. She placed Athrun safely on the ground and went to Shinn right away. Carefully, she lifted Shinn's body and held it close to her.

Shinn slowly opened his eyes to find two golden-brown orbs staring down at him. He was happy to know it was Cagalli. "Hey there Cagalli…" he said faintly with a smile.

"Shinn, what happened! What's going on here!" urged Cagalli, looking worried.

Shinn felt some pain in his chest, but he could still move easily. He sat up and assured her that he will be fine. He then looked around to find Auel. From the last attack, he was sure to have given him a great deal of damage. He tried sensing Auel's aura to pinpoint his exact location. To his dismay, he had sensed nothing but the presence of Stellar, Athrun, Cagalli, and— "Wait, I don't sense Fllay!" He stood up and searched for Fllay. He located Stellar lying unconsciously against the big oak tree and he was relieved to see she was fine. Athrun was already taking care of Stellar, so she was the least of his problems. However, the fact that his only daughter was missing troubled him so much.

He and Athrun searched the whole house for Fllay, while Cagalli healed her with her powers. It was a good thing Stellar taught her how to use healing magic to restore someone's health and vitality. The two boys came back after 5 minutes with bad news. Shinn had an irritable expression on his face, which was a sign that he would explode any minute. She tried calming him down by the use of kind and gentle words.

"Don't tell me she was abducted by Auel!" Shinn blurted as he placed both of his hands on his head. He stared wide-eyed on the ground and blamed himself to letting Auel get away with it. "Hel… No… I have to get her back!" He prepared himself to levitate when Cagalli insisted him to calm down again. But Shinn was too stubborn to listen to her.

"Shinn, you have to chill. You can't find your daughter with your state of mind." Athrun was saying while approaching them. "It's useless to do something if you can't think straightly."

Shinn shrugged. "Shut up!" He clenched his fists hard and shot Athrun with fuming red eyes. "How do you expect me to chill if my daughter is with a maniac at this moment!" yelled Shinn, banging his fists together.

"You're in panic. You're not calm at all," Cagalli retorted, placing her hands on his shoulder. "And I can sense your aura… It's very low. You have to rest first to recover it." Her eyes softened as stroked his bangs.

"But how about Hel…" Shinn said in a low voice, as Cagalli embraced him. She patted his back to comfort him. He eased up eventually, yet he was still worried for Fllay. "Auel's going to pay if he harms her." He slowly pushed himself away to face Cagalli. Tears were stirring in his eyes as his body shook in anger and fear. He had always known about the menacing feat Auel did to his daughter 20,000 years ago. It was gruesome just by thinking about it.

_Norns' Mansion_

Jean was at the kitchen whipping out something to eat. She was trying to make cake but back fired in the end. So, she decided to make cookies instead. It was a lot easier to make, she thought, since you don't need to prepare icing anymore. She made a batch of cookies enough for her and Miriallia. "Yes, finally!" she shouted in glory. "The cookies are ready!" She beamed as she twirled around the kitchen holding the tray of cookies. She placed them down on the table and inhaled the sweet aroma, which made her mouth drool. She picked up on cookie and gobbled it up fast. She had to say the cookie was good.

She turned around to get a plate from the cabinet. She hummed a tune from the song Reason (Nami Tamaki) and twirled around again. She was having so much fun that she didn't even notice another person's presence in the kitchen.

"I'm surprised to see a goddess baking cookies," a voice spoke, completely startling her.

She quickly turned to the direction of the voice and saw Rey Za Burrel. "Okay, what do you want! I'm sure you didn't come here for my cookies." Jean executed a fighting stance in order to be prepared for any attack from Rey.

"Well, I didn't come here to fight you as well," Rey said in a deep and somber voice as he took a few steps forward.

Jean doubted him. For knowing Rey so long she could say he was lying. Clearly she could see that he was there for a reason. Before anything else, Jean asked him to leave in a polite-sarcastic kind of way.

"Hmph…" Rey smirked as he looked at her maliciously. He extended his arm forward and narrowed his gaze. "I'm not leaving without you and your sister," he said.

"Is that an order from Odin-sama!" she asked, clenching her fists. She was getting pretty nervous by standing there in front of him. Her legs were shaking a bit and she was so not ready to fight anytime.

However, what followed next happened so fast that she didn't even get to blink. Rey simple vanished and reappeared behind Jean. "Odin-sama will be pleased to have you, Jean or should I say Verdandi." He grabbed hold of Jean's arm and electrocuted her in the process, rendering her unconscious. As she dropped to the floor, Rey laughed wickedly. "One down and one more to go."

_To be continued… _

* * *

JC: How's it going! So, how did you like the chapter so far? Odin's pawns are making their move, causing trouble for everyone. Why does Odin want the Norns? It'll be revealed soon enough. Please review and no flaming. 


	29. The Disturbance

JC: Thank you reviewers for supporting my story up to this point. You guys are the best! In this chapter, you'll finally find out why Fllay is so traumatized by Auel. There's gonna be a little Meyrin scene here so watch out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED.

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends **

Phase 29: The Disturbance

Gliding through the air, Auel glanced at the unconscious goddess he was carrying in his arms. He smiled, thinking how angelic she looked and how vulnerable she was. He was nearing his destination, so he slowed down his speed and started descending. He landed in front of an abandon warehouse near the pier. Holding Fllay tight, he made his way inside and placed her carefully on a sheet that was already spread on the floor.

Once again he glanced at her and caressed her cheek. "Fllay, you're still beautiful as ever," he whispered softly as he leaned down to kiss her temple. He pulled back and stroked her soft red hair gently. "I'm still in love with until now…"

"Indeed you are," a deep and calm voice spoke up.

Auel stood up with a serious expression. "I have captured the goddess of death for you, Gil," he said.

A dark blue light shone in the middle of room, which later formed into a shape. As Gilbert materialized, he walked over to Auel and congratulated him on a job well done. He knelt down beside Fllay and placed a hand over her head. He began chanting an incantation, making his hand glow in bluish color. "Let's see if we can tap into her mind," he said, concentrating even more.

Auel turned around for he couldn't bear to see his beloved Fllay get controlled by Gilbert. He knew how painful Gilbert's mind control spell was at first. He was pretty sure Fllay would do her best to prevent him from getting into her head, but that would be very difficult considering her present state. He wanted to stop Gilbert somehow, but he knew it must be done for the sake of Asgard and Midgard.

Since the mind controlling process would take a lot of time, Auel decided to go outside and freshen up a bit. He could use the salty sensation of the ocean breeze at this time.

As he gazed out into the ocean, he remembered the times he used to spend with Fllay back in Asgard. Those were some good memories until he got maniacally crazy over Fllay. He didn't know what came over him. He let his heart control his mind completely, causing him to hurt Fllay real bad. He couldn't forgive himself after what he did to her and neither could she. He sighed deeply and balled his hands into fists. He stared hard on the ground with gritted teeth, feeling angry with himself.

"I'm so sorry, Hel…" he whispered softly to the wind as he knelt down. He punched the hard concrete and lowered his head. "Until now… I'm still hurting you… But I have to follow Gilbert."

"Um… are you all right?" a voice coming from behind him asked him in a mild manner tone. Auel straightened up and turned around to see the red-haired Meyrin with pigtails. "And who might you be?" he asked in a cold voice. His eyes grew stern as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Meyrin stepped back and clamped her mouth in surprise. She couldn't believe her eyes—Auel, her official new crush, was standing right in front of her! She was hoping to meet with him someday and she just got her break. A smile formed in her face as she bowed her head politely. "I'm Meyrin… Meyrin Hawke."

Auel raised an eyebrow. "Meyrin, huh? Weird name…" he said it so bluntly. He turned around to once again face the ocean. "How come you're asking me if I'm all right? I mean… You don't even know me and I definitely don't know you."

"I was just passing by when I saw you on your knees. I thought you were in pain so I decided to approach you to aid you in any way. But I can see you're fine, Auel-san." Her smile grew wider.

Upon hearing his name, Auel immediately looked at her in surprise. "How did you know my name?"

"Uh... Eh…" Meyrin didn't know what to say. She couldn't possibly tell him that she eavesdropped on his conversation with Dullindal-sensei, because it would surely cause trouble for her. Her eyes darted all over the place as she tried to come up with a reasonable excuse.

Auel tapped his foot impatiently. "I need an explanation here."

"Well, I saw you talking to Dullindal-sensei the other day and I was also just passing by at that time. Also, I've heard that a lot of girls are interested in you at school, so they just kinda ask Dullindal-sensei for your name." She spoke very fast as she fiddled with her fingers. She felt so nervous and scared of what Auel might say to her.

But Auel simply replied, "Oh… okay…" He felt relief assuming that Meyrin didn't know anything about his true identity. "Since you already know my first name I might as well give you my full name. I'm Auel Neider." He raised his hand to shake with her.

She stared at his hand for awhile then looked straight into eyes before taking his hand. His firm grasp of her hand made her blush a little and turned her hand icy cold.

"Woah, your hands are cold!" He reluctantly took his hand away from her. "Are you sick or something?" He placed a hand on Meyrin's temple to feel her temperature. But his action only made her more nervous and cold, and Auel was beginning to worry.

_Gosh, what to do? What to do? Auel is touching me for crying out loud. Do something, Mey. Um… Uh… _Her mind went ballistic trying to think of a way to calm down. She looked at her watch and pretended that she was late for an appointment with her friends. She told Auel she needed to go, and Auel nodded. "It was really nice meeting you," she said, meekly. "Bye…" She went running off, her cheeks stained in red, and disappeared around a corner.

"Weird girl…" he muttered under his breath, turning back to the ocean once more. Well, he had to admit Meyrin was a cute girl with a pleasing personality. But he wouldn't dream of going out with a girl like her. Right now, he only had Fllay in his mind.

As Meyrin exited the pier, her heart wouldn't stop beating. She felt ridiculous for being a nervous wreck in front of Auel, her crush. But still she was happy for finally meeting him and being able to shake hands with him. It would be a memory she would cherish forever.

_Norns' Mansion _

"Jean, are the cookies ready yet?" Miriallia asked who was in the living room. She walked into the kitchen only to see Jean in the arms of Rey. The goddess's eyes grew wide as marbles as she shouted her sister's real name, "Verdandi!"

Rey cast a deadly stare at her, sending shivers to her spine. "Now that you're here, Urd, I'll capture you as well."

"Heimdall, you bastard! Release my sister immediately!" she uttered, her aqua-blue eyes enraged. She positioned herself to cast a spell. "Release her now or I'll kill you."

"Fighting me is futile. If you don't want to get hurt, I suggest you submit to me." Rey raised his arm, pointing it at her, as he gathered his aura at his palm.

Miriallia gathered her own aura and formed an energy sphere. She was going to throw it at Rey when he suddenly disappeared from her sight. "What the!" Before she knew it, he was already behind her. "Heimdall!" Without letting her move, Rey slapped his palm on her temple and smirked. He used a minor constriction spell, which causes a temporary shut down of your powers and consciousness, to finally capture the goddess of the past. As Miriallia slowly closed her eyes, she fell to the floor and blacked out.

The watchman of the gods picked her up and teleported out of the mansion to where Gilbert was.

Kira was walking towards the mansion when he felt the dark aura of Rey. Then he saw a flash of light bolting out of the mansion and into the sky. "It must be Rey," he said. He had a bad feeling about Rey's visit to the mansion. In addition to that, he couldn't feel any of the Norns' auras. Growing worried, he rushed into the mansion and looked for them. After 5 minutes of search, he sat down on a couch in the living room and sighed. Nobody was home. The mansion was completely deserted and he knew the reason why. "Heimdall, I'm sure he did something to them."

He had to inform Cagalli and the others about this. He was pretty sure Gilbert was planning something diabolical with the Norns. Standing up, he placed his right hand over his left and muttered a teleportation spell that allows him to transport directly in front of the person he desires. When the spell was done, his body glowed in bluish color as he slowly faded away like the dusts.

_Shinn's House_

Shinn was pacing back and forth in his own living room, trying to find out where Auel could've taken her. Following Cagalli's advice, he rested to gain back his strength so he'll be prepared to face Auel. "We have to find my daughter," he said, sounding mature.

"Don't worry, we'll find her." After telling him this a thousand times, Cagalli herself was starting to doubt her words. But she can't lose hope for her best friend.

Suddenly, Kira materialized in front of Cagalli, which scared the pants out of her. She scolded her brother for doing that and hit his arm lightly. "Hey, sorry… I didn't mean to." Kira laughed as he scratched the back of his head. But his laugh stopped when he noticed Shinn's serious expression. "Shinn, what's wrong?"

Instead of answering him Shinn just turned away and faced the wall.

"Don't give me that. Come on, Shinn, you can tell me," urged Kira. He was about to approach Shinn when Athrun stopped him by grabbing shoulder. He turned to Athrun and saw him shaking his head slowly. "Why?"

"A guy name Auel, also known as the god Tyr, came and fought Shinn and Stellar in a battle," Athrun started explaining, and Kira sat down beside Cagalli to listen. "After the battle, he abducted Fllay."

"Tyr is in this world and he just abducted Fllay? No, this is not good. From what I've heard before, Tyr had a bad reputation because of what he did." Kira clasped his hands together and placed his elbows on top of his lap.

"What bad reputation?" Cagalli asked.

Kira hesitated for a moment, knowing how traumatic the experience was for Fllay. He swallowed hard and bit his lip. "You see… Fllay was r-"

"Shut up! Don't say another word, Freyr!" Shinn blurted, clenching his fists.

"Shinn…" Cagalli said softly.

Stellar rose up from her seat and placed a hand on the god's shoulder. The blonde goddess looked sincerely at him, telling him it will be all right. "I'll try to locate Tyr and Hel for you. You just have to wait, Loki-sama," she said.

The trickster god calmed down a bit and sat down. "Okay…" He lowered his head. "I'm counting on you, Skuld," he told, and Stellar nodded.

Cagalli wrapped her arms around herself and shivered at the thought of Fllay's traumatic experience. Even though Kira didn't finish his sentence, she knew what he meant. "Kira, I hope nothing bad will happen to Fllay." She looked up at her brother, with eyes of concern.

Kira felt Cagalli's concern for he too was experiencing the same thing. Taking a quick look at Stellar, he suddenly remembered his visit to the mansion. "Wait a sec! Stellar, I have to tell you something important."

"What is it?" Stellar said, noticing the fearful expression on Kira's face.

"I don't know how to say this but I think you're sisters were abducted by Heimdall."

Stellar's eyes grew wide with horror. "My sisters? No…! This can't be. Where are they now?" Now she was the one panicking.

"When I went to mansion I saw a flash of light flying out. I quickly entered the mansion only to find out you're sisters are missing. In addition, I also felt Heimdall's aura at that time." Kira explained clearly and slowly.

"No… no… My sisters…" She placed her hands on her head and dropped on her knees. She shook her head vigorously.

"This," Cagalli muttered, "is not good." She knelt beside Stellar and pulled her to her arms. She let Stellar rest her head on her chest as she rubbed her back to comfort her. "First Fllay…and now the Norns…? What is that geezer up to?" She turned to her brother for the question, but she only received a pessimistic look from him.

"Damn you Gilbert!" Shinn punched the wall with both of his fists and leaned his head against it. If he ever found Gilbert, Heimdall, and Tyr, he bowed to kill them no matter what. He swore upon his life and his immortality.

Athrun felt so useless at the moment. Everyone was experiencing a gruesome state, which was getting complicated by the minute. He silently leaned back on the couch to think. _Auel is one of Odin's minions, so it's possible that his mission is to abduct Fllay. And Heimdall was ordered to take Jean and Miriallia. Jean and Miriallia were his minions once… and… Oh no! _Athrun was struck with one horrible idea, which might be one of Gilbert's objectives.

_To be continued…_

* * *

JC: Finally, I ended chapter 29. Auel has feelings for Fllay and Meyrin has a crush on Auel! Hehe! There's more twists coming and I'm getting confuse as well. Hehe… joke. Okay, I'll update by next week so see ya! Please review! 


	30. In the Hands of Darkness

JC: Sweet! This is already chapter 30! Last chapter was so problematic. Please remember the gods and goddesses, everyone! Cagalli-Freya, Kira-Freyr, Shinn-Loki, Stellar-Skuld, Jean-Verdandi, Miriallia-Urd, Fllay-Hel, Rey-Heimdall, Auel-Tyr,Gilbert-Odin. I hope that helps. Please go on and enjoy! Read and Review!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED PERIOD!

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends **

Phase 30: In the hands of Darkness

Rey arrived at the warehouse and brought his captives to Gilbert. "I've completed my mission, Gil," he said callously, gently putting the goddesses on the floor.

Gilbert faced him and smirked. Excellent, Rey," he replied. "With them my plan is almost complete. I just only need 2 more goddesses to make it perfect." He knelt down beside the Norns and placed his hands over their foreheads. "I'll make you two my pawns again." His hands glowed in dark-colour as he began stating the incantation.

The watchman of the god looked far behind Gilbert to see Fllay lying on the floor. He went over to her side and laid his gaze upon her. "Hel…" With his eyes full of passion and care, he knelt down and caressed her cheeks softly. He was happy to see her again up close and at the same time sad. He knew if Fllay would wake up, she would be totally different person because of Gilbert's spell. There was also the possibility of Fllay's emotions, past and present, to be wiped out. And it would hurt him even more to see her forget about him.

"Hel… I'm sorry if we had to do this to you. I didn't want you to be involved in this, but fate can be cruel. Your father is my sworn enemy and I have to destroy him to get back what's important to me." He held the right side of his face where his missing eye was before. His eye contained half of his powers. Without it, he would be a useless watchman.

"Well…well…well… I didn't expect to see you here," Auel said it out loud as soon as he entered and saw Rey. He crossed his arms and glared at Rey for touching Fllay like she was his girlfriend.

Rey was in complete shock to see Auel, his archrival, in the flesh. "When did you arrive here on Earth?" he questioned, standing up to gain composure.

"Don't ya know? I arrived days ago."

"Then mind telling me what your purpose here is?"

"I'm working for Odin or more like helping Odin to eliminate Loki from existence."

"What! Are you serious?" Rey asked, and Auel just nodded. "I can't believe this. I'm actually working with you." He sounded disgusted and sarcastic from the way he said it. Truth to be known, Rey absolutely loath Auel in so many ways.

"You better believe it, you blonde haired freak." Auel snubbed and turned away to escape his gaze.

Thankfully, Rey had a cool head and was in no mood to have an argument with Auel. He had more important things to worry about like taking care of Fllay. But as he was about to pick up Fllay, Auel swept in and picked her up instead. Of course, Rey was furious at him, but it was still no reason to fight him.

The blue-haired god took Fllay into a room where there were 4 lumpy beds on his each corner. He placed her in one of the beds and sat down beside her. "That Heimdall… He's still in love with you until now." He struck Fllay's red long hair and held her cheek for awhile. "There's now way I'm letting that guy get you."

After Gilbert placed a spell on the two Norns, he went to inform Rey to prepare for the upcoming battle. He had a strong feeling that Loki, Freya and the others would come real soon. "And this battle will take place here." Gilbert ministered a malicious grin on his—a sign of confidence and vice.

"I shall be ready by that time," Rey replied, eager to face his Shinn again in battle.

Gilbert shook his head. "No, you're not going to be the one to partake in this battle."

"Huh? Why?" Rey had every right to fight Shinn for his right eye. He needed to return to its rightful place and Gilbert ceased his opportunity. He wanted an explanation, a reasonable one.

Gilbert took a few steps forward until he was side by side with Rey. He then murmured, "I have an idea that would devastate Loki completely." He let out a laugh and walked away.

_An idea that would devastate Loki?_ Rey thought silently, wondering what was on Gilberts scheming mind.

_Shinn's House_

Since Stellar was not in the good condition to use her tracking magic, Cagalli took the stand and offered to find the missing goddesses. She told them she had mastered a little bit of tracking magic from Stellar. "I may not be much but it's a worth of shot."

Athrun had to agree. "Go for it, Cagalli," he encouraged her along with a smile.

"Let me see how you've improved in magic, Cagalli." Kira said, looking interested. He had heard from Stellar that Cagalli was a fast learner and a hard-worker. She doesn't give up so easily—even if the going was getting tough for her. Kira had acknowledged her as one of the best magic users in the history of Asgard. Finally, he could see his sister in action.

Shinn and Stellar gave Cagalli the sign of approval and hope in search of their loved ones. Mistake was no option for her and she had to do it quick before time runs out for the captured goddesses.

They all went outside so Cagalli could utilize her magic properly. She went into position and closed her eyes to concentrate. She began reciting the first lines of the incantation, causing a slight wind to blow in. She pictured Fllay and the Norns in her mind as she recited the final lines of the incantation. After this, an image of a place entered her mind, a familiar yet not so distant place. She could see some warehouses and ships…and the…ocean!

The goddess opened her eyes and smiled at her friends and brother. "I can sense Fllay's aura at the pier. It's very faint but I'm sure it's hers," she assured Shinn.

Kira was very proud that her sister had really improved on magic and Stellar was just as proud. Shinn was impressed and gave a light pat on Cagalli's shoulder to say thank you. Of course, Cagalli was flattered and started blushing when Athrun added a compliment. Okay, she was in the spot light for these people and it was getting uncomfortable for her.

"Come on, we have to go," Cagalli suggested, reminding everyone about their task.

Shinn nodded slowly. "You're right." He shifted his gaze at Stellar and asked her to use her teleportation magic. "I'm sure you can properly use you magic now since you've calmed down. You were a nervous wreck a while ago."

"I'm not the only one who was in chaos a while ago. You were completely enraged." Stellar said sarcastically, and Shinn raised an eyebrow. She went into position and used the teleportation spell on all of them.

_Pier _

They materialized in front of an abandoned warehouse, where they all felt a faint aura coming from inside. Shinn could tell right away it was his daughter's and immediately went inside without thinking.

"Shinn!" called Cagalli, trying to grab his arm but it was too late. She saw Shinn rushing his way in to a dim-lighted room full of old crates.

Shinn darted his eyes everywhere in search for his beloved daughter. He walked to the far side of the room, continually calling out Fllay's real name. But he received no reply and found no signs of body—even though he could still feel her aura. "Where is she?" he asked, noticing the group approaching him.

"Where are my sisters?" Stellar had the same worried expression as Shinn did. Her search for her sisters led her to a dead end. She couldn't sense any of their auras nor find any traces of them. She was beginning to shiver in fear of what might've happen to her sisters. "Urd onee-sama… Verdandi onee-sama…"

Athrun was still thinking of Gilbert's objectives. He first guessed that Odin wanted to make the Norns his minions again, but that would be impossible considering their alliance with Shinn. Of course, there was this other theory that bothered him. He had read a lot about Norse Mythology and found out so many interesting things about Odin. He came to know what Odin's abilities and one of them was Mind Control.

"Shinn, Stellar, can I ask you two a question?" Athrun asked, looking serious, as he crossed his arms.

"Sure you can. What is it?" Stellar replied.

"Does Odin have the skill of mind control?"

Shinn's eyes grew shocked and concerned. "Oh no… That bastard has mind control and he can control any gods or goddesses easily."

"That means… Odin-sama is planning to take control of my sisters' mind." Stellar had eyes that wanted to cry. "I don't want to fight my sisters again."

"Damn it! I bet he would want to control Hel as well." Shinn hit his fist with his other hand and gritted his teeth.

Suddenly they heard a shrill laugh and the environment turned pitch black. They were brought into a world of darkness and coldness, where souls of the tainted roam freely in the air and mists engulfed everything in sight. The group stood in the middle of nowhere, trying to figure out where they were except for Shinn.

"I have a bad feeling about this," the trickster god said as a drop of sweat trailed down his cheek. He had been to the place before and he knew it well. He had come to fear the demented world of spirits and souls. It was the underworld ruled by his daughter Hel, the word of Niflheim.

Cagalli gasped at the sight of the underworld and felt the eerie presence of spirits around them. Her body was getting numb of the coldness and it felt like her life force was getting sucked away. "I can't take this place. It's so cold." She wrapped herself with her arms.

"Be strong Cagalli," Kira encouraged her and held her hands. He looked at her softly, giving her the protection she needs from a brother. His actions made her a little relaxed.

"The underworld…" Stellar had been to Niflheim before, but that was a long time ago. The last time she saw it was just as horrible as the present one. The cheerless atmosphere still drained her emotionally. "Since we're transported here, this could only mean one thing…" And Stellar feared it the most.

"Odin has successfully taken control of Fllay… Ack!" Athrun winced in pain as he dropped on his knees. His chest was tightening and he was having hard time breathing.

"Athrun, what's wrong?" Cagalli knelt down beside him and held his shoulders. She noticed how in pain Athrun was so she attempted to heal him with her magic.

"Cagalli, sorry to tell you but healing won't work." Kira said sincerely. "This is the world of the death. No mortal can survive this place without protection. The souls here would suck the living life out of you."

"That is correct!" It was the familiar voice of the one who was laughing minutes ago. And Shinn knew exactly whose voice it was…

"Hel, show yourself!" Shinn demanded, wanting to see his daughter so badly.

Fllay appeared before them dressed in her goddess clothes, a black tank and a long flowing black skirt with a slit reaching up to her thigh. She gestured her hands in a graceful manner, revealing her silver bracelets that were shaped in a form of a serpent. She gazed upon Shinn, with a pair of gray-blue eyes and a malevolent smile. "Hello, oto-sama…"

Shinn couldn't believe his eyes. Yes, it was his own daughter standing there, but he sensed so many changes in her. "Hel, what has Odin done to you…?" He took a few steps forward, extending his arm to Fllay.

"Odin-sama has awoken me to the truth. He holds the key to the salvation of the world."

"What truth? What salvation! Odin is nothing but lies. He doesn't hold the key to salvation!"

"Oto-sama, you just can't accept the fact that our great lord is the saviour and you're just the pest." Fllay said it without a care.

"Hel…" It was the first time for Shinn to hear his daughter insult him. It looked like daddy's little girl was completely replaced with a stranger.

Fllay raised her hand up high and her bracelet started to glow. She smothered a smirk on her face. "It's time for you to die, oto-sama." She concentrated enough aura on her palm to create blast spheres and after its completion, she 5 of them towards Shinn and the others.

_To be continued… _

* * *

JC: Oh no! Fllay is now one of Odin's minions. Odin sure knows how to make things hard for everyone. How about the Norns? Things are getting more complicated for the gods. Some fight scenes will be in the next chapter. Be sure to look forward to it. I promise that it'll be good. Just review for now and no flaming. 


	31. A Difficult Battle

JC: Chapter 31 is here now! Hmm… This story is getting longer and longer by the minute. I don't know when it will end. Hehe… Oh well, let's just get on with it.

I want to thank all my reviewers who have supported this story up until now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED.

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends**

Phase 31: A Difficult Battle

In the nick of time, Stellar jumped in and formed a barrier to avoid all blast spheres. "I won't let you harm, Shinn!" yelled Stellar as she glared at the red-head goddess.

"Skuld, you shouldn't be protecting that scum. You should join up with us." Fllay struck her beautiful red hair.

"There's no way I'm joining up with Odin! Can't you see he's just using you, Fllay?!" Stellar retorted, taking up defence. She couldn't believe she just heard Fllay badmouthed Shinn again.

Fllay charged straight at her with blinding speed and blasted her into the air with her magic. "How dare you say such things? Odin-sama will never do anything like that!" She threw a blast sphere at Stellar.

Regaining altitude, Stellar evaded the sphere. She faced Fllay vaguely and turned to Shinn, who was still watching his daughter in despair. She felt hurt seeing Shinn like that. _I have to save Fllay for Shinn's sake. I just have to… _She encouraged herself as she prepared to battle Fllay.

"Are you seriously going to battle me here? Don't you know what place this is, Skuld?" Fllay asked harshly, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "You're in my world." She showed a malicious grin.

Well, Stellar knew the place beforehand and she fully understood her disadvantage. But she was still willing to take on Fllay to save her. "I'm sorry if I have to do this…" She spoke softly as she raised her arm. "Divine Entity of Heaven, I call forth thy power to aid me in this torment. I beg thee to save thy goddess from thy lord's rule…" She spelled out the incantation and a glowing orb generated on her palm.

"Is that supposed to intimidate me? Let me show you what true power is!" Fllay said and formed a black orb on her palm.

Shinn was foreseeing a gruesome battle between the two and he didn't want it to happen. It would pain him to see either one of them to get hurt. Fllay and Stellar were very important to him—more important than his life.

The two goddesses fired their orbs at each other and contacted. A powerful force was unleashed followed by a blinding light, which rendered the goddesses speechless. As the light vanquished, the goddess of death flew up to Stellar's level and prepared to attack again.

"I can't believe you managed to block my power," Fllay muttered with gritted teeth and clenched fists. She gave Stellar one hell of a death glare.

Stellar was a bit concerned of her predicament. She managed to block Fllay's first attack because she gave it her all, but Fllay only used half her power for it.

"Things aren't looking good for Stellar," Kira said, sensing Stellar's aura. His facial grimace showed deep concern. "She will lose…" He lowered his head and narrowed his eyes. Although he doesn't possess the power to look into the future, the outcome of the battle was very clear.

"Kira, what do you mean?" Cagalli spoke up upon hearing her brother's words. "Stellar will lose? But…she's strong…"

The browned-haired god turned his head away from Cagalli's gaze, which was enough to worry her.

"Stellar will not lose. She'll bring back Fllay to her normal self. She'll win!" Cagalli held Athrun tighter as she trembled in fear.

On the other hand, Athrun was doing his best holding on to the pain he was feeling. He has no idea how long he can last, but he bowed to stay there for Cagalli. He held her hand, kissed it softly, and looked up at her with weary eyes. "J-just have faith…in Stellar…" he stuttered, sounding like he was about to give up. He winced in pain again and clutched his chest.

"Athrun!" She quickly turned back to Kira. "What should we do, Kira?"

"We can't do anything," Kira replied hesitantly, "but to wait."

"But Athrun will…"

"Yes, I know!" Kira cut her off. He turned around and knelt to Cagalli's level. He placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "The only way to save him is to get him out of this realm. But there's no way out of here except by defeating Fllay."

"But that will take a long time. I don't think Athrun can hold on for that long."

"Don't worry… I can hold on." Athrun managed to say. He was breathing heavily and his pulse rate was increasing.

Cagalli held him securely and let him leaned his head on her shoulder. She used a magic to restore his some of his energy back. "Hang on, Athrun! Don't give up on me!" She continued using her magic and planned to do so as long as she could to maintain Athrun's life force.

Meanwhile…

Fllay jumped up to avoid an attack and with one swift action, she threw dark fire balls at Stellar. But Stellar was quick with her feet as she dodged every single one of the fire balls. Fllay grew irritated by this so she launched a constriction spell around the blonde goddess. "I got you…"

"I can't get loose," Stellar muttered, struggling to undo the spell. She tried powering up, but it was ineffective against it.

"My power is much stronger here. Resisting won't be of much of a help, Skuld." Fllay landed and walked to Stellar. She touched Stellar's cheek and played around with her golden locks. "Now that I've caught you, you have no choice but to be Odin-sama's slave."

"I will never be Odin's slave!" Stellar shook her head vigorously and glared at Fllay.

"You can't do anything anymore." Fllay extended her arm, attempting to touch Stellar's forehead to place a spell until…

"Get away from her!" Shinn jumped in and pushed Fllay back with his power.

Fllay regained balance and took a few steps backward. "Oto-sama?" She was surprised to see her father attack her. "You're finally going to battle me?"

Shinn didn't reply. He released Stellar from the spell and faced his daughter hesitantly. He had eyes that were soft and concerned.

Fllay held her smirk as she prepared to attack Shinn. "If I destroy you, my dear oto-sama, Odin-sama will be very pleased and worried-free." She raised her hand and a dark sphere formed on her palm. "Die!" she shouted as she threw the sphere at her father.

Despite the danger he was in, Shinn didn't dare to move a muscle. Stellar was getting worried and wanted to defend him, but the constriction spell took away some of her energy making her powerless at the moment. She asked Shinn to move away, but he stayed put and lowered his head sadly.

Cagalli and Kira shouted out Shinn's name as the sphere was about to hit him.

Shinn extended his hand and caught the sphere. A flash of light burst and got absorbed into his body.

"You absorbed my power? How is that possible?!" Fllay fumed with clenched fists.

"Hel…" Shinn called his daughter's true name. "You may have gained more power here in the Underworld, but I'm still stronger than you." He crossed his arms in front of him.

She released some negative energy around her, making the wandering spirits floating around surround her like a barricade. "What nonsense are you talking about? There is no way you can be stronger than me here in the Underworld!"

"As my daughter you should know very well what I'm capable of…" Shinn said confidently, though he was actually nervous inside.

Fllay grew irritated and threw several black spheres at him. But every attack she made was futile. "Why don't you just die already?!" yelled Fllay, and tears unexpectedly formed in her eyes. She stopped for a moment, shocked to feel the tears streaming down on her cheeks. "Why…? Why am I crying?" She stared into her hands while trembling.

"Hel…" Stellar could feel the presence of the real Fllay. "She's struggling…"

Fllay held her head and dropped to her knees. She kept on trembling as she seemed to fight off something from inside her. She closed her eyes, trying to control something inside her. Then she opened her eyes and looked up at Shinn. "Oto-sama, please help me… I don't w-want to…fight y-you…" she spoke softly and wearily, as every breath seemed precious to her.

_Back in the Warehouse_

Gilbert, Auel, and Rey were observing the events in the Underworld through a large crystal orb hovering above Gilbert's hand. They were rather shocked to see Fllay's real consciousness trying to fight off the spell Gilbert placed.

"Hel is stronger than I thought or is it probably because she's in the Underworld?" Gilbert wasn't sure how long the spell could last on her now that she was able to resist. But he still had a backup plan in mind just in case Fllay fails to eliminate her father.

Of course, both Auel and Rey couldn't bare watching Fllay crying and struggling. They were starting to regret for letting Gilbert manipulate her, especially Auel since he was the one who abducted her. He thought it was a severe punishment for Fllay to let her fight her beloved father.

"Odin, stop this… Hel cannot continue in her state," Auel pleaded, looking at the crystal orb then back at Gilbert.

"Why stop? This is actually very entertaining. Besides, a part of Hel's mind is still mine to control." Gilbert laughed sinisterly.

Auel flinched and wanted to talk back at Gilbert, but he decided to stay quiet. The same goes for Rey as well, who couldn't stand hearing Gilbert's laugh. He just turned around to hide his angered expression and clenched his fists hard.

_To be continued… _

* * *

JC: Looks like the two Fllay-admirers are having second thoughts about Gilbert. Fllay is going back to her old self, but Gilbert would probably do something to her again. Athrun is dying out there, but don't worry! He's going to be fine in the next chapter, I assure you. Please review this chapter and no flaming. I'll update soon! Ja ne! 


	32. Stronger Emotions

JC: Chapter 32 is up! I've received good reviews and I thank the reviewers for it. I got inspired writing this by watching GSD Special Edition. Yay! There were a lot of AsuCaga scenes there and I just love it! Okay, please read on…

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED.

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends**

Phase 32: Stronger Emotions

"Oto-sama, I don't want to fight you, but I can't control my body." Fllay was still in tears as she said those words.

"Hel…" Shinn approached her slowly, opening his arms to her. When he was an inch closer to her, he felt a strange feeling. He quickly jumped back and took a defensive position. "It looks like Odin's control on you is strong."

Fllay stood up and let her hands fall to her side. She raised her head and smirked at Shinn. "It took me awhile to gain control of this body again. I admire this girl's love for you, but her feelings are nothing more than thrash."

Shinn clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes in anger. "How dare you say such things!" he yelled. More than anything else in the world, he valued Fllay's love like a precious treasure, and to have her insult it just like that was unforgivable.

"Shut up and just die already!" Fllay, with blinding speed, zoomed forward towards Shinn and blasted him away with a dark magic attack. "I finally got you!"

Shinn landed with his hands first, then he pushed himself upward and landed on his two feet.

Fllay went on with the assault, giving it her all in very energy and power she unleashed. And Shinn had no choice but to evade since he didn't want to hurt his own daughter.

Stellar sighed deeply. "I wish I had the power to break Odin's spell." Then she remembered something about Kira. "Kira-san, you have the power to do that!" She stood with a face of new hope.

"I do have the capabilities to dispel Odin's spell," Kira replied, tapping his cheek with his finger. "But my power won't work well here." He pointed at the wandering spirits floating around them.

And Stellar immediately got the point. "I almost forgot about them."

"If you try to use magic to help Shinn, it won't be easy. These spirits will suck the life-force out of you if you're not careful."

"And those spirits are doing a number on Athrun," Cagalli said, holding onto Athrun's hand. She was impressed on Athrun's will to stand up to the pain he was experiencing. Her powers were not enough to keep on regenerating him. Not only was she worried for Athrun, but for her best friend Shinn as well. In her mind, she silently prayed for the welfare of Shinn and Athrun.

_Warehouse _

Gilbert placed the crystal orb on top of a crate and sat down on a stool. "Now that Hel is keeping Loki busy, I should go on ahead with my next plan," he said with a malicious grin. He looked at the orb and saw Cagalli holding Athrun tight. He laughed at the mortal and called him pathetic. "You're not worthy for a goddess like Freya. She's too perfect for rubbish like you."

He stood up and called his minions' attention. He ordered for the second plan to take place immediately. "Remember, there are no room for mistakes. This plan must succeed in order to bring back the lost memories of the fair goddess," he told them.

"This is going to be easy," Auel boasted as he turned his head at Rey. "I hope you don't get in my way, Heimdall."

Rey gave Auel one mean stare and teleported out of sight.

"Che…That Heimdall—so snobbish!" Auel grumbled and then teleported as well.

"Those two may not get along well, but they're the keys to make this plan successful," muttered Gilbert, motioning himself to the window. Leaning against the wall, he opened his palm and revealed a cobalt gem that shone beautiful in the sunlight. "And after I'm through using them, I'll destroy them both." He clenched onto the cobalt gem and smothered a smile.

His moment of delight was cut short when he heard the door creaking. He quickly made himself invisible and went to check who the unsuspecting visitor was. To his surprise, it was a girl, with long flowing red hair, who looked a lot like Fllay. _She could pose as one of Hel's incarnation. _He was getting ideas in his head again—ideas that would involve the innocent girl. He was about to show himself to her when all of a sudden…

"Meyrin! Another girl walked in and grabbed her by the arm. "You tricked me! I thought we were going to the ice cream shop and not some cruddy old warehouse!" she pouted, tightening her grip.

"Ouch! That hurts, Onee-chan!" Meyrin pulled her arm free and glared at her older sister, Lunamaria.

Lunamaria placed one hand on her hip and used the other one to hit Meyrin's head. "That's for lying to me," she spoke coldly.

The younger sister held her head and looked pissed off. She turned around swiftly and folded her arms. "I didn't tell you to follow me," Meyrin retorted.

"Um…hello? You're the one who told me to follow you to an icecream shop. How was I supposed to know that you were going here!? You didn't even tell me." Lunamaria pointed accusingly at Meyrin.

Gilbert found it annoying to see two mortals having a senseless argument. He decided to leave the girls alone and go back to his crystal orb to observe the battle between Fllay and Shinn.

Meyrin ignored her sister's complaint and went around looking around for her prince. She wanted to see him again to satisfy her emotions growing inside her. At first, she thought of it only as an admiration but she came to realize it as the feeling of love. She felt really wonderful and inspired about this. The way she had felt about Athrun was nothing compared to the way she felt about Auel. Though she didn't know Auel that much, she sensed that he was a good person. She even considered him as the ideal guy for her.

While Meyrin was enjoying her time in dreamland, Lunamaria mumbled some mild curses on her sister and sat down on one of the crates. "Meyrin, you should at least tell me why are we here." She thought absurdly of her sister, as Meyrin searched behind some old crates at the far corners of the warehouse.

Meyrin didn't pay attention to Lunamaria. Surely she knew how Lunamaria would bicker if she told her about Auel. She didn't want her to go teasing her again and criticize her for choosing such a cool guy. But her search came to an end after 5 minutes and she was disappointed that Auel was nowhere to be found. She decided to try again tomorrow and hoped for the best.

Suddenly, Lunamaria pulled her head and forced her to face her. "I'm totally getting sick and tired of you ignoring me." She presented a frustrated face.

"Okay…okay…sorry… Let go now!" Meyrin said, and Lunamaria released her ear. "Actually…um…I was looking for a guy here."

"A guy? Who?" Lunamaria got interested. She always liked talking about guys.

"You've heard of Auel, right?"

"The mysterious blue-haired guy who has been hanging around our school lately? Of course I have! The girls are practically talking about him every single day. They even wished for him to enrol in our school as a student," Lunamaria said and patted Meyrin's shoulder. She smiled suspiciously at Meyrin, sending some chills down to her spine.

"What?" Meyrin raised an eyebrow, thinking how stupid Lunamaria looked with that ridiculous smile.

"I thought you only had eyes for Athrun Zala."

Since she was caught up with Auel so much, Meyrin had forgotten her feelings for Athrun. She remembered the day he first saw him at Archangel University. It was an unforgettable moment when he accidentally bumped into her and made her dropped the books she was carrying. Being the gentleman that he was, Athrun helped her up and picked up her books. The soft touch of his hand made her blush like crazy. As he handed the books over to her, she caught a glimpse of his warm face. Indeed he was very handsome, she thought. She fell in love with since then. But her heart crashed when she heard the news about Athrun having a girlfriend. She didn't believe it until she saw him and the popular Cagalli together one time in the library. However, no matter how jealous and upset she felt, she didn't hold a grudge against Cagalli.

Athrun only served as a memory to her. Her heart was for Auel and she had a good feeling about him. "I met Auel here this morning. He was staring out in the ocean, thinking of something deep. I saw his face—it was sad. I didn't know why. I approached him to see if he was okay. I was shocked to see it was really Auel and I started to get nervous. We kinda talked for a little while and I enjoyed it," Meyrin spoke softly, clasping her hands together.

Lunamaria noticed how Meyrin talked about Auel. She was happy for the fact that her sister had those feelings for the guy. Being in love was a great thing, though it may hurt sometimes. She knew how fragile Meyrin's feelings can be, but she was surprised that she didn't go crazy when Athrun and Cagalli got together. She was relieved for that. It seemed like she had Auel to thank for.

_Underworld_

The battle between Fllay and Shinn had gone far enough. Shinn thought it was time for them to end it. He knew how risky it was for him to use his powers against his daughter. He could end up killing her and he'll never be able to live with that. But he had to take a chance and give it his best.

"Hel, wait for me, I'll release you from Odin's spell." Shinn jumped up to evade another blast sphere from Fllay. He back flipped a couple of times to distance himself from her.

Fllay launched in for an attack, confident she would hit him. But Shinn dodged it, grabbed her arms and locked them tightly with his hands. "Release me!" she demanded, struggling to break free.

"Not until I break the spell," replied Shinn, placing one hand on Fllay's temple.

Fllay smirked. "You don't have the power to break Odin-sama's spell. It's a worthless effort, oto-sama," she told him.

"Who said anything about breaking Odin's spell?" His hand on her forehead started to glow bright red. "The spell I'm breaking is yours!" he said and concentrated his energy in binding Fllay's power. He had done this before back in Asgard and he could do it again.

Fllay was rendered paralyzed. "Oto-sama, y-you'll…pay for this…" she managed to say.

"I'm sorry, Hel…"

The black field was disappearing and the spirits went inside Fllay's body. The surroundings changed back to the pier.

In an instant, Athrun's pain alleviated and his energy returned. He assured Cagalli that he was all right and stood up. "I thought I was going to die there," he said, smiling.

"Athrun, thank goodness… You had me so worried." Cagalli's eyes were close to tears. She hugged him so securely as if she had lost him for a long time.

"Shinn did it!" Stellar uttered excitedly.

"Since he couldn't break Odin's spell, he decided to destroy the illusion around us," Kira said, forming a blue sphere on his palm. He chanted out some words, which summoned a feeble wind to surround him. He looked at the sphere serious, preparing himself for dispel.

"Fllay, you'll be back to your old self in no time," Shinn told her, holding her tight. Having to battle Fllay was a difficult task for him. He managed to engage her without hurting her, which was a relief for him. He would never forgive himself if something had happened to his only daughter.

Kira approached Fllay and placed a hand on her temple. He began chanting words as he closed his eyes to focus. He focused his energy into her mind and started the process of dispel. However, Kira didn't expect the dark energy to persevere and attack him. He was pushed away by this energy. "Shinn, I managed to break the spell, but sorry to say that the dark presence inside her is taking over," he said to Shinn.

Shinn's eye widened. "No… It can't be…" He noticed the dark aura surrounding her daughter now—it was very ominous. He could feel her hands getting cold as ice and the colour in her eyes started to fade. "Hel, come back to me!" He hugged her, afraid of losing her forever. With the dark presence inside her, Shinn didn't know what to say or to do, except to hope.

Seeing Shinn so hurt almost broke Stellar's heart. She wished she could do something to stop the darkness in Fllay. She knew Shinn would be severely devastated if his daughter disappeared forever into nothingness. "Hel, please stay alive for Shinn!" she shouted, clenching her fists.

Fllay trembled as tears streamed down her eyes. She was afraid as well to lose to the darkness. But no matter how hard she tried to resist it, it was still consuming her. "O…oto-sama, I-I d…don't want… to leave you…" Despite the fact that she was feeling weak, she managed to clutch onto her father's shoulders and gazed upon his worried face. It pained her to see such a face from him, but she knew she was the cause of his misery.

The father and daughter kept each other close, enjoying a brief moment of looking into each other's eyes. The darkness was already eating up her body, so she was slowly disappearing. Shinn began crying hard and locked her in his arms again. He told her how much he loved her, how much he cared and cherished her. He told Fllay not to leave him. Still, it was getting harder and harder for Fllay.

Though she felt hurt and weak, she held a smile to assure him that she was going to be fine. She also apologized for fighting him and putting the others in jeopardy.

He shook his head vigorously. "Hel, don't you dare give up on me! You're my only daughter. I love you, Hel!" he uttered. "So please… I beg you… Don't leave me…" He leaned his head on her shoulder.

"But Oto-sama… My life is…" Fllay was convinced that there was no more hope for her. She had accepted the fact of dying, and it was painful to leave her father. Her body was slowly becoming transparent, making her look like a ghost or a spirit.

"Fllay, don't go!" Cagalli shouted, running towards them. "Don't let this darkness win. I know you can fight this, Fllay. Don't give up on your life so easily!" She was crying, but she still showed a strong face.

"Cagalli-san… This darkness… I cannot stop it." Fllay lowered her head. She didn't want to see the sad faces of Cagalli, her father, and the others.

"Fllay, I know you can if you put your heart and soul into it. I've said this to your father once and I'm gonna say it again; the greatest battle is to keep living. You, of all the immortals, should know that."

Cagalli was right, Fllay thought. She felt so foolish for letting a fickle thing like death stand in her way. She controlled death herself and she didn't want some darkness to overpower her. Gently, she pushed herself away from her father and smiled at him. "I won't leave you, oto-sama. I swear on it," she said, clenching her fists. A part of her body glowed in purple aura and the other part was in black. "I won't leave Oto-sama… I'm going to stay by his side forever."

"Hel…" Shinn was worried for Fllay, but he believed she could overcome the darkness.

A flash of light from Fllay blinded everyone for a second and afterwards, the light disappeared. Fllay smiled and did a V-sign with her finger. "I did it, Oto-sama. I've overcome my darkness thanks to my strong feelings for you," she said happily.

Shinn and Cagalli cried with tears of joy. They ran to Fllay and embraced her dearly. "I'm glad you're safe, Hel," Shinn whispered softly, while brushing her long red hair. "I knew you could do it…" Cagalli added, taking hold of her hand.

Fllay thanked them for everything they had done for her. She made a promised to them to be stronger and to be never again be used by Gilbert. She'll make sure she wouldn't make her father or her friends suffer again because of her.

_To be continued…_

* * *

JC: Fllay's back to normal—a relief for Shinn. When I was writing the part where Shinn hugged Fllay, I told myself that they would look like a couple more than a family. Sorry for the Fllay-haters and Shinn-lovers, okay? I didn't mean any harm. Next chapter would be about Kira and Cagalli! Please review and I'll update soon.

Next Chapter: **Siblings in Trouble **


	33. Siblings in Trouble

JC: Chapter 33 is here! Shinn fought hard to help Fllay in the last chapter. Now that Fllay is out of Gilbert, Gilbert is planning something new to get Cagalli. Auel and Rey are already at work. What's going to happen next? Find out here…

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED.

Cagalli/Freya

Kira/Freyr

Shinn/Loki

Stellar/Skuld

Gilbert/Odin

Fllay/Hel

Jean/Verdandi

Miriallia/Urd

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends **

Phase 33: Siblings in Trouble

After a tiring experience, Fllay fell into a deep sleep in her father's arms. Her mind, as well as her body, had no energy left to keep her going. She slept with a smile as she clutched onto Shinn's shirt.

"I like it better when she's like this," Stellar joked and giggled.

Shinn smiled, relieved to see Fllay safe and sound again. He was also glad to see Fllay sleeping like an angel. Of course, he had always considered Fllay as his little girl—even though she was all grown up now. He had taken care of her since she was little and had enjoyed every moment with her. He planted one quick kiss on her temple and whispered, "I'll take care of you always…" He then stood, carrying her, and faced the others. "Let's go home, everyone." He had a bright and clear face.

However, Stellar had to find her sisters before Gilbert plans to use them against her and Shinn. She couldn't imagine fighting her sisters again. It would be too much for her. "I wonder where my sisters are. I'm so worried about them."

"Stellar…" Shinn looked at her worriedly. "We'll find them sooner or later," he assured.

She turned to face Shinn with tears in her eyes. Her heart was racing and her mind was confused. She didn't know what to do. She wanted her sisters back safe and sound, but she had a bad feeling. Shaking her head, she muttered, "I don't want to fight them again!"

"Calm down…" Athrun said. "At this time, I'd say Odin has probably gained control over them."

"That means we have to release them from the spell if we meet them." Shinn looked at Fllay and remembered their battle. "We just have to hold them off and have Kira to dispel."

"Dispel…Of course…Right…" Stellar stuttered, lowering her head and embracing herself.

"We can't do anything for now. Why don't we just go home and rest? We need to regain energy," Athrun suggested, thinking it would be good for Fllay and Shinn.

Cagalli nodded, agreeing with him. She had been itching to relax in the premises of her own home. "I'm going to bed when I get home," she said, stretching out her arms.

"This had been one heck of a day. It all happened so fast." Kira placed his hands inside his pocket and stared out to the ocean.

"But we were able to pull through," replied Cagalli, taking her place at Kira's side.

Kira grimaced and lowered his head. "However, Odin is still out there. I'm sure he already planning for his next strike. Who knows what he'll do next." He was concerned especially for his sister. He knew very well that Gilbert wanted Cagalli, and he'll do whatever he can to get her.

"Hey! Kira, are you still with us?!" Cagalli called, snapping him back to reality. "You were quiet there for a moment. What were you thinking about?"

Kira looked at her and told her it was nothing. He faked a smile and rubbed her head for fun, as Cagalli grumbled. "You're one curious sister," he laughed out, hoping she wouldn't ask him anymore. He really didn't want to share his concerns to her.

The feisty blonde backed away and folded her arms angrily. "What's the big idea, Kira?" she muttered.

"I just felt like doing it. It's been a long time since I've done that to you." Kira laughed again.

Cagalli face softened as she heard him say that. "So, you used to do that to me before?" She spoke slowly.

"Almost everyday," Kira replied cheerfully, showing nothing but smiles at her.

"I see...back then…" Cagalli's voice was cracking somehow. She felt like bursting into tears any minute.

Athrun noticed something wrong with Cagalli and asked her about it, but she said she was all right. However, he didn't believe it one bit. "Anyway," he said, "let's get going." He thought Cagalli may just need some rest to ease up a bit. "We can find the Norns after we're all rest up."

"Is that all right with you, Stellar?" Shinn asked with concerned, as Stellar looked away. He understood what she felt at the moment, but sulking won't help solve the problem. "Stellar, I'll get them back for you." He swore on it seriously.

Stellar turned her head back at Shinn. "You really mean it?" she spoke softly, and Shinn nodded his head in reply. She smiled and thanked him so much.

As everyone circled around Kira, the brunette gestured his hands in a fashionably manner. "Okay here goes!" Kira cast out a teleportation spell and transported them back to Shinn's house. "We're here," he informed everyone.

"Thanks, Freyr…" Shinn said before he placed Fllay on the sofa. "You're safe and sound here, Hel." He brushed his fingers through her hair and admired her face a bit.

Cagalli sat down and sighed. "From my point of view, you look like her boyfriend more than her father. I mean just look at you. You look like her age."

Shinn turned to Cagalli, with an irritated look. "It's not my fault why I look like this. I was reincarnated if you don't mind me reminding you." From the way he spoke, he was open for arguments.

The blonde grinned as she leaned her head on her hand. "I'm just saying, Shinn," she giggled. "By the way, when are you getting Fllay a boyfriend?" She suddenly asked a shocking question.

"I'm curious as well," Stellar joined in, looking eagerly at Shinn.

"What the hell are you talking about? A boyfriend for my daughter?" He was appalled, yet very disturbed. He couldn't even believe Cagalli and Stellar were talking about such things.

"Fllay is one beautiful girl. She could use a guy in her life," said Cagalli, sinking down on her seat.

"Oh no… No boyfriend for her."

Cagalli raised an eyebrow and stood up. "Why not?!"

"Because I said so," Shinn shrugged.

"Cagalli, Shinn knows what's best for his daughter," Athrun said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to Athrun and nodded in agreement. "You're right," she replied. Sometimes she forgets that Shinn was father despite how young he looked.

Kira was feeling a little sleepy since he was tired from using his powers of dispel. "If anybody needs me, I'll be outside." He thought some fresh air would lighten him up. He passed through the back door and went to the garden. He breathed in deeply and exhaled, enjoying the quiet time to himself. He searched for a perfect spot to relax and found the tree branches to be promising. He was about to jump up when…

"Kira!" a lively Cagalli shouted near his ear, almost rendering him deaf. He quickly moved away and rubbed his sore ear in a funny way, making Cagalli laughed at him. "I can't believe you didn't sense me coming." She approached Kira and patted his shoulders. She was still laughing, which made Kira blushed in embarrassment.

"I was thinking of something that's why I wasn't able to sense you," Kira pouted, folding his arms. "And oh… Please don't shout near my ear again." He touched his sore ear and put on a puppy-dog face.

Cagalli giggled. "Okay, I'll try to remember that."

"You're still the same as ever."

"Huh?" She looked up at him and saw his well-toothed smile—the smile only meant for her. She had always felt warm whenever she saw his smile, though she couldn't remember why. But she wished she could remember about him. She was her brother and yet she held no memories of him. "It's pretty unfair. You know me to well as a sister. On the other hand, I only know that you're my brother." She grimaced, leaning against a tree.

"Cagalli…"

"I wanna remember you, Kira. I wanna know what we used to play since our childhood. I wanna know if we ever quarrel about such pointless things such as toys and food. I wanna know everything about you."

"You'll remember soon, Cagalli. You just have to be patient."

"But my patience is running out. Kira, I don't want to feel so insecure around you. I want to have memories of you, so we can be both happy."

Kira was touched by her words. He too wanted her to remember him. But there were just some things that shouldn't be rush. He knew how fragile a person's mind can be. "I'm willing to wait until the time comes, Freya. I know you'll remember me."

She sighed in relief. "Yeah, I guess you're right, Freyr." Her lips curved into a smile.

A wind was blowing in, swaying the leaves and the branches. Glitters floated mysteriously around them as a cold breeze rushed in.

The siblings felt the pricking coldness and wrapped themselves tightly. Kira sensed a powerful aura—one that he cannot describe. He told Cagalli to stay close to him and formed a protective barrier around them.

"What's going on, Kira?" she asked, calling him by his mortal name again.

The brunette browsed his surroundings, looking tense. He knew something was coming and it meant trouble for them. "We have to go inside quickly," he said.

But before they could even move, the wind blew harder, making it difficult for them. The wind surrounded them and formed a tornado.

"Damn, we're trapped!" Kira brought Cagalli closer to him. He tried to use his powers to levitate, but he was disabled for some reason. "What happened? I can't use any powers," he said, looking confused.

"Kira…" Cagalli was getting worried for Kira.

The wind seemed to have slowed down and the temperature rose. As the tornado disappeared, they found themselves on the beach. A rather wonderful sight, but very peculiar for the twins. How in the world did they end up on the beach? They wondered as the scanned around.

Cagalli cupped up some sand in her hand to see if the beach was real, and frankly it was real. "This must be Odin's work again," she said, dropping the sand.

Kira agreed with her. Knowing Odin, he could make such a strong wind such as the one before. But the question was: Why were they brought to the beach? He thought there could be some traps around, but he sensed nothing as he scouted the area.

"So, what are we going to do now?" the blonde asked, growing tired from searching for clues. She sat down on a rock near the water.

"I don't know," the brunette answered. "We were brought here for a reason and I have a feeling we'll know soon enough."

And that time will be now…

Chains came out of the sand and bounded Kira. The chain around his neck was suffocating him while the chains around his arms were tightening. His movements were completely restricted.

"Kira, I'll get you out!" Cagalli tried pulling the chain off of him, but it only hurt him more. "What should I do?" she asked, feeling concerned.

He couldn't speak or even look at her. His eyes were shut tight and his lungs were gasping for air. Matters became a lot worse when a string of energy started draining his powers from his body. It was like sucking his soul out of him. He looked like he was about to collapse.

"No, Kira, I have to get you out of these things." The blonde goddess placed her hands on the chains, focused her energy on her palms and started generating her power. Her hands glowed in golden yellow, indicating a holy power, which was enough to stop the draining and restore Kira's health.

"Thank you…" Kira gasped for breath as he fell down to his knees. "I'm in your debt, my sister." Spoken like a true god and brother.

"I'll do anything for you because you're my brother," she replied, smiling. She held the chains and unleashed another surge of energy. "I'll try my best to unshackle these things."

Kira felt amazed again by his sister's determination. "Thank you. Your aid was very useful." He mumbled an oration, causing the chains to disappear. He then stood up and threw a blast sphere at his left side where a cliff stood.

"What was that all about?" Cagalli questioned.

"An enemy… I wasn't able to hit her." Kira narrowed his eyes.

"Your senses are sharp as usual, Freyr-sama," a familiar voice from above spoke sheepishly at them.

Cagalli's eyes grew wide upon recognizing the voice. "Oh no… Don't tell me it's…"

The twins slowly looked up and saw Jean eyeing them mischievously. She was wearing a very beautiful white dress with a skirt two inches above her knee. She had a pink sash tied around her waist and two golden bracelets on her wrists. Her long silky red hair was tied beautifully in a pony tail with a white ribbon.

"It's so good to see you two together, Freyr-sama, Freya-sama." She smothered a grin and floated down, slowly.

"Jean, you got controlled by Odin too…" Cagalli said.

"Odin-sama did what is best for me." She extended her arm forward. "And you better give yourself to Odin-sama," she muttered, sounding serious. Her hand was glowing bright red.

Kira moved in front of Cagalli to protect her if ever Jean decided to hurt her. Also, he could see a major fight coming between him and Jean. He wasn't quite sure if he could handle Jean one on one, but he was willing to try. All he needed to do was to dispel, and Jean would be back to normal.

"Freya, just stay here and observe," he instructed, and Cagalli quickly shook her head. "Please, Freya, I don't want you to get hurt."

"And I don't want you to fight with Stellar's sister." Cagalli had a big distress over her brother and Jean. She doesn't want either of them to get hurt.

Kira understood how she felt, but it can't be helped. A fight is about to begin and he must be ready to face it—no matter how hard it will be for her or for him. "I'll try my best to bring Verdandi back."

"Okay, I trust you," she replied, her heart racing.

Jean fired up her powers and charged towards Kira. "I'm going to defeat you, Freyr-sama!" She attempted to hit him with her orbs of light, but he dodged them easily. She felt irritated and tried using gravity bind on him.

Kira deflected the gravity bind, attacked with his blast spheres, and flew up into the sky.

The red-head goddess shielded herself from the sphere and flew up to attack him. "You'll die today!" she shouted out. She persevered with every attack she gave.

On the ground, Cagalli watched helplessly, wanting to stop their battle. "I wish I could do something," she whispered to herself. But then she sensed an aura coming from behind her. She quickly turned around only to see Miriallia wearing an outfit similar to Jean, except that her sash was green. She backed away, knowing she was under Odin's spell.

"Why are you afraid of me, Freya-sama? Aren't I your friend?" Miriallia took a few steps forward and smiled kindly at the blonde.

Cagalli shook her head. "No, Miriallia, you're being controlled. Snap out of it!" she yelled.

"Odin-sama is doing the right thing. I don't care if he is just controlling me."

"But…"

"Why don't you come with me, Freya-sama? You are needed by Odin-sama." Miriallia reached out her hand as she smiled in a friendly matter. Yet, her smile didn't mean anything. It was empty, cold—nothing.

Adrenaline pumping, Cagalli held her head high and clenched her fists. "Sorry but I won't let that Odin do whatever he wants, so the answer is no."

"Very well… I'll just have to take you by force then." Miriallia quickly cast out chains to bind the blonde.

Nevertheless, being an athlete in school, Cagalli was quick on her feet. She jumped backwards, performed a cartwheel, and back flipped a couple of times to dodge every chain. "You have to do better than that," she boasted, as a chain missed her.

Miriallia still had her cool. She was thinking of some other way to capture Cagalli. "And I think I got it," she murmured, throwing a light orb at Cagalli.

Cagalli shielded the orb this time with her own powers. She was glad that she was able to use the barrier properly. She took a quick glance at Kira, who was still taking on Jean in the air. _Kira' busy, so it's up to me to help Miriallia._ Her eyes focused on the goddess of the past.

_To be continued… _

* * *

JC: It's siblings vs. siblings. Who will win? Find out in the next chapter. Cagalli really wants to remember Kira. I think the time for that will be in the next chapter. Until then, please review and no flaming. 


	34. The New Power

JC: Let me say thanks first to all my reviewers. Hugs and kisses for ya all! I now present chapter 34. More exciting fight scenes! I'm glad that everyone enjoys the fight scenes. I actually had a hard time putting the actions into words. Well, reading different books about action really helped me a lot. Please do read on and enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED.

* * *

**Gundam SEED: Mythical Legends**

Phase 34: The New Power

Shinn and Stellar sensed a strong yet familiar aura just a while ago. The both of them, together with Athrun, went to check outside to find the source of the aura. But they spotted no one around, which was very strange.

"Where are Cagalli and Kira?" asked Athrun, darting his eyes from left to right. He had a bad feeling something might have happened to them.

Stellar knelt down and touched the ground. Her hands began glowing and streams of light spread out on the ground. The blonde goddess felt Jean's aura. "Oneesama!" she uttered, standing up. "Verdandi Oneesama was just here. She unleashed a powerful force, which took Kira-san and Cagalli-san to another place." She looked at Shinn with great concern.

"Jean is under the control of Odin now," added Athrun, thinking if Cagalli was all right. He knew she could use her powers, but he was still worried because Jean is no ordinary goddess.

"Cagalli and Kira might be in trouble. We better go save them!" Shinn eagerly formed a magical seal under his feet. He was trying to locate the exact location of the siblings' whereabouts and hoping that they were safe.

Stellar heaved a sigh, feeling tormented inside. If she were to face her sister at this moment, she would surely fight her. But she couldn't handle seeing Shinn fight her sister as well. _What should I do? Can't I think of something to resolve this? _She thought bitterly of herself, knowing how helpless she became.

_The Siblings_

Kira grabbed Jean's arm and tossed her to the ocean. Splash! He fired energy orbs at the water to further disable Jean. "That should be enough," he said. He stopped his assault and went down to check on the goddess.

A strange light emerged from the surface of the water and blinded Kira for a moment. Jean took the chance and came out to attack Kira. "You're finished!" she shouted, piercing a lance of light through his heart. Jean grinned evilly at her success.

Cagalli pushed Miriallia to a corner with her power and constricted her movements with a binding spell she learned personally from Stellar. "You're really tough. I don't know if I can keep up with you." Cagalli panted as she felt her knees getting weak from the fighting. She checked on Kira only to see a terrible sight. Her brother was pierced through his heart, and he was slowly falling. She screamed his name in fear and pain, as tears formed in her eyes. She released her captive from her spell and quickly flew to Kira.

Jean saw her coming and immediately pushed her away with an energy sphere. "I'm sorry, Freya-sama, but your dear brother is now gone." She laughed sinisterly.

Flinching in pain, she plunged into the water with tears flowing out of her eyes. She was slowly sinking into the depths, depressed of what happened to her brother. She opened her eyes to see her brother sinking with her. It was an aching site, for her brother had blood gushing out of his chest. Cagalli wept more as she tried to reach out to him and call his name.

"Kira…Kira…Freyr…Freyr!!" she yelled out in her mind, tightly shutting down her eyes. She couldn't stand to see more.

"Freya, don't be sad."

"Huh?" Cagalli opened her eyes and wondered if it was her brother's voice.

"Freya, I'm still here with you…" She saw Kira's lips move and curved into a smile. What a relief! He was alive! Cagalli was so happy that she wanted to hug him.

Kira placed his hand over his pierced chest and started healing it. "You know, this is like old times. We used to swim a lot in the ocean when we were kids." He spoke slowly, giving importance to every word he said. He looked at the blonde with kindness in his amethyst eyes. "You love the ocean, right?"

"Freyr…" More tears came out of her eyes. "Yes, I love it so much." She nodded her head.

"And I'm sure you wanna view the ocean again with your brother, right?"

Cagalli smiled and nodded once more. "There's no doubt about it!" Gaining new hope, her body began glowing in bright yellow color. She swam towards Kira and hugged him. "Let's go, Freyr…" She bestowed her powers on Kira, healing his wound in the process.

"Freya, thank you." Kira brushed his fingers through her golden locks, as Cagalli tightened her grip around him more. He felt the warmness his sibling was giving and it felt so good.

Miriallia and Jean were hovering above the water, waiting for them to come out. Knowing their power, the Norns had to be careful of them. The siblings, Freyr and Freya, were not to be underestimated. Individually they are strong, but together they are invincible.

"Oneesama, I'm sure Freya-sama's memories will finally be unlocked." Jean folded her arms in front as she faced Miriallia.

Miriallia nodded and grimaced. "And Odin-sama's plan of Ragnarok will succeed at last." Nevertheless, she was concerned if Gilbert could take control of Cagalli. _Freya-sama has limitless power inside of her. It would be impossible to overcome such a power. _

Out of the blue, two figures emerged from the water, giving the Norns quite a surprise. The sisters back away and raised their guard. Clearly, they saw Kira and Cagalli floating side by side, while their eyes were darting straight at them.

Jean checked Kira for his wound and found out that it was already healed. "The healing power of Freya-sama is a wonder… am I right, Oneesama?" She turned to her older sister.

Miriallia nodded in agreement, folding her hands. "Shall we continue this farce?" she asked the two.

"Miriallia, Jean, let's stop this." Kira offered his hand to them. "Deep down, I know you don't want to fight us."

"You are terribly mistaken, Freyr-sama!" retorted Jean. She formed an energy sphere on her palm as she gritted her teeth. "We are fighting you for the sake of Odin-sama!"

Cagalli, this time, landed her two feet on the water surface. She walked towards the Norns slowly as she opened her arms. Her face was kind and gentle, which made the Jean more mindful. "Odin is just using you two. He's only controlling you to make you fight us."

"Please stop talking, Freya-sama," Miriallia butted into Cagalli's speech, looking concerned. "No matter what you say, we will still follow Odin-sama." She sounded hesitant as she said this.

Cagalli knew her words were getting to them. "Urd—no, Miriallia, we're good friends, aren't we?" She smiled.

"Freya-sama…"

"Don't tell me you're going to deny our friendship? My memories of you and your sisters are very clear now. I remember us being friends before."

Miriallia recalled her past life with the blonde goddess. There were so many blissful memories she had of Cagalli and she considered them priceless. She thought of how wrong it was to go against Cagalli to capture her for Odin. But she was a Norn Goddess, so she had to obey the high god. However, for some reason another conscience of her was telling her not to fight with Cagalli anymore. It was getting confusing that it was starting to hurt her head.

"Oneesama, what's the matter?" Jean noticed how pale and baffled Miriallia became.

The goddess of the past held her head. "Freya-sama… I…" she stuttered as the image of Cagalli flooded her mind.

Jean was getting worried for her sister. She got angry at Cagalli, thinking it was her fault why Miriallia was in pain. She quickly threw the energy sphere at her, but the blonde easily deflected it to another direction with her hand. "I don't believe this. You've actually gained some new skills now?"

"Thanks to the memories I've gained." Cagalli believed her powers were strong enough to take Jean on. Talking some sense into Miriallia was actually working and she hoped to do the same thing with Jean. But Jean was a stubborn girl who doesn't want to listen to word she says.

"Why can't you give yourself in? Why can't you follow Odin-sama?" Jean performed multiple attacks on Cagalli. She was taking her on in a reckless manner. She was blinded by frustration, which wasn't a good thing for her.

Cagalli evaded every attack Jean gave. "You can't win in this state, Jean. You're not focused anymore." She grabbed the red-head by the shoulder, placed a hand on her abdomen, and blasted her with a bright yellow beam. "I'm sorry for being rash."

Jean regained balance and flew up to regenerate. She held her sore abdomen. "Odin-sama is not going to like this."

"I don't care about him. All I care about is getting you and Miriallia back."

"We'll break Odin's spell and return you to your normal states," Kira said. He was preparing his mind and body for dispel.

"You are all saying gibberish! Why can't you just face it? Odin-sama is too great for you to handle. Odin-sama will rule Midgard and nobody can stop him!" Jean was absolutely under Gilbert's heavy spell. Nothing was getting through to her head. It was like the real Jean had been shut down permanently.

_Odin-sama will rule Midgard if Freya-sama is at his side. He needs Freya-sama's power and influence. She is the key to his success. _Miriallia, finally resuming composure, thought deeply as she glanced at the siblings. _I've managed to return to my normal self, but this won't last. I don't have to power to break Odin's spell and I must ask Freyr-sama for help. _She tried to stand up, but the spell was preventing her to do so.

The battle between Cagalli and Jean went on, as Miriallia helplessly watched them in desperate attempt to get help from Kira. The spell also bounded her voice, so she couldn't call his name. She was afraid that if she doesn't do anything soon, the spell would take over her again.

Kira noticed something strange about Miriallia. He approached her cautiously, thinking it would be the best opportunity to dispel her. But he didn't expect a dark aura to cover Miriallia in an instant. He could neither touch nor go near the dark aura. "What should I do? I must help her."

_The dark aura is shielding me from him… How typical of Odin to place such a thing. _Nevertheless, she knew Kira would come up with a plan to overcome the dark aura.

And she was positively correct…

Kira performed a cleansing spell to wipe out the dark aura out of Miriallia's body. Unlike with Fllay, the dark aura wasn't a part of Miriallia, therefore making it easier to cleanse. "Just a little more… Hang on, Miriallia." He was doing his best.

Jean fended off Cagalli's recent attack with a barrier. "I have to defeat Freya-sama, so Odin-sama would be pleased." She panted as she looked down to see her sister with Kira. In her point of view, it appeared that Kira was sucking the life out of Miriallia. She got furious at this. "Stay away from my sister!" she shouted, swooping down to launch an attack on Kira.

Moving swiftly, Cagalli managed to grab Jean by the arms and locked her in barrier. "This will hold you until Kira's done," she said, smiling at Jean.

"Release me this instant!" demanded Jean.

Cagalli sadly shook her head. "If I did that then you would go wild again. It's best if you stay here and do nothing for a while, okay?"

Jean fumed with rage as her aura burst like flames. "I won't let you do as you please!" A powerful force gushed out of Jean's body which was enough to break her out of the barrier. She grabbed Cagalli's hand and sent painful waves to her body.

"Ahh!! I…can't… use… ah!!"

"Freya!" Kira was about to help her until he saw Cagalli shook her head. "But why?" he asked her, and Cagalli looked at Miriallia. With that, Kira got her message and went back to the Norn to dispel her completely. Even so, he was gravely worried for his sister.

"Will you give up and join Odin-sama now?" Jean questioned seriously, narrowing her emerald-green eyes.

"Whatever… y-you do or say, I-I will…never…join Odin." Cagalli barely spoke because of the pain.

Then Jean had to deal with her with more force. She maxed out her power, giving Cagalli more pain. She didn't want to torture the goddess, but she was left with no option. "If you don't want to die, reconsider your decision."

At this time, Cagalli's body began glowing in a bright yellow color. The pain she felt was disappearing and it was replaced with relief. "Jean, it will never change. How about you? Ever considering leaving Odin to join-up with your friends and sisters again?" She looked up at Jean and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"How did you?!" Jean found it impossible for Cagalli to withstand her power.

"Let's end this and go home, Jean." Cagalli placed a hand on Jean's temple as she concentrated her energy. She unleashed a blinding light which covered the whole area and engulfed Miriallia and Kira as well. In a split second, the light disappeared and the immortals were nowhere to be seen.

_To be continued… _

* * *

JC: Well, that's the end of chapter 34. Cagalli remembers a lot now! Next chapter will be a treat for the Kira/Lacus and Auel/Meyrin fans. Auel and Meyrin make one good and cute couple. I just love them. Stay tuned, okay? I'll update soon. Please review and no flames.


	35. Brisingamen

JC: Thank you! Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! You guys are the best. Sorry if there were no AsuCaga moments recently. I was trying to focus on Kira and Cagalli first.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED.

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends **

Phase 35: Brisingamen

"Darn, I can't locate them!" Shinn uttered, launching his fist to the ground. He was furious at the fact that he could not sense where Cagalli and Kira were. He was very worried about them and he wanted to know if they were all right.

Stellar was about to say something comforting to the trickster god when all of a sudden a light flashed before them. Her eyes flinched in the brightness that was blinding. She sensed two familiar auras coming from the light and she suspected it to be the siblings. "They've come back," she said.

Shinn and Athrun tried to fight of the brightness as they glanced at the figures materializing in it.

After a few seconds, the light disappeared and revealed 4 immortals: Kira, Cagalli, Jean and Miriallia. The two Norns were lying on the patch of grass, unconscious but well, while Kira was on his knees. Cagalli, however, was hovering in the air emitting a strange power.

"Cagalli!" shouted Athrun, approaching her. "What has happened? Why is she like this?" He turned to Kira for some answers.

Kira glanced at his sister before turning to Athrun. He shook his head and told Athrun that he had no knowledge about what was happening to Cagalli. "She only became like this after she used her power." He slowly stood up and looked up at his sister again.

At the same time, Stellar went to her sisters to check if they were all right. "Urd Oneesama, Verdandi Oneesama!" she cried, caressing her sisters' cheeks with her hands. "I'm so glad you two are all right." She let out tears of joy.

Athrun tried asking Shinn about Cagalli's predicament, but the trickster god also had no answers to give him. Whatever was happening to the blonde goddess was all a mystery. Still, they had to do something to bring Cagalli back to reality or they might lose her.

"Man, I'm so confuse here. Cagalli, I don't know why you're like this, but will you please wake up!" Shinn yelled, hoping his voice will reach her. But it seemed useless for him to talk, because he felt that there was a barrier around her.

"Cagalli, please wake up! Please hear us!" Athrun joined in.

The goddess didn't move or reply. She was in a trance. Her eyes were blank and lifeless, and her body glowed in bright yellow. It was like she was yearning for something that she could not find. In Cagalli's mind, all her memories were returning—from her childhood days to the days she spent lovingly with her first love. As she remembered more, the more energy she unleashed, which was not a good sign.

"If we're not gonna stop her, the consequences will be great." Kira announced as calm as possible. He did not even want to think of Cagalli dying right in front of him. "We have to save her."

Athrun nodded in agreement. "But how are we going to save her?" He wanted to get this over quickly before the situation becomes worst. "Do you have a plan?" he asked the brunette, his eyes full of hope.

Tapping his finger on his cheek, Kira thought in silence for a way to help Cagalli. But he had to admit it was hard to come up with anything since he didn't even know what was causing Cagalli's strange reaction. _Wait…reaction? What if…? _He formed a small energy sphere on the palm of his hand and threw it at Cagalli.

"What are you, crazy?!" Shinn scolded, as the sphere hit Cagalli's barrier.

"Don't worry, she has a barrier—a strong one too."

"Just don't do it again! Who knows? That barrier might not be there next time."

"I'm sorry. I was just testing out something."

"Test?" replied Athrun, interested on his idea. "What's it all about?"

"It seems like Cagalli here is searching for her precious treasure." And Kira was pretty sure what it was. "Though her situation now may be different from before, this is actually the second time I've seen her used her powers to find her necklace, Brísingamen."

Shinn's eyes grew wide in surprise. "Wait a minute… The Brisingamen?"

Kira nodded. "Yes, that's right."

Shinn knew exactly what powers lay in the Brisingamen and what it can offer to the user. He had once seen his best friend Cagalli, or Freya, use the power of the necklace to restore the lives of millions who have departed from the human world. It was amazing for him to witness such great power.

"From what I've read, the Brisingamen is the key to unlocking Freya's power." Athrun could see that a new power has awakened inside Cagalli and it wanted the Brishingamen to set it free.

"Kira, do you know where her necklace is?" Shinn questioned, and Kira shook his head sadly. "I see… So, this may take a while."

"Well, we can't just wait here and watch her go through with this," said Athrun, growing more worried for his girlfriend. If he could just hold her at that moment, he vowed never to let her go again. "Cagalli, please stop this!" He raised his hand up, trying to reach her.

This time Cagalli flinched a little bit, as her powers decreased.

"Everyone, her aura is fading away. It seems like your words are getting through to her, Athrun-san." Stellar finally spoke up as she stood up. She motioned herself to Shinn's side and looked up at Cagalli. "Just keep calling her, Athrun-san."

"All right, I'll do anything for Cagalli." He kept his chin up and appeared really serious. "Cagalli, come back to us—to me!"

Her eye color was returning to normal until she regained full vision. "Huh? What's…going…on?" She moved her head from left to right, then from up to down. When she saw Athrun and the others, she immediately asked them what was happening.

"Good to see you awake, Cagalli," Kira spoke in a caring voice as he smiled tenderly at her.

"Same here," Shinn added crossing his arms in front of his chest, as his lips curved into a smile.

Cagalli did not understand a thing they said. "Could somebody just tell me what is wrong here?" Then she just noticed that she was hovering in the air. "Whoa! Why am I floating here?"

Stellar noticed another decrease in her aura. "A little more and you'd be safe, Cagalli-san."

"Safe? Why? Am I in danger here?" After her question, her powers suddenly shut down and sent her falling towards the ground. But, luckily Athrun was there to catch her in his well-built arms. With her head leaning against his chest, she heard the soft beat of his heart. She noticed how the warm his facial expression was and she somehow felt so at ease. "Athrun, thank you…" she said.

"No problem," he replied.

Kira, Shinn, and Stellar were glad that Cagalli was back to normal. But her powers still pose as a problem to them.

_Asgard (Realm of the gods) _

Auel and Rey had returned to there homeland for an important mission for Gilbert. There were standing before the Great Yggdrassil Tree, a gigantic ash tree which connected Asgard, Midgard, and Niflheim. It was also known as the 'World Tree'. For these two gods, the Yggdrassil tree was a sacred monument, as they all know that it is the seed of Odin himself.

"I missed this place, don't you?" Auel asked, turning to Rey who was already scouting the area. "Hey, aren't we supposed to work together? Odin did send both of us here to look for it."

Rey stayed quiet and continued with search up on the branches on the Yggdrassil tree. He jumped from branch to branch, with perfect balance of course, and never left a place unseen.

"That Heimdall is such a pain," Auel mumbled. "Oh well, I better get to work. I can't let him handle this very boring stuff alone." He started his search by going around the tree and then jumped onto the branches with perfect balance. Placing his hands into his pocket, he gazed upon the meadow filled with flowers.

"Tyr, if you don't have anything to do then I suggest you go home immediately," said Rey, appearing behind Auel like some sort of ghost.

The blue-haired god turned his head at Rey and smothered a smile. He stood casually as he slowly narrowed his gaze.

Rey got alarmed by this. "Is there a problem, Tyr, or are you just being annoying again?" he asked sarcastically.

"You know something, Heimdall; I kinda remembered how you used to spend time with Hel all the time."

"What about it?" Rey was certain that Auel was up to something sneaky again.

But Auel didn't plan to do anything to him. He simply shifted his gaze back at the meadow and sighed deeply. "Hel always like being with you," he said, his voice low. His emerald-blue eyes became benevolent.

Somehow, Rey found it hard to believe to hear Auel spoke of such. It was like the confident, boastful, and annoying god was replaced by a gentle one. "Tyr, are you saying…no, what I mean is…? What are you getting at?"

Auel became silent, as the wind blew through his blue hair. He imagined Fllay standing in the meadow, waving her hand high. He smiled at the thought, but then he imagined Rey walking to Fllay. He grimaced and closed his eyes, trying to erase the image in his head.

"Tyr, why don't you forget about Hel and continue with your mission?" Rey retorted, turning his back at him. "We still have to find it."

"Heimdall!"

"What is it?"

Auel wanted to know if it was true, if his rival really loves Fllay. He never did stop and ask Rey about this certain matter before. All he did was to barge in every time he sees Fllay and Rey together. He was always blinded with jealousy. "Tell me, do you love Hel?" he asked, hesitating.

"Look, we do not have time for…" Rey was about to finish when Auel immediately cut him off. "Hey, I'm serious here. I really want to know," the blue-haired god said.

One thing for sure, Rey thought of him as more annoying and persistent than before. But he had to admit that the question did surprise him.

"Well?!" Auel wanted some answers, but Rey refused to reply. "Oh come on! Just say yes or no." He turned around to look at his rival.

"Hel is very important to me and I cherished her deeply. She's been a very good friend to me and she never once let me down. Even though she's the goddess of the underworld, her presence always makes me at ease. I'm always happy when she's with me." Rey's lips curved into a tiny smile, remembering his sweet memories with the goddess. Everything he said was true and he liked talking about her.

It was true that Fllay's father was his enemy. He knew he had caused so much trouble to Fllay by fighting Shinn, but it was the inevitable. Sometimes he hesitates to fight Shinn because he does not want to make Fllay suffer. It was pretty hard for him up until now. Not only that, he had also let Gilbert manipulate Fllay to fight against Shinn. He could have prevented that, but he still chose to do Gilbert's bidding.

Folding his arms, Auel snorted, "Just how long do you plan to stand there and be quiet? I'm still waiting for you answer." He was really growing impatient.

"To tell you the truth, Tyr, I do love her."

"Hmph…" Auel smirked. "I thought so. From all these years, I finally know your true feelings for Hel."

"Now can we please resume our search?" Rey replied coldly as he started walking away.

Auel nodded his head. "Sure, no problem." He jumped up to another branch and to another until he reached a certain height. He watched Rey who was doing his work from the other side of the tree. _Because of what I did to Hel, she still fears and hates me. But does Hel love Heimdall or not? _

_Shinn's House _

"The Brisingamen?" muttered Cagalli, picking her cup of tea. "I was looking for it? I didn't realize it." She took a sip of her tea.

Kira nodded and explained how her powers were reacting. He placed his tea on the table and rested back on the couch. "It's no surprise why your powers went off like that. The Brisingamen is the key to fully unleash them."

Cagalli sighed as she looked down at her hands on her lap. Now that she remembered everything of her past, she was afraid of what her powers may do if she acquires the necklace. Sure, she had helped a lot of mortals back then with her necklace and it did nothing but to bring peace and harmony. But there was a day that the necklace's powers went berserk and almost destroyed a quiet town in Midgard. Because of that, she wanted to seal away the Brisingamen for good until someone stole it from her.

"Shinn," she said, looking at her best friend. "You were the one who stole my necklace, am I right?"

Kira and Athrun turned their heads instantly at Shinn, shocked of what they have just heard. "I almost forgot about that. Shinn, you did steal the necklace from her," said Kira.

"In the books they say Odin ordered Loki to steal the necklace from Freya," Athrun said knowingly, his eyes shifting towards Cagalli. He placed his hand on her shoulder and brought her closer to him. With her head leaning on his neck, Athrun brushed his fingers through her golden locks. "The books say Odin had a great desire for Freya, which was the reason why he issued an order to take the necklace." He looked back at Shinn to see if it was true.

Shinn rested his elbows on his lap and clasped his hands together. He told Athrun that some parts of what he said was true. "The only thing wrong there is that Odin didn't order me to steal it."

"Then who did?" Athrun asked, curious to know.

"Shinn stole it for my sake, Athrun," Cagalli replied, gazing upon her boyfriend.

"What? Why?"

Her golden eyes shimmering, she explained how the necklace was eating up her spirit and her strength whenever she uses it. She was eternally grateful to Shinn for what he did. "The Brisingamen was precious to me, but it was better to stash it away than lose your life for it." However, she was not out of the hot water yet. She still had a problem with her own powers which were yearning for the necklace. "In the meantime, I can only try to resist and hope that my powers won't find the necklace," she said.

"I'm believe your strong enough to do it," Athrun encouraged her, and Cagalli smiled. "From what you've been through, I'd say you're ready for anything."

"Thanks, Athrun."

"By the way, Shinn, why were you asking me where the necklace was?" Kira questioned him, raising an eyebrow. "You're supposed to know where it is since you were the one who hid it."

"He does have a point," Athrun muttered, as Cagalli thought of the same thing.

Shinn lightly laughed as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. He checked the time and told them that he needed to do something, making Cagalli very suspicious. He quickly stood up, ready to leave, but he got grabbed by Cagalli. "Um…Cagalli, I really have to go…"

"Shut it, Shinn, and tell me where my necklace is?" Cagalli demanded, gripping his arm tight.

"Hey, that hurts!" whined Shinn, trying to pull himself away from her.

Cagalli placed her free hand on her hip and narrowed her golden-brown eyes at him. "Don't tell me you don't know where it is?"

"Um…" Shinn thought about it for a moment. "Ah…Yeah…"

"What?!" Kira, Athrun and Cagalli shouted in unison.

Cagalli released Shinn's hand. "You're kidding? As in for real?"

Shinn nodded his head. "I'm telling you the truth; I don't know where it is now."

"Oh great, I thought I was the only one with the memory gap here." Cagalli placed her hand on her temple and shook her head in disappointment.

"Uh… Sorry…" Shinn settled back on his couch. "You see, what I did was only steal the necklace, but I wasn't the one who sealed it."

"Then who did?" Kira had always thought that Shinn was the one who went all the trouble of getting the Brisingamen out of Cagalli's life. Not only that, he also wondered why Shinn never told him about this certain matter before.

"You already know her," Shinn replied, smiling. "It's none other than…"

_To be continued…_

* * *

JC: I'm sorry I had to end there. Rey's feelings became clear to Auel, and now Auel's wondering if Fllay is in love with Rey. Cagalli's power is searching for her necklace, so they can be unleashed. Information about the gods and the Brisingamen are all from different reliable sources I could find in the internet. Hehe! Next chapter will involve couples… Please review and no flaming. I'll update real soon.


	36. Unwanted Memories

JC: Chapter 36 is up, everyone! I edited this a bit, but I'm not sure if it's better. There will be some AsuCaga moments here and a flashback of the past. Please read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED.

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends**

(_Last time_)

_Shinn nodded his head. "I'm telling you the truth; I don't know where it is now." _

"_Oh great, I thought I was the only one with the memory gap here." Cagalli placed her hand on her temple and shook her head in disappointment. _

"_Uh… Sorry…" Shinn settled back on his couch. "You see, what I did was only steal the necklace, but I wasn't the one who sealed it."_

"_Then who did?" Kira had always thought that Shinn was the one who went all the trouble of getting the Brisingamen out of Cagalli's life. Not only that, he also wondered why Shinn never told him about this certain matter before. _

"_You already know her," Shinn replied, smiling. "It's none other than…" _

Phase 36: Unwanted Memories

"It's none other than," Shinn was saying before an interruption occurred.

"Oto-sama!" shouted Fllay, hurrying down the stairs to her father. She gave Shinn one big hug, almost crushing his ribs to pieces.

"Hel, I…I-I can't…breathe…" Shinn was already turning purple.

"Oh…I'm sorry!" Fllay released her father and smiled nervously. "I couldn't help myself. I was just so happy to see you."

"It's okay," replied Shinn, putting his hand on her head. "So, are you completely all right?"

Fllay nodded. "Yes, thanks to you!"

The father and daughter had some talks together when they've heard a fake cough from Kira, Cagalli, and Athrun. Both of them turned to look at them.

"Shinn, you didn't finish your sentence," Cagalli reminded.

"Tell us who sealed the Brisingamen," Athrun added.

"The Brisingamen?!" Fllay uttered. "Does Freya want the Brisingamen back, Oto-sama?"

"No, she doesn't want it back, but her powers do." Shinn's face grew serene as he gazed into Fllay's gray-blue eyes.

"Her powers? Does this mean that Freya has recovered her memories?"

"Yes. She remembers everything now."

"Then I won't hesitate to tell you where the necklace is." Fllay turned to look at Cagalli.

"Wait a minute… You were the one who sealed the necklace?" Cagalli questioned.

Fllay once again nodded. "And I can still remember where I sealed it. It's in a very safe place."

"And when Hel says it's in a safe place, she really means it." Shinn was always confident about his daughter.

"You don't have to worry, Cagalli-san, your powers can never locate it."

Cagalli felt relieved. "Thanks, Fllay…"

Athrun held Cagalli's hand and brought a smile to his face. "Isn't that great, Cagalli? We have fewer problems to worry about."

She looked up at him, smiling weakly with troubled eyes. She thought she would be extremely happy to have her memories again. She thought her problems would end if she remembered how to use all her powers again. But she thought wrong. There were certain memories that proved to be a bother. Her memories of a mortal, her first love, had a great impression on her. She didn't want to believe that the mortal she actually loved was…

"Athrun, I could sure use some rest. I hope you don't mind me taking a nap." Cagalli greatly needed some rest and time alone to think about her memories.

"I won't mind at all. Actually, I was gonna suggest it to you."

"Thanks…" She rose from her chair, avoiding eye contact from anyone else, and motioned herself to the stairs. "Shinn, I'll use your bed," she said bluntly.

"Go ahead," replied Shinn.

Cagalli climbed the stairs in a hurry and went into Shinn's bedroom. Inside, she locked the door, jumped onto the bed and placed a pillow over her head. The image of the mortal popped in her head again and it pained her heart just by thinking about him. _Why does it have to be him?! _

Kira decided to take a walk around the neighborhood to take his mind off of Odin for a while. His mind and body needed some well-deserved break. But he didn't want to rest up or sleep, so he figured a good walk might do him good.

He turned left at corner and found a vending machine with candies and sodas in it. He was a little thirsty, so he decided to get a soda. He inserted a coin into the slot, pressed the button of the desired drink, but the soda didn't go down. "What's wrong with this thing?" he questioned, pressing on the button again. But the soda refused to drop. The vending machine was clearly testing his patience.

"I need some drink here…" He sighed in frustration as he pressed the same button again.

Suddenly, someone came and pressed on another button, causing his soda to finally drop.

"What the? How?" He glanced at the person and recognized who it was. "Clyne-san?" he muttered.

"It's been a while, Yamato-kun," she spoke in a sweet voice. "How are you?"

Kira picked up the soda and opened it. "Fine… How about you?"

"Oh, I'm also fine," she answered, clasping her hands together. "You know, I've never expected to see you here."

Kira took a sip from his soda as he leaned his back against the pole beside the vending machine. "Same here… So, you live around here?"

"No, I don't. I was just visiting a classmate of mine."

"I see."

"How about you? Do you live around here?"

"My house is near from here."

"Really?"

"I could show it to you, but I'm currently visiting a friend's house."

Lacus grimaced. She was hoping she could visit Kira's house.

"Why don't you come with me, Clyne-san?" he asked, taking Lacus by surprise.

"Is it okay for me to come?" she asked, her lips curving into a smile.

Kira assured, "Of course!"

She may not be able to see Kira's house, but she was surely happy to be with him all the way to his friend's house. She already had admitted to herself that she has feelings for him. Now that she finally met him again, she wanted to express her love for him. If she had the confidence and perkiness of her sister Meer then she would have done it by now. But she wasn't Meer, she was Lacus. She had to be herself and find the right time to tell the brunette.

Nonetheless, her confession can wait. Being with Kira was all that mattered to her at the moment.

_Shinn's Bedroom _

Cagalli groaned in frustration. She couldn't sleep no matter how much she closed her eyes. From all the struggle and fight she had faced, her body should really get some rest. But how can she do it if her memories keep bothering her? She wanted to hit her head on the wall a couple of times until she'll pass out.

"Maybe I should take a walk…" But then again she would have to go downstairs and face Athrun. "And seeing him won't help me relax," she muttered.

She turned to the window to look at the sky. Not in a million years did she expect her first love to look like Athrun. Was it just fate or a mere coincidence that Alexander and Athrun looked similar? It was just too good to be true. But she figured that Alexander must be Athrun's ancestor.

"Alex…" she whispered her lover's name, her eyes growing dreamy. "I still remember the promise we made to one another, the promise that was made to last." She grimaced as she slumped back in bed. She stared blankly at the ceiling and let her thoughts roam in the past.

Flashback

"_Freya-sama!" a group of beautiful goddesses having a good time bathing in the spring called out to the blonde one who happened to pass by. "Come and join us!" _

_With a face and a smile as bright as the sun, she turned to look at the goddesses. Freya presented them with overwhelming beauty and splendor as she approached the spring. Kneeling down, she cheerfully greeted the goddesses. _

"_Oh, Freya-sama, you're beauty is one of a kind," one goddess said. _

"_We can never match against you," another one said. _

_Freya giggled and thanked them for their compliments. "But I do not regard myself higher than any of you. In my eyes, we are all beautiful." _

_The goddesses were very happy to hear that. _

"_By the way, Freya-sama," a goddess spoke as she went ashore, "have you been to Midgard before?" She dried her hair with a clean white sheet. _

"_Midgard? You mean the Human Realm?" she replied. "No, I haven't. Odin-sama forbids me to go there." _

"_Is it because a goddess as pure as you is not worthy to lay eyes on the tainted world of the humans?" _

"_No, it is not like that. Odin-sama is just protecting me." Sometimes, she thought of Odin being too overprotective of her. It was like she was bounded with chains and only Odin held the key to release her. She sighed and wished she could go somewhere like Midgard—even if it was tainted or not._

"_But do you want to go there, my lady?" _

_Freya nodded her head. _

"_Then let me help you." _

"_Are you certain about this? Odin-sama will be unpleased if he will catch us." _

"_Do not worry; I will not let that happen." _

"_But…"_

"_Freya-sama, your brother actually asked me to help you. He knows how much you want to go to the Human Realm." She placed her hand on Freya's and smiled warmly. _

"_My brother…? I see…" Freya always knew she could count on her brother to fulfill her desires. "All right, let us go." _

Flashback Ended

"With her help, I managed to go to Midgard and I ended up in a quiet little town," Cagalli thought quietly, shifting to her side. "It was there I met him…"

Knock. Knock. "Cagalli, it's Athrun, can I come in?"

She quickly got up to answer him. "Come on in, Athrun. The door's open."

Athrun went in and sat beside her on the bed. "I hope I didn't disturb you."

"No, it's okay."

"So, feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I suppose. I can't really sleep, Athrun."

"Why is that?"

"Well…" Glancing at Athrun, she saw the image of Alex smiling at her. She hugged her legs and sighed, making Athrun concerned.

"Is everything okay?"

"Did you remember the time you told me the story of Freya falling in love with a mortal?"

"What about it?"

"Have you ever considered it to be true?"

Athrun thought about it for a second. He took into consideration about the book's author and plot, which led him to believe that it was all fictional. "That story was from a book in the library. There's no way it could be true."

"There are some parts in the book that's true!" Cagalli gripped onto the sheets tightly. "I once fell in love with a mortal named Alexander."

"Cagalli…"

"And you know something else…" she muttered slowly, looking up at Athrun. "Alexander looks like you."

Shocked to learn about that, Athrun's eyes grew as wide as marbles. "It's not possible unless Alexander is my…"

"Ancestor..." Cagalli continued. "I find it unbelievable myself, but it's the truth."

"This means that I'm actually a part of your past life."

She nodded in agreement. Athrun was more than just part—he was the sum of her life. Being with Alexander always brought happiness to her, happiness that she couldn't find in Asgard. She felt extremely lucky to love and to be loved by him. However, a tragedy was bestowed upon her and her lover, causing them pain and suffering. It was a cruel fate she had to bear.

"Dang it!" she yelled, holding her head. She wished she could just erase all those horrible memories from her head.

"Cagalli…" Athrun pulled her into a warm embrace. "It's all right. What's past is past. The present is the only thing that matters now," he said, brushing his fingers through her hair.

"Athrun, you don't understand." She buried her face in his chest. "Because of me…because of my love for a mortal, Alexander was…" She dared not to say it.

Athrun embraced her more, soothing her back, as tears came out of her eyes. Whatever happened to Alexander in the past must've been horrible. Though Athrun wanted to know about his ancestor more, he preferred to stay quiet and comfort his girlfriend.

_To be continued…_

* * *

JC: Many of you already expected Alexander to be Athrun! Hehe! I got the name Alexander from Alex Dino (I just made the name longer). Plus, Alex is a cool name, don't you agree? Please review and no flaming, okay? 


	37. Past is Past

JC: Hey, guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! Those stuff keep me motivated to continue with this story. I'm in my 37th chapter now. Wow! I can't believe I've written that long. Okay, let's get on with this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED.

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends**

Phase 37: Past is past

Kira and Lacus were walking together towards Shinn's house. Lacus was obviously happy that she was actually spending some time with Kira. She glanced at Kira every time she had the chance.

"Um, Yamato-kun, may I ask you a question?" Lacus asked, feeling a bit nervous.

The brunette turned his head at her. "What is it, Clyne-san?" he replied, setting his amethyst eyes on her crystal blue ones.

She felt her cheeks burning up but she did her best to calm down. She was pretty good in hiding her emotions. With a composed expression, she asked, "Do you have a special someone in your heart?"

"What? A special someone…?

"You know… Someone you really like."

"Someone I really like… Hmm…"

"I'm sure you do, right?" She hoped it would not be a girl from school.

Kira only had one person in mind that was always special in his heart. "My sister… She's the most precious person to me."

Lacus was glad to hear his answer. She thought it would be Cagalli because of what he said to her last time. "You have a sister? I didn't know that. What's her name?" She was eager to know.

He hesitated for a moment, knowing she would question about his family. Nevertheless, he knew he could trust Lacus with his words. "Her name is Cagalli Yula Athha," he said.

"What?!" uttered Lacus, shocked to hear Cagalli's name. "Your sister is Cagalli-san?"

Kira nodded. "It's true."

"B-but… How?! I mean you two don't even have the same surname."

He expected her to question and he knew what to answer her. Though he was not fond of making stories, he had to anyway. "Cagalli and I are twins. Our parents divorced and we were forced to be separated. I was raised by my Father, while Cagalli was raised by Mother. Cagalli took Mother's maiden's name."

"I get it know," Lacus said. "It must have been pretty hard to live separately from your sister."

"Yeah… But I'm glad I was able to meet her again."

Lacus sighed in relief. She was happy at the fact that Cagalli was his sister and not her rival. She does not have to worry about her anymore.

When they reached Shinn's house, they saw the Norns talking by the front door. It looked like they were about to leave.

"Miriallia, Jean, Stellar, what are you three doing out here?" Kira asked, approaching them. He wanted to ask if they have recovered well from the last battle, but he didn't want to make Lacus suspicious.

The goddesses noticed the pink-haired girl standing behind Kira. Stellar recognized her and she immediately informed her sisters that she was Lacus Clyne.

"Lacus Clyne?" Jean muttered, turning to the pink-haired girl. "I've heard so much about you."

"Oh, is that so?" replied Lacus, smiling.

"Yup, sure have. You're the girl with the angelic voice."

"Well, I do sing, but I don't think my voice is angelic."

"Oh, come on! You're a great singer. Your voice is enough to tame everyone around." Jean placed her hand on her hip.

"My, I appreciate the compliment, but I think it's too much." Lacus giggled.

Miriallia motioned herself over to Kira and tugged him by the elbow. "Is she a friend of yours?" she questioned.

"Sort of…"

"She is surely beautiful. I won't be surprised if she becomes your girlfriend, Kira." Miriallia smothered a grin as she patted Kira's shoulder.

Kira blushed madly and shook his head. "No way! I'm not interested!" he shouted, making everyone look at him in wonder. He felt rather embarrassed and tried to laugh it off. "Um…sorry about that."

On the other hand, Stellar was observing Lacus keenly. She sensed a very high positive energy from her. Somehow, she wondered if Lacus was always cheerful and bright. She got even more inquisitive when she noticed Lacus gazing her eyes at Kira. _Hmm…I may be on to something here. _

_Next Day at Archangel…_

It was Literature time for Cagalli and she could not focus herself to listen to her teacher in front. She was too busy thinking about her past life with Alexander. It was a bitter memory she had to endure. She felt like crying any minute. It was torture for her to picture the gruelling events of what happened to Alexander before.

She took a picture of Athrun from her wallet and held it tenderly. She gazed at it with full of love and concern. Athrun was the descendant of Alexander so it was no wonder why they looked entirely alike. What was happening to the present happened in the past as well. She was worried if Athrun would lead the same fate as Alexander did. She wondered if she can do anything to stop fate. If Athrun would die the same death like Alexander, she could never learn to forgive herself.

Holding her head, she murmured, "What should I do?"

At that time, the teacher had finished writing his notes on the board. He turned to face his students and decided to call Cagalli. "Athha-kun, please stand up," he said.

Cagalli heard him the first time, so she immediately stood. "Yes?"

"Please tell me who is the goddess of fertility in the Norse Mythology," the teacher said, holding his book high.

Cagalli should be happy for such an easy question. It was no sweat since she was the goddess of fertility herself. At first, she was glad that her Literature class was on Norse Mythology, but now she felt miserable hearing about it. The more lessons in Norse, the more horrible memories it would bring her.

"Athha-kun, do you know the answer or not? You've been standing there for a minute now." The teacher had his eyebrows raised and arms folded in front of his chest.

"Oh…sorry…" She was back to reality again. "The goddess of fertility is Freya who is also known as the goddess of love," Cagalli answered flawlessly.

"Correct!" The teacher turned a page in his book. "Now can you tell me more about Freya?"

Cagalli wanted to say 'no' for that matter, but she needed to answer him for the grade. She was not top in class for nothing. "Freya is the most admired Goddess in Asgard. She owns…"

_Teacher's Lounge_

"Darn it!" Auel slumped down on the couch. "Why can't we find it?!" he grumbled, folding his arms.

"Are you sure it wasn't there?" Gilbert, who was seated across Auel, questioned seriously.

"The Brisingamen was nowhere to be found in the Yggdrassil Tree," Rey answered calmly. He was standing by the window, with his eyes set on the bright blue sky.

"We have practically searched every branches and leaves on that tree, and we still couldn't find it!" Auel was frustrated for wasting his time searching for a necklace that was not there in the first place.

Gilbert was appalled that the information he got from his loyal gods back in Asgard was a hoax. If he only knew who sealed the necklace, then his search would be a lot easier. "We all know Loki stole the Brisingamen," he muttered, tapping his cheek.

"But we don't know who sealed it," Rey added.

"Whoever sealed it has great power. No ordinary god can seal the necklace, you know." Auel mentioned some gods to Rey and Gilbert, but they were all incapable of sealing the Brisingamen. He was about to give up until he mentioned Fllay's name.

Gilbert looked up at him and grinned. "You might be right, Tyr," he said, standing up. "Hel is one of the few goddesses that are capable of sealing such a mystic item."

Rey narrowed his eyes, knowing Gilbert will plan something to get Fllay again. He might have let Gilbert did as a he pleased with Fllay before, but he swore he will do whatever it takes to protect her.

"Heimdall," Gilbert said, turning to the blonde god. "I want you to force information out from Hel. Force her to tell you the whereabouts of the necklace." He could have ordered Auel to do his bidding, but Rey was more précised in gathering information.

As much as he hated carrying out his orders, Rey still accepted it. He found it to be a good opportunity to warn Fllay about Gilbert's plan. "I cannot promise you anything, Odin, but I will do my best."

Gilbert shook his head. "No, don't give me your best. I want you to give me information." He sounded cold and serious. "Now go and find her!"

"Yes, Odin." Rey bowed his head and then teleported out of sight.

_Hallways_

Shinn was on his way to the library to deliver the Modern Literature books he was carrying. Normally, he wouldn't let teachers order him around like carrying books, but he had to obey. He didn't want to cause trouble with the teachers because they would lead him to serious trouble. Being expelled once wasn't a good thing.

"Did they have to give me so many?!" he complained, staring at the books in his hand. He felt relief when he saw the library in sight. "Almost there…" But he didn't really expect to see a girl lying unconsciously on the floor.

He immediately dropped his books to check on the girl. He got surprised when he saw that the girl was Cagalli. "Hey, what happened?!" he asked, shaking her. "Cagalli, wake up!" He sensed a disturbance within her conscious, something of negative energy building up.

Placing his palm over her face, Shinn focused his energy on her. He recited an incantation and touched her temple. His hand glowed in bright yellow colour. He did not know any healing magic, so the only thing he could do was to bring back her consciousness. "Come on… Cagalli, wake up…" he muttered.

And before he knew it, Cagalli was slowly opening her eyes.

"Shinn…" Her amber orbs were pale and lifeless. She tried to sit up, but a piercing pain in her heart restricted her movement. "It hurts so much."

"Cagalli, it's best if you don't move yet."

"I can't believe I fainted here. I feel like a weakling."

"Don't say that, you idiot!" he scolded her. "Now mind telling me what happened to you?"

Cagalli held Shinn's hand as tears streamed down from her eyes. "It's my entire fault. I'm to blame for what happened to Alex." She sobbed in his chest.

"Alex? You mean Alexander?" replied Shinn, wrapping his arms around her petite form. "So you remember him now…"

"I remembered everything about him!" she stuttered with lips trembling. "From the day I met him to the day he was killed, I remembered all!"

Shinn gently rubbed her back to comfort her. The way he was comforting her at the moment was the exact same way he did in the past. He knew how painful it was for Cagalli to lose Alexander. He had seen how his best friend suffered in torment. He had tried to his best to bring happiness back to her, but his efforts ended in vain.

"Cagalli…" He hugged the blonde even more. "Please don't cry… Please…" He had always hated to see her cry.

But she couldn't stop crying.

He gently pushed her back to look at her. He noticed how scared she looked and how she trembled. He could not stand it any more. "Freya, crying won't solve anything. What's past is past. You can never change what has happened and blaming yourself won't help you either."

"Loki, how can I not blame myself? It was my fault why Alex was killed. I did not stop Odin in time to—" She clasped her hands together and sobbed even more.

"Freya, it's not your fault! It was all Odin's fault, got that?!"

"Still, I could've prevented his death."

"Look, we can't do anything about it."

"Loki, I'm afraid. What if the same thing will happen to Athrun?"

Shinn got baffled by her words. "What do you mean?"

"Didn't you notice? Athrun and Alexander look exactly alike."

Shinn pictured Alexander and Athrun in his head for a moment. "Now that you mentioned it, they do…"

"It turns out that Athrun is actually a descendant of Alex," she stated. She leaned her head on Shinn's chest.

"So you've fallen for the same guy all over again?"

"Loki, what if Athrun will have to same fate as Alexander? What if Odin will…" She would not dare to even speak of it. What has happened to Alexander was very unforgivable and she did not want it to happen to Athrun.

Shinn never thought of Athrun being a part of Cagalli's past. Up to now, Athrun was only a mere mortal involved in their fight between gods. _It wasn't just a mere coincidence that Athrun and Freya met. It was destiny. _He just hoped that destiny would not repeat itself again.

_To be continued…_

* * *

JC: I'll just stop there. I need to save some for the next chapter. Please don't forget to review, okay? No flames! Update will be next week as usual. 


	38. Hearts at Wild

JC: Okay, Chapter 38 here! Reviewers, thanks for the reviews in my last chapter. Hehe! This chapter will focus on a little Kira/Lacus and Meyrin/Auel. I hope you'll enjoy this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED.

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends**

Phase 38: Hearts at Wild

_Rooftop_

Auel kicked a can of empty soda away, trying to release some anger. "Why did Odin give the job to Heimdall? I could've done a better job asking Hel for some information." But then again he thought that talking to Fllay would not be a good idea, considering the fact that she hated him.

He leaned his back against the fence and looked down at his feet. He truly regretted what he did to Fllay way back. It was an act of selfishness, not love. He was so foolish.

He became alert the minute he heard somebody opening the door to the rooftop. He directed his eyes to the door to see who it was. To his surprise, the person was a familiar pigtailed girl. "Meyrin Hawke?" he muttered, placing his hands inside his pocket.

Meyrin froze at the sound of his voice. She stiffly turned her head at him and smiled nervously. "Auel-san, fancy meeting you here," she managed to say.

"Just call me Auel, okay? Auel-san sounds awful."

"Uh-okay!" she answered, blushing. She motioned herself over to his side. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing," he replied. "I just like hanging out here."

"You're not a student here, but you like hanging out in this school."

"That's right."

"Why is that?"

"Do I need a reason for doing the things I want," Auel said sarcastically.

"Nope, I guess not."

Meyrin felt really good to talk to him like they were close friends. She was nervous at first, but she started to get comfortable around him. And Auel does not seem to mind her company at all. He seemed to be enjoying himself in a conversation with her.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Meyrin?" Auel asked her all of the sudden.

"Uh-eh…um… No!" She was blushing madly again.

"Oh really?" Auel raised an eyebrow at her. "But I'm sure you have a lot of admirers out there."

Meyrin shook her head. "Boys don't really go for a bookworm type of girl like me," she said sadly.

"So what?" Auel retorted, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You're a cute girl, you know."

Her heart skipped a beat. It was the first time Auel complimented her. She was so thrilled that she wanted to hug and thank Auel. "Why, thank you, Auel…" she said humbly, her cheeks turning red again.

Auel managed to catch a glimpse of her red cheeks. He wondered if she blushed because of the compliment or because of something else. In any case, whenever he looked at Meyrin he imagines Fllay. _They could be twins if it weren't for those pigtails. _

_Music Room _

"Is your sister really like that?" asked Kira, seemingly enjoying his time talking to the pink-haired girl right before him. Lacus was talking about the way her sister reacts on things and how she hates some girls in school. He was surprised that Meer hated his sister Cagalli.

"I'm sorry that my sister despises Cagalli-san. She's just jealous." Lacus hoped that Kira won't be offended and she does not want him to think horribly about Meer either.

But Kira was just cool with it. He understood Meer's feelings for Athrun and how she couldn't accept the fact that Cagalli was his girlfriend now. "Girls are just complex, I guess." He giggled.

"I have to agree with you there," replied Lacus. "By the way, do you want to go to my place for dinner?" She was doing the cooking later and she wanted Kira to try her meals.

"Well, sure… If it's okay with your parents."

"Don't worry; my parents are away on a business trip."

"How about Meer?"

"She won't be a bother, I promise."

"Okay, if you say so. I'll meet you after class."

Lacus was so thrilled with this. She could just imagine herself dining with Kira in her mansion. It will be just the two of them sharing a moment together. She couldn't help but giggle. "I'll see you then," she said, smiling.

As Kira was about to leave the room, the door slid open in a flash and revealed a pissed off Meer. "Oh…um…Hi!" he greeted, looking a little shock.

Meer raised an eyebrow. "Kira Yamato? What are you doing here in the Music Room?" She glanced over Kira's shoulder and saw her sister smiling. "Now I see… I didn't know you and Lacus are close friends." She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"We are friends, but I'm not sure we're that close." Kira looked back at Lacus with a perplexed expression.

"Whatever…" Meer rolled her eyes back and crossed her arms. "Hey, Yamato, you know Cagalli Yula Athha, right?" she questioned.

Lacus had a bad feeling about this. Knowing Meer, she will surely say something mean about Cagalli. "Meer, don't bring this up now," she told.

However, Meer just ignored her kinder sister and went on with her question. "So, you know her or not?"

"Yes, I know her," Kira finally answered.

"Is she a friend of yours?"

"She's more than a friend to me."

"Then can you tell her to lay her hands off of Athrun? Tell her that Athrun is mine and mine alone!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

"Why not?!" Meer burst, clenching her fists.

"Look, Athrun and Cagalli are in love with one another. You can't just butt into their relationship just because you love Athrun. It's a pretty selfish thing to do." Kira tried explaining as mildly as he could. He didn't want to cause any uproar.

Meer simply could not let him say that and get away with it. Calling her selfish was okay, but telling her about Athrun and Cagalli's feelings with one another was unacceptable. "I won't give up until Athrun's mine! Can't you understand? I love him!" she nagged until a striking pain came to her face.

"How dare you hit—" She stopped when she saw it was Lacus who slapped her. "Lacus, why did you…"

"Please, sister, get over yourself. No matter how hard you'll try, Athrun Zala will never love you. He loves Cagalli-san." Lacus held Meer's shoulders and looked sincerely in her eyes. "Meer, you're chasing after him for nothing. Why don't you move on and find another guy."

Meer turned around and leaned on the door. "How can I? Athrun means everything to me. He's the guy I've always dreamt of." She was close to tears.

"Don't be so obsessed over a guy who doesn't even want you," Kira said coldly. He didn't want to sound harsh, but he figured it will be good for Meer.

"But…"

"According to your sister, you're a kind and caring girl. You can be stubborn and irresponsible at times, but you're always determined and strong. Clyne-san sometimes feels inferior to you, because you always seem to have your way in life." Kira glanced back at Lacus and smiled, making her blush a little.

Meer was surprised to hear that. She never knew Lacus always thought about her that way. She slowly turned to look at her sister, feeling a bit drained and sad. "Lacus, is this true?"

Lacus nodded and showed her warm smile—the smile Meer always adored.

"She had wanted to tell you this before, but she was afraid to." Kira placed his hand on Lacus' shoulder, sending some chills into her spine. "And you know what? She hates seeing you getting hurt all the time because of Athrun."

Meer now knew how wrong she was all this time and how stupid she was for not realizing her sister's feelings. She was blinded with jealousy, obsession, and love, because of one guy.

She sighed deeply. "Lacus, I'm sorry for everything," she said honestly. "I didn't know. I was just…"

"You were just in love that's all. I know, Meer, you don't have to tell me," Lacus replied.

"Oh yeah… You are my sister." Meer laughed a little. She approached Lacus and gave her one short hug. Then she turned to Kira and winked an eye flirtingly. "Maybe I'm gonna set my eyes on you now."

"Uh—what?!" Kira backed away, looking afraid and shocked, as Meer gave him a flying kiss.

Lacus laughed and said, "Yamato-kun, she's only joking."

"Well, it didn't look like a joke to me." He shrugged, trying to regain composure.

Meer struck her long pink hair and placed one hand on her hip. "So, what were you two doing here?" Her voice sounded eerie as she motioned herself to Lacus' side. "You can tell me right? Don't tell me you two were dating in private?!"

"Eh—no!" Kira and Lacus shouted at the same time, making Meer laughed.

"Geez, I was only kidding! My, you two are quite feisty." With one last wink of an eye, she marched out of the room with a chary expression.

Kira sighed in relief. "You weren't kidding when you said your sister was perky."

"I can hardly imagine how she'll handle you later at dinner." Lacus reminded him of her invitation to her mansion.

And it seemed Kira was hesitant to answer. He surely didn't want to spend the whole dinner with Meer, but it was an offer that was too good to be refused.

On the other hand, Meer overheard them talking from outside the door. She did not want to leave them just yet, because she liked being snoopy. She began thinking of some plans for Kira later at dinner, plans that would surely make Kira fall for her sister.

"This will be sweet," she snickered, walking away from the Music Room. "Kira doesn't seem to be the aggressive type, but I have ways of dealing guys like that. Just you wait, Lacus, Kira will fall for you in no time." She said it out loud with a clenched fist and a proud expression.

At that time, Athrun happened to pass by and saw Meer. "Not you again…" he said roughly. Until now, he never really liked Meer for always flirting with him.

"Hi there, Athrun! Nice seeing you!" She waved her hand sweetly. "Where's Athha-san?" she asked.

"Why do you wanna know? I thought you hated her." Athrun looked at her coldly.

Meer shivered at the sight of his cold emerald green eyes. "Don't look at me like that, Athrun… I was just asking."

"Well, I don't know."

"Hey, I'm being nice here. You could at least reply nicely as well." Meer crossed her eyes in front.

"No thanks…" Athrun was about to walk away when Meer suddenly said, "I've given up on you." This made him turned his head back at her.

Meer smirked. "Didn't you hear me? I've given up on you." She gestured her hands in a form of surrender as she shook her head. "There's no point in chasing a guy who doesn't even love me," she explained.

"Is that really you or are you just sick?" he questioned, thinking if she was only lying.

"I'm not fooling around!" she uttered. She lowered her head and clasped her hands together. She thought back what Lacus and Kira said to her, knowing how true their words were. If it weren't for them, she would still be blinded by obsession. Although she still had feelings for Athrun, she already accepted her defeat over his heart. "I won't waste my time anymore with you. You can go on with your life together with Athha-san now."

"What did you say?" Athrun couldn't believe what he was hearing. After all these years, Meer was finally letting him go. Athrun should be happy about this, but he felt something wrong about her. "You're really serious?"

"Believe me, I'm serious. Lacus, my sister, made me realize how foolish I was. I've always wanted you since the first day I saw you. I really love you, Athrun, and I thought you were the only guy for me." She placed a hand on her heart.

"Meer…" Athrun was beginning to see that she was telling the truth.

She turned around, not wanting to show her sad face, as she maintained composure. "Hey, Cagalli is actually lucky to have a guy like you! I hope she doesn't do anything to hurt you or she'll have to answer to me," she said in her usual perky tone of voice.

Athrun smiled. "Thanks and sorry…"

"No need to apologize, okay?" she replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me…" She took her leave without ever attempting to glance back at Athrun.

_To be continued…_

* * *

JC: This chapter was just a treat for the Kira/Lacus and Auel/Meyrin fans. Meer has finally given up on Athrun. Isn't that great? Though I feel sorry for her… I also did this by a request of friend of mine. Next chapter will involve some fights and more Athrun and Cagalli. Okay, see ya soon! I'll update next week.


	39. Enchantment of a Goddess

JC: I've finished this just in time. Thanks so much for the reviews once again. Now let's get on with chapter 39.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED.

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends **

Phase 39: Enchantment of a Goddess

The bell rang, marking the end of class. Students burst out of their classrooms, eager to go home or do their after school activities. As for the running club, the members were getting ready in the locker room. Everyone was excited about their training, because they were sure to win the Interschool Competition next week. They have been champion for 10 whole years now and they swore not to break the record. However, they were still a little nervous. It was perfectly normal to feel that way about a competition.

But for Cagalli, she felt nothing about it.

"All right, let's get to the field," the coach announced as she grabbed her whistle to go.

The running club members rushed to the field, leaving Cagalli inside the room alone. Cagalli was in no mood for sports or training. She wanted to have time for herself, time to think about what was going on with her life. Her mind was still baffled by Alexander. She could not forget him—even for just one second.

"Alex…" she murmured, wrapping her arms around herself.

"I see your memories have fully returned." A familiar voice stroke fear and anxiety in her heart. She made a sharp move to her left just in time to avoid a knife heading towards her. She turned to the person who threw it and held her position defensively.

"Odin, you can't get me that easily. I'm more powerful now than before." Cagalli positioned her hands to charge up her powers.

"I can sense the vast power within you, but that power is not enough." Gilbert motioned himself to the window and looked outside at the track and field. He saw Cagalli's team-mates warming up for their usual training program. "Why aren't you out there with them?" he asked.

"It's none of your business!" uttered Cagalli.

With his hands behind his back, Gilbert turned to face Cagalli. "Is it because you're thinking way too much about your past?" he questioned with a smirk.

"So what?!"

"Please tell me, is your memory of Alexander bothering you?"

Silence. It was all she could answer. It was no use denying what Gilbert said either. She was thinking of Alexander all this time. It was hard not to. However, because of what Shinn said, she knew that the important thing was the present, not the past. Unlike before, she doesn't get too emotional now over Alexander.

"It's really a shame he died of a death like that. It was too brutal, don't you agree?" he said in an eerie voice.

Cagalli unleashed an energy sphere in her hands and fired it at Gilbert, but the attack was blocked a powerful barrier surrounding him. She backed away as she glared at him fiercely. "You! It was your entire fault why he died like that!" she yelled.

Gilbert gave her a malicious grin. "Is it really my entire fault?" He shook his head slowly. "Freya, with your memories back, I am sure you are fully aware of what happened to Alexander."

"Shut up!"

"Freya, I am not the only one to blame for his death and you know that."

"I'm not listening to this!" She covered her ears and closed her eyes. "You killed him! That's all there is to it!"

"Did I really kill him? Freya, you saw what happened and you know I didn't kill him."

In her rage, Cagalli fired several energy spheres at him. She did not care if he would block them or not, she just wanted to make him leave. But it was not really working out.

"Why are you denying the truth, Freya? Is it because—"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! Not another word!" With her sudden outburst, she dropped to her knees and lowered her head. "It was your fault. Stop pretending to be innocent."

"But I'm not…" Gilbert approached her and knelt down to her level. "I did not soil my hands with Alexander's blood, because I did not do anything to him." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

Instantly, she brushed away his hand, stood up, and took a few steps backward. "You don't fool me! I know it was all your doing!" she uttered.

"Freya…"

She fired one more energy sphere at him and temporarily blinded him. During the time he couldn't see, she bolted out of the locker room in a jiffy.

Gilbert rubbed his eyes a bit as the room cleared up. He opened his eyes and glanced around to find Freya. "Darn, she escaped!" he muttered, gritting his teeth.

Cagalli ran as fast as she could until she reached the track and field. She looked back to see if Gilbert had followed her, but she was relieved to see only a bunch of students doing their normal business. She saw her coach at the starting line of the field and approached her.

"Athha-san, you're late!" the coach scolded her.

"I'm sorry… I had a little talk with Gilbert-sensei," Cagalli explained, though she didn't want to mention Odin's mortal name.

"All right, it's okay." The coach restarted the time on her stop watch as she grabbed her whistle hanging from her neck. "So, have you warmed up?"

From the running earlier, Cagalli didn't need to do warm-ups. "Yes, I'm actually all set."

"Then take your position at the starting line." The coach pointed at the said location.

Putting her thoughts about Gilbert aside for now, Cagalli positioned at the starting line and looked straight with determination. She was the star athlete after all and she needed to concentrate well on practice. When it comes to running, Cagalli could almost forget everything for the meantime. Truly her sport always took pressure off of her.

As the coach blew the whistle, Cagalli took off in a flash.

_School Gate _

Fllay was waiting patiently for her father by the gate. She was starting to wonder what was taking Shinn so long. She thought of going back inside the building to fetch her father personally, but she figured that Shinn might come out already. She tapped her foot and then leaned against the wall. She watched the students passed by her, knowing they lead normal lives. She would give anything to experience a life of just a mere mortal. At least being a mortal was a lot easier than being a goddess.

"The underworld…" she muttered under her breath. "The goddess of the underworld…" She had not been to the underworld for a while. She was a bit worried for her realm, but she did not wish to go back with Gilbert and his minions still around.

Speaking of minions, Fllay had sensed Rey's aura, which was coming from outside the school. She ran out of the gate and found Heimdall standing near a pole and a vending machine. "Heimdall…" she said.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, Hel," Rey politely said.

Fllay shook her head. "Not at all. So, what you want?"

"Information. Rumor has it that you sealed the Brisingamen."

"The Brisingamen? I didn't seal it," Fllay lied. Surely she could guess that Gilbert sent Rey to force some information out of her, but there was no way she would tell him. She had sworn to keep the location of the necklace a secret no matter what happens.

Rey narrowed his eyes. "Don't play dumb with me, Hel. I know you have the ability to seal such an item."

"But I didn't seal the Brisingamen. Remember, Oto-sama was the one who stole it."

"Your father stole it, but he didn't seal it."

"Maybe he just threw it away…"

"Hel, I have no time for this. Just tell me where the necklace is."

"How can I tell you if I don't know where it is in the first place?" Fllay played innocently.

Rey wished she would tell him already, because he did not want to use drastic measures on her. Furthermore, Gilbert might hurt her if she will not inform him about the necklace. But it seemed like Fllay was playing hard to get. Knowing her attitude, she would never give out valuable information unless her father tells her to.

"Hel, you have got to tell me," Rey demanded once again. "I don't want Odin going after you again." His voice turned soft and caring.

"Heimdall…" She looked at him sincerely. "You're worried about me?"

"Odin thinks you're the one who sealed it and he wants the information badly."

"So he could get to Freya, is that it?"

Rey nodded slowly.

"Well, sorry, but I don't know. I'm not the one who sealed it, Heimdall. Better go ask someone else." She was about to turn and leave until Rey pulled her by the arm and hugged her. "Heimdall?!"

"Please, Hel, I beg of you… I don't want Odin to hurt you yet again." He tightened his grip around her even more.

Fllay was touched by his actions and his words. She never would have expected Rey to still care for her all this time. At first, she was disappointed and furious at him when Rey fought her father. She thought she could never forgive him for that. But she was felt different about him now. She could see the old Rey before her and she was quite happy. However, the truth about Rey treating Shinn as an enemy was nothing to neglect about. If only Rey believed her when she told him that her father was innocent, then their fight would have never happened in the first place.

Suddenly an idea struck her…

_If I find Heimdall's eye, then he will stop chasing after Oto-sama. _But the question was where to find it? Since it was stolen, she could only thought up one god who could have done such a thing. _Odin… He's the one. I'm sure of it. _

Heimdall pushed her back gently and gazed into her grey-blue eyes. "Hel, have you come to your senses? Can you tell me where it is?" he asked, looking worried.

Sad to say, Fllay still refused to talk about the location.

He grabbed her shoulders. "Don't you care about what Odin might do to you?"

"No, because I'm not afraid of him. Besides, Oto-sama is there to protect me."

"Loki failed to protect you last time when Tyr abducted you! You cannot count on him!"

"You're wrong. It was my own fault. I was too weak to even defend myself from Tyr."

"Hel, Loki is not strong enough to fight Odin."

Fllay sighed. "You don't know Oto-sama too well." She smiled as she lifted Rey's hand from her shoulders. "I trust in him. I know he can protect me," she said.

Rey dropped his hands to his side and took a step backward. He knew there was nothing he could say to let her think lowly of Shinn. With his head lowered, he said, "All right, I won't bother you anymore."

"Thank you, Heim—Rey!" she lively said with a smile.

"Just promise me to be careful, okay, Fllay?" he muttered.

Fllay raised her right hand and nodded. "Sure, I promise." She turned around and saw her father coming out of the school building. "Oto-sama!" she called, waving her hand.

Shinn saw her and waved back. "Fllay!" He ran towards her until he caught glimpse of Rey. "Heimdall, why are you here?" he questioned, narrowing his ruby red eyes.

The blonde god gave Shinn a cold stare. "It's none of your business, Loki," he said before teleporting from sight.

"Fllay, did Heimdall do anything to you?" he asked, checking if his daughter was all right.

"He didn't even lay one finger on me." She had to lie in order to avoid getting scolded by Shinn. She could not possibly tell him that she and Rey shared a hug a while ago. "He was asking me about the whereabouts of the necklace," she said.

"He was asking you what?! Did you tell him?"

Fllay shook her head vigorously. "I would never! It's supposed to be a secret, remember."

Shinn sighed in relief. "That's good."

"I guess Odin wants the necklace to tap into Freya's hidden power."

"When will he learn to leave Freya alone?!" grumbled Shinn, balling his fists hard.

"I don't know. What I do know is that Odin will never stop until he gets what he wants and that is Freya."

Shinn gritted his teeth in anger. He looked at Fllay seriously, but his eyes held something meaningful. Fllay understood what he felt and she too was worried for Cagalli.

_Track and Field _

The whistle sounded off as the racers passed the finish line. All of them were exhausted as they drank their bottled waters to quench their thirst, all except for Cagalli. She was the one who finished first than the others, but she didn't look a bit tired. She was not even panting. She looked perfectly fine, which made the others wonder what the secret to her energy was. She would usually answer them "it's all practice," but they think it was something else.

"Well done, Athha-san!" the coach said, holding her stop watch. "You've broken your own record again."

"Again? That's so cool!" A girl standing beside the coach uttered. "Cagalli-sama is really the best!" Another girl spoke up. "With her in our team, we'll win for sure." The other runners started whispering about how great Cagalli was in terms of running and other sports.

Cagalli did not mind the compliments, but she wished they would stop thinking highly of her. "I'm just doing what I can," she said.

"And since you've done a great job, Athha-san, practice will end early," the coach announced.

The other runners cheered for joy and thanked the coach and Cagalli. But they suddenly became quiet as they stared dreamingly at the person walking towards Cagalli. "Look, its Athrun Zala!" one of the girls pointed out.

"Athrun?" Cagalli turned to see her charming prince before her. "Hey…" she greeted, smiling sweetly.

"Is practice over?" he asked, showing his well-toothed smile.

The girls, including the coach herself, were all sighing in fascination. They were very mesmerized by the dashing bishounen. Some of them wished that they were in Cagalli's shoes right now. But some totally admired Athrun and Cagalli as a couple.

Cagalli nodded her head in response to Athrun's question. She then turned to her coach and asked if she could go.

"Sure, no problem," the coach replied.

"Thanks." She looked at the other runners. "I'll see you girls tomorrow," she said.

"Take care, Cagalli-sama!" they all said in unison as they waved their hands.

"You too!" replied Cagalli, spinning on her heels. "Let's go, Athrun." She grabbed Athrun's arm and walked away with him.

On their way home, Cagalli kept thinking about what Shinn told her earlier at school. Past is past. She could never change what has happened and blaming herself will not help her either. His words made perfect sense to her, but it was not enough to ease the anxiety of her mind. She was worried about the future. If the future holds a vile death for Athrun, then she could not possibly live with it.

"Athrun…" she muttered softly, lowering her head.

"What is it?" asked Athrun, noticing the sad expression on her face. "Something the matter, Cagalli?"

The blonde goddess halted and started to tremble.

"Hey, what's with you?" Athrun was beginning to worry. "Are you in pain?" He held her shoulders to see if she was all right.

Unexpectedly, Cagalli threw herself at him, sending them both to the ground. She buried her face in his chest as she clutched on his shirt tightly. "Promise me…" she muttered, her hands trembling. "Promise me you won't die, okay?"

"What are you saying?" He did not quite understand what she was talking about.

She raised her head to look at him straight. "Just promise me you won't leave me!" Her eyes were teary and sad.

"Cagalli…" He was beginning to realize her fear and pain. "All right, I won't die. I won't leave you, Cagalli," he said, hugging her.

"Thank you…" she managed to say as she leaned her head comfortably on Athrun's chest.

_To be continued…_

* * *

JC: Whew! This turned out to be a bit long. Okay, reviews please! But no flames, remember? In the next chapter, you'll find out if Rey/Heimdall is really an enemy or not. I'll update soon, so stay tuned. 


	40. Doubt

JC: I want to express my gratitude to the following reviewers!

cagalliyulathha  
X-19A Infinite Justice  
zXia0RayZz  
Moonlight Memories  
asga  
neji447  
Far-Raiderz  
Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan  
Smokey-eyed-Beauty  
IYGU  
akidarchangelprincess  
risingsundynasty

Thanks for the support you guys gave. I wouldn't make it to chapter 40 without your reviews. Hehe!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED.

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends **

Phase 40: Doubt

Rey came back to Gilbert's quarters, looking a bit weary and frustrated. Since Fllay did not give him any information about the necklace, he did not know what to tell Gilbert. He was hesitant and afraid for Fllay's welfare. From Fllay's act earlier, he was convinced that she was the one who sealed the Brisingamen. He could have forced it out of her, but his feelings for Fllay were way stronger than his loyalty to Gilbert.

He leaned by the window and stared at the sun-orange sky. It was already sunset and he has yet to cease thinking about the goddess of death. For so long, he had kept his feelings all to himself and had never once spoken of it to anyone—not even to Fllay. He did not know if he was being scared or absurd, or maybe too cold. He used to consider love as a form of trouble and weakness, but now love was different for him. It was strange how a girl can change a guy's point of view about something. And for a guy like him, he thought, Fllay was probably the only girl that can get through to him.

He placed his hand over the part where his right eye used to be. _It would have been a lot easier if you were not the daughter of Loki, Hel. _Of course, without his eye, he still thought of Shinn as an enemy. Despite Fllay's attempt of convincing him about her father's innocence, Rey remained firm and stubborn. _No one else could have done it except him! _

The door swung open as Auel entered quickly. "Heimdall!" he called, looking at Rey seriously. "How did it go? Did Hel tell you?"

Truth to be known, he did not want to answer his questions at the moment, because he was not in a good mood. He simply turned away to ignore the blue-haired god.

"Hey, I was talking to you! Mind answering me?!" Auel placed his hands on his hips.

"Sorry, I wasn't successful in my little assignment."

"So, she played a stubborn attitude on you, huh?"

"It was more than that."

"Not good," Auel mumbled, taking a seat on the couch. "What are you gonna tell Gil?"

"Nothing."

"Man, you cannot be serious!" Auel uttered. "Gil will definitely go after Hel now!"

"Don't you think I know that?!" Rey retorted. He faced the window and banged his hands on the pane.

"You wouldn't be following Gil around if you had your eye," Auel said softly, leaning on his hand. "I mean the only reason you're here right now is because you think Loki stole your eye."

Rey slowly turned to look at Auel. "What are you trying to say?"

Auel smirked. "If you had your eye then Loki and you would still be friends and Hel would be a lot happier."

"Gil is actually helping me to get my revenge on Loki."

"Yeah…yeah…" he answered sarcastically. He stood up, crossed his arms, and approached the blonde god. "But did you ever stop to wonder why Loki keeps telling you he's innocent?"

"He's obviously lying. He's trying to put the blame on Gil."

Auel sighed. "You have a point there." He leaned his back against the wall and continued speaking. "But why? Why does he keep blaming Gil?"

"Because Gil was the one who exiled him from Asgard, the one who ruined his immortal life. Surely Loki would hold a grudge against him."

"Oh really?" If Auel could play this right, then he could convince Rey that Shinn is really innocent. It was time to put an end to Rey's desire for revenge on the mischief god. He also thought it would be better for Fllay as well.

"You and Loki were friends before, right?" Auel said. "You knew each other like an open book."

"And so?" Rey's tone of voice was drop dead and cold.

"As a friend, why didn't you believe his words?"

"Because a friend like him betrayed my trust. I personally saw him took my eye right before me."

"You know, it could have been anyone. Let's be real here—lots of gods can shape shift."

"His aura…"

Rey remembered the dreaded experience clearly.

_He was resting peacefully in a slumber under the Yggdrassil Tree in Asgard. He was having a wonderful dream about Fllay, but all of a sudden someone started strangling him. He opened his eyes and saw something shocking. The one who was strangling him was none other than his best friend. It was really him. He tried to get him off, but Shinn already placed a binding spell on him. _

"_Loki, w-why…are y-you…doing this?" he questioned, sensing the strong rage of aura from Shinn. _

_However, Shinn did not reply and continued what he was doing. It was getting hopeless for Rey until he recited an incantation which blew Shinn away from him. It was only little, but it was enough to break him free from the spell too. Rey slowly stood up, feeling a tad weak from the strangling. _

"_Heimdall, die!" Shinn charged towards him. _

"_Loki, stop this! I don't want to fight you!" _

"_Shut up!" _

"_Loki…" _

_The two waged on fiercely without any plan on stopping. Shinn kept attacking Rey mercilessly, as Rey kept on defending and evading. Rey refused to attack his friend until he'll know the real reason why he was acting this way. _

"_I am going to end this here right now!" Shinn managed to strike a punch on Rey's abdomen, sending the poor blonde to his knees. Then he cupped Rey's chin with his hand as his other hand at his right eye. _

"_No, stop!" Rey pleaded. "Please don't do this, Loki!" _

_But Shinn just showed him a malicious grin. When his hand glowed in a dark aura, little swarms of bolts went into Rey's eye and started sucking it out. "Your eye is mind!" he uttered, laughing. Once he successfully pulled the eye, the eye formed into a cobalt stone on his palm. _

_Rey covered the right side of his face with his hand as he stared at the ground in dismay. What happened just now was a total act of insolence and cruelty. It was too much. He could take the fighting and beating, but losing his right eye was way out of his expectations. _

_Shinn formed an energy sphere with his free hand and pointed it at Rey. "Say your last words, Heimdall," he said. _

_Rey slowly looked up at Shinn and narrowed his eyes. "I'll get my revenge." _

_With one last laugh, Shinn fired the sphere at full-blast. _

"I was lucky enough to have survived that blast," Rey said, feeling hurt and betrayed.

"Do you actually believe that it was really Loki?"

"It was him! It was his power, his voice, his aura…" Rey gritted his teeth. "It was all him!"

"Somehow, I doubt that." Auel took a few steps away from Rey. "Heimdall, there are lies all around us. Sometimes it's hard to tell whether or not something is true or false. We have to search deeper in order to find out the truth."

"Tyr…"

"The fact isn't all what it seems, Heimdall. There are facts behind everything." Auel gave Rey one more look as he stuffed his hand in his pockets. "Think about it, Heimdall." He walked out of the room with a smirk on his face. He was confident that Rey will figure out the truth.

Rey rubbed his temple as he sat down. "The fact isn't all what it seems…" Auel words left him baffled with more questions. "Seems like I have to look into this a little further…" he said. If everything goes well, if he finds out that Shinn had nothing to do with his eye, then he and Shinn might have a second chance with their friendship.

_Cagalli's House_

She opened the door to her house with a sigh. Apparently, she was exhausted from thinking about her past all the time. But she was happy for one particular reason and that was the promise Athrun made to her. Although it seemed impossible to keep, Cagalli knew that Athrun was always true to his word. As she looked at him right now, she could see his warm face and his cunning smile. Everything about him seemed so perfect, yet Cagalli tried to think otherwise.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said in a tiring voice. She did not mean to speak that way, but she was completely tired.

"You have morning practice tomorrow, right?" he asked.

"Yeah… It's gonna be real early."

"Then I'll be coming by here early so we can walk to school together."

Being the gentleman again, she thought as she shook her head. "You don't need to." Besides, she does not want to make him get up so early for her. She will not feel right about that.

But Athrun insisted on it, because he wanted to keep her safe from a certain teacher at school. It was still dangerous for a goddess like her to be alone. He could not count the number of times she got into a mess with Gilbert.

"Okay, but are you really sure it's fine with you?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

He nodded. "Of course…" Then he spun on his heels and walked to the gate. He looked back at Cagalli one more time before he left for home.

"Athrun…" Her eyes softened as she slowly closed the door. As she turned around, her eyes widened in surprised at what she saw. "Wait a sec! Why are you here?" She nervously pointed her finger at the person in front of her.

"Don't be alarmed, Freya, because I'm not here to abduct you or harm you."

"Then what you do want, Heimdall?" She eyed the blonde god with fierceness.

Rey scanned from left to right and from front to back, to see if Cagalli's mother was around. Since he saw no one other than Cagalli, he grabbed her hand and flew upwards, pulling the goddess along with him. He passed through the ceiling like a transparent ghost and so did Cagalli.

"I thought I was gonna get squashed right on the face," she said sarcastically.

"Let's talk here," he told her after reaching her room.

Cagalli sat down on her bed and crossed her arms. "What is it you want to talk about?"

Silence.

Truth to be known, Rey was having the hard time finding the right words to ask her. He had so many questions in his mind that it was starting to confuse him. He leaned his back against the wall, his eyes staring down at his feet, as he let out a few sighs. It was not totally like him to act like some kind of nervous wreck, but he could not handle the pressure anymore. He had to know who really stole his eye. He had to know if Auel was telling the truth. He had to know if Shinn was really an enemy to him.

_To be continued…_

* * *

JC: Rey is getting the bottom to the mystery of his missing eye. Auel is sure helping him. Anyone here know why? You could guess if you want. And oh… please do review and no flaming! I'll update as soon as I can. Ja e! 


	41. Never an Enemy, Always a Friend

JC: Thanks a lot for the reviews in the last chapter. Rey is having his concerns now and he just went to Cagalli to talk. Please read on…

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends **

Phase 41: Never an Enemy, Always a friend

Cagalli tapped her foot as she observed Rey keenly. She did not know want he want or what he was doing in her house in the first place. All she knew was that he was taking a lot of her time by staying silent.

"Hey, are we waiting for a bus here?" she said sarcastically. "You said you wanted to talk so start talking."

He looked a bit concern, a bit hesitant to speak out his mind. He was not the type to share his thoughts and problems to others. He believed that he can handle problems by himself, but he was wrong. There were just some things that he could not understand like the mystery of his missing eye. Due to Auel's words, he was beginning to think it was Shinn who attacked him 20,000 years ago. However, he was not sure.

"Tell me, Freya, how much do you know about Loki?" he finally spoke.

"Shinn? Well, one thing for sure, he's my best friend. I know him from head to toe."

"Are you sure?"

"What?! Are you doubting me?"

"No…" He slowly turned to face her. "Forgive my doubts."

Something was up, she thought. It was not like Rey to ask for an apology from her. "Rey, err-Heimdall, what do you want to know about Loki?" she asked.

"As I've heard, you have recovered your memories."

Cagalli nodded. "Yes, I remember everything now, including your friendship with Loki." She smiled.

"What?!" he gagged. From all the things she could say, he had never expected that from her. There was no use denying it, for his friendship with the mischief god was all so true. "But our bond as friends was broken due to his assault on me."

"He attacked you and stole your precious eye, right?"

"I'm wondering if it was really him."

She was beginning to understand him now. Rey was trying to find out the whole truth to what happened 20,000 years ago. He was trying to seek out answers from her.

"Freya, you were my friend before and you know I've trusted you too," he said, sitting down beside her. He stared seriously in her amber eyes. "I'm so confused."

"Heimdall, you are still a friend to me and you can still trust me." She gave him a warm smile as she held his shoulders. "And I'll have you know that Loki was not the one who stole your eye."

"Many have already tried telling me that and I refuse to believe it." He turned away and clasped his hands together.

"Would I lie to you about this?"

He looked back at her again and noticed how sincere her eyes were. This is when he realized that she was telling the truth. "But if Loki didn't do it then who did?"

"I have a pretty good hunch who."

"Who?"

"Odin, who else?"

"I would like to think it is him, but there is no proof that my eye is with him."

"We'll see about that," said Cagalli, grabbing her telephone on the bedside drawer. She dialled in the numbers on the phone and placed it on beside her ear as she waited for someone to answer.

"Who are you calling?"

"Can give a good guess?" She winked a playful eye at him.

Rey grimaced and sighed. "I don't think I can face him." How could he? After all he has done to him, how could be possibly face him properly?

But Cagalli assured him that everything will be fine. She herself will personally explain to Shinn.

_Clyne Mansion_

Lacus opened the doors to her mansion for Kira and let him in. The brunette was so amazed to see such a magnificent place. The mansion was nothing like he had ever seen. The floors were marble and shined, the ceilings and walls were decorated with alluring carvings, and the carpets looked very expensive. As he stared up, he noticed the diamond and gold chandeliers hanging about and some paintings on the wall. He could get used to living here if it was possible.

"Your home is lovely, Clyne-san," Kira said, still staring in amazement.

"I'm glad you like it," the pink-haired girl replied. "Let me show you the living room." She walked on ahead, telling Kira to follow her, and turned left at the entrance. She introduced Kira to their fancy living room where there was a flat screen TV and full stereo equipment.

"Oh man, do you have everything here or what?" Kira asked with a smile.

"Not everything," she giggled. "Please make yourself comfortable while I prepare dinner."

"Do you need some help?"

"Thank you for the kind offer, but I can handle it, Yamato-kun." She politely bowed her head and made her leave.

He sat down, making himself comfortable as Lacus said. He took hold of the remote control and pressed on the power button to turn on the television. He flipped through channels to see if anything good was on. He stopped at a particular channel where Fate/Stay Night was being shown. He found it to be interesting and started watching it quietly.

Suddenly, Meer came in and greeted Kira with a hug. "Hey there, Kira Yamato!" She pulled him even closer until his arm touched her breasts, making him blush like crazy.

"Meer-san, let me go!" He slowly pushed Meer away. "What were you thinking?" His face was still red as he faced her.

"It's just my way to say 'Hi!'" she replied, winking an eye at him. "I'm sure you liked it anyway." She leaned forward and poked his chest with her finger.

"No way!" he retorted, growing redder and redder. He stood and backed away from Meer. He did not know why Meer was acting this way towards him. She was completely flirting.

Meer let out a burst of laughter as she pointed at Kira. "You should've seen the look on your face, Kira!" she said.

"Huh?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You were so shocked!" She continued laughing as her stomach started to hurt. "I should really stop now." But as she looked at Kira again, she laughed again.

"Hey, stop that!"

"I can't help it, Kira! Ha-ha!"

Kira snapped at her and crossed his arms. "You're getting pretty annoying."

"I do what I can," she said, flipping her pink hair.

He narrowed his amethyst eyes at her, thinking absurdly of her behaviour. "You sound like you're proud of it." He snorted.

She was actually. She does not care if people call her annoying or flirty. She has her own personality and she does what she wants. She always has her own way. "I didn't become popular by being quiet."

"It's because you seem to be the type who never shuts her mouth."

"Whatever, Kira…" She rolled her eyes away from him to the television. She managed to see a blonde knight fighting with a lady with long purple hair blindfolded and dressed in black. "Woah! The one with the purple hair is pretty hot. She can fight so well—even with a blindfold."

Kira turned to the TV as well and started watching. "I think the blonde is a better fighter than the purple-haired one."

"What makes you say that?" she asked, not bothering to remove her eyes from the screen.

"If you judge them by power and vitality, I have to say the knight has the upper hand."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"But she's wearing a blindfold and she's fast. She totally has speed advantage over that knight."

"Speed is an advantage, but it can't be totally useful in a battle." Kira examined the two characters on the screen more thoroughly. "She uses her speed and agility to outrun the knight. She also uses some tricks to further her chances of winning. Nevertheless, the knight is smart enough to see through those tricks and block her every move."

"So the purple-haired girl will lose?"

"I'm afraid so."

The final move was unleashed by the blonde knight. She wielded her sword and sent a blinding flash of light towards the purple-haired girl. As the light dispersed, the knight's adversary was gone. The knight has emerged victorious.

Meer sighed at the result of the battle. "I was so rooting for her. What a waste. She was so hot and all."

"You have to analyze these things before your make a judgement, Meer-san."

"Well, SORRY about that!" She crossed her arms and grumbled. She hated being told by somebody, especially if it was a boy.

"Hey! I'm just saying." Kira giggled.

She eyed him suspiciously as she leaned towards him. "You seem to be knowledgeable about battles, Kira."

Of course he was knowledgeable. He was a god and he has been living for thousands of years. He had witnessed and experienced all kinds of battle during the old days. "I just know, okay?" he said.

"Hmph! I bet you're one of those guys who likes fighting."

He immediately shook his head at what she said. "No way! Do I look like a violent person to you?"

"Looks can be deceiving, Kira!" She slapped both of her hands on his lap and leaned even more until her face was just a few centimetres away from his.

_What is she doing? This is too close for comfort. _He was starting to blush and staring to get irritated. He had never seen a girl so aggressive and perky in all his life.

"Ah-ha!" She pointed a finger at him.

"What?!"

"You're blushing! Don't tell me you have a thing for me?!"

"Eh! No! There's no way!" He gestured his arms into an X-mark, looking serious.

Meer got up and placed her hands on her hips. "Then what's with the blushing? You've been doing that a lot since I got here."

"You were too close to my face and you were flirting."

"So what?"

"Don't you think guys will feel uncomfortable?"

"No. In fact, I do that to lots of guys I know and they don't mind. They're comfortable with it. But most guys like my fan club are just head over heels for me."

He slumped down as he slapped himself on the forehead. _This girl is unbelievable. _He looked up at her and saw the big smug on her face. _She's proud of everything she says. She's somewhat interesting. _He was about to retort until Lacus came in.

"Excuse me, Yamato-kun, dinner is ready." She announced happily in her mild manner.

"It's about time. I'm starving here," Meer said absentmindedly.

"Huh?" Lacus looked at Meer strangely. "I didn't know you were here."

Meer almost tripped down at what her sister said. She could not believe her sister just noticed her only now. "You practically ignored me because Kira was here," she said, looking irritated. "I understand." She sighed deeply and walked away from the room to head for the dining area.

Lacus stood stiffly and quietly with a blush on her face. She really did not notice her sister in the room. Her eyes were all focus on Kira the minute she entered. "That was unlikely of me," she muttered.

"Forget what she said, Clyne-san," Kira told her. He approached the pink-haired girl. "So where's dinner?" His stomach started growling, which was kind of embarrassing.

Lacus just giggled. "Follow me, Yamato-kun."

_Cagalli's house _

The two blondes stood on top of the red roof of Cagalli's house. It was already dark so nobody would mind them being up there. The two of them were waiting for Shinn to arrive and he was already late.

Cagalli stomped her foot hard as she grumbled some curses about Shinn. "I called him ages ago! Where the hell is he?!"

"Settle down, Freya. It's just like him to be late," Rey said coolly. He was standing at the edge of the roof, while staring down on the street to see if anyone was passing by.

"You haven't changed a bit." She sat down, hugged her legs, and lowered her head. She started making imaginary doodles on the roof with left hand as she thought about Rey in the old days. She would usually see Shinn going around to pull pranks on Rey just to annoy him. But Rey does not get annoyed too easily. His patience proved to be a challenge to Shinn.

Rey smirked and turned around to look at her. "But you have and I mean a lot." He sat down beside her. "You were once a gentle and warm-hearted goddess."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Really? What do you think of me now?" She was hoping for a compliment.

"But now you're just a stubborn, fiery, and ruthless girl."

"Hey!" She showed him her fist of fury. "I'm not ruthless!"

"In addition to that, you're a tomboy."

Was he really testing her patience? Cagalli was known to be a hot-tempered one and she does not let anybody insult her. But wait… She noticed something wrong. She never actually heard of Rey saying those kinds of stuff to her before. It was weird, but Rey would always treat her with grace and respect before. And now he was telling her that she was a tomboy!

"I guess you have change," she grunted.

Rey wondered what she meant by that, but he decided to put that aside. He looked up to see the stars that filled up the night sky. It was so beautiful. The stars sparkled so magnificently. "We used to stare up in the sky during night time when we were still young."

Cagalli looked up as well and sighed dreamingly at the stars. "Yeah… We always like the stars." Then she saw a shooting star flying through the sky. "Oh! Let's make a wish!" She tugged on Rey's shirt and urged him to join her.

"Just like old times, huh?" he replied. "Okay then…"

The both of them were silent as they make their fruitful wishes upon the star.

_To be continued…_

* * *

JC: Okay, that's a wrap. Rey and Cagalli are officially friends. I like the Rey and Cagalli moments here as friends. It was something unexpected, but I enjoyed it. I have to say I love blondes in the anime. Hehe! The Meer and Kira moment here was just a teaser. No way am I pairing them up! Please do the review and do no flaming. I'll update soon.


	42. Frienship Found Once More

JC: Chapter 42 is up and ready. The last chapter was about Rey regaining his friendship with Cagalli. All is left now is for Rey to be back at Shinn. What will Shinn do if he sees Rey?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED, so you can forget suing me. Plus, I can't afford a lawyer.

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends **

Phase 42: Friendship found once more

Lacus had worked hard to prepare dinner for Kira. She put her heart and soul to all the food she made. She felt like a wife cooking for her husband. Inviting Kira was the most daring thing she had ever done, since he was the boy she really liked. She was happy to see Kira at the dinner table, eating and enjoying her meal. She could care less about eating, because all she wanted to do was to stare at Kira all night.

Nonetheless, she never expected dinner to be so noisy. She was not in the right position to tell her sister to stop talking to Kira. While she was sitting across Kira and eating, Meer was having a wonderful conversation with Kira. She felt a bit envious. She could never talk to Kira so freely and naturally like her.

"He was way out his league. Imagine a dorky guy like him asking me out on a date?! P-PLEEASEE! I'd rather date my dog." Meer kept going as she sliced her steak and picked it up with the fork. "Dumping him was so right." She placed the steak into her mouth and looked at Kira, who was right beside her.

"I think you were a bit harsh on the poor guy," Kira replied, taking a sip of water. "Can't you give him a chance? He sounded like he really likes you."

"He's not my type and he'll never be." Meer went back to eating.

Kira sighed and took a bite of his steak. He had to admit that talking to Meer was fun. Her stories were very interesting and there was never a dull moment with her. But whenever he was with Lacus, he would feel calm and relaxed. He also enjoys her company.

He turned his head to Lacus only to see a sad face. "Clyne-san, what's wrong? You seem a bit down."

Lacus quickly looked up and faked a smile. "Nothing is wrong, Yamato-kun," she said nervously. _Did he ask me that because he was concern about me? _

"You sure?" he asked, not a bit convinced of her answer.

Lacus nodded her head. "Yes, I'm sure." She grew happier, thinking _he is concern. This means he cares about me. _But as she was about to speak to Kira about something, Meer butted in and opened her topic about her talents. What was worse was that Kira was keenly listening to her. It made her more envious, though she felt it was wrong.

_Cagalli's House_

Rey finished his wish first and opened his eyes. He turned to look at Cagalli, who was still making her wish. He leaned his cheek on his hand as he started at the blonde beauty with amazement.

_I've never expected Freya to be reincarnated this way. The long-haired blonde who was admired by all gods and goddesses has turned into a star athlete who is popular at school. Freya never liked doing bold things like the sports she's into today. She has changed a lot. _

"It's annoying." Cagalli snorted with eyes still shut.

"Huh? What?"

"You staring at me," she retorted. She opened her eyes and glared at him. "It's rude to stare at people."

"So you don't want me admiring you?" Rey teased.

Cagalli flushed red when he said that. She immediately pushed him away and turned her back at him. "Don't get cocky with me, Heimdall!" she yelled.

She was expecting a reply from him, but she got patted on the head instead. Slowly, she turned her head back at him again and saw something surprising. "Heimdall, you…" she said as her eyes widened.

Rey was evidently smiling at her. He was showing a genuine smile—not a smirk nor a grin but a smile. It had been a long time since he smiled like that and it was rare chance to see him smile.

"Heimdall, I can never forget a smile like that," she said softly.

"You said the same thing to me once," he replied, removing his hand off her head.

"Did I? Oh yeah… I remember." She hugged her legs once again.

"I remember it as well," a loud and crude voice spoke out of turn, alerting the two blondes.

Rey sensed the aura of Shinn close-by. "Loki, you're finally here," he uttered, standing up to get ready for an attack. _How come I didn't sense his presence? How did I let him get so close? _

"I've been here like 30 minutes ago." He materialized in front of the blondes and landed on the roof with complete balance. "I would have come out to face you, but Cagalli told me to wait and listen to you guys talk. Man, I was getting impatient." He complained out loud.

"It was a good thing you listened to me," Cagalli muttered as she stretched out her arms. "Putting up a force field around you was hard work." She placed her hand on Rey's chest, chanted the right words, and dispelled the field.

"What—you mean to tell me you had some sort of shield around me all this time!" Rey finally realized the reason why he could not sense Shinn's aura in the first place. But he wondered why he was not able to sense Cagalli aura. _Did her power grow as she recovered all her memories? She can't do this before so why was she able to do it now? _

"Sorry. It was the only way to let Shinn know you're a friend now."

"And it worked. Hearing you talk a while ago moved me." Shinn raised his hand to shake hands. With a smile on his face he said, "So, are we cool?"

Rey stared at Shinn's hand for a moment before shifting his cobalt eye to Shinn. "Does this mean you forgive me for everything I—?"

"Do you wanna stay enemies? I don't!" Shinn yelled out.

The blonde god paused to reflect on the matter. Of course, he did not want to be an enemy of Shinn anymore. He wanted to be friends. But his hesitation was getting to him. He simply could not forget the bad things he had done. It was unforgivable. Yet, Shinn did not seem to care about the fight between them.

"Gee, are you just gonna stare at me all night?!" Shinn was seriously getting pissed off by Rey's silence.

"This is gonna take forever," mumbled Cagalli as she approached the two. He grabbed the two by the neck and huddled them closer together. "You guys! Let's all make up and be friends again! If you don't, I'll have to strangle you both."

"Eh! Is that a threat?" Shinn asked.

"Did I say I was joking?"

"Guess not…" Shinn looked up at Rey and smiled. "This Freya is so annoying. Don't you agree, Heimdall?" He winked an eye.

"I agree," replied Rey, laughing slightly.

"What?!" Cagalli released the two guys and pushed them so hard that they almost fell down. "Go to hell!"

"Ah… We got her mad." Shinn placed his hand on Rey's shoulder as he pointed at Cagalli.

Rey showed his smile again and nodded his head. "This Freya is hot-tempered."

"One more word out of you guys and you're dead!" She unleashed a fiery aura, sending chills down to the guys' spine. At that point, she was being dead serious, which was not good.

"Um… Cagalli, you better calm down," Shinn said nervously.

"It's too late for that," added Rey.

"Hmph!" She folded her arms. "I'll let you off this time."

The three of them took a moment to glance at each other, thinking how wonderful it were to be all friends again. It felt wonderful for them to be together like that. They have missed each other so much. They have experienced such a difficult past before and dealt so much pain. It was sad that their friendship broke over a big misunderstanding. But, as they made their wishes, they swore to fix their broken friendship and start over again.

_School (Next day) _

"I wonder if I would see him today," Meyrin muttered to herself as she walked through the hallways. She was on her way to her locker to retrieve her history book. _Auel… I really like him. Do I have the courage to confess my feelings to him? _She pictured his handsome face in her mind and started giggling.

From the time she woke up this morning, all she thought about was Auel. It was what she called deeply madly in love. Her feelings for her previous crush Athrun were totally gone. Auel made a great impact on her, mainly her heart. There was so much about him that she adored.

"Auel…" she said softly, closing her eyes and clasping her hands. She walked straight and fast until she tripped on somebody's foot. "Eh?" She plunged forward, completely out of balance. She thought she would be landing face first on the floor but she didn't. She landed safely on some guy's chest.

"You okay?" the guy asked.

"I'm okay. I'm so sorry about that—" When she looked up, she was so shocked to see it was Auel. "Auel!" she uttered, pulling herself away.

"What were you thinking walking with your eyes closed?" Auel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well… I-I was sort of…" She could not possibly tell him that she was thinking about him a while ago.

"Don't tell me you were daydreaming?"

"You can say that."

Auel smirked. "You're getting more interesting by the day, Meyrin." He held her hand. "Come on, let's go out and do something fun." He started walking while pulling her away.

"Wait! How about school?"

"Who cares about school? The teachers are gonna have a seminar for the whole day, right? So all the students are free today!" He was smiling, meaning he was pretty excited.

To Meyrin, his eagerness to have fun was surprising. It was even more surprising that he wanted to bring her along and it made her very happy. It was silly for her to ask him about school, but that's only because she forgot about the teachers' seminar. "All right, let's go," she finally said.

They ran out of the school building with smiles on their faces. Auel looked back at Meyrin, reminding himself how she looked a lot like Fllay. But he also thought of Meyrin's uniqueness and cuteness. Well, he thought of Fllay as cute too, but not like Meyrin. He held her hand firmer but not too tight and exited the school grounds with her.

_To be continued…_

* * *

JC: Rey and Shinn are officially friends again. Lacus is getting jealous over Meer (I know its way out of her character, but bear with me). Lastly, Meyrin and Auel are going out to where? Find out in the next chapter, which will be updated soon. It is midterm's week for me, so I'll be pretty busy. Please review and no flaming.


	43. The Power Within

JC: Here's chapter 43 everybody. This is getting longer and longer. Don't worry this will reach an end soon. More power to the gods and goddesses! First, before you read, I would like to thank the reviewers for the willing support and bright smiles. I'm inspired, totally inspired.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED. Youalready know that, okay? This is the same routine all the time. Though, I want to own Gundam SEED, I can buy it. Wah!!!

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends **

Phase 43: The Power Within

The teachers were having a seminar, so the students were free for the whole day. Basically, it was pointless for the students to come to school in the first place, but they had to since their attendance will be checked. It was the teachers' way to not let them wander off anywhere on a free day.

As for Jean, one of the Norns, she was completely pissed off by the teachers' stupid rule of attendance. She so wanted to slack off at home and watch anime, and maybe whipped out something good in the kitchen. But NO!!! She had to go to school and do nothing but wait until dismissal.

"Sucks big time," grumbled Jean, stomping along the hallways. She was on the second floor of the school building, where she could see the front gate. While she was staring blankly, she managed to see two familiar people exiting the gate. "Wait a second! Those two are Tyr and Meyrin!"

It was totally weird to see Meyrin hanging out with a god like Auel (Tyr). And she thought Meyrin was the shy one. Still, she felt it was dangerous for her to hang out with Auel. "I have to stop her," she said. She opened the window, jumped out, and landed safely on the ground. After regaining composure, she ran off to follow them.

"Wonder what Jean is up to?" Miriallia muttered to herself when she saw her red-head sister jumped off from the second floor. She thought that Jean will be playing hooky from school. "I guess it is okay as long as she doesn't get in trouble." And knowing Jean, she knew she rarely gets into one.

She went to her classroom and sat down in her respectful seat. She glanced around the classroom to observe her other classmates, who were clearly bored. _Jean had the right mind to ditch school for today. I want to go with her, but something's telling me there's going to be a surprise waiting for the gods in this school._

Suddenly, she felt the presence of her little sister coming. She turned her head at the door and watched it slid open to reveal the blonde Stellar. "Stellar, what brings you here?" she asked, smiling.

"Miriallia, have you heard?" Stellar was panting as she approached her older sister.

"Heard what?"

Stellar leaned forward to whisper softly into Miriallia's ear. "Loki-sama and Heimdall-sama are friends again."

"Eh! Are you serious?!" Miriallia shouted, catching the attention of her classmates. She turned to them and smiled nervously. "Sorry for troubling you." She laughed lightly as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Let's talk outside," Stellar suggested.

When they got to the hallways, Miriallia's face was all red because of embarrassment. She knew she should not have reacted so loudly a while ago, but the news was surprising. She never expected Rey and Shinn to be friends again after the whole incident in the past.

"It's because of Cagalli-san." Stellar leaned against the wall with her hands behind her. She looked up at he sister and smiled. "Thanks to Cagalli-san, Heimdall-sama is an enemy no more."

"Who told you all this, Skuld?"

"Loki-sama did. He was in a pretty good mood when I saw him." Stellar pictured his warm face in her mind and blushed.

Miriallia pretended not to notice her silly little expression and continued on with her questions. "When did they reconcile and how?"

"Last night! Cagalli-san brought them together."

Well, Cagalli had the ability to make things possible, but she never thought she would be able to bring the two sworn enemies together. Miriallia was more impressed by her.

_Karaoke Bar_

Like a couple dating, Auel and Meyrin were having the time of their lives singing. The Karaoke bar was a fine place indeed and very relaxing once you get used to the atmosphere. The rented room they were in was fully air-conditioned and the seats were so comfy. In addition to that, the speakers and TV were in top shape.

Auel was enjoying himself singing a song called 'Pale Repetition.' It was a slow song, but it was full of meaning. Auel sang it so smooth and well.

_Tsunaida te boku wo yobu koe hoho wo nade suri nuketeiku  
Ima to iu hi ga kizu wo oi kurikaesu_

_  
Shiranai uchi ni netsu wo obite...  
Kanashimi mo yorokobi mo kioku sae nemuri ni tsuku_

_  
Yasashikute azayaka na iro ao no MERODI- wo komori uta ni  
Nani hitotsu hajimaranai de nani hitotsu owaranai mama  
_

_Kinou wo wasure kasunderu yume no naka_

_Kaze ga ashita wo yuri okoshita..._

_  
Kanashimi to yorokobi ga hibiki au karada no oku  
Shinayaka ni nijimidasu iro ao no MERODI- wa komori uta ni_

_  
Kanashimi mo yorokobi mo kioku sae nemuri ni tsuku  
Yasashikute zankoku na iro ao no MERODI- wo komori uta ni_

When the song ended, Meyrin fell in love with him more. It was so amazing for her to hear such a handsome guy sing like a professional singer. She applauded, complimenting him on his singing, as her cheeks flushed red a bit.

"Thanks, it was no sweat," Auel said. He handed the microphone over to her and told her to sing. "I'm sure you have a singing voice too."

"What?!" she gasped. She quickly shook her head and refused. She did not want to sing in front of him. She was afraid to make a mistake.

But Auel insisted her to sing or else he will tickle her to death. After placing the microphone in her palm, he sat down and pressed the numbers on the remote for the song. "I think this would suit you."

Meyrin watched the numbers and the title of the song flashed on the screen. It was a song she knew and loved. She wondered if Auel knew it was her favourite or if it was only a coincidence. Nevertheless, she felt relieved to know she can sing it. She only hoped Auel would like her voice.

She gripped the microphone firmly and began singing 'Rinne no Hate NI.'

_toki no kanata he to koboreochita namida  
tada samayoi mada  
ate mo nai mama meguru omoi  
oikakete hitori kurikaeshi uzuku mune  
yobikakete fui ni tsutsumi komu hikari wo  
kasuka ni kanjite iru_

_yami ni hisomu koe tsutae takute kokoro  
demo furueru kage  
sashidashita te wo surinuketeku  
todokanai inori hitotoki no nemurisae  
yume no naka negau  
karamawaru tokei wo yasashiku dakishimete_

_karamiau rinne kizamareta rekishi koe  
eien no hate de mata meguriaeru kara  
towa ni yakusoku wo shite_

She lowered the microphone and breathed in deeply. She turned to Auel who was looking at her in a funny way. _Oh no… He probably didn't like it. What should I do? _She was starting to panic. She bowed her head and apologized for her awful singing.

"What do you mean awful?" Auel raised an eyebrow. "I was just surprised that you sang so well. You're as good as me." He pointed at himself proudly.

Meyrin blushed furiously at what he said. It was another compliment from him. "Thanks…" was all she could say out of her nervousness.

"Wanna sing more?"

This time, Meyrin nodded her head. Of course, with her new found confidence, she was ready to sing for Auel again.

Outside the karaoke room, Jean was lurking around and spying on them. It was not her style to spy, but she just wanted to make sure Meyrin would be fine with Auel. Apart from the singing, Jean noticed something different with Auel. Not only that, she also noticed Meyrin blushing a couple of times. _Don't tell me those two are… Hmm…So far so good, Auel and Meyrin are just enjoying themselves. _

_School (Lunch Time) _

"And that's what happened." Cagalli finished off as she played with her food. She was telling Athrun about Rey's big change and his reconciliation with Shinn. "Now we have fewer things to worry about." She picked up a hotdog and gobbled it up in a jiffy.

Athrun found it shocking at first for Rey to visit Cagalli for help. He always thought Rey was the kind of guy or god to sort out problems by himself. Furthermore, the part where he became a friend again was the most unbelievable for him. As he gazed upon Cagalli, one thing came to his mind—that she was amazing. She has done something probably no other girl could have done. She was brave enough to talk to Rey, even though he was an enemy, and still considered him as a friend after all he has done.

Athrun recalled his reading of Norse Mythology. There were a lot of descriptions about Freya, but he found the line_ 'Freya, the goddess who possesses great kindness and grace' _to be true. Regardless of her stubbornness and fiery temper, Cagalli still has the kindness.

"Hey, wanna go to hang out after school?" she asked after sipping her water. "What do you say?"

_I want to find out about her past and I want to ask some questions so badly. But if I do that, she'll remember Alexander again. _He knew he was still reminding her of her past love. How can someone forget their loved one? It was painful for him to see Cagalli getting hurt because of him. It was not his fault why he was a descendant of Alexander. Heck, he did not know anything until Cagalli told him._She's just bearing with me. I'm sure of it. _

"Where do you wanna go?" he replied casually.

"Let's decide after school, okay?"

He nodded to say yes. _Alexander is a person of the past and has nothing do with our lives today. Yet, he has so much influence over Cagalli. I want to know what really happened to Alexander and I know one of the gods can tell me. _

_Hallways_

Cagalli was on her way back to her classroom. She was carrying with her a book she borrowed from Athrun. She was reading the part about Ragnarok, the end of the world. She remembered Odin telling her about Ragnarok before in Asgard. He told her that it was unstoppable—the inevitable event. Ragnarok was the end of the world. Many mortals in the past have suffered and died in the dreadful event. The gods in Asgard took part in the war and perished in the hands of other gods. There was bloodshed everywhere. She had prayed hard, longing for peace once again, but it seemed to be a useless attempt. No matter how she prayed, there was no end to the war. The gods kept going on.

She stopped and leaned her back against the wall. She shut the book close and sighed deeply. Ragnarok seemed like an eternity for her. When Ragnarok came to an end, she went to Asgard and saw the monstrosity the war had caused to her home. It was horrible. Everything was devastated.

_My friends, my home… They were all gone… _She continued walking with the book in her hand. She opened it once more to finish her reading. _Ragnarok was supposed to be the end of the world. But for some reason, the world managed to survive and so did some gods. _Shinn once told her that Gilbert's perception about Ragnarok was wrong. He said it was stoppable. It was true, she thought, but many had given their lives to Ragnarok. Only a few mortals and immortals survived.

She shut the book close again and faced straight. As she turned to the stairs, she met Gilbert, who was five steps before her. "You again? I really have a knack of bumping into you," she said harshly.

Instead of giving her his usual smirk, Gilbert looked at her seriously. "Freya, have you found your Brisingamen?" he asked.

"Huh? My necklace?"

"Have you found it yet?"

"No! Wait a sec… Why do you wanna know?"

"Your necklace holds a tremendous power that can aid me to cast Ragnarok upon the world once more."

"Ragnarok again?!" Cagalli wondered why he wanted Ragnarok again. Did he not suffer in the previous one? It was getting weird. "I don't have the necklace and even if I did, I won't give it to you."

Gilbert walked pass her until he was at a certain distance. Turning his head slightly towards her, he noticed a slight tremble of her hands. He could sense the tension brewing in her. "If you obtain the necklace, I'm sure you'll give it to me sooner or later."

"Don't count on it!"

"You just wait and see, my dear Freya."

She turned around with clenched fists. "You're so full of it, Odin!" she yelled. She then faced the stairs and ran up.

_Rooftop_

"What are you looking so bright and cheerful for?" Rey demanded.

Shinn stifled a yawn and reached for his juice. "I don't know what makes you think I look cheerful," he muttered. "I'm still sleepy."

"Didn't get some sleep last night? Why?"

"Isn't it because a certain watchman of the gods bonded with me the whole night?!" yelled Shinn, looking irritated. He took a sip of his juice and lay down.

"I don't see anything wrong with that," replied Rey.

"Whatever, Rey… You're lucky since you don't need sleep."

"I'm not the watchman for nothing."

Speaking of sleep, Shinn did remember Rey saying about his eye getting stolen while he was resting. He asked Rey about that, but he gave a silent response. It seemed like Rey did not want to be reminded of it. "Um…sorry for bringing it up."

"It's all right. I know you're just concerned." Rey lay down as well and looked up at the sky. Placing his hands behind his head, he realized that he was careless for dozing off. The watchman should never fall asleep and yet he defied himself. "It's just that the field within the reach of the Yggdrassil Tree was so relaxing."

"In short, you were tempted."

"Yes."

"Can't blame you for that!"

"You say it so casually."

"This is how I talk, okay? Live with it."

"I probably can't," Rey replied sarcastically. "By the way, I've heard you're pretty close to Stellar now." He sat up and narrowed his eyes at Shinn.

Shinn flustered in an instant. "WH-what's with that look, idiot?! Stellar and I are good friends, got that?"

"Friends? I believe there's something more between the two of you."

"There's NONE! N-O-N-E, none!" He sat up to face Rey more seriously. His face was now redder than his eyes.

"Come on, Stellar is cute and I'm sure she likes you. Why don't you start courting her?"

Was this Rey talking? Shinn never heard him talk about a girl before, not even about pair-ups and couples. Well, he knew Rey always had eyes for his daughter, but he also never talked about his feelings. Speaking of daughter, Shinn can also retaliate against Rey if he goes on babbling about Stellar.

"In this world, girls are taken on a date by a guy. Why don't you ask her out?" Rey continued, blowing off the top of Shinn.

"How about asking Fllay to a date? I'm sure she'll be pleased," Shinn muttered, folding his arms proudly.

Rey suddenly became quiet at the sound of Fllay's name. Come to think of it, he has not yet apologized to Fllay for putting her in jeopardy so many times. He did not know how to face her if he sees her. "Can Fllay forgive me?"

Shinn placed his hand on Rey's shoulder. "Of course she can."

"Are you sure?"

"She's my daughter for crying out loud. I know her best." Shinn patted Rey's back so hard making him cough.

"Don't push it." Rey eyed the mischief god coldly. It was one of his usual cold stares that can scare the heck out of you.

Scared of that stare, Shinn laughed nervously.

_Gym Storage Room _

Preparing for practice, the coach asked Cagalli to get some equipment from the storage room. She went through some stuff until she found the poles needed for the high-jumping event. She was supposed to be a sprinter only to do 100-meter dash. However, because of her athletic ability, she was also chosen to do high-jumping. She was more than experienced to do it. When she got the poles, she quickly brought it to her coach.

"Your highest jump record is 170 cm. I bet you can jump higher than that," the coach said, holding up Cagalli's record in running events.

170 cm was an accomplishment for her during the Championship Games last year. It earned her the title of being the best high school jumper. No one has ever beaten her record and she planned to do even better in the competition next week.

"I'll try my best, coach," replied Cagalli.

She set up the pole and went into position. She breathed in and breathed out to relax as she eyed on the pole. It was placed on the 170 meters. When the coach gave the signal, Cagalli zoomed forward with the right amount of speed. Her face was serious as she ran towards the pole. She made a turn as she neared it and jumped. She went over the pole and landed safely on the cushion. She had succeeded going over 170 meters again.

"Well done," the coach said, clapping her hands. "Your form was great." She handed the blonde a towel.

Cagalli wiped her sweat as she thanked the coach. "If I'll keep this up, I'll surely set another record."

The coach agreed with her completely.

Suddenly, Cagalli felt a familiar aura approaching. She turned her head and saw Gilbert walking towards her. She wanted to run away, but the coach was still talking to her.

"I see Athha-san is practicing well," Gilbert said as he turned to the coach.

"Oh yes… She's doing fine as usual. She is our star athlete after all." The coach was prouder of Cagalli than anyone else.

"If you don't mind, I would like to have a word with Athha-san."

"Not at all," replied the coach.

Cagalli felt sick right in her stomach. She knew Gilbert was up to something and she will not let him do what he pleases. She followed Gilbert to a nearby tree and started talking there.

"What do you want, Odin?" she asked coldly, crossing her arms.

"Do you have any plans on looking for your necklace?" Gilbert was asking her about the necklace again, which really annoyed Cagalli.

She shook her head and turned away. "This again? Look, I have no plans on looking for it. My necklace is dangerous."

"Dangerous or not, I know your body wants it."

Her eyes widened at what he said, for in fact it was true. She remembered that her own power was searching for it. But she did not want to admit that to Gilbert. "I don't need my necklace. I can live without it."

With that, Gilbert smothered a smirk. "Are you so sure about that, Freya?" He was eyeing her suspiciously.

"You're so annoying!" she grunted, spinning on her heels. She was about to leave until Gilbert cast a spell on her to constrict her movements. "Hey, what are you doing? Let go of me!"

Gilbert held her shoulders. "I know your body yearns for the necklace, so I'll trigger the desire within you." His hands started to glow and the aura he was omitting was enveloping Cagalli's body.

"Stop it!" she demanded. She tried to use her own powers, but Gilbert managed to overwhelm her body in a split second. She had no control of her will now.

"By releasing the restraint, your power will be set in motion and it will search for the Brisingamen." He bellowed one last incantation and released her from the constricting spell.

Cagalli was able to move again, but she felt weak from what Gilbert did. She fell down on her knees and panted hard. Her whole body started shaking as drops of sweat fell. "What's happening?" she asked. Her body started to glow.

"It's coming," Gilbert said. "Don't try to hold it in, Freya. Let your power out."

She wrapped her arms around herself as she stared blindly at the ground. "No! No!" she let out a scream. She stood up and made a run for it. She ran and ran until she bumped into a person, making her fall backwards. Despite of her shaking, she looked up at the person and gasped.

_To be continued…_

* * *

JC: Gilbert tapped into Cagalli and released her power to search for the necklace. Auel and Meyrin are getting closer to each other. See ya soon! Please review and no flaming. 


	44. Outbreak

JC: Chapter 44 is finally updated. Thank you reviewers for the support. I love you all. Cagalli is going to give Fllay a hard time here. And don't you think Meer is getting a bit closer to Kira than Lacus? I swear I'm not going to pair them up. Meer is someone that would just make Lacus jealous. Please don't hate Meer here...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED, so forget about suing me.

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends**

Phase 44: Outbreak

"Fllay…" Cagalli muttered, looking afraid. Her body was still shaking. She was trying her best to suppress the power inside her. She did not know how long she could hold it in. It was getting tougher by the minute.

"Cagalli-san, are you all right?" Fllay offered her hand to help her up. Once Cagalli took it, she pulled her up. "I'm sorry for bumping into you."

"Oh no! I should be the one to say so—." Her heart began to ache, making her wince in pain. She leaned herself on the wall as she panted non-stop. She was having hard time breathing and her vision was becoming a blur.

"What's the matter?" Fllay held Cagalli's shoulders to prevent her from falling. "What's happening to you?"

Cagalli could not reply. Her consciousness was slowly fading away as the power inside her was taking over. She could no longer bear the pain. She could no longer suppress herself. It was going to come out.

"Fllay, stay away from me!" Cagalli told her as she pushed her aside. She breathed heavily, trying to remain focus. Her power was about to come out and she feared that it will harm Fllay.

But Fllay was full of concern for her. She was not about to leave her until she knew what was going on. "Cagalli-san, what is happening to you? Please tell me!" uttered Fllay.

It was too late. Fllay's voice could no longer reach Cagalli. She has somehow lost her consciousness, but strangely, she was still standing. She faced Fllay with empty eyes. Her face was emotionless and her skin became as cold as ice.

"Cagalli-san?" Fllay attempted to reach out to Cagalli. "Can you hear me, Cagalli-san? Please talk to me." She approached her slowly.

Cagalli's body began glowing, unleashing an immense aura. She raised her hand towards Fllay and formed an energy sphere before her.

Fllay backed away, fearing Cagalli's power. She was about to cast a teleportation spell in order to escape, but Cagalli quickly fired the sphere right at her. The blast from the sphere sent her flying towards a wall, which injured her head pretty badly. Blood streamed down her face as she felt the stingy pain. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Cagalli approaching her.

Cagalli lifted Fllay with telekinesis and rammed her against the wall. "Goddess of Death, Hel, you were the one who sealed my necklace. Now tell me, where did you hide it?" Her voice was cold.

"Y-your neck…necklace…?" Fllay, feeling weak from the attack, still managed to stand up. She held her head and felt the blood bleeding from her wound. If she were a normal human being, she would have died minutes ago.

"I demand to know where the Brisingamen is."

"Now I understand. Your power desires the necklace. That's why you don't have control over yourself anymore. This is like before."

"I don't have time for your cheap talk. Just tell me where the necklace is or else!"

Fllay could not tell her where the necklace was. She had sworn a promise to her father to never reveal its location. She had kept it a secret for a long time and she was not about to break the promise. "Freya, acquiring the necklace is what Odin truly wants. With it, you can bring Ragnarok to this world."

Cagalli once again lifted her up. "This world deserves to be destroyed." She swung her hand with full force, sending Fllay flying to a classroom.

Fllay landed roughly on some tables and chairs. She was losing a lot of blood and she could barely stay awake. "Freya, this is not like you. You're the goddess of fertility. You're one of the kindest goddess I've ever met. I know you don't want Ragnarok!" She hoped her words could reach Cagalli's heart.

"Silence!" Cagalli telepathically gripped her neck, blocking off her air passage. "I'll make sure you'll die if you don't tell me."

"F-Freya…" Fllay was running out of air. _Is this the end? _Tears fell from her grey-blue eyes. Despite her situation, she remained strong and she refused to reveal the necklace's location. She was going to keep her promise until the end not only for her father but for Cagalli's sake as well.

Cagalli was growing impatient with her stubbornness. Forming energy sphere with her other hand, she smirked at Fllay evilly. "I bid you farewell, goddess of death." She unleashed the sphere at Fllay, confident it would disintegrate her to ashes.

As the power diminishes, she noticed another aura present in the room. She turned around to see Shinn carrying an unconscious Fllay in his arms. "How did you—?" she gasped.

Rey suddenly appeared beside Shinn. "We made it just in time," he said, eyeing Cagalli seriously.

"I see… The Hel that I destroyed was an illusion created by you, Heimdall." She narrowed her eyes as her aura rose.

"Cagalli, snap out of it! Don't let your power overwhelm you!" Shinn uttered.

"Hmph… I'll deal with you later." Cagalli spun on her heels and walked to the window. A gush of wind entered the room and encircled around her. Her body glowed in bright gold color and before they knew it, she teleported out of sight.

"Cagalli…" Shinn muttered, lowering his head. He gazed upon his battered daughter and felt so hurt. His own best friend hurt his daughter. He never thought Cagalli would attack Fllay so mercilessly. But he understood her. He knew Cagalli was taken over by her power again.

He drew Fllay's face near his and caressed her soft hair. "Hel, I'm sorry for letting this happen to you."

Rey placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault, Loki. I'm sure Odin has something to do with Freya's outburst." He looked at Fllay and gritted his teeth. _I can never forgive him now. _He felt anger rushing through his blood as he thought about Gilbert.

Shinn took a good look at his daughter. "We better take her to Skuld for healing. Hel is in bad shape." Even though Rey told him it was not his fault, he still felt like he could have done something to prevent this from happening. Fllay was his responsibility after all.

_School Yard_

Lacus was on her way to the front gate, looking very excited. She had invited Kira again to dinner. This time, she was sure to get Kira's attention because she also asked him to help him with her homework. Well, it was not like Lacus to ask somebody's help when it comes to school, but it was a different case. She could not let Meer have all the attention again.

As the gate came to view, she caught a glimpse of Kira's back. Her lips curved into a smile as she quickened her pace. "Yamato-kun!" she uttered as she waved her hand. But it seemed that Kira did not hear her. She tried calling him again but she stopped when she saw a striking moment…

Her sister Meer was hugging Kira! Her head was against his broad chest and her arms were entwined around his waist. It was a horrible sight for Lacus.

"I-It can't be…" muttered Lacus as tears formed in her eyes. Her whole world just crashed down. She felt her heart broke into a million pieces. "Yamato-kun and my sister? No…" She quickly turned around and ran away.

"Oops!" Meer lightly laughed, pushing herself away from Kira. "It was silly of me to trip and fell on you like that. Sorry…"

"I never knew you were a bit clumsy," said Kira.

"I'm not clumsy. I tripped over a pebble!" the pink-haired girl retorted, pulling a face on him.

Kira sighed. "Okay… Okay…" He then looked around to see if Lacus was coming. "She's not yet here. I wonder what's taking her so long." He was really looking forward to another dinner with Lacus and maybe with Meer. Truth to be known, hanging out with the pink-haired sisters were fun.

Meer tapped her foot impatiently. "My sister's late! I can't believe she lets you wait like this." She folded her arms.

"At least she's more graceful than you," Kira giggled as he backed away to avoid a hit from her.

"That's rude! For your information, I'm as graceful as Lacus!"

"That's what you think."

"You know, I never knew you could be so annoying."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Meer raised an eyebrow, thinking absurdly of him. "My, my, Kira Yamato…" She looked around to see if there was any sign of Lacus. "Uh! I can't wait any longer. I'm going home. You better wait for her, Kira!"

"Some sister you are," he grumbled, thinking how different she was compared to Lacus.

"Whatever!" she snapped, rolling her eyes away from him. She spun on her heels and walked off in a hurry.

Kira just sighed, wondering why he could put up with a girl like Meer. He only knew her for a short time and he felt like a very close friend to her. She was annoying in a sense, but he thought of her as a good companion as well.

_School Clinic_

Rey and Shinn rushed Fllay into the clinic, not even thinking that the nurse was there. They immediately stopped at the sight of the school nurse dressed in pure white. Shinn held onto to Fllay protectively as he turned around to avoid letting the nurse see his daughter. However, the nurse already caught a glimpse of the injured girl and told him to lay her on the bed.

"We can handle this," Rey spoke up, blocking the nurse's view from Shinn.

"That girl needs help! I'm a nurse so—" Before the nurse could finish, Rey used hypnotism with his eye to put her to sleep and to erase her memory about Fllay.

"I'm sorry…" Rey apologized as he caught the nurse. He placed her on the bed gently and went back to Shinn and Fllay.

Shinn laid his daughter on the next bed. "Heimdall, call Skuld now!" he said, his voice cracking. He was dead worried about Fllay.

Rey nodded without a comment. He stood in a corner and began emitting his aura out. With his telepathy, he managed to find the goddess and called her. "Skuld, can you hear me?"

Stellar, who was getting her shoes from the locker, suddenly heard Rey's voice. "Err… Heimdall-sama?" she muttered, looking from left to right to see if he was around.

"Skuld, come to the clinic immediately."

"Why? What's wrong?" Stellar asked.

"Hel is injured badly and we need you to heal her."

"What did you say?!" gasped Stellar, her eyes widening with surprise. "How…?"

"No time for questions, Skuld! Just come here!" Rey demanded with a loud voice. He too was losing his cool because of Fllay's condition.

Without further ado, Stellar made a run for it to the clinic. When she got there, the first thing she saw was Shinn desperately holding onto Fllay's hand. "Loki-sama…" Slowly, she approached him and placed a tender hand on his shoulder. "Please move aside, Loki-sama. I will heal her."

Shinn's eyes were neared to tears. He was ready to break apart if it were not for Stellar's arrival. He motioned himself to Rey's side to let Stellar do her miraculous work. "Go ahead…"

Stellar placed both hands over Fllay's chest. She uttered an incantation which let her summoned a small fairy gifted with strong healing powers. "Give her your grace," she told the fairy.

The fairy flew around Fllay, sprinkling her with fairy dust. With this, Fllay's injuries and blood were slowly disappearing.

_To be continued…_

* * *

JC: Cagalli's power took over her will. This looks bad. For the record, Kira and Athrun don't know about this yet. Lacus got jealous of Meer. Will she confront her sister? AthrunXCagalli and KiraXLacus moment in the next chapter. Please review and no flaming.


	45. Guilt and Comfort

JC: It's Chapter 45 everyone. I have never written so far in my entire life. Basically, I have all of you reviewers to thank. Thanks so much for the support!

Disclaimer: I won't even bother saying it here again…

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends **

Phase 45: Guilt and Comfort

A sprinkle of dust here and a sprinkle of dust there, the fairy was doing a good job healing Fllay's injuries. Stellar helped support the fairy by restoring Fllay's energy. It did not take long until Fllay regained consciousness, much to the delight of Shinn and Rey.

"Thank you," Stellar spoke to fairy, as it flew around her. With a wave of her hand, she cast a small amount of magic to return the fairy back to its world. After that, she turned her attention back at the goddess of death. "Hel is going to be fine."

Shinn moved to Fllay's side to be closer to her. He held her hand and caressed her cheek gently. "Hel…" he called her name with care like a father would.

Slowly, Fllay opened her eyes and the first thing that came to her view was Shinn. Her lips curved into a smile, a feeble smile, as she tried to sit up. But her body has not fully recovered yet so she can still feel a little pain.

"You better rest for a while, Hel," Shinn said, running his fingers through her hair.

"Oto-sama, sorry for making you worry and sorry for being not able to stop Freya." Fllay remembered the horrible events that happened earlier. She remembered how Freya's power became berserk. She had not expected the same thing in the past to happen again to Cagalli. She knew the consequences of Cagalli's immense power and she was afraid.

"No, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself, okay?" Shinn was very aware of what happened. He also knew how dangerous Cagalli can be her powers going berserk. He had a hard time stopping her before and he did not know if he could do it again.

Meanwhile, Rey was explaining to Stellar about what happened between Fllay and Cagalli. He did not know the exact reason why Cagalli was going berserk, but he sensed that Gilbert had something to do with it. Of course, Stellar agreed at his perception, knowing that Gilbert was obsessed in getting Cagalli to join him in his quest for Ragnarok. But at this moment, Gilbert does not have the necklace so it was impossible for him to get hold of Cagalli. When Cagalli becomes uncontrollable, she is almost unstoppable. Every god was well-aware of that.

Stellar thought it would be best to try and stop Cagalli—even if it meant fighting her. She had to prevent Cagalli from causing destruction and death. "It's all or nothing, Heimdall-sama. Many mortals will die of her power if we don't do anything." She stood firmly, looking determined.

"Skuld, we can't stop her. She's too powerful." Rey told her straight. As the watchman of the gods, he knew the limits and level of power of the gods and goddesses. And to him, Cagalli's strength in power was impeccable.

"We have to try, Heimdall-sama!" Stellar retorted.

Frankly, he admired Stellar's determination, but he did not want to risk any lives. Many gods had died because of Freya in the past and he did not want it to happen again. If only he had his right eye, his power could possibly match Cagalli's.

_Downtown _

She walked along the streets, not minding the people passing by. She was in deep thought as she tried to control her power. It was tremendous and almost painful, but she held it in, hoping it would stay inside her. She did not know how she ended up in the city. Everything was a blur to her. All she could remember was Gilbert doing something to her.

_"By releasing the restraint, your power will be set in motion and it will search for the Brisingamen."_

Gilbert's words flowed into her head, as she entered an alley. She wanted to be alone—to be away from people—even though she hated the alley. She leaned against the wall as she looked at herself. She noticed a blood stain on her shirt, making her wonder where she got it. As she touched the stain, a horrible scene flashed through her mind in an instant. She became shocked and motionless.

"Hel…" she muttered, dropping to her knees. She trembled in fear, regretting what she did to Fllay. She almost killed the goddess. Even if it was unintentional, Cagalli felt so guilty. "I'm so sorry, Hel…"

Then, her power was beginning to react again. She pushed herself harder this time to keep the power inside her. She was losing breath fast. She knew where her limit was but she was not going to give up. If her power was going berserk again, she would hurt people.

_"Don't try to hold it in, Freya. Let your power out."_

The more she thought about this, the more her power yearns to come out. Her hidden power, which remained dormant for a long time, wanted the necklace. She tried to remain focus. She used every bit of energy in her body to restrain herself. However, she was getting weak and exhausted. "I-I… can't… do this… a-anymore…" She was about to let go, to let her will be defeated once more, but…

"Bind! Seal! Restraint!" A voice nearby shouted these words, as a seal appeared under Cagalli to temporarily stop her power from emerging. Cagalli regained control of her body again as she looked up to see the god who cast the seal.

"F-Freyr…?" she muttered under her breath, feeling happy to see her brother.

The brunette god approached his sister to lock her in his embrace. "Freya, are you all right?" he asked.

"Freyr, I'm so scared!" Cagalli was starting to cry. "I almost killed Hel, Freyr. I'm almost killed her! But I didn't mean too. My power… My power is going crazy." She sobbed on his shoulders as she held him securely.

"Sshhh… It is okay, Freya. I'm here for you." Kira gently rubbed her back to soothe her. He understood what Cagalli was going through because it was not the first time it happened to her. But frankly, he was a bit surprised to learn that she managed to hurt Fllay. He slowly pushed her away to gaze at her teary eyes. He could see the pain and hardship she felt through those amber orbs. He caressed her cheeks, wiping the tears away in the process, as he smiled warmly at her.

"Freyr, Odin did something to me. I don't know what or how, but he managed to release something powerful inside of me." She explained as she clasped her hands together. "Please help me! I don't want to hurt anybody. How can I stop my power?"

Kira can see the determination set in her. He thought of ways of stopping her power, but they proved to be gruesome and painful. So, only one option was left to completely seal it off. "The Brisingamen—it has the capacity to seal off any kind of power."

Cagalli's eyes grew wide. "My necklace?!" she gasped, clamping her mouth. "It can bring more demise. I don't want it!"

"We don't have much choice here," replied Kira, balling his hands to fists. He did not like the idea of retrieving the necklace as well, because it would mean playing into Gilbert's hands. But what else can he do? The necklace was the only thing that could put an end to her outbreak.

"Brisingamen…" She lowered her head, picturing the image of the necklace. She remembered how she used to love the necklace. It was her most priced possession in Asgard. If she were to have it again, her power may increase at an unlimited point. It was a terrible risk.

"Freya, I need your answer here," Kira said.

She put a lot of thought into it and finally came up with the decision. "All right, let's retrieve it."

Shinn and Stellar went out together to find Cagalli around the city. They searched high and low, from buildings to buildings and to the park for the blonde goddess. It did not take long until they stop and rest. They decided to chill for a while at the City Square and took a seat on one of the benches.

"Damn, where is she?!" Shinn stomped his foot on the ground in frustration. His best friend was out there going berserk and he could not do anything about it. Not only did he feel helpless, but also irresponsible. "I wasn't able to help Hel and now I can't even help Freya!" he grumbled, clenching his fists tightly.

Stellar wanted to say it was not his fault. She wanted to comfort him and soothe his worried mind. However, she was afraid to say anything to him. So instead of words, she chose to convey her concern through actions. "Loki-sama…" She moved a bit closer, touched his hand, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

In an instant, Shinn blushed furiously. "S-Skuld, w-what are—" he stuttered.

She did not talk. She kept her silence as it is. As she put on a smile, she slowly closed her eyes. Her face was calm and collected, as Shinn noticed. He later realized what Stellar was trying to do and he appreciated it. He had been so caught up on lots of problems that he failed to realize the feelings of someone who had always been there for him.

"Skuld, thank you," he whispered softly as he entwined his hands with Stellar's.

Stellar blushed a little from what he did, yet she was happy. She faced him, looking straight into his ruby eyes, as she smiled.

_Warehouse_

Auel walked into the dark place and switched on the lights. "Odin, I'm back!" he yelled. It was already 9 PM and he just got back from a day with Meyrin at the mall, arcade, and karaoke bar. He had a lot of fun with the pigtailed girl and he wanted to hang out with her again. He was given another chance as Meyrin invited him on a picnic next week.

"Hey, Odin, are you even here?!" he yelled once again, hoping the old god would reply. After a few seconds, he felt the Gilbert's aura entering the place. He moved to the center of the warehouse and sat down on one of the crates. "About time you show up."

Gilbert materialized before Auel in a flash. He was wearing a malicious grin on his face, meaning he was up to something no good. Auel could guess that it had something to do with Cagalli or Shinn. Nevertheless, he decided to save the questions later as he realized that his rival was not around.

"Heimdall is no longer one of us, Tyr," Gilbert said before Auel could ask about the watchman of the gods. He held out the cobalt gem in his palm and laughed out. At first, he was seriously upset to have learned about Rey's betrayal. But his betrayal was not enough to stop Gilbert's plans. "Heimdall is not a total loss since I still possess this."

"Huh! I always knew Heimdall could not be trusted." Auel crossed his arms, looking contented. Rey was good riddance, he thought, knowing he could not get along well with him. It was one reason why he helped Rey find out the truth. With Rey gone, he could do his mission more properly without anyone dictating his every move.

"Tyr, it's time to move on with our plans," Gilbert spoke up, turning serious in a jiffy.

"Sure! What do you want me to do?"

"I think we should pay Heimdall a little visit."

"Heimdall, huh?" sighed Auel. "All right…"

"As a punishment for his betrayal against us, let us make him taste his own power." Gilbert clasped the cobalt gem tightly and let out a sinister laugh.

Auel loved the sound of it. Fighting Rey would be his ultimate pleasure.

_Cagalli's House_

"Are you sure you'll be all right?" Kira asked his sister, placing his hand on her shoulder. Although he already placed a temporarily seal on her power, he was not sure if it was enough to hold her power in until tomorrow. Her power may come out anytime and it was not safe for Cagalli's mother.

"I'll be fine, Freyr. Because of you, I was able to gain strength again." Cagalli hugged the brunette, looked up at him, and smiled. "Also, thank you for spending time with me," she said.

"You're welcome," he replied, giving her a peck on the forehead. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

She nodded her head. "Don't worry, I will."

He did not want to part with her. He wanted to stay by her side. He wanted to watch over her, to make sure she was safe. But he was reminded that she was residing in mortal world, where her mortal family lived in peace. She had a normal life before the gods showed up.

Once inside, Cagalli heard the noises from the television. She was sure it was her mother watching violent movies again. She walked into the living to inform her mother that she was home, but she did not really expect him to be there.

"A-Athrun?" she said, her eyes flinching. "Why are you here?"

The blue-haired guy rushed towards her to give her a hug. It was like he has not seen her for years. And from the looks of it, Athrun seemed to be worried about Cagalli.

"Umm… You're crushing me…" Cagalli managed to say when Athrun was squishing her.

"Oh, sorry…" Athrun released her, but he did not take his eyes off of her. He held her hand and kissed it softly. He then gazed upon her lovely amber eyes. "I heard what happened to you from Fllay and Rey," he said.

The mere mention of Fllay's name made her feel so guilty. She knew she had done great damage to the past and it was not her first time to hurt a goddess. She was labeled as the Kind Goddess in Asgard and she lived her life with full admiration from the other gods. But no one really expected her to go berserk one day and cause trouble for the gods. Now she was doing it again and it was more deadly.

"Is Fllay all right?" Cagalli had to ask. If Athrun would give a negative reply, Cagalli swore to hang herself, simply because of her guilt.

"She's more than all right now. Stellar did a good job healing her."

Cagalli felt so relief to hear that. "When I see Fllay, I'll surely apologize to her. I don't know if she'll accept my apology, but I'll try anyway."

Athrun agreed with her fully.

Before leaving, Athrun hugged Cagalli once more. He did not want to leave Cagalli's side. In fact, he was seriously worried about her condition. But, as a mortal, what good can he do if Cagalli's power ever breaks out again. He would be useless at that point. Nevertheless, he does not want to think that way. Even though he cannot do much, he will try his best to protect Cagalli with his own strength. He loved her so much that he cannot afford to let anything bad happen to her.

"Cagalli…" he whispered softly into her hear. He gently pushed her back to gaze upon her amber orbs. She was carrying a lot of pain and Athrun could see it in her eyes. She was smiling, but Athrun knew she was faking it. "Make sure to have a good night rest, okay? You've been through a lot today."

"I'll try, Athrun…" she replied faintly as she leaned her head on his chest. "Thanks for coming here by the way."

"I had to," he said, brushing his fingers through her golden locks. "I was worried about you."

"Thanks…" She raised her head and smiled at him.

Athrun caressed her cheek and planted one sweet kiss on it. He then looked at her again as he held her hands. "I love you…" he said it so sweetly.

"I love you too, Athrun." She was glad to say those words at the man she truly cherished. True, Athrun was the descendant of Alexander. It was also true that Alexander and Athrun were alike in terms of facial features and personality. But she kept in mind that those two were two different people. Alexander was a pigment of her past and Athrun was her future.

_School (Front Gate) _

Meer and Lacus just arrived in their pink yet flashy limousine. They got off and bid good-bye to their driver. As soon as the vehicle ran off, Meer and Lacus saw Kira standing across the street.

"Lacus, its Kira!" muttered Meer, tugging Lacus' elbow.

Normally, Lacus would feel thrilled by hearing Kira's name. But she seemed depressed all of the sudden.

Kira crossed the street and greeted the two pink-haired girls, "Good Morning!"

"What do you mean 'G_ood Morning_?'" Meer placed her hands on her hips. "Why didn't you wait for Lacus yesterday?!" she hollered at Kira. She specifically remembered telling Kira to wait for Lacus, but he did not, so she was so flustered.

"Oh about that…" Kira scratched his head, trying to come up with a good excuse. He could not tell her about his sister's problems with her powers because it would be too much. As he looked at Lacus, he noticed the sad look on her face, making him wonder what her problem was.

Meer tapped her foot impatiently. "Kira, you better have a good explanation. Oh wait… I seriously doubt that you even have one!" She snapped and crossed her arms.

"Hold up!" retorted Kira. "The reason why I left was because…"

"I didn't even show up," Lacus spoke up.

"What?! You're the no-show?!" Meer pointed at her sister accusingly and in a weird way as well. "How come?!" Truth to be known, Meer always knew Lacus as the type of person who always kept her promises.

"It's nothing really. I was kind of busy with something." Lacus could not believe herself. She was actually lying to her own sister and to the guy she admired.

Too bad, Lacus' lying was not good enough to convince Meer. "Come on, Lacus, just tell me," she urged, putting a hand on Lacus' shoulder.

"I said it's nothing," replied Lacus, her voice slightly rising. She brushed off Meer's hand and ran off into the school grounds.

"What is the matter with her?!" Meer uttered, raising one eyebrow. "Is she coming down with something?" She had never seen Lacus act that way before. She wondered if it had something to do with Kira or just her.

As she turned to her side, she pushed Kira forward with one hand. "Go on and follow her, Kira," she said, sounding a bit demanding.

"Eh? What for? Shouldn't you be the one to cheer her up?" Kira told her, despite the fact that he was also worried about Lacus.

Meer grew irritated and pushed him again, but this time, a lot harder. "Stop the talk and just go! My sister needs you more than me."

"And why is that?'

"Do I have to explain every single thing to you?!" she uttered loudly, as Kira covered his ears. "Why don't you find out for yourself?!"

He did not want to hear anymore bickering from Meer. He had to spare his ears from her annoying voice. So without further ado, he rushed off in the direction where Lacus went. His feet led him to the school garden where he saw the pink girl sitting on the bench under the biggest tree there. Slowly, he approached her and managed to give her a bit of a scare by startling her.

"You all right, Clyne-san?" he asked, taking a seat beside her.

Lacus tried to avoid eye contact with him. She felt a little embarrassed by just being with him. Why? It was because of what she saw yesterday. She had not seen it coming. It was unexpected. She could cry by thinking about the moment between Meer and Kira.

"Please don't give me the silent treatment, Clyne-san. Is there anything I can do to help you with your problem?" Kira offered.

To solve her problem? All she needed was a few things to mend her broken heart. "Don't worry," she said, "I don't have any problems."

But Kira could clearly see it in her face that she was not all right. "You're not being honest at all."

"Yamato-kun, it's just that I—" Before she could finish her sentence, she was suddenly swayed by an overwhelming dizziness. Her eyes were slowly closing and her consciousness was starting to drift.

"Clyne-san, what's wrong?" Kira grabbed her shoulders to keep her straight. He even shook her to keep her awake. But, despite his efforts, Lacus fell into a deep sleep as her head landed softly on Kira's lap. "Clyne-san!" he called out, thinking she fainted. As he checked her out, he was relieved to find out that she only fell asleep.

No wonder Lacus seemed tired and not in the mood. She was merely sleepy. _Maybe she didn't get some sleep last night, _he thought, brushing his hands through her long pink hair. Strange, it felt like he was brushing his sister's hair instead. From his position, he looked down at Lacus and thought of how cute and angelic she looked while asleep. _Clyne-san is really beautiful._

Lacus stirred a bit as she moved her head up. She unconsciously clutched onto his pants. "Kira…" she mumbled in her sleep.

"For a minute there, I thought you were awake." He continued brushing her hair because he was enjoying it. Not only that, he was also enjoying gazing upon her sweet face.

_To be continued…_

* * *

JC: Thank you for reading it all! Chapter 46 will be updated real soon. I wanna point out that something is developing between Shinn and Stellar. Kira's brotherly love is still strong as ever. It looks like Gilbert and Auel are on the move and Rey's their next target! Please review, okay?


	46. Behind the Cobalt Blue Eyes

JC: Chapter 46 is up! In the last chapter, we find some couples sharing a moment together. The highlight of this chapter will be Rey. Read on and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I keep saying the same thing here.

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends**

Phase 46: Behind the Cobalt Blue Eyes

She opened her eyes slowly and the first thing she saw was Kira Yamato. In a flash, her eyes beamed wide open and she stood up. She bowed her head at Kira, saying sorry for sleeping in his lap.

"It's all right, Clyne-san," he said, stretching out his legs.

"I'm so embarrassed. I fell asleep here."

"You were tired. I perfectly understand."

"Still I…"

"Clyne-san, it's all right, get it?" Kira stood and grabbed his bag. "By the way, we have to get to class now. We're already 10 minutes late," he explained calmly.

"Late?" she muttered. "The bell already rang and I was here sleeping…" She lowered her head and clasped her hands together. Now she felt more embarrassed in front of Kira. Because of her, Kira was late for class. She could not pick a better time to fall asleep. If it were not for her constant thinking about Meer and Kira last night, she would not be so tired.

"I'll just make up an excuse. I know the teacher will understand."

"Yamato-kun, I'll explain to your teacher," Lacus offered. It would not feel right if she did do anything.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Yamato-kun, take me to your class right now." Without thinking, Lacus grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him along.

"Um… Clyne-san…" His cheeks flushed red as he looked at their hands.

She walked at a quick pace, while she thought of what to say to the teacher. She had to make it good or she won't forgive herself for making Kira late.

_Rooftop (Lunch Time) _

It was certainly quiet up on the roof. Students would normally have their lunch there, but they didn't since the clouds looked gloomy. The wind was getting stronger and colder, which was a signal of rain coming up. On top of the fence, a blonde goddess stood with poise, but her face was as gloomy as the weather.

"How can I face her? How can I even face Shinn?" she muttered to herself. She kept thinking of what she did to Fllay. She wanted to apologize, but she couldn't find the courage to talk to Fllay or Shinn. Heck, she couldn't even find them around the school. It made her wonder if they went to school or not. "Maybe Fllay's at home resting, but Shinn…"

"You called?" His voice was so startling that it almost made Cagalli lost her balance. "Better be careful there," said Shinn, as Cagalli stepped down and faced him.

"Shinn, I…" All she wanted was to say sorry, but the words were not coming out. She was right all along. She had no courage to face him properly.

"Cagalli, I mean—Freya, I've heard from Freyr that he temporarily sealed off your power," Shinn started, looking a bit serious. He almost seemed like he was angry and that scared her a little.

"I don't know how long this seal will last. For your own safety, Loki, I suggest you stay away from me." She turned around, held onto the fence, and leaned her head on it.

"You know I can't do that," replied Shinn, motioning himself over to Cagalli's side. "You're my best friend, Freya."

Cagalli quickly jumped backwards to distance herself from Shinn. "Please understand, Loki." Her voice was cracking. "I already hurt your daughter!"

"It wasn't your fault, Freya. You know that and I know that—even Hel does."

"Still, what I did is unforgivable."

"Loosen up, will ya?" Shinn said in a rough voice. "Geez, what does it take to get through that thick skull of yours?!" He tapped his finger on his cheek, looking irritated, and looked back at Cagalli.

"Loki, are you being serious here or not?"

"Cagalli, give the whole what-I-did-is-unforgivable thing a rest!" he yelled out loud to make it clear to her. "Let me remind you that it's Odin's fault! Don't go blaming yourself now!"

"But…"

"Don't but me!"

"Shinn, don't you feel at least angry at me for hurting Fllay?"

"Are you stupid or are you just dense? How can I be angry at you for something you didn't do on purpose?!"

_Stupid…? Dense…? _She was trying to be remorseful and this was how he treated her. Well, she was not about to let Shinn have his way by saying those things.

"Cagalli, you look pathetic in this state. This is so not you!" Shinn blurted out without a care, not knowing that he was actually enraging Cagalli.

"Shinn Asuka!" the blonde shouted, pulling his ear. "You're so annoying!"

"Cagalli?" He was surprised on how Cagalli got to him so fast.

"You were saying a little too much, Shinn and I think you should shut up now!" she demanded, pulling his ear harder.

"Ouch! Watch it!" Okay, Shinn was actually glad that Cagalli was back to her old, violent self. But for some reason, he kinda regretted saying those words, because he was about to get some serious whooping from Cagalli. And Cagalli was even worse than Odin, Heimdall, and Tyr combined for him.

_Hallways _

"Rey-sama, you're so handsome!" some of the girls shouted, as Rey passed by them. There were tons of female students lurking in the hallways and they were all completely mesmerized by Rey's looks. "Rey-sama!" another girl shouted.

The attention was killing him. He was not used to being the center of attention. Back in Asgard, he was just the watchman of the gods whose job is to guard the gates between the worlds. Sure, he gained some fan girls whenever he visits the Yggdrassil Tree or the spring, but it was not like the fan girls now.

Rey hustled up to the stairs, hoping no girls would follow him. No chance of that, though; the girls were coming for him. "Mortals… How can I deal with them?" he sighed. As he reached the next floor, he quickly used a teleportation spell to send him somewhere away from the girls.

"Where's Rey-sama?" the girls asked each other upon reaching the floor. They scanned the area, determined to find him, but it was no luck. "It's like he vanished into thin air," one girl said.

Actually, Rey teleported himself into the teachers' lounge, which was a big mistake since Gilbert usually, spends his time there. He glanced around the room and found no one. He walked towards the door to get out of the lounge, but he suddenly sensed the presence of Gilbert outside. He jumped back defensively and prepared himself to face Gilbert.

Gilbert opened the door and saw the blonde god in place. "Heimdall, it's so good to see you," he said in an eerie voice. He closed the door behind him, took a seat, and leaned his cheek on his hand. "What brings you here?"

"It's none of your concern," Rey retorted, clenching his fists.

The corners of his mouth twitched into a grin. "Tell me something, Heimdall, why did befriend Loki again? Isn't he the one who stole your right eye?"

Rey shook his head. "I've finally woken up to the truth and Freya made me realized it." He stared straight at Gilbert. "Odin, it was you! You were the one who disguised as Loki in order to trick me! You were the one who stole my eye!"

"What proof do you have, Heimdall?" Gilbert remained calm, though he was feeling a little nervous.

"I can feel it."

Gilbert laughed hard. "You're such a fool, Heimdall," he said, rising up from his chair. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the cobalt gem and showed it to Rey.

"T-that's my eye!"

"I guess I can no longer hide it from you, Heimdall."

"Give it back!"

"If you want, then you better get it."

"Oh, I will." Rey closed his eye and focused his energy. His aura was rising in tremendous levels. He was completely determined to take back his right eye. "Odin, be prepared."

Gilbert was shocked to feel such aura coming from Rey. It was unbelievable for him. _When did Heimdall gain so much power? _

Rey opened his eye, gestured his hands in a circular motion, and formed a sphere. He threw it right away at Gilbert with full force.

Unfortunately, Gilbert used the cobalt gem's power to form a barrier around him. "You can't touch me," he announced, "as long as I have this." He held up the gem, which was starting to glow mysteriously. The gem's light swirled around Gilbert, giving him more protection than ever.

Rey was getting frustrated. He couldn't stand seeing Gilbert using his own eye for his benefit. He tried throwing more spheres at him, but the attacks were useless. _A lot of my power lies in my right eye. If I could just get it, my power will be at its peak. _

Just then, a dark energy sphere managed to hit Gilbert from behind. It looked like there was a weak part of the barrier from behind. Gilbert stumbled across the floor from the impact he received, making him dropped the gem on the floor. Using his telepathic powers, Rey retrieved the gem without moving from his spot. He glanced over to the corner of the room where he saw a mystifying dark figure standing. Judging from the aura, he knew very well who it was.

"Hel, thank you for helping me," said Heimdall, walking over to her.

Fllay did away with the darkness around her and showed her normal form. "You're pretty lucky, Heimdall. If I didn't sense your aura while I was passing by, you wouldn't have retrieved your eye."

"That's why I'm thanking you."

"Now then, what should we do with Odin?" Fllay narrowed her eyes at the god lying on the floor.

"Maybe it's time to finally eradicate him from this world," Rey suggested, aiming an energy sphere at him.

"Do as you wish, Heimdall."

"My pleasure…"

When Gilbert unexpectedly laughed, Rey stopped and wondered why he could still laugh. Not only was it odd, but it was irritating as well. "What is so funny, Odin?" he asked coldly.

"You two are nothing but fools," Gilbert muttered. All of the sudden, his body glowed and rapidly turned into dusts.

"Um… What just happened?" Fllay asked, looking surprised.

"Damn it!" Rey punched hard on the floor. "That Odin was a fake! We were deceived!"

"But your eye… It's real, right?"

Rey held out the cobalt gem and watched shine. "Yes, it's real," he replied. He held it closer to him and smiled. "At least, I have to back now."

Fllay took his other hand and pulled him down on the sofa. "Put it back," she said softly.

"You sure you wanna see it?"

She only smiled and moved his hand from his lap to his chest. She was excited to see him with both eyes again.

"All right," Rey said, getting up from the sofa. With determination he looked at the gem and concentrated his aura on it. The gem began glowing as it hovered over his palm. With a streak of light, it zoomed towards him and merged together. Rey's body soon glowed in cobalt blue color. His original strength and power were returning. As his aura toned down, he glanced over his shoulder and smiled at Fllay. "It's all done."

Fllay stood and clutched onto his arm. Slowly, she turned him around and gazed upon his set of cobalt blue eyes. "It's really back…" She brushed away some strands of hair from his eyes as her cheeks turned pinkish red. She caressed his cheek as she saw her clear reflection in his eyes.

"Hel, I brought great danger to your father because of this eye. I was blinded with all the lies Odin told me." He pulled Fllay closer to him and encircled his arms around her waist. "I treated your father as an enemy, which made you my enemy as well."

"What's done is done, Heimdall. You are no longer an enemy."

His grip tightened a bit more. "Hel, it took me 20,000 years and now my goal has been achieved."

"You no longer have a reason to stay in the Human Realm," she said sadly.

Rey shook his head slowly. "You're wrong, Fllay, because I still have a reason."

"And what is–" Her words got cut off because Rey suddenly kissed her on the lips. She was so shocked and it was her first time to be kissed. It was breathtaking. She never knew a kiss could be so sweet. Rey kissed her so passionately, making her enjoy the moment more.

They broke the kiss and looked at each other's eyes. With a burning need, Rey kissed her swiftly on the lips and hugged her tightly. He whispered three simple words to her that made her excite.

"Heimdall, I've been waiting for a long time for this…" she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Sorry to make you wait and again, I love you…" he said smoothly.

_To be continued…_

* * *

JC: Sweet moment between Fllay and Rey! Haha! I just thought they would make a great couple, though they never met in the series. And they also died in the series, which is too bad. I really loved them both! Rey finally got his woman and his eye. But they can't just celebrate yet. Gilbert is still out there.


	47. Decisive Battle

JC: Sweet moment between Fllay and Rey in the last chapter and a little bit of Kira and Lacus. But enough about that… Let's deal with some action here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends **

Phase 47: A Decisive Battle

It was dismissal time and Kira was on his way to Cagalli's classroom. He felt that his seal was getting weaker and he needed to cast a spell again. It would be bad if Cagalli loose control in front of her classmates and teachers. It was rather fortunate that nobody else was in school when Cagalli attacked Fllay.

He arrived in the classroom and saw his sister packing her notebooks into her school bag. He also noticed her smiling. _She seems to be in a good mood_, he thought as he walked over to her. "Cagalli, you ready to go?"

Cagalli looked up at Kira and nodded. "But we have to find Athrun first, okay?" she said.

"Sure. He's probably at his locker as we speak."

"Let's hurry." Cagalli put on her bag, grabbed Kira's arm, and exited the classroom in a flash. While they were running, Kira sensed something different in her aura. She seemed fine to his eyes, but his senses were telling him of something ominous.

"Cagalli, let's stop here for a minute." Kira halted, pulling Cagalli to the side. He looked straight in her amber orbs and concentrated. He saw a mysterious spark in her eye, meaning her power was wakening again. "I have to cast the seal now."

"Why? I don't feel anything yet, Kira."

"No, it's coming. You just don't know it."

Then her lips curved into a smirk as her eyes narrowed. "Hmph… Seems like I couldn't hide it from you," she said, her voice growing deep. She unleashed half of her power and blew Kira away to the wall.

"I didn't think my seal would wear off early." The brunette stood up weakly and carefully. He eyed his sister and prepared himself to cast a spell. "I'm going to seal your power again!"

"Sorry, brother, but I won't let you." Cagalli raised her hand and formed a ring above her. As she swung her arm forward, the ring flew towards Kira, locking his body and his power completely.

"Freya, let me go!" he demanded, struggling to get free.

"If you tell me where my necklace is, I promise I'll let you go."

"The Brisingamen?" he muttered, clenching his fists. "Have you forgotten that I was not the one who sealed it away?"

"I just thought you might know." She crossed her arms and approached Kira. She cupped his chin with her hand, leaned forward, and kissed him on the cheek. "You're lucky that you're my brother or else I would have killed you in this spot," she then whispered in his ear.

"Freya, snap out of it."

She used her telepathy to pin Kira on the floor. She dropped her bag beside him and knelt down. "I think I'm going to visit an old friend who happens to be the goddess of the underworld."

Kira quickly lifted his head as she said that. "No, don't! Don't you dare harm Hel!"

"Why not? She's the only one who knows where the necklace is. Though she refused to reveal its location the last time, I'll make sure she'll spit out the information I need now."

"She will never tell you no matter what you do!"

"We'll see about that," she said as she stood and turned around. She began walking away from him and teleported from sight.

"Damn it!" shouted Kira, gritting his teeth. "If I don't do something quick, Hel would—" He slowly stood by supporting himself on the wall. His arms and power were still restricted from use due to Cagalli's ring. Despite his situation, he was able to run and reach the lockers where he saw Athrun.

"Kira?" the blue-haired mortal muttered upon seeing the brunette god. "What's with the ring around you?" He pointed out.

"This ring was created by Freya in order to restrict my power," Kira promptly replied.

"Why? What happened?"

"Freya's power went berserk again. This time, I wasn't able to stop her."

Athrun's eyes grew wide. "Then that means…" He grew worried for Cagalli's sake and for the students' sake in school. "We have to find Shinn and the others."

"I couldn't agree with you more."

_Hallways _

"Since we're here in the Human Realm, why don't you take me out on a date?" Fllay asked her new boyfriend as she winked an eye. She was walking with him to her classroom, with her hand intertwined with his.

Rey blushed at the sound of a date. From what he gathered about the humans, a date is something done by a couple. "Are you sure it's okay if we do that?"

"Unless you have a problem with me…" Fllay sternly said looking pissed off.

"Ah—no… It's just that—"

"It's your first time?" She finished his sentence for him. She could see that Rey was pretty nervous with the whole date thing, but Fllay was not going to back down on it. She wanted to experience what the mortals do and she wanted to do it with Rey. She was not going to take no for answer from him.

"All right," said Rey. "Let's go on a date."

Fllay giggled lightly and hugged him. "Thank you, Rey!"

"Well, isn't this a cute moment?" a voice suddenly caught their attention. The couple turned to the person in front of them, which was Cagalli. "Sorry for interrupting."

"Nah, its okay." She released Rey from her arms and walked over to the blonde. "So, is there something you want from us?"

Cagalli placed one hand on her hip as she casually patted Fllay's shoulder. "It looks like you guys are a couple now. I'm happy for you both." She took one quickly glance at Rey and smiled back at Fllay. "By the way, I'm here to apologize for what I did to you."

"Oh no… You don't have to. You weren't yourself back then."

"My power really took advantage of me. Lucky for me, I have a brother like Kira who could temporarily seal off my power." She sighed deeply, pulling a long face.

"But the seal won't last for long."

"I know. That's why I'm so afraid. I don't want to hurt anyone again."

"Isn't there anyway to stop your power?"

"Well, Kira did tell me that my Brisingamen necklace can seal my power."

"The necklace? No way, it's too powerful."

"There's no other choice left. I'm even willing to take a risk with that necklace."

Rey motioned himself to Fllay's side as he sensed a disturbance in the air. He could not quite make out what he was feeling, but he could see Cagalli's aura oozing gradually from her body.

"If that necklace can really help you, then I might as well tell you its location."

"Are you sure about that? How about your promise with your father?" Cagalli reminded Fllay.

"I'm sure Oto-sama will understand. It's important for you to retrieve the necklace in order to stop you power." Fllay clasped Cagalli's hands together. "Besides, it was yours to begin with." She kindly smiled.

Rey felt more auras coming out of Cagalli. It was not right anymore. Something was definitely wrong with Cagalli. Before anything else happened, Rey pulled Fllay away from Cagalli and went in front of her. "Hel, this isn't Freya anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Fllay questioned him. "Freya-san looks fine to me."

"She's right, Heimdall. You don't need to be jumpy," Cagalli assured him, growing a worried expression.

"Don't try to deceive me, Freya. I can see right through your act because my right eye has returned."

"I should've known," Cagalli said coldly. "Truly you are the watchman of the gods. Nothing can pass through your eyes." She plastered a malicious grin on her face. Her aura grew more invincible as she spread her arms apart. A strong gust of wind blew on Rey and Fllay, making it hard for them to maintain balance and sight on Cagalli.

"Heimdall, what should we do?" Fllay asked, clutching onto Rey's shoulders.

"We can neither run nor hide from her," Rey replied, touching her hand. "But I can fight her."

"You're not serious, are you?"

"If I can knock her out, her power will stop."

"No, it's too dangerous."

"You better listen to your girl, Heimdall," Cagalli blurted out. She formed an energy sphere with her right hand and directed it toward them.

"Your power has seriously taken over," Rey said, forming his own sphere with both hands. He was confident that he could take Freya on since his eye and all his powers were back again. He just hoped he could take down Freya quickly.

Cagalli tossed the sphere to them, jumped up and tossed another one. Rey managed to block the first one but the other one hit his arm badly. When he fell down to his knees, Cagalli skidded towards him immediately and blasted him away along with Fllay. She burst out laughing and then looked over at them who were lying on the floor.

Fllay sat up first, glanced over her shoulder, and saw the blonde god trying to stand up. She stood and helped Rey up. "Are you all right?" she asked with concern.

He groaned with pain and pressed a hand to Fllay's back. "I'm fine." Obviously he was not fine and Fllay could see that. She was getting more worried for him.

Cagalli licked her mouth. "Seems like you want more, huh?"

He peered at her with a serious expression. "I'm not giving up on you just yet."

"Bring it," Cagalli countered.

Just then, Rey moved towards her in a blink of an eye and rammed her to the wall. He grabbed her hand, swung her away, and threw a sphere right at her. An explosion was made and heard, as smoke filled the area. "I hope I got her." As the smoke cleared away, he saw nobody. "Where's Freya?"

"Weakling." Cagalli came running out from his back, followed by two rings. The rings bounded Rey and drained his energy. "Face it, Heimdall; you're no match for me." She folded her arms.

He dropped to his knees because he was getting weak. His energy was slowly drifting away due to the rings' effect. He could neither use spells nor do anything at that point.

Cagalli chuckled. "Looks like the watchman of the gods had become a dud."

"Go away!" Fllay shouted then brushed pass Cagalli to Rey.

"Do you want to fight me too, goddess of death?"

Fllay shrugged. "Yes, I'm going to fight you—for Heimdall!"

"I doubt you'll give me much of a fight." Cagalli let out an exasperated sigh. "If you'll just tell me the location, I would've been long gone by now."

"As far as I'm concerned this is just what Odin wants," retorted Fllay.

"I don't care about him. All I care about is my necklace!" Her amber eyes shot daggers at the red-head.

Fllay swallowed hard. With the amount of patience Cagalli has, she was surprised that she didn't blow up the school yet. She glanced over her shoulder to look at Rey who was struggling to stay awake despite the energy drain. Her face registered hurt before she turned back at Cagalli again. "Freya-san, let's fight!"

"Are you sure?" Cagalli mocked her. "You were easily defeated last time."

Still, she took a deep breath and told her that was ready. "But let's take this fight some place else, shall we?"

"Oh, yeah? And that place would be?"

Fllay closed her eyes and let her hands do the work. "I'm inviting you to my world!" She put her hands up in a stopping motion. A dark light appeared under her and embodied her and Cagalli. After that, the two goddesses disappeared.

"Hel!" Rey shouted out. "This is not good. Hel couldn't possibly be a match for Freya. It's suicide." He could feel his energy rising again. The rings around him vanished since Cagalli was not around anymore.

"Heimdall!" A familiar voice called from afar. Rey turned to see Shinn, Kira, Athrun, and Stellar approaching him.

"Loki, I failed to stop Freya," Rey said with an apologetic face. "I wasn't nearly as powerful as her."

"Don't say it like it's your fault, Heimdall," Shinn reprimanded him. "Now tell me where did she go?"

The blonde gritted his teeth to avoid hissing at himself. Through clenched teeth he said, "Hel decided to fight Freya so she brought Freya to Niflheim."

Shinn's eye grew wide. "Why didn't you stop her?!"

"I couldn't. Freya placed a spell on me which drained most of my energy."

"Hel!" Shinn slammed his fist hard at the wall.

"Loki-sama…" Stellar spoke softly. "We must go to Niflheim to help Hel."

He shook his head rapidly. "No, I should go alone. It's far too dangerous for you guys to come."

Stellar offered a pained expression but remained strong anyway. "Loki-sama, I want to help you."

"I want in as well," Kira told him. "My sister's there and she's my responsibility."

"And you're not leaving me behind," Rey reminded them. Though he did tell Shinn or anyone else about his new relationship with Fllay, he just informed them that he just wanted to help out.

"Persistent, aren't we?" Shinn shrugged. "Okay, you guys can come."

"Wait!" said Athrun, stepping forward. He gazed at Shinn gravely with determination. "I want to come as well. Just like Kira, Cagalli is also my responsibility."

"Athrun-san, have you forgotten what happened to you the last time? You almost died in the world of darkness." Stellar explained.

"I'm aware of that but I don't care." Athrun clenched his fists and stared down. "I'm tired of being useless all the time for Cagalli. I always have you guys to save her all the time."

"Athrun-san…"

"I want to fight as well. I want to help. I want to save Cagalli."

The gods all smiled at what he said as they felt the strength of mind in Athrun. Shinn pretended to be skeptical and said, "Just don't get in my way, got that?"

Athrun nodded. He knew it was going to be dangerous but he was willing enough to take the risk for the one he loved. He was not going to back out.

_To be continued…_

* * *

JC: End of chapter 47. Next chapter will be the Underworld Event. Please review and no flaming, okay? See you soon. 


	48. Niflheim

JC: There's gonna be a battle here—a battle between Fllay and Cagalli! I must say that I enjoyed writing the fight scenes, though some were hard to describe. Oh well… I welcome you to the darkness.

Disclaimer: It's always the same thing here.

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends **

Phase 48: Niflheim

Darkness overwhelmed everything. A long and wide river stretched through the horizon, carrying with it the souls of those who have perished. The misty area had demented souls floating around. Dead and terrifying trees sway back and forth along the cold and icy wind. Beside the river, two strange lights flashed brightly. Then the lights disappeared, revealing two goddesses of different worlds.

Hel, otherwise known as Fllay Alster, was the goddess and ruler of the underworld. It was her task to guard Niflheim and guide the souls to their rightful place. She was also known as the Reaper who takes away your life when the time is right. As the only daughter of the trickster god Loki, she can be very protective of her father.

Known as Cagalli Yula Athha in the mortal realm, Freya was the goddess of fertility and beauty. She was the most elegant and purest goddess in Asgard. She possessed true kindness and a great strength in mind. She was well-respected by all gods, especially Odin. She was good friends with the Loki and Heimdall, and a good sister to her ever loving brother, Freyr.

They were glaring at each other. Each goddess had their energy spheres ready in their hands.

"Why don't you make the first move, Hel?" Cagalli said.

Fllay narrowed her gaze at the blonde. "I swear I'll try to bring you back, Freya-san."

"I don't even think you can do that. You lack the ability, Hel."

The death goddess moved closer to get her momentum. Even though she had the field advantage, she still wasn't confident of winning. Fllay then jumped up, tossed two spheres at her and backed flipped away to land far from Cagalli.

As expected, Cagalli blocked every sphere with a simple barrier. She yawned and planted a fist on her hips. "Is that the best you can do or are you just lame?"

For a goddess who used to be kind and sensitive, Cagalli sure knew how to insult a girl, Fllay thought quietly. Jumping up, Fllay charged up and blasted a black beam at Cagalli.

"Too slow!" uttered Cagalli, easily dodging the beam. "Let me show you how it's done!" Cagalli raised her palm and blasted a yellow beam, which eventually hit Fllay in mid-air.

"She's fast," she muttered. She flipped over, landed on her feet, and dropped to her knees. She held her shoulder which got hit pretty badly. _The battle has only begun and yet I… _She slammed her other hand on the ground and gritted her teeth.

"Hel, I'm gonna ask you again." Cagalli sounded cold and serious. "Where is the necklace?"

Fllay breathed deeply. Didn't anyone get the memo? She will never reveal the location unless it's really necessary. She was about to continue when she saw the souls moving above Cagalli in a strange manner. Instinctively, she knew of a way to beat Cagalli.

"What's the matter? Can't talk?!" Cagalli was growing impatient. "I have no more time for this. If you don't tell me, then I'll have to kill you."

"Kill me?" Fllay laughed sinisterly. "That won't be necessary, Freya-san, for you see I'm already dead." She slowly stood and gazed at the blonde with emotionless eyes.

"I've had it with you!" Cagalli shouted, pointing her hand at her. "Die!" She fired a bright yellow beam from her palm straight to Fllay. However, the beam was deflected for some reason, so Cagalli stopped. She noticed souls floating around Fllay, acting like shields for her.

"With all the pressure, I almost forgot that I can use the souls in this world to my own advantage. Freya-san, it's sad to say that you will lose."

"Oh really? I'd really like to see that."

Spinning around, the spirits formed a mystical shine balls. The balls contained auras of different gods who died 20,000 years ago in the Ragnarok Battle. A radiant light shone in each ball, meaning they were all charged up.

With her eyes closed, she raised her arm. She felt her aura rising. She gestured her hands and circled it in rapid motion. She clasped her hands and brought it near her heart. When she opened her eyes, the mystic shine balls quickly charged forward at Cagalli.

"HUH?!" Cagalli moved to the side and jumped up to dodge the first two balls. While in the air, two more came after her. She immediately swung her body backward to let the two collide with another. She landed, stepped backward, and noticed more balls coming. She appeared frightened as she rapidly evaded each and every one. "Well, that was a pointless attempt."

Fllay cleared her throat. "It's not over yet."

As if on the cue, one last mystic shine ball hit Cagalli from the back and shocked her.

"I got you." Fllay smiled at her success. It was tough, but she did it with the help of the souls. "You'll be unconscious for a while, Freya-san, but you'll be fine after that," she assured.

Indeed, the shock was painful. It did not take long until Cagalli finally lose consciousness. When she dropped to the ground, Fllay dismissed her souls and went over to her. "Freya-san…" she muttered, feeling guilty for hurting Cagalli.

Suddenly, Fllay felt the presence of a familiar aura. "It can't be… This feeling…" She turned to scan the premises and noticed a figure standing centimeters away from her. She gasped, "Odin!"

"I congratulate you for putting a stop to Freya. Your powers are very invincible here in the underworld." Gilbert stepped forward and glanced at Cagalli. "If you don't mind, I'll take Freya and be on my way."

Fllay shrugged. "As if I'll let you do that! Odin, I know you're the reason why Freya-san is acting this way. You tapped into her power."

"So what if I did?" Gilbert plastered a smirk on his face.

"You scum!"

In response, Gilbert moved his arm in a slashing moment and unleashed a spiritual blade.

At the same time, Fllay flew into the air and summoned a Shadow Fiend. The fiend attempted to slash through Gilbert, but the god easily destroyed it with one spiritual blade.

"You're strong, Hel…" Gilbert frowned as he slowly looked up at Fllay. "But not strong enough." He swung his hand where a spear materialized. It was Gilbert's weapon, the Gungnir.

Fear struck Fllay's heart. The Gungnir was one of Odin's greatest treasures. With it, he can annihilate hundreds of mortals with a single swing. All gods have feared the Gungnir, including Fllay. "You knew your powers wouldn't work well here so you decided to bring out your weapon."

"Oh no… I merely brought it out to finish you off quickly. Besides, I don't want to waste my power on you."

Despite the power of the Gungnir, Fllay was not going to back down. She called forth the soul of older brother, Fenrir. A giant wolf god growling viciously appeared below her. "Nii-sama, please help me defeat Odin."

"It will be my pleasure, dear sister." Fenrir eyed Gilbert seriously as he showed his sharp teeth.

"Children of Loki, huh?" Gilbert targeted his spear at them.

Roaring, Fenrir moved in the speed of light and lashed out a heavy strike on Gilbert.

Gilbert had managed to block the paw with his spear.

"Darkness…Demise…Death!" Fllay uttered out to unleash a powerful force within her. A bright flash of white light mixed with dark light enveloped her. Dark Wings emerged from the surge of light. Fllay came out, harboring the Wings of Death. Her outfit has totally changed from her casual clothes to a black tube and black mini-round skirt.

Gilbert, sensing Fllay's aura, shoved Fenrir away and jumped backwards. He looked at Fllay, noticing the black aura coming out of her. "You finally showed your true self after for so long."

Fllay's eyes turned bloody red. "Zone, Sacred, Bereavement!" She put her hands forward and black flames spewed out of her palms. The flames circled her body and formed into a black fire phoenix above her head. She pointed at Gilbert and said, "Annihilate!"

The phoenix swooped down and burst flames at Gilbert.

During this, Gilbert simply put his spear in front of them and the flames were blocked. The phoenix was one of Fllay's powerful attacks and it was rather hard for Gilbert to stop it. Thinking quickly, he directed the flame towards Fenrir using his telepathy.

However, Fenrir was quick with his feet and he managed to avoid being burned. Regaining position, he once again attacked Gilbert but with his claws this time.

Gilbert jumped back, landed, and jumped up again. He swung his spear high up and tossed it like a boomerang towards Fenrir.

"Nii-sama, watch out!" Fllay hollered.

Fenrir did a good job dodging the incoming spear, though it was a close one.

"Not yet…" Gilbert muttered, as Fllay and Fenrir prepared for another attack. He used his telepathy to control the spear's movements. He made the spear charge at the siblings.

Of course, Fllay and Fenrir were much faster than the spear.

But since the spear was keeping Fllay and Fenrir busy, Gilbert went to the unconscious Cagalli and carried her in his arms. "I finally have you," he said.

At this rate, Fenrir fire blasted the spear away, making it return to the owner. As the two looked back at Gilbert, they were shocked to see him with Cagalli. "Let go of Freya-san!" Fllay demanded.

"I came for what I came for. I'm retreating." He turned his back at them and walked away.

"I won't let you!" grumbled Fenrir. He ran towards Odin and tried to stop him with his claws, but his claws went right through him. "An Illusion?"

Fllay dropped to her knees and stared at the ground. "I failed to protect Freya-san."

"Do not go and blame yourself, Hel," Fenrir told her. He sounded just like Shinn from the way he talked.

Speaking of Shinn…

The souls in the river and the spirits hovering above suddenly stopped and moaned. Fllay clasped her hands and sighed. With the dead acting like that, she knew that someone was coming. She turned to her right, sensing a strong aura from that direction.

A beam of light emerged from the ground. The light formed into 5 familiar figures.

"Hel!" Shinn quickly walked over to his daughter and hugged her. "Glad to see you're all right. You had me worried."

The death goddess let out a deep sigh. "I'm sorry, Oto-sama."

He pushed her back to see her face. "Where's Freya?"

Fenrir bundled up. "Hel did manage to defeat Freya-sama in battle, but Odin came and took her away." He scratched his ear like a real dog.

"No kidding? Are you for real here?" Kira spoke up.

"I would not lie about these things, Freyr-sama."

"Freya…" Kira clenched his fists, gritted his teeth, and clamped his eyes close. "Odin finally has Freya."

Athrun and Stellar were both standing by the river near a tree. Stellar was shielding Athrun from the souls with her power for his safety.

"Damn it!" Athrun grumbled as he landed a fist at the dead tree beside him. Once again he felt completely useless.

Shinn helped her daughter back to her feet and looked at his son, Fenrir. His lips curved into a smile because it has been a long time since he last saw Fenrir. He was happy to see him again, though Fenrir was only a soul now. "You came to help Hel, didn't you?"

Fenrir nodded. "Yes, Oto-sama, I did."

"Thank you, Fenrir."

"There is no need to thank me, Oto-sama. She is my sister and I only did what is right. I would have done the same thing for you."

He brushed his hand through his fur on his head to show Fenrir his gratitude. The smile on his face turned into frown as he faced Hel seriously. "Things are getting out of hand. Since Freya is with Odin now, I'm sure the battle is going to get harder."

Fllay gasped. "You're not thinking of—"

"The Necklace," Shinn finished her off. "It's the only way to seal Cagalli's power."

"The Necklace can help us bring Cagalli back," Kira added.

Athrun and Stellar walked over to the group as they heard the conversation about the necklace. From what Athrun gathered, there was much danger to the necklace. One thing for sure, he knew the necklace was risky.

"But isn't this what Odin wants?" Athrun said. "To get the necklace?"

"He will not get the necklace," Kira responded, sounding so solemn. "Freya will…"

"How are we going to give it to her? We won't be able to go near her with her power acting wild."

To Athrun's surprise, everyone stared at him as if he was guilty of something.

"Athrun-san, Freya-sama told us that you are the reincarnation of Alexander, the lover of Freya-san." Stellar stepped forward and strengthen the shield around him. "In the past, Freya's power also went out of control and no god or goddess was able to stop her."

Rey crossed his arms. "Except for one person…" He approached Athrun, placed a hand on his temple, and concentrated his aura towards his hand. "It was none other than Alexander or, should I say, you!" He unleashed a small force in his palm and inserted into Athrun.

"What the—" Athrun suddenly felt a pang of pain in his head. He backed away from Rey, held his head, and dropped to his knees. "What did you do?"

"Mind Scan…" Shinn muttered. He walked over to Rey and brushed away the hair covering Rey's right eye. "Your eye is back. Since when?"

"It's a long story, but Hel might brief you on the details."

"Hel?" Shinn glanced over his shoulder to see Hel smiling faintly.

"Now then…" Rey knelt to Athrun's level. "It's time for you to remember your past, Alexander."

Athrun glowed in a mysterious dark blue color. The pain in his head was getting worse as if it was going to burst. He couldn't stand it any longer. He let out a loud shout and fainted.

_To be continued…_

* * *

JC: I added a new character here known as Fenrir. He is a wolf god in the Norse Mythology, who is the son of Loki. Apparently, he is already dead and he's only a soul who can't leave the Underworld. Gilbert has his hands on Cagalli now. The gods are thinking of bringing out the Brisingamen and they're planning something for Athrun. Next chapter will be updated soon… Please review and no flaming. 


	49. Past Reflections

JC: Thanks so much for the reviews. Now I know Athrun isn't getting much action in this story, so this chapter is all about him and his past. Please read and review!

Reminder: Athrun is **Alexander**, Cagalli is **Freya**, and Kira is **Freyr**.

Disclaimer: You guys know already…

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends**

Phase 49: Past Reflections

In a town where peace and tranquility prospered lived a young and handsome man. He was a soldier of the king who ruled the land. He was a great fighter with great judgment and skills. Not only was he kind, he was also very handsome. He had long raven-blue hair tied in a low ponytail and a set of beautiful emerald-green eyes. He was called Alexander.

Alexander was sought after by many girls in the town, but none of them would interest him. He had never fallen in love with the girls in the palace nor in his neighborhood. No girl was able to capture his heart.

One day, he was tasked to kill an Orc creature lurking in a forest near the town. The King was afraid that it might wind up in the town. For the safety of the town, he accepted the task and set out into the forest. His only weapon was a Bastard Sword created by his deceased father who was once a blacksmith.

As he journeyed into the forest, Alexander heard the roar of the Orc. It sounded so near. Heart pumping, he ran deeper into the forest until he came across a lake where the Orc stood. He hid himself behind some bushes as he started planning for a way to kill it.

Just then, the whole lake glowed in a brilliant gold light. It was an unexpected thing to occur. From what he gathered, he knew that there was nothing special in the forest. But what he was seeing was something special. The light slowly gathered in the middle of the lake and it was attracting the Orc.

"What is going on here?" Alexander asked himself as he continued watching the mysterious event.

The ugly and dumb looking Orc scratched his head and stepped into the lake. Suddenly, the water acted up, formed into a serpent, and captured the Orc. The serpent bit the Orc's neck, making the poor monster scream in pain. The serpent pulled the Orc into the water where it drowned and died.

Alexander gasped, his eyes widening. "It's gone."

The light was still concentrated in the middle. Growing curious, Alexander came out of his hiding and approached the lake. He observed how the light changed into a form of a person.

"What is that?"

In the middle of the lake, a girl materialized and the light vanished. She landed on top of the lake, which was greatly impossible. She was not sinking at all. She stood there like she was standing on solid ground.

"She's beautiful…" Alexander muttered, admiring the beauty of the girl.

The girl had long and gorgeous blonde hair. She wore a white robe with golden jewelries on her neck and wrists. Her face was gentle and calm and her amber eyes were dazzling. She looked like a complete goddess.

"The monster is dead. You no longer need to kill it." She has spoken in a voice so tender. She walked towards him and looked into his eyes. "You were sent here by your king to slay the Orc, correct?"

Alexander just nodded his head. He became speechless after seeing such beauty up close. His cheeks were slowly turning light red.

"You seemed to be in a state of shock. I cannot blame you for that."

"Well, it's just that you appeared so suddenly. I'm wondering if you're a fairy in this forest."

"A Fairy?" She giggled. "You are close. Actually, I'm a—" Her words were cut short for she was starting to feel dizzy. She held her temple and tried to keep focus on him. But she grew weak and her knees were trembling. Her vision was blackening and before she knew it, she passed out.

Lucky for her, Alexander caught her in his arms. "Are you all right? Please wake up…" He shook her in attempt to wake her, but it did not work. It seemed like he had no choice but to bring her back to the town to have her checked by a doctor.

Five hours later, Alexander was walking along the main street of town. He was on his way to his house where he left the mysterious blonde girl. It was hard to believe that a girl could appear like that in the middle of the lake. He was still wondering if she was a fairy or something.

A little earlier, he had brought the girl to the town's doctor. To his relief, the girl just fainted and she would be fine after some rest. Afterwards, he brought her to his home and left her in the guidance of her mother.

He finally reached his home. He let out a sigh of relief as he entered. He was tired from the day's work. He did not announce to the king about the girl or what happened to the Orc. He merely lied and told him that the Orc has left the forest. The king, of course, was pleased and even though Alexander didn't slay it, he still rewarded him with some money.

"Welcome back," his mother said, coming out of the kitchen.

Alexander's mother was a lovely lady who had the same color of hair and eyes as him. Her face was very sincere and serene. She was a very good mother and she has always cherished people close to her. She was well-admired by men in the town during her younger days. Unfortunately for them, she chose Alexander's father who had already died.

"Is she still asleep?" Alexander asked.

"Yes."

"I see…" He sat down on a chair and sighed.

"Alexander, you did not clearly explain to me about that girl." She took a chair and sat down in front of him. "Who is she? Where did she come from?"

"I'm sorry, mother. Even I'm asking the same thing about her."

"Nevertheless, she seems to be a nice girl and she's really beautiful."

"I agree with you." Alexander stood, walked over to the room where the girl was, and motioned himself to the bedside. The girl was sleeping so soundly and she looked like an angel.

Suddenly, she flinched and moved towards her side. She slowly opened her eyes and the first thing that came to her view was Alexander. "Where am I?" She sat up and looked up at him. "Wait, you are that man I saw earlier in the forest."

"Umm… Yes…" He stuttered. He did not quite expect her to wake up anytime soon.

"What is this place? Were you the one who brought me here?"

"You see, you fainted in the forest and I could not possibly leave you there."

"If that is the case, then you have my gratitude." She bowed her head slightly and looked up at him again. "May I ask your name?"

"My name? My name is Alexander."

"Well then, Alexander, please call me Freya." She smiled.

He blushed at the sight of her smile. His heart was pumping fast. It was the same feeling he had when she first talked to him up close back in the forest. Why was he feeling this way to a girl he just met?

Disturbed by his sudden silence, Freya asked if he was all right.

Alexander nodded quickly. "I'm all right, Freya." _Freya? Where have I heard that name before? _

On the next day, Alexander was showing Freya around the town. Everyone they encounter seemed to take notice of Freya. Some people that Alexander knew had asked him if she was his girlfriend. The girls in town were green with envy as they saw Freya and the boys were keenly interested in knowing who she was. They were clearly becoming the talk of town.

They stopped by at the town's square and sat down on a bench near the water fountain.

"The town's people are very nice," Freya said, looking around. "I could get use to living here."

"The king does his best to maintain peace in this town. He is a very good man." Alexander had always looked up at the king. The king was in fact a good friend of his father.

"I would like to meet this king of yours."

"I do not know about that. The king is very busy these days."

"I see…" She sighed. "Where are you taking me next?" She sounded excited.

Alexander thought silently for a moment. "Let me show you my secret place."

"Secret place?" muttered Freya. "Is it all right with you? I mean, that place should be a secret."

He nodded slowly. "Just promise me you will not tell anybody."

Her lips curved into a big smile. "Yes, I promise!" She was getting excited again. She stood up, held his hand, and pulled him up. "Come on, let us go now!"

He blushed at the touch of her hand. "Um…sure…"

It was a long walk away from town. They headed towards the hill where a very old tree stood. As they reached the top, Alexander showed Freya a wonderful view. On the other side lay a field full of colorful flowers. There were rose bushes on one side and lilacs were spread across the field. There were so many different kinds and each of them was breathtaking.

Freya silenced herself as she took her time to watch the field. With the wind blowing in her hair, her smile turned into a frown. The place was reminding her of something.

"How do you like it here?" Alexander turned to Freya and saw her sad expression. "What's the matter? You do not like this place?"

She shook her head. "I think it is very lovely and I thank you for bringing me here." She turned around, averting herself from the sight. She walked towards the tree and leaned her back against it.

"Freya, you were so happy a while ago and now…" Alexander looked concerned. "Please tell me what is wrong."

"This place reminds me so much of my home."

"Your home?" Thinking about it, Alexander wondered where she really came from. She did emerge from the lake but it does not mean it is her home. He still thought of her as a fairy and he still held a lot of questions for her.

"My home where the fields are endless and full of flowers, where a great tree stood in the middle…"

"It sounds like you miss your home."

"I do. I really do, Alexander, but I never want to go back there ever again."

"Why?"

"The truth is that I ran away." She looked up at him as tears streamed down from her eyes. "My best friend was exiled for a crime he did not do. I came here to look for him but I had no luck. Alexander, I want to see him again." She sobbed and buried her face in her hands.

Feeling her pain, Alexander wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. He brushed his fingers through her soft golden hair. "You must not lose hope."

"It is pointless to say that," a voice spoke so suddenly.

Freya stopped her crying, pulled away from Alexander, and turned around. "Is that you?" Her eyes narrowed. "Freyr?"

A man stepped out from behind the tree and revealed himself to the blonde. He wore a black suit and topped it off with a black cloak. His eyes were colored in the shades of amethyst and his hair was as brown as chocolate.

"I told you not to follow me," Freya said, crossing her arms.

Freyr shrugged. "Sister, this is foolish. It is impossible to look for him all by yourself."

"I am not going back without him."

"Why do you care so much for that trickster? He committed a very immoral crime."

"Freyr, he did not do it. He would never!"

He knew his sister was stubborn but he was not going to give up. He will bring Freya back home whether she will like it or not. "Say what you want, you are still coming with me!" He grabbed Freya's wrists and pulled her.

"Let go of me, brother!" she demanded, struggling herself from his grip. "I said let go!"

Alexander could not stay quiet any longer. He rushed towards Freya's side and brushed her hand away from Freyr. He told Freya to stay behind him and he then stared at the brunette. "I'm sorry. But what you are doing is not right."

"Not right? Mortal, you do not know who you are dealing with." Freyr smirked as he planted a fist on his hip. "As her brother, I am responsible for her. I cannot possibly have her roam around the human world just to look for an exiled god."

_God? Human World? _Things were starting to unravel for Alexander as many of his questions were already being answered. No wonder the name Freya sound familiar. He had heard that name from stories about gods and goddesses. Those stories were once told by his father. _She is a goddess and this man here is her brother, Freyr. Both of them are related to Fertility. _

"Freyr, I thought he was your friend too. Why are you believing the lies?!" Freya blurted, clenching her fists.

"They are not lies, Freya. They are the truth."

"No matter what you say, I won't go back with you!" Freya ran off with tears trailing off.

"Freya, wait!" Alexander was about to follow her when Freyr held his shoulder.

"It is better to leave her alone for a while. She needs some time to reflect on things." Freyr explained. He leaned against the tree and stared up in the sky. "Freya is very stubborn. I do not know what to do with her."

Alexander was not sure if he should just leave Freya. He felt like he should go to her and comfort her like he did a while ago. But it seemed like Freyr was not willing to let him go. "May I ask you something, Freyr?"

"What is it, Mortal?"

"Who is this friend that Freya is looking for?"

Freyr's face darkened. It looked like he did not want to talk about that matter. But since that mortal already knew their real identity, it was better to answer him than stay quiet. "Do you know a god named Loki?"

"He is the trickster god."

"Loki always liked playing pranks on other gods and goddesses. Many have grown to hate him in Asgard, the realm of the gods. He was selfish, ungrateful, and foolish, but he was very clever."

"That kind of god is Freya's friend?" Alexander had heard about Loki in the old stories and he had always thought of him as the pest among the gods. He wondered why Freya became friends with such a god.

Freyr walked a few steps away from Alexander. He gazed upon the field of flowers as he felt the soothing wind blowing in his hair. He brushed his finger through his unruly hair and faced Alexander. "Loki never had friends in Asgard. He seemed to be bright and cheerful all the time, but in reality he was lonely. Because of his pranks, no god or goddess has cared for him. Nobody was able to tell that he was a lonely god who only wanted friends."

"Then why is your sister friends with him?"

"Freya has a heart of gold," Freyr replied with a smile. "She was the only one who saw through Loki's mask. She was able to see the loneliness in his heart." He inwardly admitted that he also became friends with Loki. He had a hard time accepting Loki's friendship at first, but because of Freya things had worked out well.

"You sounded harsh when you talk about him a while ago," Alexander reminded him.

Then there was silence. Freyr obviously did not want to talk about Loki any further. He felt hurt and betrayed that Loki had done something so immoral. It was unforgivable. However, his sister still had faith in Loki. No matter how hard he tried to convince Freya, she still considered Loki as a friend.

He walked toward Alexander and put his hand on his shoulder. His amethyst eyes focused on his emerald ones. "Let us go and search for Freya now."

Alexander nodded his head. _It's about time!_

The two of them journeyed into the forest to search for the blonde goddess.

_To be continued…_

* * *

JC: That's end the first part of Athrun's past. Next part is where the romance starts between Alexander and Freya. Please review and no flaming. Chapter 50 is coming soon. I will be updating late since Finals are coming up in my school. I can't slack around anymore or I'm dead. But I promise to update quickly after my exams. See ya! 


	50. Love Emerges

JC: Chapter 50 updated! I've finally made it up to here. I had so many sleepless nights because of this story. I have so many ideas piling up in my head and I just had to write it all down. The idea of the characters here combined with mythology is just too fun for me. Well then, let's get this started.

Reminder: Cagalli is **Freya**, Shinn is **Loki**, Athrun is **Alexander**, and Auel is **Tyr. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends **

Phase 50: Love Emerges

They were walking in the forest for two hours now and there was still no sign of the goddess. Freyr and Alexander were very worried about her and they were not planning of giving up the search until she was found. Who knows what might happen to her in such a dangerous forest?

As they came across a giant tree, they heard someone sobbing. Freyr immediately recognized who it was and looked up. There, he saw his blonde sister sitting on a branch. Her back was leaned against the tree as she hugged her legs tight. Her eyes were streaming down with tears.

"Freya…" called Freyr, putting his hand against the tree. "Come down from there."

The goddess slowly looked down and saw Freyr and Alexander. "Brother, please understand me. I do not want to go back to Asgard. I'm staying here to look for Loki." She wiped some tears from her eyes with her finger.

"He is not worth your time. Loki is a traitor and a thief."

"No, he's not! Loki is… Loki is…" She clasped her hands together near her mouth as she trembled.

"Loki stole Heimdall's right eye and almost killed him!" Freyr clenched his fists. "Doesn't Heimdall mean anything to you? He's also your friend! But you believe in Loki more than him!"

"It was not Loki! He is innocent, brother!"

"You are stubborn as usual."

"If Loki is really guilty as you say, then let me find him." Freya jumped down and landed in front of them.

Alexander was quite surprised to see Freya jump from such a high place. He was impressed, nevertheless.

"What do you mean?" Freyr narrowed his gaze at her.

"I will never believe that he is guilty unless I talk to him," she explained sincerely. "So please… I'm begging you to let me stay." She held Freyr's hand and smiled.

"But Freya…"

"Do not worry." Alexander placed his hand on Freyr's shoulder. "I will watch over Freya for you." He assured the god.

Freyr was feeling hesitant. Should he really leave Freya to search for the traitor? But if he does not let her talk to Loki, she will never return to Asgard. Furthermore, he was not sure to leave his sister in the care of a mortal man. It was risky. What if other people will find out about Freya's identity? He thought about the situation and it took him a while to comply with Freya's request.

"All right, Freya, you can stay."

"Thank you, brother!" She lunged forward and hugged her brother. "Thank you…"

"Just promise me one thing…" Freyr gently pushed her away to look at her face. "Promise me that you will come back after you find him."

Freya's eyes softened. "Yes, I promise…" She hugged him again.

When she released him from the hug, Freyr turned to look at Alexander. "You said that you will watch over my sister for me, correct?"

Alexander nodded his head.

"Then I ask you to take very good care of her, mortal." Freyr put on an intimidating look.

"I will give you my word." Alexander placed his fists against his chest. "I will protect her."

Freyr could see how serious Alexander was. Now, he felt assured that his sister was in good hands. He put out his hand to shake with the mortal. "I'm counting on you." He smiled.

"Thank you," replied Alexander as he shook hands with the god.

Alexander and Freya moved out of the forest and back to the wonderful field of flowers. Freyr had already gone back to the realm of the gods, guaranteed that his sister was safe. She ran towards the patch of Violets and sat down. She picked up some flowers and threw them into the air. It was inspiring to see the petals fall down like snow.

"Come and join me, Alexander!" She waved her hand at the mortal.

It seemed like child's play for him to play with flowers. He has not done that in a long time. He felt kind of awkward to join her but he does not want to disappoint the goddess. He approached her, knelt down to her level, and picked up a flower.

"This feels so wonderful." She threw a bunch of violets again into the air while giggling like a little girl. She was having such a great time. She picked up some flowers again and dropped it on Alexander.

"Hey…" Alexander brushed off some petals from his head.

"The flowers look good on you." Freya teased as she sat down beside him.

"Is that a compliment?"

"No, because the flowers make you look a girl." She laughed.

"Oh really…" Alexander shrugged.

"I am sorry for my rudeness." She laughed some more. "It's just that you look like your mother."

"They say sons tend to look like their mothers."

"It is true. My brother, Freyr, has the same eyes and facial features of our mother." She picked up another flower and started plucking its petals off.

"Your brother cares a lot for you."

"He can be very protective sometimes, but I still love him." She sighed as she stared at the sky. "I am thankful to have a brother like him."

Alexander observed her face in the midst of her thinking. The more he looked at her, the more beautiful she becomes in his eyes. He completely adored her beauty, her grace, and her kindness. She was perfect to him. He could not expect less from a great goddess like her. "Freya…"

"Yes?" She turned to him.

The flower that he pulled out was still in his hands. He tucked her behind her ear and placed the flower. "It suits you," he said warmly.

At that moment, Freya's face turned equally red. "Um… Thank you…" she stuttered. She touched the flower and smiled.

For 3 weeks, Freya has become famous in the town, especially by the male population. And due to her friendliness, she has gained a lot of friends. She would usually help Alexander's mother at home and spend time with Alexander during his off-duty. Whenever she walked to the castle where Alexander worked, a lot of boys would offer themselves to escort her, only to be refused by her.

As she finally reached the castle grounds, she saw Alexander talking to two guards near the entrance. She could see that he was very busy at the moment, much to her dismay. She thought of asking him to tour her around the castle but it was impossible right now. She did not want to disturb Alexander so she decided to go back.

At her slight turn, she bumped into a child who seemed to at the age of 6-7 years old. She had a long, wavy, and pink hair, and her eyes were as blue as crystals. She possessed an innocent yet fragile charm. In addition to that, she was also very adorable.

The pink-haired child had fell butt-first to the ground and started sulking. Feeling sorry, Freya knelt down to her level and patted her head. "I am very sorry about that. Please stop crying…"

"I-I… I am l-lost…" The child buried her face in her palms. "I am lost!"

"Lost…? You do not remember where you live?"

The child shook her head rapidly. "I want my sister. Please take me to my sister."

"All right, I will help you find your sister." Freya assured her with a smile. She stood up and offered her hand to the girl. "Let us go."

The child wiped away her tears and took Freya's hand. Somehow, the touch of Freya's hand made her feel at ease and warm. She looked up at Freya as her lips curved into a little smile. "M-my name is La…Lacus… W-hat is your name?" she spoke her words with difficulty. It was common for a child her age.

"Lacus, huh? That is a very fine name. My name, by the way, is Freya."

Freya has made another friend and this time it was a little girl.

As they were about to go, Alexander came out running towards them. "Freya," he called. "What brings you here?"

"Oh nothing…. I was just wandering around town again."

"Is that so? Well, I could tour you around the castle if you like." Just then, he noticed the little pink-haired girl hiding behind Freya. "Freya, who is this?"

"Her name is Lacus and she is lost. I am going to help her find her sister."

"How about searching for her parents as well?" He turned to the little girl. "Do you know where your parents are? You know, your mother and father."

The little girl shook her head. "Lacus does not understand. Lacus wants her sister. Lacus does not have a mother and father!" She clutched onto Freya's dress tightly.

_She doesn't have parents? But she is so young. _Freya wondered how she was able to cope without any parents. When she was still a wee child, Freya had never experienced the love of parents. Her mother and father had many responsibilities in Asgard. They were two of the highest gods and they were always busy. Only Freyr was there by her side all the time comfort her and make her happy.

"Let us look for my sister." Lacus tugged Freya's dress as she drawn her thumb on her lips.

Freya nodded. Then she looked at Alexander and asked if he wanted to come along.

Since it was his off-duty, Alexander was more than delighted to help Freya find the child's sister. But he just thought of something. _The child said that she has no mother and father. If that is the case, she is an orphan._ He placed his hand on Freya's shoulder and said, "I know where she lives now."

"Is that true?"

"Yes. Please follow me."

Alexander led them to the Eastern part of the town. Passing through some houses and a church, they finally reached the destination, the Orphanage. "This is where you live, am I correct, Lacus?'

Lacus was stoked. "Yes… This is Lacus' house. This is where Lacus' sister is." She jumped up for joy. "Yay! You have found it!"

At the front yard of the Orphanage was a ground of children playing and fooling around. But there was one child who just sat under a tree while pulling some grass off the ground. She possessed the same facial features as Lacus, only her hair had dark shade of pink and it was long and straight. She was also about Lacus' age and she looked so sad.

Freya and Alexander had a strong feeling that it was Lacus' sister.

"Meer! Meer!" Lacus ran towards the said girl.

The sad pink-haired girl looked up and saw Lacus running towards her with open arms. "Lacus… It is you!" She quickly stood up, ran towards Lacus, and hugged her. "I am so glad you're here."

"Lacus was worried that she will never find this place."

"Lacus is such a fool." Meer carefully pushed her back. She looked at her sternly. "You should stay close to the group next time." She lightly hit Lacus' head.

"Sorry…"

"Your twin sister already got lost. Do not give her hard time, all right?" Freya said, kneeling down to their level. She smiled as she placed her hands on top of their heads. "You two look adorable."

Meer narrowed her gaze. "Lacus, who are these people?"

"Oh, Lacus almost forgot about them. They were the ones who helped Lacus find home. Lacus is thankful to them."

"They helped you?" Meer bowed her head. "Why, thank you so much! My sister must have caused you a lot of trouble."

"You are welcome," Alexander replied. "And your sister was no trouble at all."

"Even so, thank you!"

Alexander and Freya looked at each other and giggled.

Figuring that there was still a lot of time till work, Alexander suggested walking around the Orphanage for a while.

"That would be good. I want to see the other children here." Freya looked and sounded excited.

"Are you fond of children?"

"I used to play with the little gods and goddesses back in Asgard. Our usual playground was the fields where the Yggdrassil Tree stood."

"The tree that connects all the realms."

"You seem to know about it."

"I have heard stories about the Yggdrassil Tree and I think it is great."

Lacus and Meer brought them to the backyard where there were two swings on each side of the tree. The tree was grand and beautiful, and it seemed to have stood there for a thousand years. The twins went to the swings and started playing.

Alexander raked his fingers through his hair and sighed deeply. "It is hard to believe such young and cheerful girls are orphans." He no longer had a father but he was happy that his mother was still there for him.

"The world is not a kind place." Freya cuddled his right arm and leaned her head against his shoulder. "But living without parents does not seem to be an issue to them anymore. They are already contented in having each other."

Trying to hide his blush, Alexander lowered his head and stayed quiet. His heart was picking up the face again. _What is this feeling? Why am I feelings this way whenever she… _

His thought was cut short by a voice.

"Who gave you permission to be here?" The voice sounded cranky.

Alexander and Freya turned around to see who the person was. It was a guy about their age. He had unruly black hair and ruby eyes. The way he was dressed was a bit messy and he held a broom on right hand and a bucket on the other. It was fairly obvious that he worked at the Orphanage. The guy tapped his foot impatiently and asked them again, "Who gave you permission to be here?"

_His voice and those eyes… It can't be… _Freya gasped and clamped her mouth. "Is that you…?"

"Huh?" He looked at Freya carefully and realized something about her. His eyes widened in surprised as his jaw dropped open. He pointed straight at her. "Freya!"

"Loki!" She jumped on him and brought him to the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck and strangled him. "It is really you. I have been looking for you for 3 weeks now! Where were you?"

Alexander was a little surprised with the way she reacted. He did not know Freya could be so aggressive.

"Gaa…Ack!" Loki's lungs were screaming for air. "Let me go, Freya!"

Oh, I am so sorry about that, Loki." She got off of him and helped him stand up.

""So, what are you doing here? Should you not be in Asgard?" He sounded quite cold.

"I came here because I wanted to see you, to talk you about…" Her face darkened as she clasped her hands.

He shrugged. "A goddess like you has no right to see a traitor like me. You might as well go back to Asgard." He spun on his heels.

"But Loki…"

"Go back, Freya!"

"No, I will not go back without you!" She leaned against his back and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Alexander clenched his fists. He did not know why but he felt strange seeing her so close to Loki.

"Please tell me the truth, Loki. Did you or did you not steal Heimdall's eye?" She shut her eyes close as she waited for him to reply.

Through gritted teeth, Loki answered, "I did not steal it. I could never steal from a friend." He immediately turned to face her and hugged her.

Now Alexander felt a lot worse seeing them.

"Freya, you believe me, right?"

She sighed in relief and hugged him back. "Loki, I have never believed their accusations. I have always had faith in you."

"Thank you, Freya… You're the only goddess that truly understands me."

Later that night, Freya and Loki went back home with Alexander. Freya had asked Alexander if Loki could spend the night with her at his house and he complied without any comments. Though he felt awkward being with Loki, he was still happy for Freya.

Freya and Loki had a long conversation. It was a mix of funny moments, childhood memories, and the current problem in Asgard. Loki was worried that Odin might find out about Freya's whereabouts. As he remembered correctly, Odin had specifically forbid Freya to step into the human realm. He also asked Freya about Freyr, and Freya told him that Freyr let her stay.

"What has gotten into Freyr? He should be here to keep an eye on you." Loki leaned against his fist.

"Freyr has placed his trust on Alexander who had sword to protect me." She turned to Alexander and smiled.

He unintentionally blushed again and Loki noticed it.

"I see…" Loki narrowed his eyes, thinking suspiciously of Alexander. "Freyr trusted a mortal? Typical of him…" He then yawned.

"You look so tired. Maybe you should get some rest."

"Fine then, where's the bed?"

"Just through that door," Alexander pointed out.

Loki glared at him for a moment, giving Alexander some serious chills. "Ah… Thanks…" He walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

"You just have to get use to his attitude," Freya giggled.

"I don't know if I can. Are you sure he is the trickster god? He does not seem…"

"Loki is just not in the mood. Who could blame him? A lot has happened to him so far." She rose from her chair.

At the same time, Alexander stood as well and accidentally stepped on her dress. This has caused her to trip and fell down on top of him. A loud crash was heard and both of them found themselves in an awkward situation.

"What is with the noise?" Loki popped his head out the room and saw no one there. "Hmph… Must be my imagination." He went back in and slept.

On the other hand, Alexander and Freya gazed at each other with eyes wide. Their hearts was beating fast as their cheeks turned as red as an apple. It seemed like time has stopped for them and they felt like they were the only persons in the house. Their eyes softened as they gaze at each other more. Getting into the mood, Alexander slowly entwined his arms around her and pulled her body closer to him. Freya felt the perplexity of his actions and she had a sudden urge. It was nothing they ever experienced before. They felt so safe and warm with each other. It was as if nothing can separate them.

However…

"I am sorry!" Freya pulled herself away and touched her face. She knew she was blushing like crazy but she could not help it. She tried to calm herself down but her heart was unstoppable. _This feeling… _

"I should be the one to say sorry. I stepped on your—huh?" Alexander saw that the end of her dress was tied to his foot. "When did this happen?"

When Freya saw that as well, she instantly knew who did it. She burst into laughter and untied her dress around his foot. "He did not change one bit."

"What do you mean?"

"Loki is still the trickster god I know."

"You mean to say that Loki did this? But how did he?"

Freya placed her finger on his lip and winked an eye. "That is a secret that we will never know." She removed her finger and laughed again.

"This is my first time to be a victim of a prank." He joined Freya in her laughter. But, in his mind, he still thought of the moment they shared a while ago. Something struck his heart at that time and it was something wonderful.

Unknown to the two, a mysterious figure wearing a cloak and a hood was observing them from the window. The figure teleported itself to the roof of house and stood at the edge. He crossed his arms and smirked. "I have finally found you," he muttered. He removed his hood, revealing his cerulean-blue hair and cobalt eyes. "Freya…"

_To be continued…_

* * *

JC: The two girls there are the ancestors of the present Meer and Lacus. Freya has finally found Loki and he's working at the Orphanage. A stirring moment between Freya and Alexander made me want to write some more. Okay, the next chapter will be the last part of the past. I'll update it soon. Please review and no flaming.


	51. Visions

JC: Gosh, I had a long vacation in China. I apologize for this very late update. Chapter 51 is up and it is the last part of the past. Thank you for the reviews in the last chapter. I also wanna announce that this story is nearing to an end. But I won't say what chapter. Please go on and read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends**

Phase 51: Visions

In the realms of the gods, Asgard, a cloaked god has returned from the human realm. He removed his cloak and revealed himself to be a very handsome god. His hair and his eyes were as blue as the sky and his facial features were admirable. He wore bright plate mail, and was armed with a thin, long sword- a rare and highly ranked weapon only fit for a god.

He presented himself before the throne of the ruler of gods and knelt down to show respect. "Lord Odin, I have returned with news about Lady Freya. I have found her."

The highest of all gods, Odin, looked like a man about the age of 30. He had long, black flowing hair and his eyes were slit and devious. He wore a long black robe and gold rings on his fingers. "You have found Freya?" He stood up as his lips curved into a malicious grin. "I am so pleased to hear that. Tell me, Tyr, where is she?"

"She is currently residing in a mortal's house in the Kingdom of Laurenia." Tyr responded.

"What? Did I hear you correctly? She is staying with a mortal?"

"Yes, my lord. From my observation, she seems to be falling for that mortal."

Odin clenched his fist in anger. "Preposterous! I will not allow it! A goddess like her is forbidden to interact with humans, let alone fall in love with one!" He formed static in his palm and blasted some plants located at the corner of the room.

"I have also one more thing to tell you, my lord." Tyr said calmly, despite Odin's outburst. "Loki, the traitor, is with her as we speak."

"WHAT?!" Hearing Loki's name made his blood boil. After all his hard work of getting rid of Loki, the trickster god was still in his hair. "We must make our move now. Tyr, let us go to the human realm and dispose of Loki once and for all."

Tyr smirked. "Understood, my lord." He rose and planted his fist against his chest. "It will be my pleasure to bring Loki to justice."

"One more thing, call Heimdall. I am sure he wants to get his vengeance."

"But, my lord, our power is enough to wipe Loki out of his existence."

"Are you questioning my authority, Tyr?" Odin narrowed his gaze at him.

With no other choice, he complied with Odin's orders and went off.

Sitting under the big Yggdrassil tree was a young goddess with bright blonde hair. Her eyes decorated in magenta color. She looked very innocent and gentle. She was currently staring at some butterflies flying around the field.

"I wonder if Loki-sama is all right." She hugged her legs and sighed.

Her name was Skuld and she was one of the goddesses of destiny. She was a close friend of Loki and she felt hurt after finding out about Loki's crime against Heimdall. She could not believe that Loki would do such a thing to a friend. Furthermore, why couldn't she predict it to happen? She could have warned Heimdall beforehand. The future was always open to her and her visions had never failed her.

"But why…? I was not able to predict his crime." Skuld placed her hand on her temple as she looked up at the sky. "Loki-sama… How could you…?

Just then, a vision came to her mind and it hit her so hard that it almost rendered her breathless. The vision was about the fate of Asgard and the fate of humanity. It was nothing she had ever experienced before. It was too gruesome. "No, this cannot happen." She clamped her mouth and stared hard at the ground. "This cannot be the future."

With haste, she stood up and took off to find her older sisters, Urd and Verdandi. She found her two sisters bathing in a spring and they seemed to be having a good time with their chatting. "Sisters!" shouted Skuld to catch their attention.

The two goddesses turned to look at their youngest sister. "What is it, Skuld?" Verdandi, a beautiful red-haired goddess with emerald green eyes spoke. "You seemed troubled," the oldest of the three, Urd was an attractive goddess with short brown hair and aqua blue eyes.

"I had a vision and it is probably the biggest one yet," Skuld retorted, falling on her knees.

Urd and Verdandi went up shore and wrapped themselves with white robes. They knelt down to Skuld's level and held her shoulders. "Please tell us about this vision," the two of them spoke at the same time.

Skuld nodded her head. She was showing fear in her eyes, but it was her duty to warn everyone about the grim future of Asgard.

_Laurenia _

It was already morning and everyone in town was already busy with their lives. Alexander's mother was setting up her stall in the town's square to sell her goods and fruits. Freya was also there helping the mother with her business. She was practically a good luck charm to Alexander's mother since her beauty and friendliness were attracting many customers.

"Freya, can you place this over there?" The mother handed Freya a basket of oranges.

"Sure, no problem." Freya placed the oranges on top of a crate, but an orange dropped and rolled on the ground. She followed the rolling orange until it bumped into someone. The person picked the orange. "Oh, Alexander…"

"Here you go." Alexander handed the fruit to her. "I am thankful that you are assisting my mother."

"It is the least I can do for letting me stay in your house." As she reached for the orange, she managed to touch Alexander's hand and the both of them blushed. "Ah… Umm…Thanks…" She pulled the orange close to her.

"Yeah…" Alexander scratched the back of his head. "Umm... Freya, there is this shop I know and I-I want to take you there if you have the time." He was speaking nervously.

"Maybe after work, yes?" Freya answered nimbly as she played around with the orange in her hand.

"Why are you two standing there like a pair of idiots?" Loki suddenly appeared between them and surprised them.

"Ah! Loki, since when did you…?" gasped Freya, her cheeks still burning in red.

Loki pulled a face and folded his arms. "You two must be in a relationship, correct?" He tapped his finger on his cheek, looking intelligent.

"WHAT?!" Freya and Alexander blurted out, their faces turning red as tomatoes.

"So, I am correct!"

"LOKI!" Freya shouted in his ear. "Stop saying such nonsense!" She stuffed the orange in his mouth and pushed him away. She then spun on her heels and walked back to the stall.

"Are you all right, Loki?" Alexander asked, trying to hold his laughter. He found it funny to see Loki with the orange in his mouth.

Loki pulled the orange from his mouth and threw it backwards. "Do not be fooled by her looks. She has one mean temper." He placed his hands behind his head. "Tell me something, Alexander, do you love Freya?"

Alexander blushed all of the sudden. "Umm… What makes you say that?" He lowered his head and scratched the back of his neck.

"It is so obvious."

"But I am not even sure—" Alexander stared down and dropped his hand to his side.

"You are not sure that you love her?"

Alexander nodded his head.

"Hmph. Figures… What should I expect from a mortal?" Loki shrugged. "You better realize your feelings soon before we leave for Asgard." He planted his fist on his hip and looked at Alexander seriously.

His eyes widening, Alexander raised his head and turned to Loki. "What do you mean?"

"We might never come back. Remember, we are immortals and we live in Asgard. If you fail to tell her your real feelings, you will regret it." The trickster god turned around and walked away, leaving Alexander in deep thought.

He directed his sights on the blonde beauty who was entertaining a customer. His eyes grew sad as his lips frowned. _Freya is going back… No, I do not want her to go. I want her to stay with me. But what can I do? I am just a mortal and I cannot stop a goddess from her decisions. _

"_If you fail to tell her your real feelings, you will regret it." _Loki's words plagued his mind. He knew that Loki was right, but the problem was his feelings. He was sure of himself. He did not know how to explain his feelings for Freya.

_Later that night…_

Alexander, as well as his mother, was sleeping soundly in their respective bedrooms. In fact, everyone in town was already resting for another day. Only one person was awake and she could not sleep because a vision was haunting her dreams. It was a vision about a person's death. She could not see the person's face clearly, but she felt like it was someone close to her.

"This cannot be true." She trembled as she held her head. She wondered if her vision was just a bad dream and she wished it was. Feeling more afraid, she got off the bed, left her bedroom and went into Alexander's room. There, she sat on his bed and gazed upon his face. "Alexander…"

Her eyes grew wide as the vision came into her mind again. She dropped herself on top of the mortal. "Alexander!" she uttered his name.

At that moment, Alexander woke up and was surprised to see Freya lying on him. He, nevertheless, blushed. "F-Freya, what is going on? Why…?" He touched her shoulders to stop her struggling.

She clutched onto the sheets and started crying. "I saw a vision—a vision of death. It pains me to see such a death."

"Freya…" There was nothing he could do about the vision she was seeing. All he could do was to comfort her, so he hugged her and soothed her with words of assurance.

"The person in my vision appears to be someone very close to me." Freya spoke softly as she opened her eyes. "Alexander, I do not want anyone to die."

"Sshhh… It is all right."

"My visions have never failed me." She continued to sob on his chest. "And this vision will come true. If that happens, promise me that you will be there for me." She raised her head to gaze straight into his emerald orbs.

The sadness he saw in her eyes made him so concerned. He knew the painful feeling of losing someone you love. He placed her hand on her cheek and smiled. "I have sworn to protect you, Freya. I will always be there for you."

Her frown slowly formed into a smile. "Thank you…" She closed her eyes and buried her face in his chest once more.

He let her do as she please for now, knowing it would calm her. His arms were still entwined her and he was not planning on letting her go. He was more than happy to have Freya there.

Before the stroke of sunrise, Odin and Tyr appeared in front of Alexander's house. They were there to retrieve Freya. Odin pulled out a necklace from his cloak and held it out to show Tyr. The necklace was made out of pure gold and it was decorated with gemstones.

"Behold, the Brisingamen necklace," Odin announced as he stared at it with admiration.

"You have Lady Freya's necklace?" Tyr had always thought that the necklace was always with Freya since it was her valued possession. Not only that, he wondered how Odin got hold of the necklace. It was strange for him to have it.

What Tyr does not know is that Odin had Loki steal the Brisingamen necklace in order to protect Freya from the other gods in Asgard. The necklace had the power to make any man fall in love with her. Odin had a great deal of feelings for Freya and he wanted her to be his wife. However, Freya refused to be his wife, stating that she can never learn to love him. Of course, Odin was devastated but he was not planning on giving up. He was determined to make her love him no matter what—even if it meant eliminating the ones close to her.

Since he only wanted the best for his friend, Loki stole the necklace. Before giving the necklace to Odin, he had asked him about his intentions with the necklace. Odin just gave him a fake explanation, which did not fool Loki one bit. Soon, Loki realized that Odin just wanted Freya to be his wife. Loki attempted to steal the necklace from Odin but his efforts failed. His actions angered Odin greatly.

Odin came up with a perfect plan to get back at Loki and it was through Heimdall. It was him who disguised himself as Loki to fool Heimdall. It was him—the one who stole Heimdall's right eye. It was all his doing. Because of that, Loki had become a traitor in everyone's eyes—even the goddesses of destiny who had admired him so much. With the entire frame up, Odin exiled Loki to the human realm.

_I thought I could have Freya all to myself with Loki gone. But I never knew how strong her faith was in Loki. She even left Asgard, despite the rules, to look for Loki. And she found him here in this filthy world. _The more he thought about Loki, the angrier he became. There was no time to lose. He needed to get Freya back, so he could go on with his plans.

He raised the Brisingamen high and started chanting. The necklace glowed mysteriously as the chant ended. "Freya, come…" he whispered to himself.

Inside the bedroom, Alexander and Freya were sleeping side by side on the bed. Their hands were intertwined with one another as their faces were just centimeters apart. Both of them were sleeping so soundly until…

"_Freya, come…" _a voice whispered into Freya's ear.

The goddess opened her eyes and they were lifeless and empty. She slowly got off the bed, careful to not disturb Alexander. But she did not realize that she suddenly hit her elbow at his side and it was enough to wake him. Despite that fact, Freya moved on, opened the door, and walked out.

At the same time, Alexander sat up, rubbing his eyes, as he yawned. He turned to his side only to find Freya missing. "Freya?!" He noticed the door open. "I have a bad feeling about this." He quickly jumped off the bed, put on his shoes, and ran out.

When he reached outside, he spotted Freya along with two men. "Freya!" he shouted out. But Freya did not seem to hear him. He tried calling her again and still, she did not respond. "What's going on?"

"Mortal, what gave you the right to be friends with Freya?" Odin muttered, staring seriously at Alexander.

"Who are you?"

With blinding speed, Tyr immediately got behind Alexander and pinned him to the ground. "Show some respect, mortal! He is Odin, ruler of all gods."

"Odin…?"

Odin approached Freya and embraced her. "I have longed for this moment. Freya, I have missed you so much." He brushed his fingers through her golden locks.

"Freya!" Alexander struggled to break free from the god the minute he saw Odin touch her. "Freya! FREYA!"

"Alexander!" The sound of his voice brought Freya back to her sense. She quickly noticed her predicament and pushed Odin away with telepathy. "Odin, how dare you?! You are despicable!"

"How…? How did you break free from the necklace's spell?!" Odin slowly stood and held out the necklace again.

"My Brisingamen was with you the whole time! You are a thief!"

"Who are you calling a thief? Did you not know that it was your friend, Loki, who stole the necklace from you?"

"Loki would never! You are lying, Odin!"

"Ahh… Freya, I am telling you the truth. If you do not believe me, why don't you ask him for yourself?"

Freya became silent. _Loki told me that he could never steal from a friend. _She gritted her teeth. "I believe in Loki!" She turned her head at Tyr and saw him holding Alexander. Using her telepathy, she blew Tyr away and brought Alexander to her.

"Freya, are you all right?" Alexander stood up, soothing his right shoulder.

"I should be the one asking you."

"Get away from her, mortal! Know your place!" Odin blurted, rage fuming all over him. He emitted a very dangerous aura.

"I will not let you harm him!" She spread out her arms to protect Alexander.

Odin was so jealous that he was ready to kill the mortal in a snap. The only problem was he could not afford to hurt Freya. "Is he that important to you?! But he is just a mere mortal!"

"Do not look down on him. Alexander is a wonderful person. He is someone that I could trust, unlike you."

Alexander was flattered to hear such words from Freya.

"Freya, you sound like you…" Odin's face suddenly turned pale.

"I know what your thinking and yes—" She held onto Alexander's hand and gently squeezed it. "I love, Alexander!"

"No, Freya…" Broken hearted, Odin felt his chest and fell on his knees.

On the other hand, Alexander was shocked yet pleased to hear her utter such words. He did not know what or how to respond.

"Alexander," she muttered, facing him. "I love you. I love you with all my heart and it is no lie." She leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

No words were able to express what he felt. Instead, he just showed his feelings through actions, through hugging her. And at that moment, Freya's body glowed. "Huh? What's happening?"

"Let us go…" she said.

"Where?"

"To Asgard…" Her voice echoed. She unleashed a powerful light from beneath them. The light enveloped them and they started disappearing.

"Freya!" Odin called, reaching out.

"Lady Freya!" Tyr who just regained his consciousness tried to stop her with his power. But his power was not strong enough to overpower hers.

_Present…_

Athrun's eyes popped open in a flash as he sat up on the bed. His heart was pumping at a quick pace, feeling like it was gonna explode any second. Not only that, he was breathing so fast. He stared into blank space, with sweat drops flowing down his face to his neck. He held his temple as he tried to remember what happened to him.

_To be continued…_

* * *

JC: And that ends the Past Arc. I figured that it wouldn't be much of a surprise if I revealed how Alexander died in the past, so I'll save it for later. Athrun has woken up now and guess what? He is gonna save Cagalli in the next chapter! Please review and no flaming. 


	52. Rescue

JC: Hey there! Here's Chapter 52. Time for Athrun to get some action. How is he gonna save Cagalli? Find out in this chapter.

Disclaimer: Oh please, should I even bother?

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends **

Phase 52: Rescue

He had just woken up from a dream, a memory that has been long forgotten. It was something from his past. It was about his ancestor, Alexander. There was no denying the fact. He remembered almost everything about his past, except for the part in Asgard.

As he tried remembering about Asgard, his mind would give him blurred images of the scenes. But he wanted to know about it so badly. Also, he could not remember how he died in the past. He was so close.

"Athrun-san!" uttered Stellar as she walked in. "You're finally awake." She pulled out a chair and sat down beside the bed.

"How long have I been asleep?" Athrun asked, setting his blanket aside.

"You've been asleep for 16 hours. It looks like Rey-san's power really took effect on you. And oh, Shinn carried you all the way to his house."

"Rey?" He suddenly had a flashback of Rey putting a spell on him before he fainted. "It only took 16 hours to recover most of my past." He sighed deeply.

"So, how was it?"

"Cagalli was…" He looked at Stellar sincerely. "She was a bit different before. She was so gentle and kind. The Cagalli I know now is hot-tempered, stubborn, and not at all girly."

Stellar giggled. "I was a little surprised myself when I saw Cagalli-san. She's kinda like the opposite of the past Freya-sama."

"But she's still the goddess we all love, right? Our feelings for her haven't changed."

She nodded slowly. "Especially yours, Athrun-san…" She pointed a finger at his heart. "Your feelings and Alexander's feelings for Freya-sama are the same."

Athrun's eyes softened, feeling pleased for what she said. Enough has been revealed to him and he felt like it was time to go and save Cagalli. He straightened up as he got off the bed. As he went to the window, he stared into the night sky with full of hopes and determination. "Cagalli, wait for me…"

Stellar rose from the chair and clasped her hands together. "I'll go get Shinn and the others. Just wait, okay?" she said, tilting her head. She then ran out of the room in a hurry.

It didn't take long for Stellar to bring the group to the room. Everyone seemed serious as they looked at Athrun. Stellar could feel the tension rising in the air. As she gazed at each one of them, she could see the determination within them. She was also determined, but she was also afraid. She has thought of the consequences the might happen in their battle against Gilbert.

_What if the past will repeat itself again?_ She thought silently. She looked back at Athrun and remembered Alexander's death. _Athrun-san… _

"Since Odin has Freya now, I'm sure he has gone back to Asgard," Rey started, breaking the silence.

Shinn banged his fist against his hand. "We have to move before it will happen again." He gritted his teeth.

"Cagalli-san has no more control of herself," Jean reminded them, crossing her arms to think. "This will be difficult." She turned to her older sister, Miriallia.

"But we have the necklace, Jean." Miriallia approached Athrun and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Athrun, your help is greatly needed. Only you can stop Cagalli." She spun on her heels and faced the other gods.

"Onee-sama is right," Stellar added. "Athrun-san, we trust you!"

Fllay stepped forward, holding the necklace in her hands. She took a moment to stare at the necklace before she faced Athrun. "Please take this Brisingamen, Athrun-san." She handed the necklace to Athrun.

Athrun nodded and held the necklace tight in his hands. He then looked at each immortal one by one as he uttered their names. "Kira, Miriallia, Jean, Stellar, Fllay, Rey, Shinn… I'm ready. Let's go to Asgard."

With that, everyone nodded their heads in agreement. They were all determined and ready to fight and put a stop to Gilbert once and for all.

_Asgard_

Lying on a majestic bed, Cagalli slept soundly. She now wore a beautiful white robe and golden bracelets on her wrists and ankles. A long sash was tied on her right arm and she wore a simple gold necklace with a ruby gem around her neck. She looked so astonishing and beautiful. Her body was glowing mysteriously—a sign that her powers were continuously emerging from her body.

The room was filled with exquisite furniture made from the finest of materials. Two statues of Valkyries stood at the side of the entrance and the white metal door was large enough to fit an elephant. The floors were crystal clear and the fountain in the middle of the room was very attractive. Everything in the room seemed so perfect.

The door creaked opened. Gilbert entered the room, obviously looking happy, and sat on the bed. He caressed Cagalli's cheeks gently and lovingly while he looked maliciously at her. Slowly, he bent down to place his first kiss on Cagalli's lips. But then…

CRASH! DANG! BANG!!

A loud noise was heard from within the premises of Gilbert's palace. He quickly stood up and called out for Auel. As the said god appeared before him, he said, "I have a bad feeling that Loki and the others are here. Send out the Valkyries and have them eliminated."

Auel bowed his head. "Yes, my lord." He rushed out to carry out Gilbert's order immediately.

At the center of the palace, smoke covered almost everything. When the Valkyries came, five of them used the power of wind to blow the smoke away. As this was done, the red-eyed trickster god Loki, otherwise known as Shinn, appeared wearing a black suit and a red trench coat. His boots and pants were decorated in silver. He held a mischievous grin as he looked at the female warriors.

"Now then…" He pumped up his fists as he rotated his head. "Time to have some fun."

There were ten Valkyries in total and they were armed with dangerous steeds and weapons. Two of the Valkyries swooped down for a swift attack, but Shinn moved away with lightning fast speed. A Valkyrie attempted to stab him with her spear and another tried to sneak up behind him. However, no matter what they do, Shinn evaded them all. He was simply to fast for them.

"And you girls are supposed to be Odin's bodyguards? What a shame!" Shinn thought that it was time to end his battle with the ladies, so he decided to use a skill which made him the god of trickery. He flew up and held his hands close together.

Three Valkyries tried to attack him again, but he easily dodged them and flew upwards. He stood upside down on the ceiling as he cast out his spell. His eyes become slit like the eyes of a cat. As he finished casting, a thick smoke quickly covered the whole area, rendering the Valkyries blind.

Shinn smiled at his work. "Wonder if they found that geezer… Hoping so…" He looked down at the smoke and saw the silhouettes of all the Valkyries. "This is gonna be fun." He smirked.

Loud and deafening screams were let out by the Valkyries and it was able to reach Gilbert's ears.

"My Valkyries… What happened to them?" Gilbert was currently at his throne room. He walked towards the mirror and touched it. The mirror glowed for a while and then it showed him the fight between Shinn and the Valkyries. "Loki, you scum!" He clenched his fists.

Athrun and the others were presently headed out to the garden. Nearing the exit, two shadow monsters emerged from the wall. Acting fast, Miriallia and Jean went in front of the group to counter the monsters. Miriallia was wearing a fitting light blue mantle and white low cut boots. Her right arm had a golden band as well as her left wrist. Her hair was tied in a band with a few strands falling on her face. Meanwhile, Jean wore a pink off-shoulder top and a white mini-skirt. A sash was tied around her waist and she also wore a golden bracelet on her left wrist. She wore a pair of mid-high white boots.

"We'll lure the monsters away from the exit," Jean said, standing defensively.

"Once that happens, you must go." Miriallia was heating up as she formed an energy sphere on her palm.

Stellar felt worried and offered to help her sisters. But the two goddesses declined and told her to guard Athrun. "Onee-sama...Just be safe, okay?"

"Who do you think you're talking to, Stellar?" Miriallia uttered with pride. She placed her free hand on her waist and faced Stellar. "These two won't be a problem with us." She showed an assured smile.

"And you, Stellar… If you ever mess up, there's a punishment waiting for you." Jean winked a playful eye at Stellar, giving her quite a scare.

"You're mean!" Stellar whined like a child.

"You're adorable as ever." Miriallia and Jean both laughed at the same time. Afterwards, they turned their attention to their opponents.

The Shadow monsters made the first move by firing black beams at them. Miriallia, who already charged her sphere, unleashed a barrier in time to block the beams. With the creatures busy, Jean ran towards their side and fired a crimson beam at them, pushing them away from the exit.

"The exit's all cleared. Guys, go!" Jean announced.

Athrun and others went into the garden and ran straight to the nearest entrance. The entrance led them to a spacious room with large paintings on the wall. They stopped for a while to examine the place. They realized that there were no doors. It was just a dead end.

"This is very odd. The last time I went here, I was sure I saw a door here," Rey informed them. He was wearing a dashing white outfit with blue linings and silver decorations. He checked the wall to feel if there were any hidden switches to open a secret door.

"I also remembered a door over there since I used to come here a lot." Stellar pointed at a blank wall. "But now it's gone."

Kira noticed the big painting of his sister on the wall and took his time to examine it. He stood astoundingly with his black pants and trench coat. His shirt had the same color as his eyes. He must admit that his sister looked divine in the painting. He switched his sights on Athrun who was looking sadly at the painting. He knew what he was feeling because he was going through the same thing.

"Athrun, we'll get her back," Kira assured. "I'm sure of it."

"I know…" Athrun sighed deeply. He lowered his head and bit his lip. "Kira, I have a strange feeling about this place."

"What do you mean?"

"Most of my memories have been recovered but my memories of Asgard are still blurred. Even so, I felt like I've been to this place before…with her…" He looked up at the painting.

"Athrun…" As Kira placed his hand on Athrun's shoulder, Athrun suddenly got hit with a flashback.

"Ahh!" Athrun held his head and knelt down. "What's this?!" He gritted his teeth.

"What's happening to Athrun-san?" Fllay asked in concern as she knelt down to Athrun's level. She was wearing the same outfit that she used to fight Cagalli in the underworld.

Athrun started remembering his time with Cagalli in that room. It was the first place he saw when they arrived in Asgard. He remembered being held by Cagalli as she panted. She was tired. She had used too much of her energy just to teleported him and herself to the realm of the gods. Nevertheless, she still managed to fly over to her painting to touch it.

_"This painting was painted by my mother. It was supposed to be a gift for me, but Odin had to take it away for himself. His admiration for me is unimaginable. But before Odin took it way, my mother placed a spell on it so all he could see is blank. Odin could not possibly throw this away so he decided to place it here in this secluded room with no entrances and no exits." _

"That's what she said…" Athrun announced everything to the others what Cagalli once said to him. He was still holding his head as the memories kept flowing in.

_"When Odin locked this painting here, the painting put up a barrier. The barrier was so strong that it was impossible for Odin to have access to the room again. The painting only admits mortals or immortals with a good heart and this room will involuntarily create an entrance and an exit."_

Athrun let out one exasperated breath. "In other words, this is the safest room here in Asgard. Odin can't get us here." He slowly stood up with the help of Fllay and Kira. "Thanks…"

"So that's why I was able to enter here back then," Stellar said, poking her cheek with her index finger.

"I was able to enter here back when I was just merely a watchman." Rey added.

"Kira, touch the painting," Athrun told the brunette. "Cagalli said something important to me before we left this room." 

"And what would that be?" Kira replied.

"Anyone who is related to the one in the painting can gain access to all the rooms in the palace." Athrun explained. "Kira, you're her brother."

"So when Kira touches the painting, we can go to Cagalli-san's room right away." Fllay said, sounding quite excited.

"Okay, I'll give it a shot." Kira flew up to the painting and touched it. Unexpectedly, the painting glowed in a bright color. He went back to the others to see what was going to happen next.

Below their feet, a portal was opening and it sucked them whole in a whirlpool of light. The portal opened in the beautiful room where Cagalli was at and dropped them on the crystal clear floors.

"Ouch… That hurt." Stellar complained as she soothed her butt. "Is everyone okay?" She turned to the Athrun and Kira who seemed to feel some pain.

"My back can manage somehow." Kira stretched out, holding his back.

"That was unexpected. It was a lot smoother with Cagalli." Athrun straightened up.

Fllay giggled. "I actually had a soft landing. Good thing this pillow was here." She patted the thing she was sitting on, not knowing what it really was.

"Um… Fllay…" Stellar shrugged. "That's not a pillow." She pointed out.

"Eh? It's not?"

"Please get off of me…"

The red-haired goddess glanced down to see her boyfriend, Rey, under her. "WHAT?! Rey, how did you get there?" She was so shocked.

Rey mumbled again, "Please get off me. You're kinda heavy." His face was flat on the floor.

"Well, excuse me!" Fllay retorted, standing up. She folded her arms. "I only weigh 45 kg. thank you very much."

Rey gradually raised his head to look up at the goddess. "You still have the guts to tell me that after you fell on me…" He stood up and straightened up a bit.

"It wasn't my fault I fell on you. You just happen to be there."

"Can it, you two," Athrun reprimanded. "We're on a mission here."

Stellar and Kira had already examined the whole room and there was no sign of Cagalli anywhere. It was strange. The secluded room could never be wrong in bringing them there.

"Where is she?" Kira walked over the bed and noticed that the sheets were disorderly. He touched the bed and felt Cagalli's faint aura there. "My sister was here a while ago."

"Are you sure?" Athrun said, approaching the bed. As he was about to touch the bed, the earth started to shake. "Woah… What's going on?" He tried to maintain balance.

Out of the blue, pearl white chains emerged from the walls, floor, and ceiling. Each chain bound the gods and lifted them in the air. They tried using their powers to break free, but the chains had a special attribute which can render a god powerless.

"These chains…" Kira muttered, struggling. "Don't tell me…"

"I can't break free!" Stellar shouted.

"Rey, what should we do?" Fllay asked, holding her skirt up since she was held upside down. "I don't know if I can take this."

"Such chains can't be controlled by any god. This could be the work of…" Rey turned to Kira who gave him a frontal nod.

"Hold on!" Athrun uttered. "I'll get you down." He was about to hold the chain binding Kira when…

"Stop! Don't touch it!" Kira told him right away. "These chains can only be touched by gods. If a mortal touches it, you'll be paralyzed."

With that, Athrun backed away from the chains and looked up at Kira. "What should I do?"

"Use the necklace."

Athrun pulled out the necklace and raised it up. "Here it is. What should I do next?"

"Just hold it. I'll start the chant."

But Kira was not able to because the chains started pulling them towards the walls, floor, and ceiling. Like ghosts, they all just went through the said things and disappeared.

"Kira, Stellar, Fllay, Rey!" Athrun yelled out. "Darn it!" He punched the wall, feeling so aggravated. He was not able to help out again.

"Don't feel so down, Athrun Zala…" a recognizable voice suddenly spoke.

Athrun quickly spun on his heels to see Gilbert standing a few feet away from him. "You!" He narrowed his emerald orbs and clenched his fists. "Where's Cagalli and what did you do with the others?"

"Why should I tell you?" Gilbert smirked evilly. His sneaky eyes were enough to scare a guy but it was sure not affecting Athrun. Athrun never looked so serious before.

_Throne Room of Odin _

The chains came out of the wall, pulling Kira out of it and slamming him hard on the floor. After that, the chains released him and disappeared back to the wall.

Kira struggled to stand up. The slam was able to break some of his ribs, but he could still keep going. He looked around to see where he was. When he turned to look at the throne, he saw someone sitting on it.

"Freyr, it's been a while."

"Freya…" Kira approached the throne slowly while holding his chest with pain. "Freya, let's go." He stopped a few inches away from her and held out his hand.

"Go where…?" She raised her eyebrow, thinking absurdly of him.

"To the human realm. Com on, Freya, let's go back to our friends."

She laughed out ominously. "What makes you think I would want to go back to Midgard, huh? And what's with this 'friends.' I don't have friends anymore, got it?!" She glared at her brother like she didn't care.

"This is just like before…"

"Oh, you remember?" She stood up and walked towards him.

Kira could see how she has changed. He felt so hurt that he was not able to protect his sister yet again. "I'm a failure as a brother."

"You just realized that?!" Cagalli laughed out again. "You're so pathetic, Freyr. You were never a good brother." She touched his cheek and leaned forward. She gazed into his amethyst eyes so intensely.

"Freya…" He held her shoulders and shook her. "Please snap out of it!"

"It's useless, Freyr. All of my hidden powers are finally out. Ragnarok will be accomplished."

"No, you mustn't let Ragnarok come! All of humanity will be erased from the face of the earth. I know deep down that you don't want that. Freya, I know you—you're a kind goddess who loves the world so much."

"News flash, bro, this is the real me. I already told you this before." She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her face closer to his. "Better get use to it…"

"Freya, you can't—" His words got cut off because Cagalli suddenly kissed him on the lips. He froze like a statue. He was so shocked, not because Cagalli was kissing him, but because of the fact that the same thing also happened in the past. It was the same place and the same atmosphere.

He wanted to pull himself away, but the kiss was a perfect way to bring Cagalli back to her old self. It was only half-effective back then but it was enough to block her powers for a while. So without hesitation, he entwined his arms around her waist, closed his eyes, and deepened the kiss.

_At the same time… _

Gilbert was enjoying his time torturing Athrun with his telepathy. He had thrown the mortal towards the walls and the ceiling. He had shocked him with lightning and almost drowned him in the fountain. "Who knew that you were actually the reincarnation of Alexander?! No wonder you annoy me…"

Athrun was in mid-air, struggling with breath. "W-where's C-Cagalli?" he asked.

"Persistent, aren't we?" Gilbert slammed Athrun again against a wall. "Alexander, a love between a mortal and a goddess is forbidden. Can you not get it through your thick head?"

"Screw the rules! Cagalli and I don't care just as long we love each other." Athrun managed to blurt out.

"Hmph… Because of your love, things turned out to be the worst. My plans of Ragnarok were ruined!" The great god brought the mortal closer to him. He placed his palm on his face. "But now, my plans will succeed and I'll annihilate you to make sure of that." His palm started glowing black aura.

Athrun spurted blood out of his mouth and glared at Gilbert. "I-I w-won't…allow it…"

"Give it up! How can you possibly defeat a god like me when you're just a mortal?"

"B-being…a mortal…" Athrun coughed out blood a bit. "Being a mortal doesn't…make me weak…"

"You're saying nonsense as usual. You never did change, Alexander."

"Odin, like in the past… I-I will s-stop you!"

With his words of determination, the Brisingamen in Athrun's hand began glowing. The aura coming out of the necklace enveloped Athrun, thus freeing him from Gilbert's wrath. Athrun was finally able to breathe normally and with the help of the necklace, he regained some his strength back.

"Impossible!" Gilbert's eyes widened. "The necklace responded to you. How? This never happened before." He backed away a few steps, trembling in fear.

"Things are way different now, Odin. Don't expect it to be like the past." Athrun held the necklace eye and it transformed into a golden wrist band decorated with gemstones. The band automatically attached to his right wrist.

"What the?! How can this be? You're a mortal." Gilbert was feeling more afraid now. "No mortal can ever use the power of the necklace."

"Hel… The goddess of death…"

"Huh?"

"She told me everything." Athrun glanced at his new accessory in amazement. "When Alexander died, she infused a part of his soul into the Brisingamen. She said it was my dying wish."

"Dying wish…?" Now that he thought about it, Gilbert did remember Alexander uttering his dying wish. However, he did not expect it to be something that would involve his soul. _Wait a minute… 'She said'? Does this mean he doesn't remember everything yet? There might be a chance for me after all. _

"What should I do with you now?" Athrun slightly raised his fist.

"Athrun Zala," Gilbert spoke calmly, "it looks like this is the end for me. After all I did, I am sure that you want to kill me. But before you do, let me ask you one thing." He held his hands together behind him.

"What is it?"

"Who killed you back then?"

"What?" Athrun gasped, gritting teeth. "Who else? You!" He pointed straight at Gilbert.

_Just as I expected… _Gilbert laughed hard and sinisterly. "This proves it. Not all of your memories have returned yet."

"So what? I am still sure that you're the one who killed me."

"Do you really think so?" Gilbert motioned his hand in a circular motion until the wall behind him turned into a wide screen. He turned around to the view the screen and was shocked to see an unbelievable scene.

At the same time, Athrun also had the same expression as Gilbert did. He was seeing Cagalli sharing a passionate kiss with Kira.

"Freya and Freyr…?" Gilbert grumbled, rage and jealousy growing within him.

As for Athrun, a range of flashbacks was filling up his head in an instant.

_To be continued…_

* * *

JC: Thank you for reading!! Okay, more and more of Athrun's past will be revealed in the next chapter, including the one who killed him. Oh yeah, just wanna inform you that Lacus, Meer, and Meyrin will be in the next chapter. Just please leave a review. Flames will just be ignored.


	53. Result in Tradegy

JC: Okay, it's time for chapter 53. So many chapters and I'm going crazy. Well, my head is just filled with ideas.

Disclaimer: Don't sue me coz I don't own this Anime series. Plus, I don't have money to get a lawyer.

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends **

Phase 53: Result in Tragedy

The nastiest place of all in the palace was the dungeon. The dungeon was primarily used by Gilbert to lock prisoners and torture them to death. In one of the cells in the dungeon were the three immortals that got captured by the chains. Their hands and feet were bound to the wall. The cell was also provided with a spell that prevents gods from using their powers, so escape was impossible.

"How are we gonna get out here?" Stellar asked, looking frightened. "I hope Shinn, my sisters and the others are all right."

"Oto-sama will be all right! He's strong." Fllay said, knowing her father best.

Rey was giving his all to pull free from the chains, but physical strength was not doing the job. "I doubt the others can find us here. This dungeon is very hard to find."

"Rey… Don't worry coz my Oto-sama will come for us." Fllay assured cheerfully, having full faith and hope.

"Just as Fllay said, Shinn will come." Stellar joined in, putting a cheerful front.

Rey could not help but smile along with them as well. "You two act like this is nothing."

"There's no use moping around," replied Fllay.

Just then, they heard a loud explosion not too far from them. And it seemed like a hyper beam coming from a monster. The blast and the roar of the beast kept getting closer and closer.

"That roar… It's a Dark Dragon," Stellar announced. "One hit from its hyper beam can injure us greatly."

"Oh great… We're trapped in a cell, unable to use any powers, and now a dragon has come to finish us off. Any more bad news…" Fllay rolled her eyes away and sighed in frustration.

Rey listened in closely for the dragon's whereabouts. Based on his calculations, the dragon was just a meters away from their cell. But Rey also heard another thing—another blast but a smaller one. "The dragon seems to be fighting with someone or something."

"Eh? For real?" Stellar reacted.

"There's no doubt about it."

Suddenly, the wall beside Rey crumbled inwards bringing a person along with it. The person landed roughly on the cell floor and hit a wall. It was such a painful entrance for him.

"That dragon packs a punch." He stood up and rubbed his sore head. "That's gonna leave a mark."

"Oto-sama!" called Fllay, her lips curving into a wide smile. "You're here. I knew you would come!"

"Fllay… Stellar… Rey… What are you guys doing here?" Shinn approached them.

"We were captured by these white chains," replied Stellar, also feeling happy to see Shinn.

"Where's Kira and Athrun?"

Rey sighed. "Can we just talk later? There's a ten foot dragon out there that can seriously kill us."

"Oh yeah… Sorry…" Shinn used his power to break all the chains.

As soon as Fllay was free, she immediately hugged her father dearly. "Thank you, Oto-sama!"

"Yes, thank you so much." Stellar bowed her head politely.

"Come on, stop thanking me. I'm embarrassed." Shinn scratched his head awkwardly.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about, Oto-sama." Fllay pulled herself away, motioned over to Rey's side, and hugged his arm. "It's just your daughter talking and your future wife." She giggled.

Shinn and Stellar looked at each other for a short while and then they blushed wildly. As in their faces were totally red.

"They'll make a good couple," Rey tagged along just to make fun at Shinn and it was working well.

Shinn was so tensed that his first step almost made him trip. "W-we have to hurry…and um… find the others…" He left the cell first in a hurry.

"Shinn…" Stellar stared in awe. She was still blushing but she didn't mind it. And her heart was racing faster than usual. _Shinn… _

_Room _

Witnessing the siblings kissing stunned both Athrun and Gilbert greatly. Kira and Cagalli were kissing so fervently that they could pass as lovers. None of them were planning to stop or let go of one another. They looked like they were very satisfied with each other. It may be a sweet moment for them. But, as for Athrun and Gilbert, well it was another story for them.

"Freyr, you're despicable!" Gilbert uttered out, letting out a gush of raging aura from his body. "I'm not going to let him get away with this."

With those threatening words, Athrun snapped back into reality. "Hold it, Odin!" He raised his arm where the Brisingamen was.

"I can't waste my time with you any longer!" Gilbert unleashed a powerful force around him and formed a barrier. His golden eyes turned red in an instant. As he raised his hand, his shadow rose from the floor, engulfed him, and hauled him downwards to the floor where he went through like a ghost.

"Odin!" Athrun attempted to grab him but Gilbert disappeared too fast. "Damn it!"

He had Gilbert right where he wanted but he was not able to kill him. Now Gilbert was after Kira because of his jealousy. The question boggling his mind now was why was Kira kissing Cagalli? It made no sense. Nevertheless, Athrun felt so hurt that his heart wanted to burst.

"Cagalli…"

He thought back the moments he shared with Cagalli. Back in school, they were so happy together. He used to stare at her from afar, admiring her cuteness and spunkiness. He used to give her roses without revealing his true identity. He became close friends with her and everyday was so fun around her. He felt so glad to have met her.

"Wait for me…" His knees trembled as he walked towards the door. Despite the throbbing pain in his heart, he still loved Cagalli deeply. He was still determined to save her no matter what. "I will protect you, Cagalli."

Because of his hope, love and determination, the Brisingamen reacted and started emitting healing waves around Athrun. It did not take long until Athrun was cleared of wounds and blood. He became good as new. Not only that, the Brisingamen also brought back some of his memories in Asgard.

"I see… So that's why…" He smiled. "He was doing it for her sake." He gently rubbed the Brisingamen and thanked it for aiding him.

Wit no further ado, Athrun rushed out to head for the throne room.

At the east side of the palace, the two goddesses of destiny, Miriallia and Jean, were being pursued by Orcs. The Orcs were wearing special anti-magic armor, making Miriallia and Jean's spells useless. Physical attack on the creatures will not do them good either since the creatures' strength were impeccable.

One of the Orcs threw its mace at them, but the two were quick on their feet so they easily dodged the weapon. Jean then jumped up and shot lightning bolts at them. However, the bolts were being deflected by the armors. She knew it would not work but she had to try.

"Jean, no stopping! Keep running!" Miriallia demanded, pulling her sister away from the Orcs.

"Onee-sama, we can't run from them forever!" Jean whimpered, looking back at the creatures.

"We used most of our powers to teleport everyone here. We also had a hard time with those Shadow monsters. I can say that our powers are not enough to fight those ugly things right now." Miriallia explained in quite a serious yet cracked voice.

Reaching the ballroom, they speedily closed the door and placed a seal on them. With the seal, it would be impossible for anyone to enter—even if they were special armors.

"Well, this is a relief." Jean shrugged. She leaned against the wall and sighed. "I'm so tired. I haven't run like that in ages."

"The palace is crawling with monsters," Miriallia grumbled, leaning against the wall. She was feeling exhausted and upset. "How can Odin-sama let those monsters here?"

"Onee-sama…" Jean gazed at her sister with concern.

"It was also like this back then." Miriallia sat down on the floor, hugged her legs, and sighed. "It can only mean that Ragnarok is fast approaching."

Jean fell into silence. She did not have anything to say against her sister's thoughts.

_Throne Room_

A passionate kiss for the one he loved. Kira had used up all his energy to gain control of his sister and to return her back to normal. It was a difficult task, but he willingly took the risk because of his love. As he pulled himself away, he faced Cagalli with his sweetest smile and caressed her face. He felt so relief as he saw her eyes coming back to life. He had succeeded.

"Kira…?" she muttered his mortal name softly. "W-what happened?" She held her head, trying to remember all that has happened. But it seemed that her mind was a bit of a blur.

"Cagalli…" He hugged her with all his might. "You're back. You're back…" He was starting to cry tears of joy.

As she felt his tears running down her neck, she remembered going berserk again. "K-Kira… I didn't hurt you, right…? Please tell me…" Her voice was cracking.

"No, Cagalli, you didn't." He sniffed.

"I see…" Her lips curved into a smile. "That's good." She finally hugged her brother back.

Just then, a large sphere rammed through the wall and flew to the center of the room. The ball charged up a bit before it dispersed to reveal what was inside.

"Odin!" The siblings uttered at the same time.

Yes, it was Gilbert who was in the sphere. His aura was more dangerous than before because it was now filled with rage and jealousy. His eyes were as red as blood and a strong gust of wind surrounded him, creating a very powerful barrier.

"You're not getting Freya!" Kira spread his arms to protect his sister.

"Freyr, you scum! How dare you…" Gilbert took a few steps forward. "How dare you kiss Freya?" He formed an energy sphere on one palm and threw it right at Kira.

Due to their fast reflexes, Kira and Cagalli were able to jump out of the sphere's range and landed on the far side of the room.

"Stay away from Freya!" Gilbert demanded the brunette, threatening him with another sphere.

"I have every right to be with Freya." Kira stood defensively. "Allow me to remind you that she's my sister." He opened his palm, aimed at Gilbert, and unleashed a powerful force against the god.

Gilbert really did not expect that to come so he was kinda late in dodging. His left arm got badly hit.

"Freya has gained her control back. Your plans have failed, Odin. Ragnarok won't be coming!" Kira announced strongly, his hand extended forward with an energy sphere.

"Me…? Failed?" Gilbert let out a sinister laugh. "Let me tell you something, Freyr, I'm no failure." His eyes were glowing in bloodthirsty aura.

Kira and Cagalli felt threatened by such an aura. But Kira was ready to blast Gilbert if he tried anything. Not only that, Cagalli had formed a barrier around them to keep themselves safe.

Gilbert laughed some more as his aura rose to greater heights. His left arm that was supposed to be injured suddenly healed. "It's not over yet." He extended both arms forward and shot a beam towards the siblings.

Luckily, the barrier Cagalli set up was shielding them. "Like I'm gonna let you do what you please."

"Freya, you always had been stubborn." Gilbert increased his power even more. "And I always had to get you the hard way." With that, the beam pierced through her barrier and hit her.

"Cagalli!" the brunette shouted with fear in his eyes.

The beam sent her flying to the wall where she hit her head pretty badly. When she fell to the floor, her head started to bleed.

"Cagalli!" Kira rushed to his sister's side and held her. "No… Cagalli…" He hugged her.

"Oh… I'm so sorry, Freyr. I didn't mean to hurt your precious sister." Gilbert mocked.

Kira's eyes darkened. "Why? Why, Odin?" He gently placed Cagalli on the floor and stood up. "I thought my sister was special to you. I thought you loved her."

"I still love her, Freyr. What I did was only to injure her and not to kill her."

"That's…" Kira gritted his teeth, clenched his fists tightly, and faced Gilbert. "Odin, you're pathetic." He formed purple spheres with his two hands.

"Her injuries can be healed easily, you know."

"Odin, I had enough of you!" The brunette charged forward and swung his sphere at Gilbert.

Gilbert teleported from sight and appeared behind him in a flash. He touched Kira's back and blasted a powerful beam, sending the poor god sliding across the room. "Your movements are so predictable, Freyr."

"O-Odin…" He was not going to give up. Despite his wounds, he still stood up and faced the enemy bravely. "I will fight you till the end. I will fight you for my sister's sake."

"I must admit, Freyr, you are very noble." Gilbert used levitation to reach a certain height. He looked down at Kira and formed a black sphere. "But you are also quite foolish." He was about to throw the sphere until a bright red light flashed before him.

"That light…" Kira could recognize that light anywhere. It was a red light from the Brisingamen. He turned to the entrance and saw Athrun there.

"You again?! You're such a menace, Alexander!" Gilbert shot several spheres at him like bullets.

But Athrun had mastered the use of the Brisingamen quite well, so he managed to create a barrier. With it, the spheres could not even scratch him. "My turn…" The Brisingamen gem lighted up. He called upon the power of the gem and unleashed a beam towards Gilbert.

Gilbert moved away quickly. "So strong… How can a mortal like you control such an immense power?" He glared at Athrun seriously.

Athrun ignored his question and kept firing at him. He was not going to stop until he hit Gilbert square on. He wanted to make him pay for hurting Cagalli and Kira a while ago.

"This is too much." Gilbert could see that he was outmatched. The Brisingamen was too powerful for him. As he evaded another beam, he quickly cast teleportation and disappeared from the room.

"Darn it! He escaped once again!" Athrun growled, dropping his hand to his side. He lowered his head and panted slowly. Controlling the Brisingamen was taking a lot of his energy.

"Athrun, thanks for the help," Kira said, approaching the blue-haired mortal. He placed his hand on his shoulder. "You did great. I never expected you to unleash such a power from the necklace."

"Yeah… I was surprised myself." Suddenly, he remembered Cagalli. "Cagalli!" He went to her side right away. He lifted her body carefully, caressed her pale cheek, and hugged her.

Kira knelt to their level and held Cagalli's hand. He sighed deeply and told Athrun that he had no energy left to heal Cagalli. "It's all up to you. You can heal her with the Brisingamen."

"Do you really think I could?" Athrun was unsure. All he could do with the necklace was cast damage upon opponents. He knew nothing about healing.

"Come on, Athrun; believe in the power of the Brisingamen." Kira patted his shoulder. "You can do it."

Athrun gazed at Cagalli with care and love. He placed his palm on her temple and closed his eyes. The Brisingamen on his wrists began glowing. "Please heal her… Please…" he begged. The sparkles from the Brisingamen spread all around Cagalli's injury and commenced the healing process.

"After this, she'll be fine. Just keep going, Athrun." Kira encouraged his best friend. He felt relief for having him there for his sister. In addition to that, with the Brisingamen active, his powers were gradually regenerating. He would be back in shape in no time so he had to find Gilbert and finish him off. "I leave my sister with you, Athrun. Take good care of her."

He walked towards the entrance, feeling hesitant to leave his sister. He took one good look at the two and smiled. "I won't let the past repeat itself. I won't let those two suffer like they did in the past." Afterwards, he took his leave to find the enemy.

Reaching the main hallways of the palace, Shinn and his group fended off a couple of zombies blocking the way. It took them a lot of time to escape from the Dark Dragon in the dungeon and now they were irritated with the zombies. It seemed that there was no end to the monsters in the palace.

"Darn that Odin!" Fllay grumbled as she took out fives zombies before her. "How dare he use the undead!"

Stellar back flipped away from two zombies and jumped up. While in mid-air, she formed two spheres and threw them at the menacing creatures. As she landed, the creatures were destroyed.

On the other hand, Shinn twisted the neck of a zombie and kicked the one coming from behind him. He lifted two zombies with telekinesis and rammed them against the others. "These guys are too weak. I like it better if you control them, Fllay."

"Of course… My zombies are way stronger than these pathetic ones." Fllay boasted. She raised her arm and snapped her finger. "Say good-bye zombies." The floor below the zombies suddenly opened up and engulfed them one by one.

"Eh…? Why couldn't you have done this before?" Stellar whined like a little girl.

"It takes time and power. I didn't want to waste my power so easily, you know."

"Your attitude never changes, Fllay."

"Of course!" Fllay giggled a little before she looked around to find her boyfriend. "Rey, come out! Where are you?"

"Didn't you know?" Shinn said, approaching his daughter.

"Know what?"

"We've got separated from him 30 minutes ago when these zombies started tailing us."

"WHAT?!!!" Fllay yelled in horror. "Oh no… We have to find Rey, as in right now!"

"Calm down, Fllay… I'm sure Rey-san is fine on his own." Stellar assured.

But Fllay was still worried. "Rey is strong, but we can't leave him alone in the place. It's too dangerous."

"Then come on," Shinn urged, grabbing Fllay's and Stellar's wrists. "Let's not waste anymore time." He pulled the two girls with him.

_Courtroom_

Kira waltzed into the courtroom as he felt Gilbert's presence there. He looked around the room, remembering the times he used to be there. The courtroom was the place where the high gods and goddesses hold verdict against criminals and demented gods. It was also the place where his mother and father were usually at. But him moment of remembering was shattered by another presence. It was not Gilbert's, but it was strangely familiar.

He hid himself under the table, set his sights at the other entrance, and waited for someone to come. To his relief, the god who came in was none other than Rey. He came out of his hiding and called out to the watchman.

"Kira?" Rey was surprised to see the brunette there. "Did you and Athrun save Cagalli-san?" he asked.

"It was tough going against her and Odin." Kira exasperated. "But Athrun and I did it. We saved her."

"That's good news. So, where is she and Athrun?"

"They're in the throne room getting some rest."

"How about you? What are you doing here?"

"I've sensed Odin's presence in this room a while ago."

"I have as well, which is why I'm here." Rey turned his head back at the entrance and sighed. "Though, I did leave Fllay and the others behind."

Kira motioned himself to the tables. "It looks like Odin's not here anymore. We better look some place else." As he glanced back at Rey, he saw a red-haired girl behind him. Her hair flowed down to her shoulders and part of it was covering her face. She was sitting on the main judge's table and she was wrapped in white chains. Her eyes were blank and lifeless. "Fllay!" he gasped.

Hearing him utter Fllay's name made Rey's heart skip a beat. Slowly, he turned around and saw his girlfriend in a bitter state. "Fllay!" he called out to her. "How did this happen?"

Just then, Gilbert appeared beside Fllay and held her shoulder. "What do you think, Heimdall? Doesn't she make one cute hostage?" He licked her cheek and planted some kisses. He held her face against his as he ran his fingers around her waist.

"Stop it, Odin!" Rey's eyes narrowed. "Take your hands off her."

"Getting jealous, are we? Good… That's good…"

"Odin!"

"If you really care for this goddess, then I suggest you work for me again." Gilbert stated his condition clearly and gravely.

"Don't listen to him, Rey!" Kira said.

"Freyr, how can he not listen? His girlfriend is with me and I can kill her anytime I want."

"Please don't harm her… I-I… I…" Rey lowered his head and loosened up. "I'll do anything."

"Is that so?" Gilbert pasted one malicious grin on his face. "Then this will be my first order, annihilate the god of Fertility, Freyr!" He pointed at the brunette happily.

"Huh? What?" Kira backed away as he turned to look at Rey. He felt something changed within him and it was bad. "Rey, don't take him seriously."

Rey was silent but his aura was growing. He spun on his heels and faced Kira. As he raised his head, he stared straight at the brunette god.

"Come on, Rey… I-I don't want to fight you."

"I don't want to fight you either but I don't have a choice. Fllay's life is in danger, so I have to follow him."

"Rey…"

"Freyr, prepare yourself!" Rey disappeared and reappeared above Kira. Seeing that he was defenseless, Rey sharpened a spiritual blade in his right arm. With one full blow, he could have killed Kira.

But Auel Neider, who appeared out of nowhere, came in just in time to kick Rey away from Kira. He then flew back at the entrance and landed with poise. "Okay, that felt great. I always wanted to do that to you, Heimdall."

Rey managed to land safely despite the disturbing entrance brought by Auel, his former rival to Fllay's love. "Tyr, I have no time for you. I have to fight Freyr."

"Really?" Auel raised an eyebrow. He looked at Freyr and said, "Hey, Kira, you might wanna see this."

"Huh?" Kira wondered what Auel was saying.

Auel positioned his arms as if he was carrying someone. He focused hard until sparkles of light danced around his arm. After that, the light united and formed into a girl. "Here we go. You recognized her?"

"What the—" Kira's mouth dropped open as his amethyst eyes widened. "Lacus Clyne?! What is she doing here?"

"What do you think?" Auel rolled his eyes away. "A hostage, duh…"

_Maze_

Behind the palace was a giant maze made from plants and flowers. Each trail in the maze could either lead one to an exit or to a dead end. It was a maze built to torture prisoners since it possessed traps and monsters there. In the middle of the maze was a beautiful marble statue of the Goddess Frigg, the former wife of Odin. Frigg had lost her life during the previous war and she was long forgotten by Odin. Under that statue lay a pink-haired girl whose name is Mia Campbell.

Mia was brought there by Gilbert as a hostage. He found out that Mia, as well as her sister, was important to Kira. He was going to use them against the brunette god. Lacus was already taken by Auel and Mia was left alone in the dangerous maze.

"Ugh…" Mia was regaining consciousness. Slowly, she sat up and held her head, which felt like it hit a rock. "What happened to me?" She looked around the unfamiliar area. She felt afraid as she did not know where she was. She tried to call for her sister, but no one answered her.

Just then, she heard a terrible roar somewhere near her area. Now she felt more afraid that she wanted to cry. Another roar was heard, so she quickly hid behind the statue, knelt down, and hugged herself. "Somebody…" She whispered softly. "Please help me… Lacus… K-Kira…"

_To be continued…_

* * *

JC: Lacus and Fllay are taken hostage. Oh no… Things aren't looking good for Kira and Rey. Looks like Auel is still with Gilbert. Guess what? There will be Cagalli and Athrun moments too. Stay tuned. This story is nearing an end. Please review and no flaming. 


	54. A New Ally

JC: Hi! Okay, as you have read in the previous chapter, 3 girls are taken as hostages. Gilbert has Fllay (maybe?), Auel has Lacus, and Meer is lost in a maze. What will happen to them? And oh, AsuCaga moment everyone… Hehe… Please read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED.

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends **

Phase 54: A New Ally

The healing process was completed. All of Cagalli's wounds were gone and she was fast asleep in Athrun's lap. Athrun watched her in her sleeping state, admiring her as usual. He brushed some strands of her hair away from her face and planted a sweet kiss on her temple. He held her hand, squeezing it gently, as he whispered her name silently. How he wished to see her awake, so he could plunge her into his arms and say those three words to her. He had missed her greatly.

Just then, Cagalli flinched and turned to her side. She clutched onto his shirt and mumbled Athrun's name.

Of course, Athrun was pleased to hear his name coming out of her. It meant that she was dreaming about him. Athrun kissed her temple again and this time, the kissed woken the blonde up.

"Athrun…?" she muttered as his face came to view. "Athrun, hey…"

"Cagalli, you're finally awake. So, how are you feeling?" he asked, knowing that her body unleashed so much energy before.

"I-I'm fine…" She sat up and leaned her head on Athrun's chest. "And I'm sure it's because of you."

Athrun wrapped his arms around her. "It wasn't just me, Cagalli. Your brother helped as well. Like me, he risked his life to save you."

"Kira… He is always protective of me. That's the kind of brother he is and I'm so lucky to have him." Cagalli's lips curved into a smile. She pulled herself back and looked up at Athrun. "Athrun, I owe you and Kira a lot. Thank you."

"Cagalli, you're important to us. Kira loves you and I love you too. That's why we can do the impossible just for you." Athrun showed her the Brisingamen on his wrist.

The blonde gasped. "My necklace…? How?"

"I was able to control its power by my will and somehow it got turned into this."

"I see…" Cagalli sighed in relief and touched the Brisingamen. "You're really amazing, Athrun."

"I wouldn't say that. Though I had a hard time fending off Odin with this, I still pulled through." Athrun stood up and patted his pants. "Okay, we have to move now."

"Why?"

"Your brother and the others are around here somewhere in this palace. They are doing there best to fight against the monsters that Odin let loose."

"If that's the case, we should hurry." Cagalli stood up as well. "Let's go, Athrun." She held his hand and smiled.

Athrun nodded.

Hand in hand, the couple rushed out of the throne room to search for the others.

_Maze_

The roaring sound was getting closer and closer. Meer was still hidden behind the statue of the Goddess Frigg. Because of her fear and nervousness, her legs were unable to move. Her whole body shook in fear as she heard a thumping sound of a foot. She took a peek and saw a hideous Orc monster carrying a huge club. The monster seemed to have sense her presence.

Meer covered her mouth to avoid shouting and stayed still in her spot. She prayed that the monster will not find her.

However, the monster had a strong sense of smell and it was beginning to sniff her out. The monster slowly approached the statue as it raised its club high. It was going to strike the statue when all of a sudden…

"Shadow of Death!" someone called out.

A large shadow entity appeared before the Orc. The Orc was surprised by such a creature and tried to hit it with its club. But the club just went through the entity. The Orc was about to make a run for it, but the shadow entity got to it, engulfed it in darkness, and disappeared.

"So much for big, tall, and gruesome…" The same voice spoke as she appeared.

Meer recognized it to be a girl's voice. She took a peek and saw three people standing before the statue. With delight, she came out of her hiding and revealed herself to the three. "Oh, thank you so much! Thanks for ridding that monster. I thought I was a goner there."

The three, who happened to be Shinn, Fllay, and Stellar, looked at the pink-haired girl in surprise.

"Campbell? What are you doing here?" Shinn spoke, crossing his arms. "Or better yet… How in the world did you get here?"

"Shinn Asuka? Well, I… Wait a second, I should ask you the same thing." Meer regained composure and eyed Shinn suspiciously.

"That's a bit complicated," Shinn replied, turning to Stellar and Fllay.

"Should we tell her?" Stellar asked, knowing Meer would want the truth. But the truth was a little hard to handle, especially for a mortal like Meer. She wondered what Shinn will do.

Meer tapped her foot impatiently. "It's rude to make a girl wait, Asuka-kun. Spit it out!" She demanded.

"Excuse me! You're the one being rude here, Campbell-san." Fllay butted in and glared at Meer. "And I can't have you talk to Oto-sama like that."

The pink-haired girl turned silent and grew pale. "Umm… Did I hear that right?" she muttered. She pointed at Fllay and then at Shinn. "Asuka-kun's your father?"

Fllay grabbed hold of Shinn's arm and smiled. "Yup! He's my father!" She then narrowed her eyes at Meer. "Why? You got a problem with that?!"

"Ah… Yeah!" Meer placed her hands on her waist. "First of all, you and Asuka-kun are too young to be father and daughter. Second, Asuka-kun does not have a wife. Lastly, Asuka-kun does not even have a girlfriend for crying out loud."

Stellar motioned over to Meer's side to calm her down. She tried massaging her shoulders, but Meer was still uneasy.

Meer went on. "How should I be able to believe what you're saying?" She stomped her foot hard and demanded for an explanation from them.

"Better believe it, Campbell-san, because it's the truth. Besides, even though we look like this, we're older than you think." Fllay released Shinn's arm and confronted Meer proudly.

"What are you trying to tell me that you guys are gods or something?"

"Actually, we are gods," Stellar replied cutely.

Meer turned paler than usual. "Stop messing with me! There are no such things as gods."

"Campbell, gods do exist and we are them." Shinn approached Meer and created a ball of fire in his palm. He then blasted the walls of maze and made a path. "That's just a sample of my power."

"Incredible… I had no idea…"

Stellar sensed a disturbance coming from inside the palace. "Shinn, Fllay, we should head back! The others may be in trouble!" she told her friends.

Shinn agreed with her. But before anything else, he asked Meer to come with them. "It's much safer if you're with us than being alone out here."

"You don't have to ask me twice. I will definitely go with you three." Meer put up a fist for encouragement.

"Just don't get in our way, mortal…" Fllay slapped her back and quickly rushed off.

"Hey! That hurts!" Meer ran fast to catch up with Fllay.

Shinn and Stellar laughed at the two who were acting like little kids.

"I never thought they would become fast friends," Shinn said, taking a few steps forward.

"They kinda act alike, huh?" Stellar giggled and moseyed over to Shinn's side. She took his hand into hers and leaned on his shoulder. "Shinn… We'll win, right?"

Shinn held her shoulder and nodded. "Yeah… We will… So don't worry about it, Stellar."

Unexpectedly, the two heard a loud boom coming from the direction where Fllay and Meer ran off too. Shinn and Stellar went to check it out and it turned out that Fllay used her powers on something. Her right arm was positioned elegantly in the air while her other arm extended forward. There was a bit of aura still emitting from her.

"Fllay, what did you do?" Shinn asked his daughter.

"Yeah and where did Campbell-san go?" Stellar looked from left to right in search of the pink-haired girl.

"Oh her?" Fllay hid her hands behind her back and put up a cute expression for her father. "I kinda teleported her back to her world." She stuck out her tongue as she scratched her head.

Shinn sighed. "I guess it was the right thing to do, considering that she is mortal after all. There's only one thing that concerns me." He looked at Fllay intensely.

Fllay backed a few steps in fear of her father. "Umm… And what would that be, Oto-sama?"

"Did you erase her memories about us being gods?"

Then there was silence for eight seconds.

Stellar grinned maliciously as she pointed at Fllay suspiciously. "Don't tell me that you actually forgot?"

"Umm…" Fllay placed a finger on her cheek while she thought hard. "Ahh… Yeah! I forgot!" She stuck out her tongue once more.

"This can't be good," mumbled Shinn, slapping himself on the temple.

"I'm so sorry, Oto-sama. I'll make it up to you. Once we're done here, I promise to erase her memories." Fllay clasped her hands and acted all child-like to her father. "Please forgive me, Oto-sama."

Shinn looked at his daughter and saw the cute look on her face. How could he resist such a face!? He sighed and told Fllay it was all right. "But don't forget next time, got it?"

She lunged forward and hugged her father. "Yes, I won't!" Fllay answered.

_Courtroom_

"Clyne-san!" Kira shouted Lacus' name. He did not expect for her to be in Asgard, let alone be a hostage. "Let her go, Tyr!" he demanded as he charged up his powers.

"Tyr, it's so good of you to bring her here. Now things would be more interesting." Gilbert wrapped his arms around his hostage. He shook the chains, causing it to unleash an electric current to shock the red-haired girl.

"Ahh!!!" the girl, known as Fllay to Rey and Kira, screamed in pain. "Help me! Somebody!"

Gilbert laughed in pleasure as he continued to increase the current.

"Odin, you scum!" Rey tried to hold back his power against Gilbert, though he wanted to annihilate him so badly. It was painful for him to see her in such a pain. He knelt down and begged Gilbert to let her go.

"You finally came to your senses, Heimdall." Gilbert gave out a sinister laugh. "Now swear your loyalty to me and I shall free your precious goddess."

Rey hesitated. If he were to work for Gilbert again, then that would mean that he will fight against Shinn and Fllay again. He did not want that. He already lost them before and he did not want to loose them again. However, under the circumstances, the only think he could think of to save Fllay was to give in to Gilbert.

"Don't do it, Rey!" Auel yelled out.

The gods were all shocked at what they heard. Auel, otherwise known as Tyr, was telling Rey to stop.

"Heimdall, you must not swear your loyalty to Odin. He is… He is nothing but a coward!" Auel turned to face Gilbert. "He's nothing but a liar!"

Gilbert was appalled by such rudeness and insults. "Tyr, what is wrong with you? Have you forgotten that you are working for me?!"

"Not anymore, Odin!" Auel retorted. "Kira, catch her!" He threw Lacus over to Kira with the help of his power.

Kira caught the pink-haired girl with ease. He touched her temple to check if she was all right. "Clyne-san…" To his relief, Lacus was just merely unconscious. "You had me so worried, Clyne-san."

"Tyr, what is the meaning of this?" Gilbert's aura glowed immensely in rage as he glared down at the blue-haired god. "Why did you return that mortal girl to him?"

"As the god of justice, I could no longer bear your acts any longer. Holding mortals as hostages is simply immoral. They have nothing to do with us!" Auel explained as he built up his energy within him.

Gilbert gritted his teeth. "I knew you were too good to be trusted, Tyr. Now you will perish as the rest of them." He extended his arm and shot energy spheres at him.

"Like that's gonna hit me!" Auel easily dodged each and every sphere that came. When Gilbert launched one last one, Auel jumped aside and landed beside Kira. "Your aim is so off, Odin."

"Tyr…" Kira called him.

"It's Auel!" he corrected the brunette.

"Auel, I knew you weren't an enemy." Kira placed a hand on his shoulder. "You were only following orders, am I right?"

"Yeah… I did much foolishness in the past. Time for me to move on and side with the right team."

Gilbert was getting angrier by the minute. With Auel out, there was no one left working for him except for the monsters. His plans were not going as well as he thought. He needed to think for a back-up and he had to do it fast.

"Game over, Odin!" Auel said, pointing a finger at the great god.

"Release Fllay and surrender!" Kira added, charging his energy up.

Rey immediately went in front of them and spread out his arms. "You mustn't! He will hurt Fllay if you fight him!"

"But Heimdall, we can't just…"

"If you're not going to listen to me, I might as well fight you!" Rey cut off Kira with a threat.

Auel giggled for some reason. His giggle soon turned into a maniacal laugh, which irritated Rey.

"What's so funny, Auel?" Rey asked coldly.

"Haven't you realized anything yet?" Auel pointed at the hostage and smirked. "That girl is not Fllay. She's actually a mortal—a mortal named Meyrin Hawke!"

Rey shrugged. "Meyrin Hawke? So, that's not Fllay up there!" Somehow his heart calmed down, but he thought of the safety of the mortal.

"Odin!" Auel flew up and looked down at Gilbert. His palms were glowing brightly in blue and his eyes were dyed in red. This was a sign of Auel's immense rage against Gilbert. "Have you got any idea how important Meyrin is to me?"

Gilbert felt the strong aura of Auel and he felt very afraid. After for so long, it was his first time to see Auel so angry. He did not know what to answer him so he stayed quiet.

"Meyrin has always been nice to me. I do admit that she is shy, but awfully cute. Her face and her smile please me. Whenever she's with me, I feel happy. Meyrin is my most important person!" Auel raised his right arm, preparing it to throw. "And letting you take her from her world is a crime!' He threw the sphere at Gilbert at a vast speed.

Since there was no time to dodge it, Gilbert decided to use Meyrin as a shield. But when he glanced at his side, he saw that Meyrin was gone. "No, this cannot be!" He looked up and saw the sphere coming. He tried making a barrier, but it was too late. The sphere hit him and sent him flying across the room.

On the other hand, Meyrin was safe and sound in Rey's arms. "What you did was dangerous, Auel. Don't ever do that again." The blonde god reprimanded Auel.

"I knew that you would use your speed to save Meyrin. That's why I was able to use my power against Odin." Auel took Meyrin from Rey and took time to look at her. She was unconscious, yet her face showed that she was feeling safe.

"She does look like Fllay, huh?" Kira spoke after taking a look at Meyrin. "No wonder you fell for her, Auel." He laughed as he gently placed Lacus on the table.

Auel blushed a little. "Um… Say what you want…" He quickly turned his head away and made a grumpy sound.

Rey noticed that Gilbert left the room unexpectedly. "It seems like our mission is not yet over. Odin is still on the loose."

"His aura is completely gone from this room," Auel said, placing Meyrin on the table. Using his powers, he freed Meyrin from the magical white chains and destroyed it.

"What are we going to do with them?" Kira pulled out a chair and sat down. He placed his arm on the table and leaned his cheek against his hand. He looked at the pink-haired girl and sighed. "We can't bring them with us and we definitely can't leave them here."

"Our powers are only enough for battle now. We can't afford to use it up to teleport them back to Midgard," Rey reminded them.

"This is hard. I don't know what else to think of." Auel scratched his head in frustration and slammed his fists on the table.

"Careful, Auel," Kira said. "Meyrin-san is on that table."

"Sorry... It's just that… I want her to be back home where it's safe."

"I feel the same way for Clyne-san as well."

Suddenly, the three gods heard footsteps and it was heading towards the room. In a blink of an eye, the gods turned themselves invisible along with the two mortal girls. They hid in silence as they waited for their visitors to arrive.

Two figures entered the room and they appeared to be goddesses.

Kira quickly recognized them. "Miriallia! Jean!" He powered down his invisibility and approached the goddesses. "Glad to see you two again."

Auel and Rey came out of hiding as well and greeted the two properly.

"What the—" Jean shrugged. "What is he doing here?" She eyed Auel gravely.

"Don't be alarmed, Jean. It's cool. Auel is one of us now." Kira answered.

"You've finally came to your senses. It took you a while." Miriallia said sarcastically as she folded her arms in front of her chest. She looked around to see if the others were around. "Umm… Shinn and the others aren't here either?"

Jean sighed and dropped to her knees. "We've been running all over the place, trying to find you guys. We are pooped. Those monsters weren't cutting us some slack."

"You can say that again, Jean," Miriallia muttered, leaning her back against the wall. "So, what's with the two mortals over there?" She pointed across the room where she could see Lacus and Meyrin lying on the tables.

"Hey… Aren't…" Jean stood up and took a better look at them. "Aren't they students from Archangel? They're Meyrin Hawke and Lacus Clyne."

"They got dragged here because of Odin. He used those two as hostages to get to us." Rey told the goddesses.

Kira went closer to Miriallia and held her shoulders. "Miriallia, please do me a favor." He locked his amethyst eyes into hers, showing how serious he was. "Please bring Clyne-san and Meyrin-san back to Midgard."

Upon hearing that, Auel also asked Miriallia. He even bowed his head and begged some more.

"You guys…" Miriallia started and then she giggled. "Are so in love!" She smiled at the two gods.

In an instant, Kira's and Auel's faces turned as red as a tomato. They tried to tell Miriallia that it was not like that, but Miriallia had them all figured out. She also stated that they should not hide their feelings. Kira and Auel still disagreed with her.

"Okay…okay… I won't say anything anymore." Miriallia used telekinesis to lift Lacus into the air. "Jean, give me a hand."

Jean hovered into the air. "Here goes." She used her own telekinesis to carry Meyrin.

"We'll return soon," Miriallia said. She cast a teleportation spell and disappeared from the room along with Lacus.

The red-haired goddess looked down at her fellow friends and waved a hand at them. "Be safe, guys!" She then used teleportation and disappeared with Meyrin.

"Since those two are in good hands, we should resume our search for Odin." Rey walked over to the exit and spun on his heels. "We have no time to lose."

Kira and Auel couldn't agree with him more. They were all eager to find Odin and fight him till the very end.

_To be continued…_

* * *

JC: Auel is an enemy no more. Gilbert is all alone now and there will be no one backing him up. It's good to see Lacus and Meyrin safe again, though Meer is still around Asgard with Shinn, Fllay, and Stellar. Meanwhile, Cagalli and Athrun are preparing for the fight of their lives.

**Spoiler:  
**_Phase 55: Farewell_


	55. Farewell

JC: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Your reviews were great. I appreciate the support so much. I have written so many chapters. This story is definitely one of my masterpieces. Hehe! Better not miss this!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends**

Phase 55: Farewell

In the wide meadows of Asgard, the Yggdrassil tree stood in all its might and power. It was the tree that connected all three worlds: Asgard, Midgard, and Nifleheim. The tree was also called the tree of life, which was why it was so important to Earth. Without it, all would be lost and the world shall die. The immortals were the most powerful beings alive. They lived in the kingdom of Asgard and they were ruled by a mighty god called Odin. Odin, along with his trusted gods, were tasked to protect the tree and to keep the three worlds in harmony.

For thousands of years, the three worlds prospered and the gods continued to watch over everything. One day, Odin was enraged with the sins of the mortals and decided to change the world. He wanted to rid of the mortals from the face of the planet. He wanted a world where only gods walked the Earth. Of course, many gods have disagreed to this and only a few decided to help Odin accomplish his plans.

Odin's corruptness and selfishness led the world to chaos. Thus, Ragnarok came and took the lives of countless immortals and mortals who got involved with the gods. Odin's plan came to a conclusion 20,000 years ago.

But now Odin, who was known as Gilbert, planned to bring Ragnarok to the world once more. He was not going to rest until every mortal was dead. In order to that, he needed Freya, otherwise known as Cagalli, at his side. Cagalli's hidden power was enough to summon Ragnarok. Alas, he was unable to get Cagalli after for so many attempts.

Gilbert stood under the great Yggdrassil Tree while holding the Gungir in his hand. He turned the blade and positioned it downwards. "It looks like I have to summon Ragnarok by myself." He chanted an incantation and concentrated his aura on the blade. The spear started glowing and so did the tree and the ground under him. The earth began to shake as his power rose.

He continued with his incantation, with the ritual, using up his entire energy to summon Ragnarok. But he was not growing weak. Instead, he was growing stronger and stronger. The green aura from the tree was healing him, or more like, helping him. Gilbert was pleased by this and decided to work even harder.

Meanwhile, Cagalli and Athrun finally reunited with Kira, Shinn, and the rest of their friends in the main lobby of the palace. All of them felt the earth shaking and the strong aura coming from a familiar source.

"This aura…" Stellar muttered, her hands trembling. "This aura belongs to the Yggdrassil Tree."

There was no doubt about it, Stellar was correct. The aura was coming from the tree. However, they wondered why it was unleashing its aura. Nobody in Asgard has the ability to unleash the tree's power except for the ones holding the mystic weapons. Of course, Cagalli's Brisingamen was included.

"Not good…" Auel placed his hand on his head. "Odin's Gungir is one of the mystic weapons. With the Gungir, he's able to unlock the tree's power." He dropped his hand and balled it into a fist.

"Since he realized that he can no longer depend on Cagalli, he decided to act on his own and summon Ragnarok himself." Kira explained, running his hands through his brown hair.

"But isn't that a great risk?" Stellar said.

"It is a great risk when you attempt to do it alone," Rey replied. He removed the hair covering the half of his face from his right eye. He used the power of his eye to see what was happening in the meadows. As the sight came into view, Rey was appalled by the huge power Gilbert was displaying. He snapped back and faced the others grimly. "Odin is in the process of summoning. It won't be long now until three portals will happen in each world."

Fllay clamped her own mouth to avoid squealing. From what Rey said, it would mean that a portal would also open in her world, the underworld. "W-we mustn't let that happen. My world, as well as the mortal world, would be in danger."

"Not only that, harmony between the worlds will be broken," Cagalli added, looking so serious. She touched her heart and it was pounding real fast. Her heart was telling her that she was afraid, but also willing to try. Knowing herself the best, Cagalli was willing to make things right again. "Odin must be stopped at all cost. Everyone, we should combine our strength."

Athrun was amazed yet again by her bravery and determination. He had always thought of her as someone who was not like other girls. He had always thought of her as a feisty girl who sometimes act like a boy and even dress as one. Until know, he still thought of her that way. And the reason was because she was Cagalli Yula Athha.

He put up his fist and said, "Cagalli, I'm ready."

"Athrun…"

"Me too!" Stellar said, raising her hand high.

"I agree with what you said. Cagalli, I'll fight with you and make sure you won't get hurt." Kira placed a hand on his sister's shoulder and smiled.

Fllay stroke her lovely hair. "Don't forget about me. I'm going to do this for Nifleheim." She winked an eye.

Placing his arm around Fllay's shoulder, Rey showed his attractive smile to everyone. It was not often he showed a smile, so everyone was shocked. "I'm ready as well."

"I can't let Rey steal the spotlight from me. I'm definitely in!" Auel took a moment to glance at Fllay. Just as he thought, his feelings for the girl were all gone. His past obsession with her was a dreadful sin. He had caused her great sin by taking away something important from her. He thought Fllay could never forgive him. However, he was wrong with that. At the time he asked for forgiveness, Fllay told she was waiting for him to admit his sin to her. She was waiting for him so that she could tell him that she has forgiven him. Auel was very happy with that and he promised that he will never repeat his actions again.

And since Fllay forgave Auel, Shinn forgave him as well.

"This is getting interesting. I can't wait to kick Odin's butt." Shinn slammed his fists together, feeling excited to fight. "Cagalli, we're all set. Let's teach Odin a lesson that he'll never forget."

When they reached the meadows, Gilbert was already in the verge of finishing the incantation. A gush of light was already rushing out from below him. The light was a sign of the portal opening.

"We can't let the portal be opened!" Fllay uttered, hovering into the air. She twirled around, called upon the darkness, and unleashed a black energy around Gilbert to disable his movements.

Stellar also flew up and unleashed a similar but white energy towards Gilbert. Her light energy was forcing the portal to close. "We have to do our best, Fllay."

"Let's keep this up!" Fllay said, putting more energy into her work.

Despite the interference, Gilbert continued with his incantation. The Gungir was already at its fullest potential. The ritual was reaching an end, meaning Ragnarok was near. Gilbert concentrated the tree's energy into the blade and let it sunk into the ground. A magical seal was unleashed and it formed a barrier around Gilbert.

"A barrier?!" Stellar yelled out, sensing that her powers were going down.

"Damn! My power's not working against it!" Fllay grumbled.

"The ritual has reached the highest level. It can't be stopped unless we use the Brisingamen." Rey turned his head at Athrun. "Athrun Zala, you must combine your strength with Cagalli-san to put a stop to this ritual." He grabbed Cagalli's hand and placed it on the Brisingamen.

"Only you two can do it," Kira added.

For a brief moment, Athrun and Cagalli looked at each other. Their eyes were full of concern and fear. However, in their hearts, they knew they could accomplish anything together. Just as they did back in the past, they will work together. Though they were unsuccessful back then, they were not planning to let the past repeat again.

"Athrun, you ready?" Cagalli said, pumping up.

"Always…" replied Athrun, squeezing her hand gently.

The two of them concentrated hard. Cagalli unleashed her own energy and transferred it to the Brisingamen. The Brisingamen began to glow furiously, as Athrun tried his best to control it. Cagalli touched the Brisingamen with her two hands and placed Athrun's hand on her heart. She then gazed at Athrun's emerald Orbs as a surge of light enveloped them.

Kira narrowed his eyes and balled his fists. Everything that was happening was so familiar to him. It was just like in the past. "If past is repeating itself, then Athrun will…" He did not dare to say it. It was too painful.

"Athrun will not die like Alexander," Shinn muttered, approaching Kira from behind. He stared hard at the brunette's back. "Not all of this is similar."

"That's… umm…" The fertility god spun on his heels to face the trickster god with his eyes dyed in amethyst color. He bit his lip as he thought of the consequences of the ritual Athrun and Cagalli were doing.

"Come on, Kira, he's not going to die. Twenty-thousand years ago was an accident. We weren't aware of the outcome." Shinn explained clearly, setting his eyes on his best friend, Cagalli. "We're not going let them make the same mistake again."

"How can you be so sure of that?" Kira lowered his head.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure." Shinn smirked.

"When Oto-sama says he's sure then he's sure!" Fllay popped up behind Shinn and hugged his arm. "Don't take Oto-sama's confidence for granted!" she reprimanded Kira.

"Fllay... Still, they could…" Kira was not yet convinced. He was still afraid of the outcome.

This time, Rey stepped up to say something to the brunette. "Back then, Shinn and I were enemies. When Auel and Odin descended to Midgard to retrieve Cagalli, I was ordered by Gilbert to find Shinn. That's when our fierce battle started."

"And you don't see me working for Odin anymore," Auel casually said, putting his fist on his hip. "Things are different now."

Hearing their words made Kira felt relief. The fear was still inside his heart, but he had to be strong. He had to be determined, not only for himself, but also for his sister and the others. "Thanks, everyone…" he said.

The portal was growing wider and wider. Gilbert was almost done with his incantation and he was receiving a new power from a new source. The new power came in a dark aura.

Fllay suddenly felt cold as she felt the dark aura. She wrapped herself and dropped to her knees. "This can't be…" With her body trembling, she looked at Shinn. "Oto-sama… Nifleheim…"

Shinn knelt to her level and embraced her. "The portal has opened in Nifleheim, am I right?"

The goddess of death nodded slowly

"This is bad." Shinn stood up and turned to Athrun and Cagalli. "You guys better hurry up. Ragnarok is coming!" he shouted.

Athrun and Cagalli heard Shinn loud and clear. They were almost done with their ritual and the power of the Brisingamen was at maximum level.

On the other hand, Stellar was still trying her best to prevent the portal from opening in Asgard. She gave out every bit of her energy to stop the time around the portal. "I can do this… I must!" She boosted her power again, even though she was running out of breath.

Just then, two beams passed by her at lightning speed and hit the portal. Stellar was surprised to see such power. She slightly turned her head only to see her two sisters, Miriallia and Jean. They were there to help her out.

"Onee-sama!" Stellar cried out, a smile curved on her lips.

"Stellar, your power is dropping." Miriallia muttered, sounding serious. "You might have to exert effort a little more." The goddess of the past smiled at her little sister.

Jean hovered to Stellar's side and patted her shoulder with her free hand. "Stellar, let's work hard, okay?"

Stellar showed them a wide smile. "Yes, let's work hard!"

With the power of the three goddesses of destiny, they were able to reduce the size of the portal. The dark aura suddenly stopped flowing into Gilbert's body and Yggdrassil tree has stopped healing him.

Gilbert was enraged by their actions. He knew that without the portal in Asgard, Ragnarok will not come. He had to do something. The summoning ritual was half-way finished and all he needed was more energy. "I guess I have no choice but to do this…" he muttered under his breath. He picked up his Gungir and turned to face the Yggrdrassil tree.

Shinn and the others wondered what he was up to. Knowing Gilbert, they knew that it was no good. As Gilbert raised his spear, everyone's eyes grew wide in surprise. Gilbert was going to strike the Yggdrassil tree. If the tree would die, then the world will end.

"Hold it right there, Odin!" Shinn unleashed a powerful light wave towards Gilbert. However, a sturdy barrier was set in place and his power did not pierce nor scratch it. "No way…"

"Odin, don't do it!" Kira uttered, firing his own wave of power. As expected, his power did not pass the barrier. Kira quickly turned to Athrun and Cagalli to check if their ritual was finished. He clenched his fists and yelled out, "Cagalli, Athrun, we leave everything to you!"

At that, Athrun extended his right arm and Cagalli extended her left. They entwined their free hands together and concentrated their energy on their palms. As two spheres formed, the light surrounding them immediately flowed into their bodies. With the power they gained, they felt stronger and confident. When Gilbert was about to strike, the two of them fired a large stream of light towards the said god. It was powerful enough to destroy the barrier and hit Gilbert dead on.

"All right!" Shinn rejoiced. "It's a direct hit." He raised his fist high.

Gilbert was blown away by the impact and he landed roughly across the fields.

Cagalli powered down and looked at her lover. She jumped up and hugged him tightly. "We did it, Athrun! We stopped Odin!" she shouted near his ear.

"Hey! Don't need to shout." Athrun rubbed his sore ear and giggled.

The three goddesses thought they were able to rest since the ritual has stopped. They thought that the portal would disappear. But something happened that shocked them greatly. The portal this time had grown even wider. The dark aura was coming in again and it was flowing towards the Yggdrassil tree.

"What's happening?" Jean asked her two sisters, focusing more power at the portal. "The ritual is over now and yet…"

"I have absolutely no idea," Miriallia retorted, unleashing more energy than before. She was even using both hands now.

Stellar felt that something was wrong with the Yggdrassil tree. She glanced at Gilbert and saw that his spear was missing from his hand. She glanced back at the tree, but she saw no sign of the spear. "Where is it?" she muttered.

"I don't understand. Why is this happening? The ritual was incomplete and Odin was stopped," Auel said, noticing the sky was growing dim.

"The dark aura…" Fllay clasped her hands together. "My world is crumbling." A tear fell from her eye.

"Fllay, be strong…" Rey comforted her by pulling her into a hug.

Shinn used his speed to get to Gilbert in seconds. He picked the fallen god up and choked him by the collar. "Hey! Wake up, geezer!" he yelled out. "Explain what's happening right now or else!"

Gilbert slowly opened one eye and smirked. "Hmph… Ragnarok is coming. Can you not feel it, Loki?"

"Don't mess with me!" The trickster threw Gilbert to the ground and stepped on his chest. "How can this be? The ritual was stopped. There's no way Ragnarok will…"

"Shinn!" Stellar called out as she landed by Shinn's side. "His spear… It's gone…"

"What?!"

"It's not with him," she told him. She set her eyes at the tree and pointed at it. "I believe that the spear is inside the tree."

Everyone there had heard what Stellar said and were surprised by it. Athrun and Cagalli, in particular, were very surprised as they thought they managed to stop Gilbert from striking the tree.

Gilbert let out a sinister laugh, despite his weak state. "You all have failed! All of humanity will end and you cannot stop it!"

Shinn gritted his teeth and glared down at Gilbert. "This is your entire fault!" he yelled, placing his palm above his face. "Die!" He attempted to blast his head off, but for some reason his power did not emerge.

"What's the matter?" Stellar asked.

"This can't be happening…" Shinn backed away as he stared at his hand in terror. "My powers…"

"Oto-sama, what's wrong?" Fllay, as well as the others, ran towards Shinn. She held her father's hand and observed his reaction. "Oto-sama?"

"They're gone," Shinn managed to say. "My powers are gone." His hands trembled in anger.

"No way…" Fllay stared at him in astonishment.

"AHHH!!!" two familiar voiced yelped.

Stellar swiftly turned to the direction where her sisters used to hover. She found her sisters nowhere in the air, but she found them sitting on the ground rubbing their butts. "Miriallia, Jean!" She went to them to help them up. "Are you two all right?"

"No, we're not," Miriallia grumpily answered. "What was that? Our powers somehow deteriorated."

"No kidding…" Jean sighed in frustration.

Athrun came to realize what was going on. "Rey, check if you can still use your power," he said to the blonde god.

The blonde nodded. He uncovered his right eye and tried to summon its power. But to his dismay, the power of his right eye was no longer useable. "My eye…" he muttered.

"Oh, not you too…" Shinn said, scratching his head in frustration. He looked at the other gods and told them to use their powers too.

"Okay, let me try." Stellar put both hands near her chest and attempted to form an energy sphere.

Alternatively, Auel, Fllay, and Kira also did their own way of summoning their power. Sadly, every one of them failed.

"We have no powers now!" Auel uttered.

Without anyone noticing, Cagalli approached Gilbert and knelt down at his side. "You still managed to get away with it—even at the cost of your own life." She grabbed his collar and shook him. "Why are you so obsessed in destroying the world?!" she shouted, getting everyone's attention. Despite that fact, she did not care. She stared at Gilbert intensely.

"H-have you f-forgotten… why… Freya?" Gilbert stuttered, coughing some blood out. He lifted his hand and touched Cagalli's cheek. He looked at her with care and smiled. "I told you before…"

Cagalli's eyes grew soft as she observed how Gilbert looked. It was so familiar to her. The expression was the same one he had when she first met Gilbert. Back then, he was still kind and good. It was the first time after thousands of years to see his kind face again. For some reason, she had missed that.

"Freya, I did all of this for you…" Gilbert said softly as tears formed in his eyes. "I wanted to create a world free from sin and suffering. I wanted to create that world just for you."

Shinn grabbed Gilbert away from Cagalli. "What bullshit are you saying?! Cagalli does not want a world like that! She wants a world where she could be with her friends!" He punched Gilbert right on the face, sending him to the ground once more.

"I didn't want Freya to live in a tainted world such as this. The world I dreamt for her was perfect. I wanted to live with her in such a world. But I guess my end is near. All I could do now is hope that Ragnarok will finish what I have started." Gilbert looked up at Cagalli and reached out for her. His tears were not letting up and he still had the smile on his face.

"Odin…" Cagalli held his hand and knelt down. "I didn't ask for this. I didn't want any of this to happen. I'm happy with this world. You shouldn't have gone through so much." Her voice was cracking.

Suddenly, Gilbert felt a stingy pain in his body. He spitted out a lot of blood and his vision was becoming blurry. His life was slowly drifting away. He hated to say good-bye to her. He wanted to live a little longer to be with Cagalli. But hope was lost for him. "Freya, I'm not asking you to forgive me. I just want you to understand." He coughed a bit before he continued. "I'm sorry… I've caused you so much pain. But I did all that because I love you."

It was unexpected, but everyone was feeling sorry for Gilbert at that point. Even Shinn was growing soft with all the sorrow Gilbert was showing. The immortals began remembering their kind and gentle ruler of gods before he became evil. He was such a good leader and everyone looked up at him. Under his leadership, the gods and goddesses were all happy to serve.

Gilbert held his chest and coughed continuously. He managed to stop himself to say one more thing to Cagalli. "Frey—Cagalli, please take care of yourself. Good-bye…" Afterwards, he closed his eyes and died with a smile of contentment.

Cagalli's face darkened as she gritted her teeth. She nested his hands properly on his abdomen. She picked up a flower and placed it on top of his chest. "Good-bye, sensei…"

Since a god has died, he will turn into ashes and his soul will venture into the underworld. The wind grew a little stronger, blowing Gilbert's ashes with it. As his body disappeared, Cagalli stood and turned around.

Fllay reached out to the ashes, almost forgetting that fact that she was powerless. It was her job to bring the ashes safely to the underworld. Due to the circumstances, Fllay will just have to let go of Gilbert's ashes. "His spirit will join the others in Nifleheim…" she said, feeling sorry for his soul.

"Let him go," Cagalli muttered, raising her head. "With all his sins, I know he will not have the heart to face the others."

"Cagalli-san, all souls should have a proper place to live," Fllay said.

"His soul is free to roam around world. I think it would be best for him." Cagalli's lips curved into a smile, showing everyone that it was fine.

All that was left now was to stop the Ragnarok. But, without their powers, how were they supposed to stop the chaos from happening?

_To be continued…_

* * *

JC: Gilbert has finally died. I know some of you may rejoice and some of you may feel sorry for the guy. As for me, the feeling is mutual. Ahem… In the next chapter, you will found out who really killed Alexander in the past. Please leave a review, not flames! 


	56. Sacrifice

JC: Gilbert has died and that's that. Since he managed to place his Gungir in the tree, the gods and goddesses became powerless. It's getting exciting, isn't it? Oh yeah, this is the chapter where you'll find out who killed Alexander in the past. Make sure to read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own this series. I don't own the characters. I only own Jean and that's it.

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends**

Phase 56: Sacrifice

Asgard was in chaos. The Yggdrassil Tree's power was going out of control. The leaves of the tree were turning black and the tree itself was rotting. The fields of flowers were turning into a desert of gray sand. Dark clouds have formed all over the realm and the portal was getting wider and wider by the minute. Not only that, a portal has newly opened in Midgard, the human realm, and it was already causing thunderstorms around the globe. As for Nifleheim, the underworld, the spirits were becoming restless. The portal was still little there, but it was starting to suck up the spirits.

Being powerless, the gods and goddesses were unable to do anything. No force in the world could stop Ragnarok from coming.

"What are we going to do?!" Shinn uttered, fuming in rage. "We can't just stand here and do nothing!"

"But what can we do, Shinn? We've lost our powers," Stellar said, sighing deeply.

"Not only our powers, but also hope." Jean gripped her own arm and lowered her head.

Everyone was feeling down and helpless. Who could blame them? They were just regular beings now. They thought they could save the world by putting their whole effort, but they were wrong. Just like in the past, they failed to stop Ragnarok from coming and they just escaped. In the past, however, they still had powers, which was why they were able to survive and save most of the humans. The present was far worse than the past. It was too much to handle.

Fllay dropped to her knees as her body trembled in fear. She was thinking about her world and she was seriously worried. She wondered if her brother, Fenrir, was okay. She was also dying to know the condition of her world. "Nifleheim…"

They have given up. They did not know what to do anymore. There were no more plans, no more ideas, and no more hope. The gods and the goddesses were at lost and they have accepted the fate at hand. There was no more future for them.

"We… WE CAN"T GIVE UP!!!" Cagalli uttered, putting up a fist. She faced everyone seriously.

"But what can we do, Cagalli?" Kira questioned, narrowing his gaze. "We can't stop Ragnarok! It's all over for us!"

Suddenly, Cagalli slapped Kira hard, surprising everyone. Her eyes were all in tears and she looked hurt as she stared at her brother. "If you give up then it'll be really over! While we're still alive, we can still think of something!" She wiped away her tears with her arm and faced the others. "There's still hope!"

Athrun smiled, agreeing with her truthfully. "This is so much like you," he muttered softly. "Kira, you should know that your sister hates giving up."

Kira had always known of Cagalli's determination. He has forgotten about it due to the terrible circumstances they were in. He touched his sore cheek, thinking of the pain he felt just a moment ago. It made him realize that in every problem, there was always a solution. He looked at his sister kindly. "Cagalli, you're right. We can't give up."

Shinn shrugged. "I can't believe you can still be stubborn, Cagalli." He stretched out his arms, as if he was getting ready to fight. "Well, it's because of that stubborn attitude is why we're here today."

Fllay looked up at her father. "Oto-sama, are you willing to—"

"Giving up is not my style either, Fllay," Shinn cut her off. He turned his head at her and smiled. "We can still think of something to save your world."

Since her father was not going to give up, Fllay thought that it would be shameful if she kept moping around. She quickly stood, struck her beautiful red hair, and posed sophisticatedly. "Oto-sama, I'm with you all the way."

Stellar narrowed her eyes at Fllay, sighing how Fllay can easily change her mood. Nevertheless, seeing that Fllay is back at her feet, she did not want to stay behind the scenes. "Me too! I'm willing to do anything to save the world."

"I can't let my little sister have all the fun," Jean stepped up, placing a hand on Stellar's shoulder.

Miriallia felt proud after hearing her two sisters talk. She crossed her arms and said, "Maybe after this, we can live a normal happy life.

"Everyone, please understand that no one can stop Ragnarok now," Rey said, being pessimistic. He analyzed the whole situation and tried to think up of ways to undo Ragnarok. In the end, his mind could not think of anything, because he knew that it was impossible.

"Rey, we're very aware of that!" Fllay reprimanded him, planting a fist on her hip. "But Oto-sama and the others are not going to give up. Don't tell me you're not going to do anything, Rey?" She showed him a pissed look.

"That's not it, Fllay." Rey wanted to explain more about his thoughts and his concerns. He was afraid of what might happen to everyone if they attempted to stop Ragnarok. He was going to say something, to prevent them from doing anything reckless, until Auel locked his head in his arm. "What are you doing? Let go me, Auel!"

"Can't you think positive for once, Rey? Sheesh!" Auel rubbed Rey's head furiously, totally messing up his hair. "Lighten up will ya!"

Rey was enraged by this. "I said let go!" he boomed, pushing himself away from Auel. He balled his hand to a fist and threatened Auel with his cold cobalt eyes. "If you do that again, I'm gonna..." He was going to finish his sentence until he heard Fllay letting out a slight giggle. He looked up at her and noticed how she tried to hold off her laughter.

"Woah…" Auel seemed staggered. He let out a small laugh and slapped Rey on the back. "I didn't know the watchman can make a girl laugh." He winked an eye at the blonde god.

"Laugh? I wasn't even trying to be funny."

"But you and Auel looked so funny!" Fllay uttered, bursting to laugher.

With Fllay laughing, everyone joined in and laughed.

"Fllay… Everyone…"

"Glad you loosened up a bit," Auel said, slapping Rey on the back again. He almost made Rey lose his balance, but Rey did not mind it. He felt relief to release some stress out of his mind and he had Auel and Fllay to thank for.

Speaking of release, Rey remembered something about the old history of the Yggdrassil tree as he looked at the tree. He read it once in book from the Forbidden Library of Asgard. The article of the Yggdrassil Tree was kept hidden for centuries and only those of the high rank knew it. He wasn't one of the high ranking gods. But, as the watchman of the gods, he had knowledge beyond capacity and authority over certain things. He managed to read that book when he was still a young god and he had to say that it was very interesting. However, he could not remember most parts, but only the 5 first lines of a poem included in the article:

_Thy key which unlocks the power shall release chaos and destruction.  
Damage done to the worlds, too massive to compare.  
In dire need, into the depth of power,  
A heart of purity and might must be sacrificed.  
To bring forth tranquility once again. _

He said it out loud to the others for them to hear and understand. "In order to stop Ragnarok, a heart of purity and might must be sacrificed." His face darkened as he lowered his head.

"You're kidding, right?" Shinn stepped forward, growing irritated. "We have to sacrifice someone!? That's not fair!" He went to Rey and grabbed his collar. He clutched onto him tightly, showing his fuming eyes.

Rey simply turned away. "Shinn, this may be the only way—the only solution we have."

The trickster god released his friend and banged his fists together. "Dammit! We can't afford to lose anyone!" He looked at Stellar, then at Fllay, and then he turned his head at Cagalli. "What do you think of this?"

The blonde goddess let out an exasperating sigh. "If that's what the book says, then we don't have any choice." She scratched her head in frustration. "So, who among us has the heart of purity and might?" She sounded cold and sarcastic.

Everyone averted their eyes away from the blonde. They all felt concerned about the sacrifice. Neither of them wanted to neither lose someone nor lose their own life.

"Looks like no one's volunteering," Cagalli muttered, curving her lips to a smile. "In that case…" In an instant, she ran behind Athrun, took the Brisingamen off of him, and ran off towards the direction of the Yggdrassil Tree.

Athrun's eyes were as wide as marbles. He could not believe that Cagalli outwitted him so easily. "Cagalli!" he shouted, seeing her fleeing towards the rotten tree. "What are you going to do?!"

But Cagalli did not reply, for she did not want to look at Athrun or the others. She was going to do something reckless and she was not going to stop. She was willing to risk it all in order to save everyone. As she put on the Brisingamen, she began chanting an incantation to summon its power. She may be powerless, but the Brisingamen still had power. "Here I go!" she yelled, unleashing a red light from the Brisingamen.

Kira gasped. "Don't tell me…" His hands began to tremble in fear. "She's planning on sacrificing herself…"

"That can't be true," Athrun retorted.

"It seems to be that way, Athrun…" Kira trembled even more. He raised his head, growing seriously, as he ran towards his sister. "Stop it, Cagalli!"

Cagalli was already standing before the tree and she was ready to transmit her powers to it. She heard her brother calling her name, but she did not dare to look back. "I'm sorry, Kira…" She touched the tree and unleashed a barrier.

"Cagalli, stop!" Kira was closing in until he hit the barrier and got blown away. He landed pretty badly on the ground.

"Kira!" Athrun and the others quickly went over to him. Athrun lifted the brunette's head and saw blood spewing from his forehead. "You're hurt."

"This is just a scratch." Kira shrugged. He pushed Athrun away, trying to stand up, as he felt the pain. "I have to go and save her." He was able to stand on his two feet, but as he took a step forward, he fell down.

"Kira-san!" Stellar said, looking concerned. If she only had her powers, she thought, she could heal Kira. But being powerless does not mean she was useless. Stellar tore a part of her dress and wrapped it around Kira's head like a bandage. "There we go. That will stop the bleeding temporarily."

"Sorry for the trouble, Stellar…" he muttered. He stood carefully this time, making sure he won't lose his balance. He looked at his sister who was working hard to put a stop to Ragnarok. "Cagalli…"

"That idiot!" grumbled Shinn. "Why did she decide this for herself?!" Angered, he rushed towards the barrier and struck it with his strongest punch. As a result, the barrier shocked him with electrical waves, rending him almost paralyze.

"Shinn!" Stellar rushed to his side and knelt down. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine!" He stood and punched the barrier one more time. He got shocked with greater voltage, causing him to drop to his knees. "Not yet… I can still do this…" He struggled with his paralysis in order to stand up again.

Stellar could not bear his suffering any longer, so she hugged him. "Please, Shinn, please stop this! I beg of you. You'll die if you keep this up."

"I have to!" Shinn closed his eyes hard and shook in fear. "I don't want her to die!" he shouted.

"Oto-sama…" Fllay felt and understood her father's pain. She, too, did not want to lose Cagalli.

Cagalli was maintaining her focus and energy on the Yggdrassil Tree. She was at the verge of healing the tree back to health. "Just a little more…" She placed more energy into the tree, unleashing a green light from the Brisingamen.

"The green light is enveloping the tree." Miriallia pointed out. "That light is the healing light. Cagalli-san is already at the 2nd stage. She's regenerating the tree back to its original form." She explained as she observed the leaves of the tree turning green again.

"2nd stage?" muttered Athrun. "What do you mean?"

"The 1st stage was to generate a barrier around the tree, as you can see right now. The 2nd stage is the healing process. Cagalli-san is transferring her energy to the tree in order to regenerate it." Miriallia explained it slowly and clearly, while her eyes focused on the Yggdrassil Tree. "The 3rd stage would be the last one." She clasped her hands together and stared at the ground.

"Last one? Meaning?" Athrun asked, and Miriallia shook her head. "Tell me please…" He begged of her, but she did not have the heart to tell Athrun of what was going to happen.

Panicking, Athrun gripped her shoulders tightly and glared into her aqua-blue eyes. "Tell me now!" he yelled as he shook her.

"Athrun-san!" Jean went in between Athrun and Miriallia to separate them. "I won't allow you to be rude to Onee-sama!" she said, flashing a serious expression.

"But I just wanted…"

"Athrun, remember the poem," Rey spoke up. "A heart of purity and might must be sacrificed to bring forth tranquility once again." He walked up to the blue-haired mortal as he looked at him intensely.

"Rey…"

"The one who possesses the heart of purity and might is none other than the goddess Freya." Rey turned his head at Cagalli who was already chanting the incantation for the 3rd stage. "Cagalli knew that it was her after she heard the poem. That is why she's doing this right now. She's willing to die for the sake of the world, for the sake of mankind, and for our sake."

Athrun shook his head vigorously. "She doesn't deserve to die! There must be some other way. Come on, Rey, isn't there anything else?" he cracked, feeling torn and hurt inside. He did not want to lose Cagalli. He loved her with all his heart and it would kill him if she were to vanish.

"I'm sorry, Athrun. Cagalli is almost at the 3rd stage. We can't stop her anymore."

"The 3rd stage?" he muttered, realizing what it meant now. He straightened up as he glanced at the tree and Cagalli. "The 3rd stage is…d-death…"

Miriallia nodded. "During the 3rd stage, her body will slowly turn into ashes." She looked up at Cagalli as tears streamed down from her eyes. "And her ashes will merge with the tree."

Athrun dropped to his knees, looking shocked and befuddled. He was going to lose the one he loved, the one he cherished the most, and the one who meant the world to him. "Cagalli!" he screamed her name as he struck the ground with his fist. "Dammit!"

Kira gradually walked up to the barrier. Carefully, he placed his hand against it. He looked at his sister who was engulfed in green aura. He had the desire to embrace her in his arms. He wanted her to come back. He wanted to reach out to her.

Unexpectedly, the tree glowed in a luminous white color, meaning that it was returning to its original form. The tree started to soak up all the negative energy around, including the portals. The dark clouds that covered the sky disappeared, revealing the beautiful sky blue color. Not only that, the flowers all returned to the field in a flash.

Back on Earth, the storms have ceased and order has been restored. The thousand lives that were taken by the dreadful storm and portal were graciously returned. In addition, the tree also erased the memory of the storm and portal from the humans.

Nifleheim also returned to its normal and ominous state. The spirits that were sucked up by the portal have all returned.

It was a miracle. Everyone was very surprised as they gazed around their surroundings, which were full of life.

Auel rubbed his nose and smirked. "She did it!" he exclaimed loudly. "Cagalli-san saved the world!"

Rey felt a strange heat coming from his right eye. At that moment, he realized that their powers have returned. He exposed his right eye, tapped into its power, and looked into the different worlds all at once. "Asgard, Midgard, and Nifleheim are all right. The portals are completely gone and our powers are back."

"Nifleheim is all right?!" Fllay reacted, and Rey nodded. She jumped for joy and hugged Rey with all her might. "That's great news! We have Cagalli-san to…" She clamped her own mouth at the mention of her name.

Everyone shifted their eyes on the blonde goddess who was still standing before the Yggdrassil Tree.

Athrun stood up with tear stained eyes as his lips curved into a smile. "Cagalli, you're still here. You didn't disappear."

"She's still alive. I can't believe it." Kira said, showing off a smile.

"Man, you really had us worried, Cagalli!" Shinn reprimanded, placings his hands behind his head. "You're such an idiot." He grinned widely as he expected a retort from her. But, for some reason, she did not butted in like she used to.

He took a few steps forward and looked at Cagalli carefully. "Hey! Cagalli, is there something wrong?" he asked with concern.

Cagalli spun on her heels to face them. She raised her head, revealing tears and sadness in her face.

"Are those tears of joy!?" Shinn snubbed, sounding way sarcastic. "You never change. You're always a crybaby." He was confident that she would retaliate by that last remark. Calling her a crybaby never failed him before and he always teased her that to lighten her up.

But Cagalli presented him with a weak smile. "Shinn, we've been good friends, right? We've always been there for one another."

Shinn felt like something heavy struck his heart. From the way Cagalli was talking, he sensed that she was saying goodbye to him. "Cagalli, are you okay?" He tried not to look worried.

"Even though we argue, we still get along. Remember the time when I accidentally hit you with a ball—"

"CAGALLI!" he cut her off, feeling that something was not right anymore. "Stop talking! You sound like you're dying!"

Cagalli giggled. "Dying? What gave you that idea?" She wiped away the tears from her eyes and turned to her brother Kira. "I'm sorry if I wasn't a good sister to you. I've always caused you a lot of trouble. But you were kind to me all the time. I'm grateful to have a brother like you." Her eyes grew soft as she stared at Kira more.

"No, you're wrong," muttered Kira. "I'm not a good brother at all! I've failed to protect you so many times."

She shook her head and said, "Kira, you didn't fail." She clasped her hands together. "You were always the brother who protected me and understood me."

"Cagalli…"

"I love you, Kira, and I know that you love me too."

Next, she looked at her friends one by one and offered them a kind and warm smile. "You guys are amazing. We didn't start off nicely but we all ended up as friends." She lightly laughed. "I'm glad I met everyone."

Lastly, she turned her gaze upon Athrun who was looking worried. She felt tears forming in her eyes again as her heart pounded hard. She tried her best to feign a smile. "Athrun, our meeting was all planned out by destiny. It's kinda cool, don't you think?"

"Well that's…" Athrun stuttered, trying to find the right words to say. His eyes stared into his amber orbs where he saw pain flickering within. He started walking towards her, as she continued speaking.

"We fell in love in the past and we fell in love again. We're really meant for each other, huh?"

Athrun stayed quiet as he kept walking.

"Have you ever found out? Who killed Alexander?" she questioned, trying to sound cheerful. "You wanted to know, right?" Her hands began to tremble.

He was only a few inches away from her. He was almost there.

At this time, tears flowed out from her amber orbs. "Athrun, the one who killed him was me…" she finally admitted, lowering her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it happen."

Without a warning, Cagalli was pulled into his arms where he held her firmly. "It's all right, Cagalli," he whispered in her ear. "It's all right. I don't blame you for it." He soothed her golden locks with care.

Cagalli let out a cry before she buried her face in Athrun's chest. She sobbed as she kept saying sorry again and again. She truly regretted what she did in the past. She felt so guilty that it hurt her heart so much.

"Please stop crying…" Athrun said, rubbing her back. "Alexander is still here and that's me."

She looked up at him and smiled. "You're right. He's still alive until now." She lowered her head down until her bangs covered her eyes. As she placed a hand on his chest, she unleashed a teleportation spell to return Athrun back to the others. She then stood and faced Athrun. "It's time for me to go, Athrun. Thank you for everything…"

"What…? Go…?" His eyes widened as he slowly gained composure. "What are you saying?"

"Athrun," she said, holding her heart. "You will always be in my heart and I will always love you." As the last drop of tear fell to the ground, a light of pure white enveloped Cagalli.

"CAGALLI!" Athrun shouted, as everyone stared in disbelief.

The light was turning Cagalli to ashes. Despite this fact, Cagalli held a genuine smile for all of them to see. She wanted to prove that she was not going to be lonely after leaving them.

"Idiot!" Shinn clenched his fists. "Don't you dare leave us!"

Kira lost his will and strength to even speak or stand up. He fell down on his knees as tears fell from his amethyst eyes.

Everyone was calling out to her, telling her not leave them. They were all friends and they cared for Cagalli very much.

Still holding a smile, Cagalli extended her arms towards them. "Goodbye..." she spoke her last word, and everyone cried out. The white light glowed furiously, turning Cagalli's whole body completely to ashes. As the light vanished, all that was left of Cagalli was her ashes that were soon joined with the Yggdrassil Tree.

_To be continued…_

* * *

JC: There was so much drama. I'm sorry for going overboard. I felt really bad for writing about Cagalli's death. But this was needed for the story. I'm really sorry AsuCaga fans. Now that Cagalli is gone, what will happen to Athrun and Kira? Find out in the next chapter. I'll update soon. Please review and no flaming.

**Phase 57: The Will of a Goddess **


	57. The Will of a Goddess

JC: I feel so bad. Cagalli-sama died in the previous chapter. Honestly, I didn't know what to write next. I had to get some ideas again by watching Detective Loki Ragnarok. You may be wondering what will happen to the other characters with Cagalli gone, huh? Cagalli was very important to them. It was painful for them, painful for Athrun and Kira, to lose her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends**

Phase 57: The Will of a Goddess

Someone was knocking. A certain pink-haired girl with a star hairclip stood from her chair to greet the visitor. When she opened the door, she saw the fresh face of Kira Yamato. She noticed that he was hiding something behind his back. Curious, she tried to peek, but Kira immediately backed away.

"Stop hiding it," Meer said playfully. "I want to see it." She swiftly moved towards Kira's side, attempting to grab the object, but she failed since Kira was too quick for her.

"No way…" he muttered, winking an eye. "This is for your sister, Meer-san."

Meer's face puffed up, looking pissed, as she crossed her hand. "You always have something for Lacus and none for me. That's so unfair Kira Yamato-kun, or maybe I should say, Freyr!" She shrugged.

Kira lightly laughed at her face expression. "Meer-san, don't you dare reveal my identity or any of the gods' identity to anyone."

"I won't. I already promised you that."

He reached in for his pocket and pulled out a pearl bracelet. "Here you go." He handed the said item to Meer.

"Oohhh! Pearls!" She raised the bracelet high to admire it. However, as she examined it a bit closely, she realized that they were not real pearls. "This is just a cheap old bracelet."

"It may be cheap, but it's not old," Kira reprimanded sarcastically. "Besides, I made that bracelet with my own two hands. You could at least show some gratitude."

"You made it yourself…" Meer's voice softened. She glanced back at the bracelet and smiled. "Thank you. It's the first time a guy gave me a gift that's handmade. I'll treasure it." She presented a warm smile, showing her thanks and sincerity.

At that, Kira's cheeks turned a little red. "Um…You're welcome…" He scratched his head, feeling uneasy.

Meer giggled as she spun on her heels. "Come in, Kira. Your future girlfriend is waiting for you inside."

Kira blushed even more at the mention of girlfriend. "Meer-san!" he uttered, "I'm not even sure if she'll become my girlfriend."

"Oh, stop being so pessimistic!" Meer retorted, taking a few steps forward. "Don't you want Lacus to be your one and only girl for life?" She slightly turned her head and narrowed her gaze at him.

The brunette deeply sighed. "Of course I do. But I don't know if Lacus loves me more than a friend." He lowered his head.

Meer wanted to laugh like a witch at his last remark. If only he knew what her sister really had for him. He would be surprised when Lacus will confess her love for him. Meer was excited for that event to come.

After leading the brunette to the living room where Lacus was, she quickly left and went into the kitchen to prepare something to eat. She was also going to plan something devious to make the two lovebirds closer.

Kira sat down beside Lacus on the couch and gave her a bouquet of pink roses, which was the thing he hid behind his back from Meer.

"Thank you, Kira. These are very lovely." Lacus inhaled the sweet aroma of the flowers. She always loved flowers and roses were one of her favorites. "Last time, you brought me a bouquet of yellow bell flowers and now roses. You're really sweet, Kira."

"Thanks," Kira replied, getting flustered again. "And I'm glad that you're calling be by my name now."

"It took me a while to get used to it," Lacus giggled as she placed the flowers down on the side table. "Would you like something to eat?"

Kira held his tummy and smiled, meaning he was hungry.

Lacus got the message and thought of serving him her strawberry shortcake. But, before Lacus could even move from her spot, her twin came in holding a tray of snacks and tea. She was most surprised at this since she knew that her sister had never served anyone before.

"I hope you like strawberry shortcakes, Kira!" Meer said in her high-pitch voice. She set down the tray and served the cakes to Kira and Lacus. "Well then, please excuse me…" She slightly bowed her head and made her exit.

"Ahh… That was so unexpected. Was that really Meer-san?" The brunette turned his head at Lacus.

"I was about to ask the same thing."

Both of them let out laughter as they noticed the shock expression in their faces. To them, Meer was always an unprecedented situation. One can never tell what she was thinking.

Eyeing the cake, Kira picked up the fork and started eating it. "Hmmm… This is delicious. Did you bake this?" he asked with the fork in his mouth.

"Yes, I did. I love baking."

"You sure do. Your other desserts taste good too." Kira took another bite before he looked at Lacus. "By the way, does Meer-san bake too?"

Lacus shook her head. "She's not into cooking or baking like me. In fact, she loathes housework." She took a little piece into her mouth and placed the cake down on the table. "But she's good in gymnastics and acting."

"I once saw her perform in the gym. I think she's going to represent the school for this coming Gymnastic Event."

"She will because she's the best out of the best."

"Meer-san is sure talented." Kira finished up the cake and placed the saucer down. He took the cup, filled it with tea, and drank.

Lacus saddened after hearing him compliment Meer. She could see that he likes Meer more than her since he talks about her most of the time. She did not want to think any cruel thoughts about her sister, because she loves her. She decided that if Kira picked Meer over her, then that would be fine.

"But you're also talented, Lacus." Kira put his teacup on the table and turned to Lacus. He placed a hand on top of hers and gently squeezed it. "Lacus…"

Her heart suddenly raced. Slowly, she set her eyes on him. She saw the sincere look in his amethyst eyes, as he showed her a warm smile. Her cheeks turned red as she felt as if she was going to melt right there.

"I want to tell you something…" he muttered under his breath, giving Lacus the Goosebumps.

"What is it, Kira?"

Kira lifted her hand and caressed it firmly with his two hands. His own cheeks were turning red as he felt the thumping sound of his heartbeat. He was getting difficult for him to breathe since he was starting to feel nervous. Nevertheless, he knew that it was the right time to tell Lacus of what he felt. It was a now or never situation.

"Lacus, I-I…" He was stuttering, and Lacus got concerned. "I want to be more than your friend. I want you, no, us to be something more." He closed his eyes and trembled a little.

"Something more…" Her eyes softened, knowing what he was going to say next.

"Lacus, I love you," he finally said, opening his eyes to gaze upon her. He looked so concerned and he was also afraid of what Lacus might say to him.

Lacus smiled and hugged him. She felt so happy that Kira actually loves her. She thought that Kira loved Meer all along, but she was wrong. "I love you too!" she said.

"Really? You feel the same way?"

"Yes, Kira, I do. I love you with all my heart."

"T-that's great!" He hugged her back with a huge smile on his smile.

As the two pulled themselves away, they looked at each other's eyes. Lacus positioned her head for a kiss, making Kira blush like crazy. He felt a little shy, but he also had the urge to kiss her. He leaned closer to seal his lips on hers, but…

"Hold it right there!" A loud shriek disturbed their moment, causing them separate. The shriek came from Meer who was standing before them with a malicious look in her eyes. "What were you guys pulling, huh? If you want to do it, go get a room!"

Lacus stood, blushing, and put on an upset face. "Meer, why did you do that? We were having a moment here and yet, you…"

"I know!" Meer let out an exasperating sigh. "Sheesh! I can't believe this. I had a plan to get you two to confess to one another, but you already beat me to it." She eyed Kira with rage.

Kira let out a nervous laugh. "Now…now… Meer-san, you can't blame me for that."

"Geez, you ruined my fun." She struck her pink hair and turned away. "Okay, you two may continue. I won't bother you anymore." She then marched out of the room.

"Oh Meer…" Lacus sat down and sighed. "Kira, I'm sorry that my sister—"

"It's all right," Kira cut her off. "Why don't we go for a quiet walk around your garden?" he suggested.

Lacus brightened up right away and faced Kira cheerfully. "Sure, it would be very relaxing."

When Kira and Lacus left the living room, the telephone rang. Since Meer was the only one who heard it, she rushed to the phone and answered it. "Hello? This is Meer Campbell speaking."

"Campbell, it's me. Is Kira there?" a familiar yet rough voice spoke.

"What a surprise!" Meer uttered as she played with the telephone wire. "I haven't heard from you for a long time. How are you?"

"I'm fine," the caller replied. "Please get Kira for me."

"Impatient as usual." Meer shrugged. "Well, Kira's a bit busy right now. He's dating my sister, you know. Why don't you call later?" She looked outside from the window and saw the couple together. She smiled sweetly, thinking how cute they were.

"Dating Lacus?" The caller seemed curious. "How is he doing?"

"He's doing great. They're pretty hot now since Kira finally confessed to Lacus and vice versa."

The called gasped. "I never thought Kira would find the guts to confess to her."

"Me too."

"Anyway, I'm happy for him."

Meer checked on the time and saw it that it was time for her favorite program. "Yikes! I have to hang up now," she said, looking jumpy.

"Why? Is it time for your TV show?"

"Got that right," Meer placed a hand on her cheek and bent her head a little. "I definitely can't miss it. It's so thrilling."

"Okay. Just tell Kira that I called. Bye…"

"Bye-bye! It was nice talking to you." Meer hung up, rushed to the sofa, and turned on the television with the remote. She switched the channel to her favorite station. "Time to watch!"

_Norns' Mansion _

Nothing was more relaxing than a cup of tea for the Norn Goddesses. They were in their garden, drinking tea, as they savored the slight breeze passing by. Everything around them was so peaceful. They, too, felt at peace and they knew that it will last. All the problems and dangers they have faced served nothing but a memory to them. It was all behind them now. The only thing they have to worry about was the future—even though they were the guardians of destiny.

"Things didn't go exactly as we thought," Miriallia muttered, placing her cup on the table. She looked up at her red-haired sister to hear her respond.

Jean took a sip before she spoke. "Well, we didn't really expect Cagalli-san to sacrifice herself like that." Her face saddened as she let out a sigh. "However, her sacrifice saved the three worlds."

Recalling the events that happened in Asgard made Stellar's heart race. She remembered how frightened she was at that time when she saw Cagalli turning into ashes. "Cagalli-san thinks of others' welfare before hers. That's the kind of goddess…" she paused for a second and continued. "That's the kind of person she is."

Miriallia and Jean nodded, agreeing with Stellar wholeheartedly.

"Even in the past," Stellar said, feigning a smile, "she was like that."

_Flashback_

After a dangerous encounter with the god minions of Odin, Freya and Alexander escaped from the palace and went to the third root of the Yggdrasil tree where Norn's well was. The two of them sat near the well and drank some of its water to rejuvenate their energy.

"I do not know if we can keep this up," Alexander sighed, leaning his head on his knee. He never felt so exhausted in his entire life.

"Alexander, I am sorry. I have placed you in grave danger." Freya clasped her hands together as she stared at her two feet.

"Do not apologize. It is not your fault, Freya." He took her hands and held them firmly. He looked deeply in her amber eyes, telling her that it was going to be fine. He pulled her closer, making her lean her head on his shoulder, and soothed her hand with his hand.

Freya was happy. She felt so safe and secure with him. She wanted to be with him forever. Somehow, she kind of doubted that. She recalled back the dream she had, the dream wherein she lost a very special someone. It was a premonition and she knew it will come true. She just hoped that the person in her dreadful dream was not Alexander.

Just then, the bushes not far from them began moving. It only meant that someone or something was coming out. Alexander quickly positioned himself, putting the blonde goddess behind him. "Who's there?!" he uttered, narrowing his gaze.

Three girls dressed in white robes came out of the bushes. One girl had honey-brown hair and aqua-blue eyes, the other one had long crimson hair and eyes with the same color as Alexander, while the last one had blonde hair and magenta colored eyes. They all looked so beautiful and kind.

Freya let out a smile as she recognized the three. "Urd, Verdandi, Skuld!" she said. She ran towards them and gave Skuld a hug. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"You know them?" Alexander asked.

"Yes, I do! They are the Norn Goddesses, Urd, Verdandi, and Skuld." She introduced them promptly.

"Norn?"

Urd stepped up and crossed her arms. "In other words, we are the goddesses of destiny." She looked up at Alexander seriously. "A mortal?"

"Freya-sama, you brought a mortal to Asgard," Skuld said, putting a finger on her cheek. "But that is against the rules."

"I know that but…" Freya motioned herself to Alexander's side and hugged his arm. "This mortal is special to me. I love him!"

Alexander simply lowered his head and blushed. On the other hand, the three goddesses were shocked to learn that. In their world, they had rules and no one was ever allowed to break them, especially one particular rule.

"A god or goddess is forbidden to fall in love with a mortal," Verdandi told her, growing concerned. "Freya-sama, what if Odin-sama will find out?"

"Odin already knows of this," Freya replied, gripping Alexander's arm tighter. "He already attempted to kill Alexander."

"So, that is why you are here with this mortal." Skuld moseyed over to Alexander and checked him from head to toe. "He's one good-looking mortal." She smiled.

"Skuld, this is not the time to admire somebody." Miriallia reprimanded, pulling her little sister to her side. "We have more important things to think about."

Flinching, Skuld whined like an innocent child and sighed.

As Urd glanced back at Freya, her eyes grew sad and soft. "Freya-sama, how much does this mortal mean to you?" she questioned.

Lifting her head, she presented a smile and said, "Alexander means the world to me!" She turned to the blue-haired mortal with eyes full of love and warmth.

Alexander felt like his heart wanted to melt. He felt Freya's aura of love flowing out of her and it was very strong. He could see how seriously in love she was with him. She had been open to her feelings, while he stayed quiet. He had yet to express what he truly felt for the goddess, for he was afraid. But that was before.

Urd observed how pure Freya's feelings were for Alexander. She found no reason to separate her from the mortal—even if there was a rule about it. But, before anything else, she had to ask Alexander an important question. "Alexander, do you love Freya-sama?"

Without even thinking twice, Alexander nodded his head and answered, "Yes, I do. She has become a very special person to my heart." He took Freya's hand into his.

Verdandi and Skuld were amazed at his answer that they could not help giggling like a couple of school girls.

"Settle down, you two." Urd slapped her forehead, feeling a bit embarrassed for her sisters' actions. "Anyway, I think you two are destined for each other." She faced the two sincerely, giving them an assured face.

Broadening a smile, Freya uttered, "You really mean it, Urd?"

"Skuld, being the goddess of the future, had predicted something about you a long time ago. She said that you will find a man worthy of your love and grace."

"And that man is none other than Alexander!" Skuld cheerfully added, winking an eye.

"But if you knew of this, why did you not stop me?" Freya said. "You all were aware of the forbidden rule."

Verdandi walked to well and let her reflection cast upon the water. She sat down and dipped her hand into the water. "We figured that it was time to have a little change around here. We, the gods, are always bounded by rules."

"The rules that were made by the high gods. The rules that cannot be broken." Skuld twirled around before she joined Verdandi's side.

"At first, we thought that these rules were here to maintain peace and harmony." Wrapping herself in her own arms, Urd's face darkened. "However, these rules are being broken one by one everyday. Every time a god or a goddess breaks a rule, he or she gets punished by one of the high gods."

"The punishments before were not severe, but now they have become dreadful." Verdandi clutched on to her robe. "To put it simply, getting punished means death for an immortal." She shivered at the thought of death.

Clamping her mouth, Freya shook her head in disbelief. "Death? That can't be. Odin told me that the punishments were only imprisonment and exile."

"Odin-sama does not want you to know of this, Freya-sama."

Freya dropped to her knees, with Alexander supporting her, and trembled in fear. "So, what is going to happen to me? Is he going to punish me as well?" Her voice was cracking and her heart was pounding hard.

Kneeling down to her level, Urd placed a gentle hand on the blonde's shoulder. "This is the reason why we did not stop you from breaking the forbidden rule."

"Odin-sama possesses a great deal of love and compassion for you," Skuld said.

"And we all know that he will never do anything to hurt you. In addition, this will make him think about the rules and the punishments," Verdandi explained further.

Freya felt so relief to hear that. She should have known better about Odin. "Thank you, Norn Goddesses." Her radiant smile returned to her tender face.

Urd and Alexander helped the blonde back to her feet. Suddenly, Urd felt a familiar aura approaching their location. The aura was severely strong, giving Urd a bad feeling. "Freya-sama, you have to get out of here!"

"What's wrong?" Alexander asked.

Freya tugged Alexander's shirt. "This aura… Odin is coming!" she told him.

"Odin!?"

"We must go now!"

"And you two better hurry," Verdandi suggested, straightening herself up. "Skuld, go with them. Take them to the Yggdrasil Fields. It should be safe there."

Raising one hand up, she nodded her head twice and spun around. "Please follow me!"

"Wait!" Freya hesitated to leave Urd and Verdandi. They were her friends after all and she did not want them to deal with Odin themselves. "Come with us. You will only get hurt if you fight him."

"Do not worry, Freya-sama. We will not fight against Odin-sama—even if we wanted to." Verdandi guaranteed.

"Remember that we are the goddesses of destiny and we can never go against our superior god. However, we can distract him for a while, so you can get away." Urd explained clearly.

Skuld felt the presence of Odin's aura getting closer. She held onto Freya's arm and told her to hurry.

Still feeling hesitant, Freya refused to go as she feared for her friend's welfare. In that case, Alexander had no choice but to carry her bridal style. "We cannot afford to stay here any longer, Freya!" he said.

Clapping her hands, Skuld felt a little envious of Alexander and Freya. She wished she could also have a man to carry her like that. Suddenly, she started imagining Loki and herself. But her imagination was disrupted by her sister Urd's scream.

"Skuld, what are you doing!"

The young goddess backed away in shock. "W-What?!"

Urd pointed at a certain direction, showing Skuld that Alexander and Freya were already several ways ahead of her. "Please go now…" she said, controlling her temper.

"Oh… I am so sorry!" Skuld uttered, running after the couple. "Please wait for me!"

_Flashback ended_

Miriallia and Jean laughed at the memory of Skuld getting left behind. They thought that it was really cute.

"Please stop laughing," mumbled Stellar. "I was childish back then."

"Very childish, I must say," Jean added, stroking her long crimson hair. "But you've matured over the past years."

Miriallia almost spilled her tea after hearing Jean talk. "You've got to be kidding me?" She looked shocked. "Matured? She didn't mature at all. Stellar still acts like a child." She settled her teacup back on the table, regaining composure again.

"Onee-sama!" Stellar pouted.

Giggling, Miriallia threw her handkerchief towards Stellar. "I was just joking," she said. As the handkerchief landed on Stellar's head, she continued giggling, thinking how cute and adorable her sister was.

After that, someone came to the doorstep of their mansion and rung the doorbell. Stellar quickly stood, knowing who it was. She left the garden swiftly and went to the main door to open it. As she opened the door, she saw the luscious ruby eyes of her boyfriend, Shinn Asuka.

"Hey there, Stel—" Taking notice of Stellar's clothes, which were a white embellished blouse and a short and flowing pink skirt, Shinn's cheeks turned red as his eyes in an instant. "Errr… Nice outfit…" he said, trying to maintain poise.

Stellar smiled widely. "Hearing that from you makes me happy!" She twirled around, not know that the expose a bit of her underwear to Shinn. She faced the red-eyed god and thanked him for the compliment.

But Shinn was as silent as a mime and as red as a lobster, because of what he had just seen. Nevertheless, Stellar did not mind his odd behavior. She clung to his arm and said, "Let's go, Shinn."

Shinn snapped back to reality. "Go? Where?" he asked as if he forgot everything.

"Our date, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Shinn let out a laugh. "Let's go!"

The two made their way to the gate. But before they left the premises, Shinn turned around and looked up at the roof where she saw his daughter, Fllay, and his best friend, Rey, sitting together and obviously flirting with one another.

"Rey, you better not try anything funny with my daughter!" Shinn shouted.

Fllay blushed furiously at what her father said. "Oto-sama, leave us alone and go on your own date!" she retorted.

Rey raised his hand to swear to the trickster. "Rest assured, Shinn. I won't do anything bad to Fllay." He then pulled Fllay closer to him by her shoulder and brought his face closer to hers in order to tease Shinn.

Shinn fumed up and wanted to kill Rey at that moment. Unfortunately, Stellar was there holding him back. "Let me go! Let me go!" he demanded, trying to shake off Stellar. "Rey, don't you dare mess with me!"

"Okay, that's enough!" Stellar hauled him towards the gate with all her strength.

Rey and Fllay laughed heartily at Shinn's reaction as they waved goodbye.

Stellar kept hauling Shinn away from the mansion until they were out of sight.

Fllay leaned her head on Rey's shoulder. "Oto-sama is really protective of me."

"He's not your father for nothing," Rey replied.

Fllay fully agreed to what he said. For as long as she could remember, Shinn had always loved her. Because of his love, Fllay once developed a special feeling for him. She had this father-complex. She even dreamt of marrying her father someday. She told this to Rey and asked his opinion about it.

And Rey said, "Your love for your father is far greater than the love you have for me. It's quite admirable."

"I love Oto-sama very much." Fllay gazed upon the clouds in the sky before she gazed into Rey's cobalt blue eyes. "But my love for you is equal to my love for Oto-sama." She leaned forward and pecked on his cheek.

"Fllay…" He caressed her cheek. "Thank you…"

"You know, this is just like that time in Laurenia." Fllay stood up, spread her arms out, and closed her eyes. Feeling the wind blowing by, she began remembering the intense battle between Shinn and Rey.

_Flashback _

"LOKI!" Heimdall shouted from the air, as Shinn stood defensively on the ground. He raised his hands up and formed a large energy sphere. "Return my right eye at once!" he demanded.

"For the last time, Heimdall, I did not take your eye!" Loki retorted.

"LIAR!" Heimdall hurled the sphere towards Loki.

Loki evaded the sphere with ease and it hit one of the houses instead. "Oh no!" he gasped in horror, witnessing the house and the residents in it crumbling to the ground.

The watchman of the gods flew in a little closer, threatening Loki one more time to give up the eye. "If you don't, I will destroy every house that is here! I will destroy this village just like I destroyed your precious orphanage!" He charged up his right arm in preparation to fire a deadly beam.

Gritting his teeth, Loki clenched his fists hard. He turned around and faced Heimdall seriously. "You are going to pay!" In an instant, Loki flew up to Heimdall and landed one strong punch on his face. He then grabbed him by the foot and threw him up in the air.

Heimdall focused his power and gained air control. He touched his sore cheek and cursed himself for letting Loki get so close to him. "It seems like staying in the mortal world has not affected your powers at all."

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Heimdall!" Loki charged up at him and managed to punch him on the stomach.

"Darn you!" Heimdall kicked Loki on his right side, punched him on the stomach, and blasted him away with a blast sphere. As he saw Loki defenseless, he attempted to eliminate him with full power. However, something unexpected happened. A black portal appeared out of the blue and sucked Loki into it. He was going to go after him, but the portal closed as soon as it took Loki. "LOKI!" he grumbled in rage.

"I will not let you hurt Oto-sama any further!" A voice belonging to a female spoke up.

Heimdall recognized the voice, which belonged to a goddess he knew so well. "Hel, show yourself to me."

Hel appeared before him with eyes enraged. "Oto-sama did not steal your right eye. Why will you not believe him? Was he not your friend?"

"Loki is nothing but a traitor. He is no friend."

"Heimdall, you are completely blinded by Odin." Hel hovered closer to him. "Wake up, please! This is not like you!" She reached out for his face as her eyes became gentle.

"Hel…" he muttered her name softly. He turned around, showing his back, for he did not want to show how hurt he felt. He wanted to believe what she said, but he saw Loki taking it.

"Stop following Odin's orders. Go back to being friends with Oto-sama." Hel clasped her hands together, hoping he would come around. She sincerely did not want Heimdall and Loki to fight again.

But Heimdall had made up his mind. "I am sorry, Hel. Loki is my enemy now," he said coldly. Teleporting away from sight, Heimdall left Hel with sadness in her heart.

_Flashback ended _

"Only then it was the other way around," Fllay finished and took a seat beside Rey.

"I was so stubborn. I didn't believe anything you and Shinn say." Rey felt so guilty about that and he regretted the fact of becoming one of Gilbert's pawns.

"Well, that's all behind us now!" Fllay wrapped her arms around his neck. "Past is past!" She lightly kissed Rey's temple and leaned her cheek against his.

Rey flushed up, but he made himself comfortable by wrapping his arm around her waist. "That's right. Past is past," he muttered under his breath and looked up at the sky.

_Pier _

It was peaceful. Nothing but the sound of the seagulls and the sound of the sea waters can be heard. Auel stood in his usual spot to catch the smooth breeze. He turned around and faced the abandoned warehouse where he used to meet Gilbert. He shuddered at the thought of Gilbert's schemes. He felt miserable for helping Gilbert, for aiding him in his plan for Ragnarok. He sat on a crate, thinking that he was not worthy to be called as the god of justice. For the many mistakes that he done, he felt low and disappointed.

There was nothing he could do before. He thought that Odin was doing the right thing. He thought that Odin's ideals were full of justice. If only he knew what his true intentions were, then he could have stopped him. However, it was all too late. The mistakes he had done led him to suffer.

He had apologized to everyone that he has hurt. He had apologized to Fllay whom he had dishonored because of his obsession. He was thankful that everyone forgave him and became his friends.

A smile came across his face as he remembered his friends.

"Auel!" someone called him.

He straightened up and saw her running towards him. She was smiling as she waved her hand up. "Meyrin," he muttered.

As she neared him, she paused to catch her breath. "Auel…" she panted. "I knew I would find you here."

"You need me for something?"

"Actually, I-I…" Meyrin's cheeks flushed up as she fiddled with her fingers.

Noticing her expression, Auel knew that she was getting all shy again. Because of this, he thought of speaking out for her. "You're bored and you have nothing to do at home, so you came here to spend some time with me. Did I get it right?"

Meyrin gasped in surprise. "Right! That's exactly what I wanted to say."

Auel got it right again. Frankly, he has a knack of speaking out Meyrin's thoughts and feelings. He sort of got used to her personality. He did not consider this a bother. He thought that it was kinda cute to have a girl like Meyrin around. She was not like Fllay, but she was definitely unique in a way.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He grabbed Meyrin's wrist and started pulling her. "Time to hit the arcade!"

_Park_

It was tiring, but Stellar managed to calm Shinn down. She sat down on the bench, letting out a sigh of relief, and settled her two hands on her lap. She turned to her side to see Shinn who seemed to be pissed off about Rey's actions earlier. Stellar understood how a father can be and Shinn was known to be an overprotective one.

"Now that we're here, let's do something fun!" Stellar said with excitement. "Forget about Rey for a while, okay?"

Shinn shrugged. "Okay." He stood up from the bench eagerly and smashed his fist into his other hand. "But when I get back, I'm gonna show that Rey!"

Taking his two hands into hers, Stellar presented him with a smile. "Stop being a father for now and start being my boyfriend," she said with a hint of irritation in her voice.

Shinn got scared of her somehow. He felt something unusual about her and he did not want to find out about it. "Okay, let's go and get some ice cream or something. Ha-ha…" He laughed awkwardly and trudged forward.

Stellar giggled at his funny yet cute reaction. "I want cookies and cream," she said, going after him.

When they reached the ice cream parlor, Stellar spotted a certain blue-haired mortal right across the street. "Athrun-san?" she muttered, leaning forward to get a better look. "It is him and he's alone." She tugged on Shinn's sleeve to draw his attention to her.

"What is it?" asked Shinn without looking at her. He was busy picking out what flavor he should order.

"It's Athrun-san," Stellar replied.

"Athrun?" Shinn this time turned his head at the direction where Stellar was staring. "Yeah, it's Athrun all right. I wonder what he's doing in town all by himself." He turned back to the wide range of ice cream flavor in the menu he was holding.

"He looks lonely. I hope he's okay."

"He's fine. Don't worry about him."

"Shinn, you do know that he was extremely devastated when Cagalli-san…"

"He wasn't the only one, Stellar." Shinn put down the menu, revealing sad and solemn eyes. "I was devastated. Not only me, but Kira, you, and everyone else." He clenched his fist and slammed the table.

Yes, what he said was true, she thought. The friends who loved Cagalli so much suffered a great deal of pain after her sacrifice. She wanted to break down and cry her heart out at that time. But she did not. Instead, she comforted Shinn who was in a rampage and soothed him in her arms. She held him like there was no tomorrow. She held him until he calmed down. Afterwards, she let him cry on her shoulders and she continued to comfort him.

"That pain is in the past now. You, I mean, we managed to pull through and live on." She opened his hand and entwined her fingers with his. "In the end, things turned out well."

Shinn nodded slowly. "Unlike before, everything turned out well, especially for him." He turned to look at Athrun who seemed to be waiting for someone.

_Flashback _

Freya, Alexander, and Skuld have all reached the Yggdrasil fields where different kinds of flowers bloomed endlessly. It was one of Freya's favorite places. It was where she usually spends time with her brother, Freyr, and her best friend, Loki. At that moment, she was there not for leisure, but to hide from Odin and his minions.

"I do not feel Odin-sama's aura anymore," Skuld gladly announced to the couple.

"Does that mean that we are safe?" Alexander questioned to make sure.

"Yes!" Skuld sat down on the ground and hugged her legs. "I am sure that my sisters are misleading Odin-sama."

"Good," Alexander sighed in relief. "We can finally rest." He glanced around his surroundings, taking notice of the flowers and the gigantic tree in the middle of the field. He had heard about Yggdrasil Tree from old tales, but he never expected to see one personally. It exceeded his expectations, actually.

"How do you like the place, Alexander?" Freya asked as she seated beside Skuld.

"It is beautiful. This place is more amazing than the fields on Earth."

"This place is considered to be the most peaceful place in Asgard," Freya explained as she picked up a daisy from the ground. She twirled it around and touched the petals softly. "I love this place very much."

"I can see why." He took the flower from her hand and tucked it in her ear. "There you go."

Sighing in admiration, Skuld's cheeks turned pink as she giggled. "It looks good on you, Freya-sama."

"Thank you," muttered Freya.

Alexander sat beside Freya and held her shoulder. "I am still worried. Odin is still out there looking for us. We cannot run from him forever."

"Yes, I know." She nodded. "If only we had the power to face him."

"NO!" Skuld squeaked and stood up. "You cannot fight Odin-sama! He is too powerful!" she snapped, as she leaned in.

"We are aware of that, Skuld." Freya's hand began to tremble. "But Odin will never let me be with Alexander. I have to do something to make him realize my true love."

Skuld looked skeptical. "I guess so. It is just too dangerous." Before she could say another word, she sensed a familiar aura in the area. "This cannot be…"

Freya also felt the aura and it was closing in. "I know this feeling."

In an instant, a dark portal opened before the Yggdrasil Tree and two immortals came out. The two revealed themselves to be Hel and Loki.

"Loki-sama!" uttered Skuld, feeling rejoiced. She has not seen Loki for a long time and she has missed him so much.

"Oto-sama, it is Skuld and…" Hel turned to look at the blonde goddess. "Freya…"

"Freya, you are safe," Loki said, taking a few steps forward. "This is great. I thought Odin got you." He ran towards the blonde and hugged her.

Seeing Loki and Freya together, Skuld felt a pang of envy hit her heart. She was not mad at Freya or anything. She was just upset that Loki did not even notice her at all.

Loki released Freya and turned to his daughter. "Hel, I still have a job to do here. You go back to Niflheim and seal it."

"As you wish, Oto-sama." Hel bowed her head with respect. Before she entered the portal, she turned to her father and said, "Please take care…" She jumped into the portal and went back to her realm.

"You too, Hel…" He titled his head and stared at Skuld. "Nice seeing you again, Skuld."

Skuld showed a bit of a smile and bowed her head. "It is nice to see you too, Loki-sama. How was your stay in Midgard?"

"It was good," he replied.

"Why have you come here, Loki?" Freya asked, concerned. "Were you attacked by one of Odin's minions?"

At that, sadness overwhelmed Loki's face. He stared down and clenched his fists. Through gritted teeth, he said, "It was Odin's minion all right. It was Heimdall. He went to the Orphanage to kill me."

Freya's eyes widened. "The orphanage?"

Loki became silent. His face darkened with regret as he held in his tears.

"Please tell me, Loki, what happened to the orphanage."

"Heimdall engulfed it in flames!" he blurted out. "He destroyed the orphanage along with the children!"

Freya clamped her mouth to avoid screaming. She leaned herself against Alexander and said, "That is horrible. Why would we do such a thing? Those were just innocent children."

"I only managed to save Meer and Lacus, but still…" He touched his temple, trying to control his temper. "Heimdall should have not done that."

Skuld saw how painful Loki looked and she had the urge to comfort him. However, she suddenly felt three auras closing in. "I hate to be bearer of more bad news but Odin-sama, Heimdall-sama, and Tyr-sama are coming!" she said, panicking.

Loki quickly snapped from his sadness and turned serious. "This is bad." He looked at Alexander and said, "Mortal, we are about to engage into the fight of our lives. Are you prepared to protect Freya at all cost?"

Alexander nodded without thinking twice. "My life belongs to Freya now. I will protect her no matter what."

"Then take Freya and get behind the Yggdrasil Tree," Loki ordered. "Freya, use the power of the tree to make a powerful barrier, understand?"

Freya looked worried. "How about you?" she asked.

"I am going to fight them."

"No, you must not! You cannot fight them all by yourself!"

"I have to, Freya. It is the only way I can save you and your mortal lover there."

"Loki…"

"Come on, Freya." Alexander tried to pull Freya away, but she violently shook her head and refused to leave Loki.

"I guess I have no choice but to do this." Loki unleashed a little force of power to blow Freya and Alexander towards the tree. "Sorry…" He turned his back on them and charged up his energy.

If Loki was going to fight, Skuld decided to help him. She charged up her own power and motioned herself to his side. "Let me fight with you, Loki-sama."

"Are you sure?" he asked with a hint of concern.

"I am sure. Besides, you cannot handle this all alone," Skuld stated, eyes glimmering with glee.

Loki sighed. "I am pleased to hear that." But he could not possibly endanger Skuld's life. Like Freya, Skuld was also important to him. In addition, she was a Norn Goddess and she could get severely punished if she would help him. With a heavy heart, he grabbed Skuld's shoulders and forced her to face him. "Skuld, thank you and goodbye," he muttered, as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

Feeling his lips on hers filled her heart with extreme love and passion. She powered down and savored the moment more. She was so thrilled that she began to lose control over herself. The more their kiss went on, the weaker she became. At the moment, she felt something wrong.

As he parted with her, he looked at her kindly with a warm smile. He touched her head and brought out a ring of light under her feet. The light was gradually making her body transparent.

Her eyes jarred wide open upon realizing what was happening. "Teleportation?" she muttered. She looked up at Loki. "Why?" Before she could hear a response, she had completely disappeared.

_Flashback ended _

"You did that because you wanted to protect me, am I right?" Stellar asked Shinn who was busy playing with his spoon.

"Sort of," he replied dryly. He was obviously trying to distract himself to avoid blushing in front of Stellar.

"Shinn," Stellar piped up, "you should really look at me when I'm talking to you."

"Really?" His eyebrows rose in amusement and his gaze locked on hers.

"Yes!" she replied.

He flashed a wide smile at Stellar then held her hand.

Stellar blushed like crazy. "Um…Shinn…W-what…what…" She did not mean to stutter, but what he was doing was making her uneasy.

"You know, I never realized your feelings before." He chucked wearily. "I guess I'm blind when it comes to a girl's love."

"I'm afraid so," she joked.

"I know that I hurt your feelings a lot in the past." He grasped her hand firmly. "And I'm really sorry."

"Shinn, it's okay. It's okay now that you're here with me." She smiled like an angel.

He dragged his fingers uneasily through his hair. "Thanks…" he said softly.

When their order of ice cream came, the two of them shifted their attention to Athrun on the other side of the street. He was still waiting for somebody as he kept checking his watch.

_To be continued…_

* * *

JC: This has got to be the longest chapter I have written. I was getting dizzy writing these flashbacks. There will be one more flashback in the next chapter and this will include a fierce battle between Shinn, Heimdall, and Tyr. Plus, Alexander's death will be revealed. Please review and no flames.

**Final Phase: The Chosen Future **


	58. Chosen Future

JC: This is the last chapter! I'm sorry it took so long. I had to read back a few chapters before writing this down. I gave it my all to finish this. There might be some confusing parts here. Every character will express their thoughts every now and then, and scenes will change quickly. I am forever an Athrun and Cagalli fan, and this chapter will feature some romance. I just hope its okay. Before anything else, I want to thank the following reviewers for supporting me until now:

asga, MillionVoices, cottongreentea, Far-Raiderz, neji447, Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan, cagalliyulathha, Aishiteirutoittekure, katkat, bianca , Justicez, Ciry, asucagafan, The Dispirited Heart, Cagallifan, cute.princess, Rii.Mayori, Hades.Throne.Heiress, digi-gal-rox…

And for those I haven't mention, please inform me... I'll put them later on for ya!! Read on!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Mythical Legends**

Final Phase: The Chosen Future

Athrun Zala never thought he would get involved with the Norse Mythology Gods. He had always been interested in Norse and other myths since he was a little boy. His usual habit was reading books about myths and research about them as much as he can. He enjoyed that kind of habit. It was very interesting. His life was full of studying, sports, and school. It was so average and he liked it that way. He was popular in school, especially to the girls. He considered it to be flattering yet a nuisance somehow. He had the looks and the coolness, but he was not interested in girls. In all his life, he never had a girlfriend. But his average life changed when he met Cagalli Yula Athha.

To him, Cagalli was different and unique than the other girls. She was a tomboy and a hothead. Sure, she disliked dresses, girly things, and makeup, and preferred sports over shopping. Even though she was unruly, she was still cute and beautiful. In fact, she was one of the most popular girls in school. She was well-admired by many boys. However, Cagalli was not interested in boys, much like Athrun.

Cagalli changed his life. She was the first girl to ever capture his heart. She made him determined to win her love, which led Athrun to pose as the mysterious suitor, known as A. Because of this, Cagalli constantly wondered who this A was. She even asked Athrun about this, but he kept it a secret. Soon Athrun told Cagalli that he was 'A' and finally confessed his love to her. He was so thrilled when Cagalli said that she loved him back.

A lot of things happened between them even before and after his confession of love. He discovered that Cagalli was actually Freya, the goddess of Fertility. He also met a lot of immortals, such as Shinn, Stellar, and the Norn Goddesses. He got engaged into a battle with Gilbert, Rey and Auel. He even became friends with Freya's brother, Freyr who was the god of Fertility. It was one surprise after another for Athrun. Later, he discovered that he was actually the reincarnation of Alexander, Freya's previous lover who had been killed by Freya herself due to an outburst of power. Athrun had a hard time remembering what caused his death. He was able to remember it after Cagalli sacrificed herself for the three worlds.

_Flashback _

Odin, Heimdall, and Tyr arrived at fields and they seemed to be in the mood for fighting.

Loki had the confidence to say, "What took you so long?"

"Arrogant as usual," Odin stated, narrowing his gaze at him. "I will go straight to the point. Return the Brisingamen to me."

"So sorry, old man, but the Brisingamen is not with me."

Tyr shrugged. "You scum!" He wielded his sword and pointed it at Loki. "You have no right to speak to our Lord like that. If you do not want trouble, I suggest you give back the necklace you have stolen."

"You guys are the ones who let me steal it so easily. Well, I did not really expect to come across the necklace after arriving in Asgard." He was speaking sarcastically and he was showing no fear.

"You stole it and made a fool out of us!" Tyr retorted.

Odin stepped up and told Tyr to calm down. He then turned to Loki and smirked. "If you are not going to tell me where the necklace is, then tell me where Freya is."

Loki crossed his arms and snubbed. "No way."

Odin's face turned seriously angry. "You are such a fool, Loki! Since you refuse to tell me, then I have no choice but to eliminate you!" He turned to his minions, Tyr and Heimdall, and ordered them to destroy Loki.

Loki kept his guard up. Seeing Odin losing his cool like that would have been a treat for Loki. However, there was no time for fun. Tyr charged first. He wielded his sword and tried to slash Loki. "Too slow," Loki said, jumping sideward.

Heimdall lashed out a medium-sized sphere and threw it at Loki. The sphere crashed down beside Loki, engulfing him in a flash of fire. The blonde let out a malicious laugh and flashed his wicked grin.

Loki was expecting the worst, but he was not expecting this. He quickly cast a protective spell, tuning down the flames and healing him a little. "That was pretty harsh, Heimdall," he stated.

"You want more?" Heimdall charged two spheres on his palms and threw it at Loki right away.

"Not again!" Loki evaded the two spheres in the nick of time. "This is getting frustrating!" He launched multiple spheres at Heimdall.

Heimdall formed a powerful barrier to shield himself from the attacks. "Is that all you have got?"

"Damn it!" Loki spotted a flash of light from the corner of his eye. Upon turning to his side, he saw Tyr charging towards him. "Oh no!" He concentrated some power on his palms, making it as hard as steel. When Tyr attacked him, Loki easily blocked the sword with his two hands like it was nothing.

"You are strong, Loki. It is too bad that you do not use your strength for good." Tyr forcefully freed his sword from Loki's grasps and swung it again.This time, Loki dodged it and back flipped backwards two times to get some distance from Tyr. He concentrated power on his right hand and unleashed a beam at Tyr.

Tyr held his sword in front of him, blocking the beam and reducing it to nothing. "That is not enough to take me down."

"Not good," grumbled Loki. He knew that battling the two was impossible, but he had to keep going in order to protect Freya.

Heimdall joined Tyr and together they launched a series of attacks at Loki, giving him enough wounds and injuries to almost knock him out. But no matter what Heimdall and Tyr did, Loki refused to give up. His determination was stronger than ever, and it pissed Tyr and Heimdall so much.

As the battle waged on, Alexander and Freya hid behind the Yggdrassil tree. Freya was using the power of the tree to create a barrier around them. With the barrier, no god can ever get in or harm them. "I hope Loki is doing fine," Freya muttered, clasping her hands.

"I may not know him so much," Alexander said, "but I can see that your friend is strong and reliable. I am sure he is doing his best to win the fight."

"Yes, I agree," she replied. "But I am still worried about him." She swiftly ran off and went around the tree to witness the ongoing battle of her friend.

"Freya, wait!" Alexander followed her, trying to stop her, but he was not able to.

As she saw Loki getting beat up by Heimdall and Tyr, she shivered and let out a small shriek. "LOKI!" she yelled, catching everyone's attention.

Odin smirked as he heard her voice. Slowly, he turned his head to see the goddess. "Freya, you were there all along," he said, noticing the barrier around the tree.

Heimdall punched Loki right on the face, sending him flying over to the barrier. When Loki hit the barrier, surges of electricity shocked him and paralyzed his whole body. "Serves you right, traitor," he muttered.

"LOKI, NO!" Freya dropped to her knees, clamping her mouth to avoid from screaming more.

Alexander knelt down to her level and held her tightly. "Freya…" He held her securely, letting her know that he was there for her.

Seeing them together made Odin's blood boil. To him, it was despicable to see a mortal and a goddess together. "Mortal, get away from Freya!" he uttered with a swift gesture.

"I will not!" Alexander retorted, as he let Freya buried her face in his chest. He looked up at Odin seriously. "I love Freya and I will always protect her."

Odin was beginning to lose him temper. "What can a foolish mortal do? You have no power to protect her! You are a mere weakling!"

"I may be just a mortal. I may have no powers." Alexander's face darkened. "But I have the strength and the determination to protect her. I will protect her at the cost of my own life!"

"Such words from a mortal," Odin said, walking towards the barrier. He gradually put his hand on the barrier and gave Alexander an intense glare. "Nevertheless, those words are empty." He unleashed a powerful force through the palm of his hand. He engulfed the whole barrier with his energy, weakening the power of the tree.

Alexander looked around, noticing that the barrier was disappearing. Without the barrier, he had to face Odin's wrath and his minions. This was such a predicament. He tried to think of a way to get out it. He gazed down at the blonde goddess who was still frightened by what happened to Loki. "Freya, I need your help. Odin is breaking through the barrier," he said, shaking her.

"The barrier?" she muttered before snapping back to reality. "That is bad." She stood up, summoned her powers, and strengthened the barrier once again.

"Freya, stop this! You must not help that mortal," Odin told her.

"This mortal is important to me. I will not let you harm him." She increased her power by five percent, which was enough to put the barrier back again.

The barrier charged up and sent electrical charges around. Odin instantly backed away to avoid getting shock. "Freya, you are completely blinded by that mortal." Gritting his teeth, he eyed the Alexander and said, "I swear in Asgard's name that I will kill you."

Freya blocked Alexander from Odin's view and spread her arms. "Odin, do not dare!"

No matter what Odin said to Freya, she would not leave the mortal's side. She was too in love with him. However, Odin was not going to give up on her. He needed her in his conquest for Ragnarok. Speaking of Ragnarok, the Yggdrassil Tree gave him a big idea.

Loki got back to his feet, but he was wounded all over. He had a difficulty of standing up and even breathing. He forced himself to walk and show himself to Odin and his minions. "You cannot kill me that easily," he boasted, smiling inwardly.

"LOKI!" Heimdall and Tyr uttered in surprise.

"Loki, you are alive…" Freya wanted to cry tears of joy.

"I am going to finish you off permanently!" Heimdall was about to charge when Odin stopped him.

"I am sorry, Heimdall," Odin said, "but may you let me finish him off?" He stepped forward and grinned maliciously at Heimdall.

"As you wish," Heimdall replied. "I will not complain as long as Loki will be wiped out."

"Thank you." Odin glanced at Loki for a while before he turned to look at Freya. He plastered a wide smile on his smile, giving Freya a bad feeling. "Freya, I think it is time to say good-bye to your loving friend." He raised his arm and pointed it at Loki.

Freya's gasped. "No, please do not kill him!" she begged, letting out more tears.

Odin concentrated his energy in his arm. "This is it," he said, as Loki gritted his teeth. He pushed his arm forward and unleashed a dark beam towards Loki.

"LOKI!!" Freya screamed.

Unexpectedly, Freyr popped out of nowhere, went in front of Loki and got hit on the back instead. Everyone was surprised to see Freyr taking the blow for Loki. Not only that, Freya became devastated when she saw blood flowing down from her brother's head and arms. Loki, too, stared in horror at the brunette as he dropped like wood on the ground.

Freya shook her head in disbelief and trembled in fear. "FREYR!!" she shouted her brother's name. She banged her fist against the barrier. She wanted to get out, to be with her brother. "Freyr, no! You cannot die! You cannot!"

"Freya, calm down," Alexander said, grabbing her arms. He was also surprised at what happened to Freyr. It was all too sudden.

"F-Freyr…" Loki murmured, lowering his head. Feeling guilty, he raised the brunette's head and tried to wake him up. "Wake up!"

Freyr slowly opened his eyes. His vision was a little blurry, but when it cleared up he saw Loki's concerned eyes. "It looks like I made it in time, huh?" he said, smiling.

"You are such an idiot!" Loki reprimanded. "Why did you go and do that? I should have been the one who got hit!"

"I…am… sorry…" Freyr coughed out blood as his breathing pattern changed heavily. "I-I…just did…not want… F-Freya to… lose an important friend…" He coughed out more.

"Stop talking!"

"Loki…" Freyr's vision was becoming a blur. He tried to sit up, but a stinging pain in his chest prevented him from moving. "P-please take care of Freya…" he managed to say before he lost consciousness.

"Brother!" Freya yelled, as she continued to pound her fist on the barrier.

"No way!" Loki quickly felt Freyr's pulse on his neck. His eyes brightened up as he felt the pulse. He was going to tell Freya and Alexander until Tyr appeared from behind him and slashed his back with his sword. "W-when…?"

Tyr showed eyes of seriousness with a hint of regret. "I am sorry. This is just business."

"LOKI!" Freya trembled as she placed her hands on her head.

Before losing his consciousness, Loki showed Freya a warm smile. He fell on the ground right beside Freyr.

"This is not happening," Alexander muttered.

It was all too much for Freya to handle. Loki and Freyr were both very important to her and to lose them was extremely painful. She was beginning to lose sight of things and an overwhelming emotion grew inside her in an instant. She froze their in silence, not muttering any word nor making any movements. Her eyes became blank and empty, and her grieving expression was replaced by sheer coldness.

Alexander was worried. "Freya, are you all right?" He attempted to touch her, but Freya unleashed a slight spark which shocked Alexander a little. "What was that? Freya, what is going on with you?" he asked her.

She was silent. It was like she did not hear a word he said. She was not the only one changing. The whole fields of Yggdrassil were undergoing drastic changes. The blue skies were filling up with grey clouds, bringing thunder, lighting, and strong winds. The Yggdrassil Tree was emitting a strange aura, making all the plants and flowers wither, and the color of tree changed to black. The barrier disappeared and all power around the field got transferred to the tree.

"What is going on, my lord?" Tyr questioned Odin. He had never seen the Yggdrassil Tree this way before.

"It is finally starting. This is the marking of Ragnarok!" Odin said mightily. His dream of conquest was going to come true. Everything was going according to plan and he had one goddess to thank. "Freya, release those emotions, release the rage inside of you. With your power, Ragnarok will be unstoppable."

"Ragnarok?" Alexander could not believe was he just heard. He forced Freya to turn around and face him. "Freya, are you the one doing this?" he asked.

Freya lifted her head, revealing her emotionless eyes. She placed her hand on his chest and used telekinesis to blow him away.

"AHHH!!" Alexander hit his back hard against the black Yggdrassil Tree. He slid down to the ground, feeling the pain of his body. "Freya…" He stood up, holding his right arm, and took a few steps forward.

Freya used telekinesis again to pin him against the tree. She raised her hand, clawing it slowly to strangle him by his neck.

"F-Freya, s-stop this…" Alexander was cut off from his breathing, as he struggled hard to break from her power.

Odin watched Alexander's torment with delight. Seeing mortals suffer always brought happiness to Odin since he loathed mortals so much. "Keep going, Freya. Do not show him any mercy."

Upon hearing his, Freya released Alexander and spun on her heels to face Odin and his minions. Her eyes fumed with rage as she unleashed her vast aura. Without uttering a spell, she used binding magic to disable Odin, Heimdall, and Tyr from their movements and power. At the same time, she was also using deteriorating spell to suck up the powers and life-force from them. It was a painful ordeal for them.

"Freya, why are you doing this to me?" Odin asked, showing a face of concern.

But Freya was not affected by his words or his face. She was different now. She was a goddess with no feelings and emotions.

"It is possible that Freya has lost control over herself," Heimdall explained solemnly, despite the fact that he was in a difficult situation.

"What do you mean?" Tyr said.

"After seeing what happened to Loki and Freyr, Freya has gone berserk. The power that was dormant in her has finally awakened. This power is too strong to control—even for her."

"This means I have made a mistake…" Odin felt so disgraced. A high god like him should have anticipated this, but he failed to acknowledge Freya's true power.

Freya increased her power, bringing more pain to the three gods. She balled her hands into a fist and opened them quickly, sending out small blades to wound them.

"If this keeps up, we are going to die." Heimdall muttered, wincing in pain.

Freya stopped her assault with the blades. She thought that it was time to kill them. She gestured her arms in a fashionable manner while her telekinetic powers kept the gods floating. She formed a circle with her hands as her aura turned black. She pointed one hand towards them while the other faced the ground. As she narrowed her gaze, a surge of green light came from the ground, giving her immense power. The green light was coming from the Yggdrassil Tree. The green light was then converted into black light as it came out from the other hand. She was ready to attack them, to turn them to ashes, and to get rid of them once and for all. After them, she will get rid of the world.

"Die, scums…" she muttered.

"NO!!" Alexander leaped in and wrapped his arms around her. "Stop it, Freya! Do not kill them!"

Freya struggled in his arms, demanding him to let go of her. She threatened to kill him, but her threats did not concern Alexander. He was more afraid of what was going on with her.

"Listen to me, Freya!" Alexander embraced her tightly. "You are a goddess of purity and kindness. You of all gods should know that killing is a great sin."

"Let me go!" she kept on saying.

"Remember, you do not hurt others. You care for others."

She would not stop squirming—even though Alexander was putting great effort in his words.

"You always think of others before yourself. You are always kind, generous, and friendly. I cannot imagine you would kill. It is not right."

This time, Freya slightly turned her head at Alexander, showing him her enraged eyes. With telekinesis, she pushed him away from him. "How dare you!" She charged up her energy on her palms, ready to kill him.

Alexander showed no fear or nervousness. "Freya, do you remember how you used to make the people in town happy? Do you remember how you always helped my mother?" he said, approaching her slowly.

Her hands began to tremble. His words were getting through to her.

"Freya, you always enjoyed picking flowers in the meadow. You also enjoyed playing with the children at the Orphanage. The children really like you, especially Meer and Lacus." He giggled at the memory of Freya playing the two pink-haired twins.

Tears formed in her eyes as her face started to show some guilt.

"You love being with mortals. You love being with your friends and your brother." Alexander closed in on her and spread his arms. "And I always love being with you." He presented her a genuine smile from his heart. It was a smile that she had adored in him.

Because of that, Freya's heart pounded hard as if it was screaming for his name. She felt her heart and it felt so warm. Her eyes gained back its color and her mind calmed down. She was almost back to normal.

Alexander gazed into her amber orbs. "And please remember that I love you…" he said it with full significance and love.

"Alexander…" she muttered, tears dripping from her eyes. She returned back to normal. "I-I am so sorry."

He let out a sigh of relief. "It is all right. Everything is going to be fine now, Freya." He had the urge to hug her and he planned on doing so.

But something happened to the Yggdrassil Tree. Its power was going out of control. Three portals opened up the three worlds and they were causing tremendous damage and chaos. The worlds were crumbling and it was all because Ragnarok had arrived.

"At this rate, we are going to be killed," Heimdall stated, as he tried freeing himself from the binding spell of Freya.

"I did not expect this to happen." Odin lowered his head in shame. "I did not know that Ragnarok will be like this."

"My lord, stop blaming yourself," Tyr said.

The tree sent out psychokinetic waves that were powerful enough to break three of them from the spell. But, as a result, the three was gravely injured due to the waves. They were powerless to stand up and use their spells.

One of the waves hit Freya, but it did not harm her. It was doing the opposite. It was filling her up with power. "No, I-I… AHHHH!!" She could not control the power that was oozing out of her body. It was giving her pain and difficulty. She did not know what to do. She feared that she might hurt Alexander again because of the power.

"Freya!" He tried to touch her, but she backed away. "Let me help you!" he pleaded.

"No, stay away from me!" she replied, shaking her head. "I do not want to hurt you. I will not be able to forgive myself."

Alexander understood how she felt and he would have done the same thing if he was in her position. Still, she needed help and he could not possibly stand around and do nothing. In addition, he had Ragnarok to worry about. If nobody will stop it, then the three worlds will be wiped out forever. He spun on his heels to face the tree. He was looking determined. He wielded his sword and charged. With one swing, he slashed through the tree and scarred it deeply. The tree had somehow weakened and some parts were turning back to its original color. He slashed again and the leaves were returning. "If I keep this up, then I can probably save Freya."

What he does not know was that the tree was connected to Freya. Whenever he hurts the tree, he also hurts Freya. The two scars that Alexander marked on the tree were also marked on Freya's arms.

He attacked the tree again and heard a scream from Freya afterwards. He promptly turned around only to see Freya bleeding. "What is happening to you?" He noticed the scars on her arms and realized that it was the same ones he marked on the tree. "You mean to say that this tree and you are connected? Why did you not tell me?"

Freya lowered her head in grief, letting her tears fell from her eyes. She was in a lot pain.

"I am sorry," he said, walking back to her. "I am really sorry. I did not know."

She was silent. As she raised her head, she revealed her emotionless eyes once again.

"No, Freya! Wake up!"

She fumed in rage and unleashed a red and deadly aura. As her eyes turned red, the portal in Asgard, Midgard, and Nifleheim grew bigger and wider. The winds in Asgard grew stronger and colder.

"Freya, wake up!" Alexander ran towards her, reaching out to her.

However, Freya could not see his true and pure intentions. She saw him as a mere mortal who does not deserve to live any longer. Her mind was completely corrupted and she had become heartless. She charged her powers again like last time and fired a beam towards Alexander. The beam hit his chest, breaking about half of his ribcage and damaging his internal organs. Blood dripped out from his mouth and from his head. Strangely, with all the damages he got, he was still able to stand and approach Freya. Even with the extreme pain, he pulled her into his hug.

"Freya…" he whispered her name. "Forgive me…"

His gentle voice reached her heart, bringing her back to her sense once more. She saw Alexander's current state and cried. "Did I do this? Alexander, I am so sorry."

"You…" He coughed several times before he continued. "Do not blame yourself. You are not at fault."

"Alexander…" She hugged him tenderly and cried on his shoulder.

"Freya, it is sad to say that I can no longer stay with you," he said softly, caressing her golden locks. "But please remember that you will always be in my heart."

"Alexander, you will always be in my heart as well," she replied, tears streaming down from her eyes in heavy amount. "So please, do not go away. Do not leave me!"

The Yggdrassil Tree sent out waves of black light and spread them out through the three worlds. At the same time, the tree was turning Alexander into ashes.

"It is time for me to go," he said, pulling himself away from her.

Freya saw his body disappearing and she felt like her heart was going to burst with pain. "Please do not go!" She reached out for his hand, and Alexander entwined his hand with hers.

Her tearful eyes, her lonely expression were heartbreaking for him. He did not want to go, but it was his time. He could no longer stay with her. He could no longer protect her. As he placed his hand on her cheek, he showed her a gentle smile. "Freya, I am so glad I met you." After saying that, his whole body completely turned into ashes.

Freya's eyes widened with disbelief. "Alexander…" She dropped to her kneels and stared blankly at the tree. "Alexander!!" She buried her face in her hands and cried her heart out.

Just then, a huge earthquake occurred in Asgard, making the ground crumble and change its formation. The gods who were still present there were in grave danger. The portal was starting to suck up living life in Asgard and the storms were basically destroying every structure there.

The Goddesses of Destiny have foreseen this event and they were already prepared for escape. Upon teleporting themselves in the field of Yggdrassil, they landed beside their superior gods, Odin, Tyr, and Heimdall. When Urd and Verdandi opened a small portal to another dimension, Skuld used her telekinesis to carry the three gods and put them into the portal.

"Where is Loki-sama?" Skuld then asked.

"I am sure Loki-sama is somewhere around here," Verdandi said, motioning herself in front of the portal. "I am going ahead to see if Odin-sama and the others have safely reached the other dimension." Verdandi entered the portal and disappeared from sight.

"I am going as well." Urd grabbed hold of Skuld's wrist and pulled her to her side. "Let us go. I will not let you take the risk of searching Loki-sama in this place." She sounded stern.

"Onee-sama, please let me go. I want to save Loki-sama," Skuld pleaded, thinking how hurt Loki was.

"No!!" Urd retorted. Forcefully, she pushed Skuld into the portal. "Please forgive me, Skuld." Before she entered the portal, she took one good look around the fields. The once beautiful fields had turned hideous and fearful. She was sorry for the fact that it was all fated to happen. With a heavy heart, she stepped into the portal and disappeared.

Lying distantly from the Yggdrassil tree were gods, Loki and Freyr. Both of them were seriously injured and they were still unconscious and unaware of what was happening around them. The ground they were lying on was starting to crumble. If they were not going to move, then they could fall into oblivion.

Lucky for them, Hel, the goddess of death and daughter of Loki, appeared to save them. She was extremely shocked to see her father injured. "Oto-sama, who did this to you," she said, brushing some strands of hair from his face.

The ground beneath her was cracking, alerting her that she needed to do something fast. She touched Loki's hand and Freyr's hand. She held them tightly as she chanted a teleportation spell. In an instant, a dark light engulfed them, preparing them to be teleported to Niflheim. She glanced around the field and felt pity. "My world was also collapsing. Since I managed to unleash some power from the Brisingamen, my world was protected from the portal." She closed her eyes, completing her concentration. Without a moment to spare, all of them were teleported from sight.

_Flashback ended_

"_The whole world met its end due to the force of Ragnaork," _Athrun thought, staring into the sky.

Shinn picked up the cherry from his ice cream and ate it in a second. "Only a few gods and mortals survived after that." He scooped some ice cream with the spoon and placed it in his mouth.

Stellar nodded in agreement as she played around with her ice cream. "Since Nifleheim wasn't destroyed, everyone's souls were saved."

"Through a long and hard process, the two worlds were brought back by the Goddesses of Destiny." Rey turned to look Fllay and gave her a small peck on the cheek.

Fllay leaned her head on Rey's shoulder, feeling so comfortable, as she entwined her fingers with his. "With my agreement, I resurrected all of the innocent mortals and erased their memories of Ragnarok."

Urd leaned on the railings of the terrace, sipping her tea while admiring the view of the garden. "Unfortunately, the goddess of death refused to revive any of the gods and goddesses who perished."

"Odin-sama returned to Asgard and restored all of the structures, including his precious palace." Verdandi poured tea into her cup and sat down.

"_Since Odin was still the ruler of Asgard, his punishment for Loki went unchanged. Therefore, Loki was forbidden to go back to Asgard." _Auel stood beside Meyrin as he watched her play Time Crisis, which was a shooting game in an arcade. He was happy to see the pigtailed girl enjoying herself with the game.

Kira was standing outside the Clyne Mansion, bidding goodbye to Lacus. _"Thanks to Hel, I survived Ragnarok. But my sister didn't. She vanished along with Asgard and she was never to be seen again." _He spun on his heels and walked away from the mansion. _"I wasn't able to accept her death right away. I mean, she was my sister. She was my most important one." _

The brunette turned left at one corner where he saw the ice cream parlor. He planned to eat ice cream before hitting the streets again until he saw Athrun on the other side of the street. _"The only mortal soul that wasn't saved was his soul. Hel couldn't even explain the reason why she couldn't find his soul. It was like it vanished." _

Shinn turned to look at Athrun again. "Later, we realized that his ashes merged with the tree." He shrugged. "His ashes stayed there for years."

"You're right," Stellar replied, licking off the ice cream from her spoon. "Then his ashes were released and Alexander got reincarnated. Not only that, you and Freya-sama got reincarnated as well. We were so surprised when we found out."

"It was no treat for Gilbert I'm sure," Shinn sarcastically said.

She giggled at his reaction and said, "He was so upset!"

"Gee, that geezer really hates me." Shinn sighed deeply. "He even planned to repeat the past because of his hatred for me and his obsession for Cagalli."

"He was trying to bring Ragnarok once more," added Stellar.

"_But Ragnarok was stopped because of my sister's sacrifice." _Kira leaned his back against a pole as he watched Athrun tinkering with his watch. _"Cagalli's pure act of love saved the three worlds." _

"Or so we thought…" Shinn said, finishing up his ice cream. He laid back and placed his hands behind his head. "Cagalli did manage to stop Ragnarok from expanding. Heck, she had enough power to close all the portals."

"It was unexpected—I mean, really unexpected. Who would have thought that Gilbert willingly merged his ashes with the tree?" Stellar placed the spoon down and wondered if she could have seconds.

Shinn's face fell smugly. "I can't believe that geezer saved the world," he grumbled. He folded his arms and gritted his teeth. "That is just plain wrong."

Stellar understood how he felt about Gilbert. But she was extremely grateful to her lord for sacrificing himself in the place of Cagalli. "Since his ashes were taken, Cagalli-san is…"

At that moment, Shinn and Stellar saw someone running from a distance. Kira also noticed this as well. This person was girl wearing a light-green tube with white sash, a white pleated mini-skirt, and white sandals. Her blonde hair tied with beautiful green ribbons and her amber eyes were glimmering with glamour.

"There she is," Kira muttered under his breath as he smiled.

Shinn's eyes were as wide as saucers when he saw the blonde wearing such girly clothes. "This is so not like her. She must be sick or something."

"Quit it, Shinn," Stellar scolded. "I think she wore that outfit to impress Athrun-san." She giggled so sweetly.

The blonde finally reached Athrun. She panted hard, knowing that she was terribly late. "I'm sorry. I woke up late and I kinda…" She blushed in embarrassment as she tried to come up with a good excuse.

Athrun's lips curved into a smile. He spun on his heels to face the blonde handsomely. "It's all right. The important thing is you're here, Cagalli…" He held her hand and squeezed it gently.

Cagalli blushed at the sight of his smile. Not only that, she also noticed people staring at them and hearing them compliment them as a cute couple. "Umm… Eh… What are we waiting for?!" she uttered, feeling nervous. "Let's get this over with!" She dragged Athrun with her.

"Okay, okay… Slow down, Cagalli."

"If you're taking me to the movies, I'll kill you," Cagalli said strictly, as Athrun nodded his head. "I just can't stand fluffy romance and stuff. If you say Karaoke, I'll throw you off the bridge. I don't want you to hear my singing." She kept dragging him with force, and Athrun had no choice but to give in.

Kira, Shinn, and Stellar all sighed at the same time. The Freya they knew back in the past was way different from Cagalli in terms of attitude. Nevertheless, they were all glad to see Cagalli alive and well after all she has been through.

And Athrun thought of the same thing. Cagalli was all he needed to keep him going throughout life.

He breathed a heavy sigh and realized that he needed to make the date more interesting for Cagalli. He was initially planning to take her to the movies, but she just said that she will kill him if he does that. Going on a date with a stubborn and hot-tempered blonde was more difficult than acing the midterms. Speaking of midterms, he promised to help Cagalli with her Math subject. It was going to be handful with her, but he didn't mind it.

Cagalli and Athrun reminded Kira of Lacus and himself. He couldn't help thinking back to the time when he first met Lacus and to the time he confessed his love to her. He also thought about her sister, Meer, and her mischievous ways. He had always enjoyed her company and he was thankful that she was his friend. "Speaking of Meer, she said that Cagalli called and wanted to talk to me. I wonder what she wanted to talk about…"

He pulled out a picture of his sister, which he got from Shinn. It was a cute picture of Cagalli when she was still in middle school. She looked absolutely adorable. The picture became one of Kira's priced possessions.

Shinn stood from his chair and placed the tip on the table. "Wanna watch a movie, Stellar?" he asked.

"Are you sure? I thought you didn't want to see that romantic flick," Stellar reminded him.

"Yeah, I know. Maybe I'll enjoy it if I watch it with you," he said, scratching his head awkwardly, as he blushed.

Her face brightened with a smile. "Thanks, Shinn!" She stood and clung to his arm firmly. "Let's go!"

The couple walked out of the ice cream shop, excited to spend the day together. Kira went into the said shop after they left and he sat on the same table where the couple sat. When he placed his order, he waited in silence and wondered what the future had for him and his sister.

_In every place at any time, legends are born and made. Some people may not recognize them and some may just ignore them, but these legends will keep on living till the end of time. _

THE END

* * *

JC: **Mythical Legends **has reached its final chapter. This is the longest story I ever made. This was originally planned up to Chapter 30 before. But I got so into the mythical stuff that I couldn't stop writing. My head was also full of ideas. It's sad to say but every story has an end. I want to thank the reviewers again for supporting me up to this moment. Please do review for this final chapter and no flames. Thanks again for reading Mythical Legends.


End file.
